60 dias
by Geovaf2906
Summary: Los fotografos de bodas siempre tienen las mejores historias, pero que pasa cuando la fotografa ama con todo su ser al novio? EL, un talentoso doctor, Ella una exitosa fotografa de bodas. El a punto de decir SI, Ella con la mision de que diga NO. Todo en el corto tiempo de 60 dias.
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO**

De pie, en frente del altar de la iglesia me di cuenta de que no lo conseguí, este es el día definitivo y no pude decirle, con cada minuto que pasaba sentía como mi corazón recibía una estocada más y más honda, viéndolo a la cara lo comprendí, vi su rostro ansioso y sus ojos llenos de emoción, vi la sonrisa de sus labios, esa sonrisa que por mucho tiempo fue mi favorita, al menos cuando me la dedicaba a mí, no pude evitarlo y disparé una foto, mire hacia la derecha y vi a su hermano y a mi familia, sonriéndome con tristeza, por lo que recompuse mi expresión, nadie jamás me verá derramar una lágrima más relacionada con este evento.

Dispare más fotos a los invitados, algunas a los detalles y otras a sus padres con él, en donde su rostro reflejaba la expectación y los nervios que sentía, me miro a los ojos, y lo que antes había sido felicidad se transformó en dolor, otra estocada en el pecho, poco a poco se está quebrando mi valentía, afortunadamente el sacerdote entró y las campanas sonaron, se abrió la puerta principal y preparé mi cámara.

En el momento en que la música se escuchó y ella atravesó esa puerta lo supe, justo en ese momento sentí la estocada final; lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, en primer lugar muchas gracias por leer, lo segundo, esta historia inicialmente es una historia de mi autoria que esta siendo publicada en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y portada, va un poco mas adelante. Decidi adaptarla ya que amo twilight y me preguntaba que pasaria si a nuestros personajes les sucediera esto.

si les gustaria que siga publicando aca la "adaptacion" de mi historia me gustaria que me lo comentaran, y si se pasan por mi historia de wattpad me encantaria saber que les parece :D

Un abrazo, Geova :)


	2. 1

_**1**_

-Bella, segura que quieres hacer esto? - Esas fueron las palabras que me sacaron de mi ensoñación, fueron las palabras que me arrastraron desde la luz de mis momentos más felices y también de los más tristes, esos últimamente han sido culpa de él y de su forma tan ingeniosa de romper mi corazón una y otra, y otra vez.

Sus palabras no solamente me sacaron de mis recuerdos, sino que me devolvieron a la realidad y evento en el que nos encontrábamos, me trajeron de vuelta a Wiltshire, lugar en donde se lleva a cabo uno de los eventos más insoportablemente dolorosos para mí ya de por sí maltratado espíritu.

-Aún no lo decido- dije medio en broma, medio en serio y es la santa verdad, aun no decido si seré capaz de arruinar la vida de Edward de esa forma, hoy se supone que debería ser uno de los días más felices de su vida, y digo uno de y no el más feliz, pues este será dentro de dos meses, cuando por fin de el sí definitivo, hoy solamente es su fiesta de compromiso, de solamente pensar en lo que tengo pensado, decirle que lo amo desde Dios sabe cuándo, justamente hoy es algo de lo que no estoy segura, ya que, en los dos últimos años este amor solamente me ha traído problemas, problemas que han arrugado mi pobre corazón de formas que no creí posibles, no hasta que llegó mi cumpleaños veintitrés.

Era un día como cualquier otro, con la diferencia de que hoy celebraba mi cumpleaños, hoy es 13 de septiembre, algo que para mi familia es digno de celebrar por todo lo alto, aún y contra todas mis protestas; mi pequeña familia de tres, es decir mi madre, Renee, mi hermano pequeño, bueno pequeño para mí, sam y yo Isabella Swan,, eso sin contar a mi perro, Hades, un hiperactivo san Bernardo de seis meses, celebrara mi día especial (nótese el sarcasmo) en una pequeña cena en conjunto con mi otra familia; esa familia que se escoge a lo largo del tiempo debido a los fuertes lazos de amistad, la familia de mi mejor amigo desde hace dieciocho años Edward, compuesta por sus dos padres Carlisle y Esme, su hermano Jasper y su hermana pequeña Emily.

Todos hemos crecido juntos desde que tenía cinco años y mis padres decidieron mudarse de la bulliciosa y siempre cubierta de nubes ciudad londinense para venirse a vivir a Wiltshire, justamente a la casa de al lado de la de Ed y su familia; lugar donde pase toda mi infancia y adolescencia, pero que cambie en el momento en el que entre en la universidad.

Matt ha sido mi mejor amigo y casi mi hermano desde el jardín de niños, le hable por primera vez cuando accidentalmente rompí su nariz con un cubo de madera que le lance cuando me jalo el cabello para que le diera mis juguetes, desde ese día hemos sido inseparables y hemos estado al lado del otro en los grandes momentos que han marcado nuestra vida, los más luminosos, como cuando fue admitido en la escuela de medicina, así como en nuestros momentos más tristes y oscuros, como cuando murió mi padre hace cinco años, en fin nos hemos convertido en el pilar del otro sin proponérnoslo, nos convertimos en hermanos, sin embargo mi corazón y mi cerebro nunca han estado muy bien que digamos, así que desde hace vario tiempo deje de sentir simple amor fraternal hacia él, me enamore de desde hace no se ni cuando, pero nunca me atreví a dar el siguiente paso.

De vuelta a la realidad, me fijo en el espejo que tengo enfrente, dando los últimos retoques a mi atuendo, elección y regalo de mi mama por mi cumpleaños, un lindo vestido de color crema con encaje sobre el pecho de color blanco, a juego con mis inseparables flats, en esta ocasión de color marfil, para completar mi vestimenta me coloqué unos pendientes y me recogí el cabello en un moño desordenado.

Al bajar las escaleras de mi casa, me encontré con una escena que llenó mi corazón de alegría hasta el punto de que sentí que salía de mi pecho; frente a mi tenia a mis dos amadas familias con una enorme sonrisa, la cual devolví con la misma intensidad, pero mi alegría aumentó cuando lo vi, de pie junto a sam estaba Ed, haciendo que mi corazón se brincara uno o dos latidos, se veía más guapo que de costumbre, traía una camisa negra que resaltaba su piel pálida y sus impresionantes ojos verdes, escondidos tras unos lentes de pasta, como siempre su sonrisa y despeinado cabello cobrizo completaron su _look_ despreocupado que le tomaba diez minutos en conseguir.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bells!- fue el grito a coro que me recibió por parte de todos, seguido de muchos abrazos y felicitaciones.

-Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad que solo tenerlos conmigo hace que hoy sea uno de los mejores días, los quiero familia, pero tengo hambre así que, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer? - después de eso pasamos a la mesa.

Al pasar los minutos en una charla demasiado melosa para mi gusto, comencé a notar que Ed y Jass se enviaban miradas y Edward se puso de pie como si alguien le hubiese activado un resorte en la silla.

-Bell podemos hablar? - dijo un poco ¿nervioso?

-Eh...sí, ¿porque no podríamos hacerlo? - le dije en broma, pero con un poco de preocupación en la voz, la verdad es que Ed por lo general es muy confiado y seguro de sí.

-Porque tal vez no quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decirte- dijo con un poco de tristeza mezclada en su voz

Caminamos hasta llegar al patio trasero de la casa, en donde un muy entretenido Hades se encontraba jugando con una pelota, en cuanto nos vio salió corriendo hacia nosotros para que jugáramos con él, después de unos cinco minutos de silencio decidí romperlo con una de mis "celebres" frases

-Entonces qué? quieres hablar, pero no dices ni A, tienes poco tiempo, ¡quiero pastel! - dije con un falso enfado en la voz que logró sacarle una risa

-Lo siento, necesitaba prepararme mentalmente, veras, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero tengo miedo de que digas que no- ahora sí que me preocupe de verdad, por lo general no hay casi nada a lo que le pueda decirle que no, pues he sido parte de muchas, muchas locuras a lo largo de los años, la gran mayoría orquestadas por Edward y su hermano- desde no sé cuándo he dejado de verte como una hermana, eres hermosa, divertida, sarcástica e inteligente, por lo que me sorprende que no hayas notado que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace muchísimo tiempo

Listo, ahora si me perdí, como que está enamorado de mí, si ni siquiera me mira diferente, ni me trata de forma especial, y sobre todo y más importante como que está enamorado de mi si hace no menos de una semana me presento frente a sus amigos como su mejor amiga? Como? no sé qué pensar, no sé si reírme, salir corriendo, o besarlo, besarlo con todos los sentimientos que he estado reprimiendo a lo largo del tiempo.

-Ok, ¿cómo que estás enamorado de mí? ah y por cierto Einstein, eso no es una pregunta, es una afirmación- Genial Bella, haz bromas en un momento como este

-En primer lugar, no me has dejado terminar, en segundo, no definitivamente no estoy ni cerca de ser Einstein y tercero, ¿quién no podría estarlo? Bell eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida, cuando quieres a alguien lo proteges a capa y espada, ¿cómo es posible que no seas capaz de verte como yo te veo? si eres lo que cualquier hombre, incluido yo jamás podría llegar a tener pues estás demasiado alto, por eso siempre te digo cuando alguno te ha roto ese corazonsote que no te merece, porque es verdad, ni siquiera yo, que te quiero tanto te merezco.

-Para, para, para, para, se te está yendo la olla, ¿has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo que me quieres? a que es lo que quieres llegar exactamente, porque con tanta palabrería romántico- motivacional no creo que estemos llegando a nada en concreto

-Fácil, quieres por favor, darnos una oportunidad de ser algo más? no te pido que sea algo a largo plazo, solo te pido que por favor intentes verme como algo más que tu mejor amigo que está a punto de ser dejado en friendzone por la mujer más increíble, por favor puedes? - esa última parte logró arrancarme una carcajada, ahora puedo yo verlo más que como mi amigo? si es cierto que he estoy enamorada de él, pero y si no funciona? y si esto arruina nuestra amistad?

-Sí, per…- y acto seguido me beso, me beso con ternura, como si me fuera a romper con el solo hecho de tocarme, como si yo fuese frágil, no pude hacer otra cosa más que responder a ese beso con todo el amor que me he guardado tanto tiempo, en esos escasos segundos mi corazón se detuvo por instantes y se llenó de felicidad, llegue a la conclusión tras ese beso de que esto podría funcionar.

Y el recuerdo se desvaneció junto a la voz que me sacó de mi mundo perfecto

-Tierra llamando a Bella- Jass de nuevo viéndome con demasiadas emociones todas entremezcladas pero dominadas por la preocupación- Te perdí de nuevo, segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

-No, puedo arruinar a tu hermano de esa forma, al menos no hoy, dejemos que disfrute de su noche, como dicen, si amas algo déjalo libre, o no? - no pude evitar que mi sonrisa refleja un poco de tristeza, y es que aun duele que no haya resultado.

-Bien, es tu decisión, ahora, por favor ve a arreglarte ese maquillaje, que no te diste cuenta de que mientras pensabas se te escaparon unas dos lágrimas- Me gire para ver a Jasper, y lo vi con atención, tan diferente de su hermano, su cabello rubio bien peinado, y su sonrisa sincera, sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus cálidos y extraños ojos, extraños porque no son ni verdes ni marrones, son una mezcla, según la luz, pero es una mezcla que los hace hermosos, no pude evitar que dos lágrimas rodaran por mi rostro al abrazarlo, con toda la gratitud que siento hacia él, quien ha sido uno de mis pilares en los últimos días.

Corrí sin que nadie me viera hacia el baño del salón, por fortuna no había nadie, limpie de mi rostro todo rastro de los pasados diez minutos y puse una perfecta sonrisa en mi cara, pero no pude evitar que mi mente viajara hacia ella y nos comparara una a la otra, yo soy algo que la gente llamaría común, soy baja, mi cabello es largo y marron y mis ojos son cafés, pero no café claro, sino más bien oscuro, casi negro dependiendo de cómo los miren, y soy pálida, pero no de ese pálido que a la gente le encanta, estilo piel de porcelana, no mi tono de piel es de ese pálido que parece enfermo, del que se pone rojo cuando salgo al sol, esta es a grandes rasgos Isabella Swan, fotógrafa, principalmente de bodas.

Y luego está ella, Tanya James, la típica belleza descomunal de 1.80 de pura dieta y ejercicio tres veces por semana, rubia natural, ojos grises, un cuerpo que haría que más de una la odiase con solo verla, rostro de ángel, pero mirada de maldad pura, esa es en apariencia general la encarnación de mis peores momentos, aunque, hace la pareja perfecta con Edward, son tal para cual, atractivos por fuera, pero inservibles por dentro.

Salí a toda prisa, en dirección a mi auto, en busca de mi equipo fotográfico, para correr hacia la representación más clara de masoquismo, la fiesta de compromiso de Edward Cullen y Tanya James, la tierna pareja que con su unión terminó de arrugar mi corazón de forma definitiva, convirtiéndolo en un bien preciado resguardado por una barrera de hormigón de unos tres metros de espesor, tres cerraduras de combinación y lectura de retina, además de un dragón que escupe fuego que lo cuidan mientras sana y velan para que no vuelva a ser pisoteado.

De vuelta a la fiesta, cámara en mano me dispuse a realizar mi trabajo de forma profesional, como de costumbre sin involucrarme con los asistentes, solamente viendo a los invitados y a la feliz pareja (nótese el sarcasmo), disfrutar de su momento de felicidad que se revienta tras ver las facturas.

Como no podría ser de otra forma, Ed estaba de pie frente a un micrófono, supongo que para dar algún discurso cursi, como todo lo que dice, y es que tantas horas de estudio en la escuela de medicina le quemaron las pocas neuronas que le quedaban, por lo que ahora su cerebro solamente sirve en piloto automático, no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada que captó su atención, después de varios días sin verlo, se veía guapo, como de costumbre, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino, que resaltaba su pálida piel y sus ojos, esos ojos que ya no están llenos de alegría, sino de dolor, dolor que me duele a mí también.

Dispare una foto con flash, lo que lo cegó momentáneamente, y afortunadamente despegó su mirada de mí; continúe haciendo fotografías al resto de los invitados, dentro de los que figuraban mi madre y mi hermano, el cual estaba muy feliz con su amiga y hermana del festejado, Emily, mientras que mi madre charlaba animadamente con Carlisle y Esme, dispare otra foto, esta vez a la familia de Tanya y a algunos amigos de Edward.

Seguí así por varios minutos, fotografiando a las personas mientras disfrutaban de la fiesta, fotografié a gente bailando, niños corriendo, a los abuelos Cullen besándose en un rincón, y a Ed, solo, con su madre, bailando con la mía, bromeando con mi hermano y su padre, solo y con ella, pero nunca con su hermano mayor Jasper, al cual no he visto desde que entre, lo busque entre los invitados pero no lo vi, pero ahora no puedo buscarlo, mi teléfono decidió sonar en este momento, mientras la música era suave y lenta y mi tono de llamadas es una canción de rock de los ochentas, mi cara se puso roja y oí algunas risas, al ver el identificador de llamadas note que era Alice, mi mejor amiga, y más que eso, mi hermana por elección, salí de la carpa que colocaron en el jardín especialmente para llevar a cabo la fiesta, para poder hablar con calma.

-Hola! ¿Cómo va todo? dime por favor que aún no has matado a nadie- como siempre tan preocupada

-Hola no, no he matado a nadie...aun- dije con una risa

-Deja los pensamientos homicidas de largo, ¿cómo estás? ya le dijiste?

-No Ali, hoy no será el día, ya lo decidí antes de que iniciara este circo, no le voy a arruinar la noche.

-Es tu decisión, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no es bueno que sigas guardando todo, deberás decirle algún día, más temprano que tarde, solo piénsalo, y disfruta de una buena fiesta a expensas de la idiota mayor- terminó su pequeño discurso con una risa

-claro, lo haré, pero ahora necesito encontrar a Jasper, se perdió desde hace rato, así que nos vemos- corte la llamada y me adentre de nuevo en la fiesta, justo antes de que Edward comenzara con su brindis de agradecimiento, me miro a los ojos con emociones que no pude identificar, bebió el contenido de su vaso dejándolo en la mesa con un golpe sordo, se levantó, tomó una copa de champán y tomó la palabra.

-Hola a todos y todas, hoy quiero hacer un brindis por ustedes, por cada una de las personas que han estado felicitándome por la decisión de unir mi vida con la de Tanya, pero sobretodo, quiero brindar por el amor, ese amor como el de mis padres, que a pesar de los años sigue como como el primer día- me miro- ese amor que hace que tu corazón quiera salirse de tu pecho al ver a esa persona entrar en una habitación, que lo vuelve todo más luminoso, ese amor que le da sentido a tu vida, brindo por eso, pero también brindo por los golpes que ese amor te ocasiona y todos los moretones que deja, que no se quitan jamás, pero que te hacen querer ser mejor persona por ella, para que sientas que la mereces, que la amas más allá de todas sus locuras, con su carácter, con su hermosa personalidad, con todo lo que la hace ser ella, brindo por la felicidad y por la tristeza que te trae amar a alguien con tanta intensidad, así que por favor levanten sus copas y únanse a mí en esta celebración en donde tengo la dicha de tener a mi lado a la mujer perfecta, la que me ha hecho ver que la vida sin el amor de tu vida está vacía, salud- y todos imitaron su gesto.

A pesar de que dije que no iba a volver a sufrir por él, ese discurso removió demasiadas cosas dentro de mí, así que salí, en busca de un poco de aire fresco, cuando tropecé con Jasper.

-Hey, no llores por favor- no lo había notado pero mis ojos se sentían aguados, lo abracé y un sollozo silencioso se escapó de mis labios- lo lamento hermosa, no tenía que haber dicho eso en primer lugar, es más no tenían que haberte contratado como fotógrafa, maldición eres o eras su mejor amiga, no alguien más que puede ser encontrado en el directorio- caminamos un poco y sentí como el frío del exterior aliviaba mi peso interno

-Déjalo, Jass, no es su culpa, es mía por decir que sí, es mi culpa por todo lo que he tenido que callar y por todo lo que no le dije ni le voy a decir nunca, con ese brindis me quedó claro que la ama demasiado, tanto que yo ya no puedo competir contra eso.

-Si notaste que te estaba viendo a ti verdad, no a ella, él te ama, lo sé, es mi hermano, el hombre más testarudo que conozco, así que por favor cambia esa cara, pon una sonrisa en tu rostro, al fin y al cabo, me tienes en frente, en un lugar oscuro, a solas- movió sus cejas de forma sugestiva, lo que me arrancó una carcajada que fue suficiente para darme valor para seguir con este teatro, verifique que mis medidas de seguridad amorosas estuviesen bien puestas y me separe de Jasper, en dirección a terminar con otro de mis trabajos.

Al entrar me encontré con una escena muy impactante, Tanya lloraba desconsolada, mientras apretaba entre sus manos su vestido turquesa lleno de ¿coca cola?, Ed se jalaba los cabellos y sam y Emily chocaban los cinco tras sus espaldas, me reí un poco, el alma cruel que habita en mí se regocijo un poco y tome una fotografía de todo el cuadro, la cara de la pobre chica no tiene precio, me reí en voz alta mientras caminaba, para preguntar si podía ayudar en algo, pero jamás esperé que me respondiera de esa forma.

-Hey sí que puedes ayudar en algo, dame tu vestido- momento que?, eso sí que no, lo siento, pero no mi vestido nuevo rojo y muy muy hermoso sí que no pienso dárselo, solo con imaginarlo y me dan ganas de jalarle esas extensiones falsas

-Eso lo lamento Tanya, pero no se va a poder, no pienso darte mi ropa, así que lo siento-me di media vuelta, lista para irme- pero de consejo, el agua caliente saca cualquier mancha, talvez te sirva la del baño y puedes secarlo al aire, le dará más volumen a la tela- y con eso emprendí mi huida triunfal, con una loca gritando al fondo, estaba tan feliz en mi propia burbuja que no note que alguien me seguía, no hasta que sentí _esa_ sensación.

-Bell, detente por un minuto- Edward me tomó del brazo

-Bien, tienes treinta segundos para lo que sea que tengas que decir-me miró como estúpido- y bien? ¿Qué quieres? 25, 24

-Bien, en primer lugar, te ves increíble, como siempre robas todas las miradas, en segundo, gracias por venir, significó mucho para mi tenerte conmigo aquí

-A, no lo hice por ti, B, no vine para verte, mirar esa cara de idiota esta en mi lista de cosas de cosas que hacer cuando esté lista para que me internen en una institución mental, C, honestamente no me importa lo que signifique para ti mi presencia ya que me has demostrado que no es indispensable- ese fue el dragón de mi pecho hablando- ahora puesto que se han acabado los treinta segundos me voy, tengo que editar tus fotos, las tendrás listas para la próxima semana

-Espera, aun no nos hemos hecho una foto juntos- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

-y quien se supone que nos hará la hipotética foto dado que la fotógrafa soy yo? - dije remarcando lo obvio

-eso es fácil de solucionar- llamó a su hermana, que casualmente pasaba cerca

-Emy, ¿podrías hacernos una foto?

-Claro- tomo la cámara de mis manos, apuntó hacia nosotros y dijo más alto de lo que me hubiera gustado- vamos Ed, abrázala, como en todas las fotos que tienen juntos- en respuesta y aclaró, en contra de mi voluntad Edward me abrazo por la espalda y me pincho en el costado ganándose una mirada de odio *click*, luego gire hacia la cámara, pose con una sonrisa falsa, y Emily disparó otra foto, tras eso se fue y yo me dispuse a irme

-Espera, tengo algo que preguntarte, ¿aun sientes algo por mí? Aunque sea el más mínimo sentimiento-dolió escuchar esa pregunta, pero me dolió más pensar en la respuesta

-Dicen que quien ama hasta con la última parte de su ser puede odiar a alguien con la misma fuerza, del amor al odio solo hay un paso Dr. Cullen- y con esa frase hice mi retirada dramática de estilo peliculero.

Camine casi por inercia; logrando encontrar la salida de su casa casi por instinto, mientras caminaba y guardaba todo el equipo me permití derramar algunas lágrimas, las cuales creo yo fueron más de rabia pura que de dolor; y es que pensándolo desde la forma más objetiva posible llegue a las siguientes tres conclusiones: 1. admitir mis sentimientos por Edward solo ha traído lágrimas y amargura 2. soy masoquista por venir hoy como si nada hubiera pasado nunca entre nosotros 3 y más importante, Edward Cullen es un imbécil. Con eso claro me dispuse a seguir mi camino en dirección a mi casa, o mejor dicho a la casa de mi madre ya que era tarde y no quería regresar a mi casa, puesto que no me apetecía manejar por más de tres horas, la cual es un hermoso y sencillo ático en Rusholme, específicamente en Thorsway road, que compre hace apenas un mes, cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba perdido, darme cuenta de ello me hizo reconocer que de todas formas esto no funcionó desde un principio, apenas logre soportar seis meses intentando mantener una relación de dos solo yo y mi interés en ella, aún recuerdo perfectamente ese día, sin perder el más mínimo detalle aun y cuando ya han pasado más de dos años.

Era un día común de marzo, con la diferencia de que desde hace semanas sentía que mi relación con Ed no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado, sentía que estaba estancada en algo que no quería, he de admitir que si quiero a Edward más que a un amigo y en definitiva no en la forma en se quiere a un hermano, pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mí, lo veo en sus ojos, en su forma de actuar conmigo, más frente a sus amigos, quienes han admitido abiertamente que no soy de su agrado, sin embargo eso no es lo que me impulsó a tomar la decisión de ponerle fin a esto, la decisión la tomé por el bien de mi poca salud mental, ya no soporto estar viéndolo a la cara y ver como se apaga al pasar de los días.

Hoy teníamos pensada una noche de películas en mi casa, con sam y sus hermanos, sin embargo, decidí cambiar los planes por un simple mensaje que decía " _hola! no creo que haya películas hoy, puedes venir? tengo algo que decirte :)_ " tras mi mensaje pasaron unas dos horas cuando sonó la puerta, corrí a abrir y al verlo mi expresión de seriedad cambio por una de preocupación

-Estas bien? - Estaba pálido, sudoroso, con los ojos irritados y la expresión cansada- Pareces agotado, ¿desde cuándo no duermes o comes?

-Estoy bien-beso-solo muy pero muy cansado, si crees que ser residente es fácil es porque ves demasiadas series sobre dramas hospitalarios, ¿puedo entrar?- obviamente su broma no me causo gracia, pero me hice a un lado y lo dejé que se sentara en el sofá de la sala

\- JA JA JA, muy gracioso, además es tu culpa por ser un jodido cerebrito, sabes tan bien como yo que no serías médico residente tan pronto si no hubieras salido tan pronto de la escuela, así que culpa a tu gran inteligencia- le bromee, y es que para ser honestos el tipo es un maldito nerd, entró antes al secundario y a los dieciséis logró entrar en la universidad además de obtener una beca en King´s College y convertirse en un residente de pediatría con tan solo veinte años, a punto de terminar su cuarto año de residencia en el North Manchester General Hospital a los veinticuatro.

-Bien, que es tan importante que me escribiste para que viniera-listo, hora de la verdad

\- OK, lo voy a decir rápido y sin anestesia, así me dolerá menos- tome aire- creo que necesitamos dejarlo

\- y porque quieres dejarme- me sorprende la forma tranquila con que está tomando todo- no creo que sea porque me he portado mal contigo verdad? dime que no te he hecho daño de alguna manera, porque eso es algo que jamás podría perdonarme

-No, no me has hecho nada, pero, para ser sincera, no me siento lista para esto- nos señala- no creo tampoco que tu estés listo para dedicarle tanto tiempo a una relación, se y entiendo perfectamente que tu residencia es lo primero y más importante y si sumamos que nunca te veo, y cuando te veo estas casi dormido no siento que sea el momento de seguir adelante- dije mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla

\- Te entiendo y para serte sincero, creo que es lo mejor, te propongo algo, si cuando termine mi residencia tú no has encontrado a nadie que te quiera tanto como yo me darás una nueva oportunidad de volver a intentarlo, te parece?

-Bien, pero quiero que sepas que seguiremos siendo amigos, aun y si nada de esto funciona de acuerdo? - dije abrazándolo y colocando mi cabeza junto a su pecho, no contesto, cuando lo vi estaba profundamente dormido, conmigo aferrada a él con fuerza.

Un tropezón con mis propios pies me hizo mantenerme nuevamente alerta, para darme cuenta de que estaba a pocos metros de llegar a mi casa, durante el resto del camino me puse a pensar en los días siguientes a la "ruptura" los dos días siguientes no lo vi ni hablé con él ya que tenía guardia durante la noche y después necesitaba descansar, al tercer día mi teléfono sonó, pero no era Ed, era Esme, diciendo que lo encontraron inconsciente en la cocina, aparentemente su cuerpo no soportaba la cantidad de estrés que manejaba por lo que colapsó, en ese momento descubrimos que su corazón estaba débil, latía a un ritmo más lento del normal, bradicardia crónica, dijeron los médicos, lo que hacía que bombeara sangre más despacio, por lo que en cualquier momento de estrés se puede detener.

Su corazón es algo que me preocupó por un tiempo, pero ahora que está a dos meses de decir SI, ya no me preocupa, ya encontró alguien para que vele por el estado de su músculo vital y más importante por los sentimientos que hay dentro.

Atravesé la puerta principal con mi equipo colgado al hombro, al subir el tercer escalón ocho patas y cuatro ojos me recibieron llenos de alegría y amor, Hades mi enorme y tonto san Bernardo solo movió su cola perezosamente y mi más reciente amigo, Leo, un bellísimo labrador negro, enorme, lleno de energía e hiperactividad, me tacleo de forma juguetona, le rasque detrás de las orejas y se apartó para que pudiera pasar, me cambié de ropa por una pijama cómoda, un par de pantuflas y comencé a trabajar, en lo que se transferían las imágenes decidí contestar algunos mensajes y mi sorpresa fue ver ciento cincuenta mensajes en mi grupo con mis mejores (únicos y verdaderos) amigos, Alice, Seth, Rose y su inseparable Emmett, quienes han estado conmigo desde la universidad, y juntos hemos pasado demasiados buenos momentos como para enumerarlos, revise por encima toda la conversación, dentro de la que habían links a videos graciosos, chistes, imagenes de gatos y más chistes, tantos que no aguante las ganas de reírme y contestar un simple JAJAJA a todos los mensajes.

La notificación en el monitor me indicaba que las trescientas fotos se habían transferido de forma satisfactoria, por lo que desconecte la cámara y comencé con la selección de las mejores tomas, principalmente las de los dos tórtolos de azúcar y miel, con Edward la selección fue fácil, al conocer tanto a alguien y tener una extraña obsesión por fotografiar su cara en todos los ángulos posibles te das cuenta de que tomas le favorecen y además el tipo tiene lo suyo, es bastante fotogénico, sin embargo Tanya es una historia completamente diferente, la chica podrá ser bonita, pero fotogénica sí que no es, hay fotos donde cierra los ojos, o sale con una expresión digna de ser compartida hasta viralizarla, pero hay algunas salvables, las de mis familias y otros invitados fueron tarea sencilla, lo que me dejo con una selección de 175 fotos sin contar la mía con Edward, la cual deje para después y la de la escena, la cual el lado malvado que hay en mí decidió enviarla a mis amigos a los pocos segundos contestaron

Al: " _JAJAJA, lindo vestido, pobre refresco_ "

Emmett: " _Puedo subirla a internet? :D_ "

Yo: " _Ni se les ocurra, nadie sabe que existe_ "

Ro: " _Bien hecho *Choca el puño*_ "

Seth: " _Ay, pobre, se ve que sufre: D: D_ "

Yo: " _Se le ocurrió pedirme MI vestido, como si fuera capaz de prestarlo_ "

Ro: " _Idiota!_ "

Al: " _Cerda, no entraría!_ "

Yo: " _Qué dicha que se divierten, yo me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer, Buenas noches_ ;*"

Ro: " _Have fun!_ "

Tras la conversación comencé a editar las fotos, ajustarles un poco la luz, el contraste y uno que otro detalle que se veía mal, sin embargo, modestia aparte, soy buena fotógrafa, por lo que casi no necesitaron de edición, el reloj de la pantalla mostraba las 2:45 am, por lo que decidí guardar las fotos, irme a acostar e intentar dormir un poco.

Hola todo el mundo, gracias por leer y por los rr

Con respecto la actualización espero que sea mínimo una vez por semana y si no se pudiera porque la universidad quiere robar mi alma entonces habrá cada dos semanas.

De nuevo gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto

abrazo. geova :)


	3. 2

_**2**_

La mañana siguiente trajo con su hermoso día soleado nuevas energías, por lo que sonreí solamente con abrir los ojos y recordar en donde me encontraba, la casa que ha pertenecido a mi familia desde que tenía cinco años, esta casa está tan llena de buenos momentos que han transcurrido a lo largo de mi vida que inmediatamente me vienen tantos a la mente que prefiero ignorar debido a lo abrumadores que son.

Me desperece un poco en la cama, recordando que hoy no es uno de esos días en los que simplemente no se hace nada más que ver televisión con un recipiente lleno de helado, para Ro y para mi hoy es un día importante; ya que es el día en el que haremos las fotos de prueba para la campaña publicitaria de un nuevo perfume de una reconocida casa de modas, de la cual no podemos decir grandes detalles puesto que si algo se filtra podríamos perder el contrato y este es uno de los más grandes retos profesionales que tenemos desde que montamos la agencia hace dos años al salir de la universidad, ella como diseñadora gráfica y publicista y yo como fotógrafa.

Mirando el reloj me di cuenta de que no contaba con mucho tiempo para llegar, ya que desde la casa de mi mama hasta el estudio ubicado al lado del museo de ciencia e industria de Manchester debía manejar poco más de tres horas y media si mantenía una buena velocidad.

Rápidamente me levanté y comencé a prepararme, decidí mantener mi estilo de vestimenta habitual para el trabajo lo cual se puede traducir como un cómodo jeans, una blusa linda y mis inseparables converse, hoy debido a que eran las 7:45 y debía llegar antes de la 1:00 pm, para preparar todo el equipo me decante por trenzar mi cabello.

Al bajar las escaleras solamente vi a mis perros correr por el patio trasero, a mamá y a Sam no los encontré por ningún lado por lo que solamente les deje una nota informándoles que pasaba por mis animales al final de la semana, tome un panecillo de la cocina y salí a toda prisa.

Mientras conducía pensaba en lo que se avecinaba para mi carrera profesional si todo con esta campaña salía como lo planeamos, nuevas puertas se abrirían en materia de publicidad, lo que nos ayudaría a crecer aún más y en mi caso particular, me permitiría explorar otras facetas interesantes en mi área, ya que por lo general he trabajado con retrato o con fotografía de bodas, algo con lo que actualmente no estoy del todo cómoda.

De fondo sonaba rock y mi mente vagaba por caminos alegres, como las interesantes reuniones entre amigos en él hace poco inaugurado restaurante de Alice, en Castlefield, en el que además de probar sus excelentes aptitudes culinarias pasamos siempre horas hablando de todo tipo de temas que en ocasiones me hacen llorar de la risa.

Si soy honesta con mis propios pensamientos puedo asegurar que formar parte de este loco grupo de personalidades tan dispares ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado, con el pasar del tiempo nos hemos convertido en familia, en un equipo que está para los grandes momentos, buenos o malos, pero lo más importante, siempre están ahí para inyectarle a mi vida alegría, locura y muchas otras cosas, la cual sería tan monocromática y aburrida sin ellos.

Este pensamiento me llevó por otro camino, el enigma que he tenido desde que conformamos este unido grupo, el cual simplemente consiste en como personalidades tan diferentes entre sí logran mantenerse unidas con lazos tan fuertes.

Alice es una chica demasiado dulce para su propio bien, llena de ganas de vivir, es capaz de sacarte una risa aun y en los momentos más tensos, ama la cocina y es una chef excelente, es lo que yo llamo mi voz de la conciencia, es mi hermana, no de sangre, pero los lazos de amistad que compartimos solamente entran en esta categoría.

Por otro lado, Ro y Emmett, la pareja más estable que conozco después de mis padres, se aman tanto que es posible respirar el amor que sueltan sus poros cuando están cerca, ellos sí que son tal para cual, ambos extrovertidos, ambos vivaces y ambos faltos de uno que otro tornillo.

Ro, cuyo nombre en realidad es Rosalie Hale, Ro para los amigos, es una mezcla rara entre una dulce personalidad y una mente maestra para hacer maldades a los demás, es una de las mejores diseñadoras gráficas que conozco tiene gran talento para todo lo relacionado con el arte, siempre ha sido la encargada no oficial de darle ese estilo único a todo lo que expongo, desde que me ayudaba con mis presentaciones en la universidad, pues ella siempre se encargaba del diseño de las exposiciones, así como yo siempre la he salvado de uno que otro problema que se nos pusiera de camino, en fin, somos un excelente equipo de trabajo, además de que es todo lo que se puede desear en una amiga.

Emmett por otro lado es todo un tema aparte, estoy segura de que cualquier psicólogo desearía encontrarse alguien tan loco como el, quien desde que lo conozco ha sido bastante diferente del resto de las personas, aunque pueda parecer un tipo rudo, con su intento de banda de rock en la universidad y amante del rock pesado, es un tipo genial, mucho más geek que yo, y eso es decir mucho, amante de la escritura de terror y un editor excelente, aun y con sus locuras no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar cuántas de ellas me han hecho reír hasta llorar.

También está Seth, quien es único en su especie, el hombre más sentimental que conozco, pero cuyo corazón es tan grande como la sonrisa que siempre porta, es alegre, leal, cariñoso y el típico caballero de brillante armadura, de esos que casi no quedan en la actualidad, esa personalidad se ve reflejada en su talento para la escritura, pues su poesía es genial, puede transmitir muchas emociones con tan solo tres frases.

Y de ultimo estoy yo, Bella, quien se puede decir que es la loca del grupo, al menos en esencia, ya que siempre trato de hacerles algún tipo de broma que logre perturbarlos un rato, pero que al final les saque una risa, casi no duermo y casi siempre me tienen que rescatar de una caída pues soy increíblemente torpe, generalmente Ali siempre dice que no tengo corazón, que en su lugar hay una especie de agujero negro, esto debido a que soy lo que se puede describir como fría, al menos para quien no me conoce, soy extremadamente sarcástica con relación a mi personalidad, por lo que cuando mi mal carácter aflora solamente me rio y les digo que soy " _una gran nube de amor y felicidad_ ", lo que le arranca una sonrisa a quien me conoce y una extraña mirada al resto de la gente.

De todo esto que me hace ser yo Alice se equivoca al decir que no tengo corazón, pues note que aún funcionaba en el momento en el que me di cuenta de que mi mejor amigo se iba a casar, cuando sentí como era arrancado de mi pecho sin piedad y frente a mis ojos Edward y Tanya lo pisoteaban mientras reían, metafóricamente hablando, este evento no solo destruyo mis esperanzas de tener otra oportunidad con Ed sino también sacó a relucir en mí el lado masoquista, ya que acepte ser la fotógrafa no solo de la boda sino también de todo el proceso, lo que implica pasar como una lapa unida a sus hombros desde su fiesta de compromiso llevada a cabo ayer, 28 de mayo, hasta el día en que se darán el sí definitivo el 29 de julio.

Aun me faltaban cerca de veinte minutos de viaje por lo que solo me dedique a seguir escuchando mi muy variada lista de reproducción en la que puede sonar casi de todo tipo de rock, música alegre que me haga bailar o canciones que hacen que quiera llorar, como la que suena en este momento, cómo es posible que una canción pueda reflejar todo lo que siento en este momento, habla de una ruptura y como dejo esta de destrozado el corazón del cantante, al punto de pedir olvidar a su amada cada noche para poder curar su corazón roto; decidí cambiarla por algo más alegre.

Conduje el resto del camino casi por inercia, ya que mi mente vagaba por los nervios previos a la sesión de fotos, tenía miedo de que el resultado no le gustara a nadie o simplemente la modelo fuera un dolor en el trasero, con lo que hoy no me sentía preparada para lidiar, es más, en este momento solamente me siento preparada para lidiar conmigo misma y mi propia miseria auto adquirida.

Mire el reloj, marcaba las 11:30 am cuando llegué, tenía más de una hora para mentalizarme en el trabajo, lo cual me haría despejar mi mente del oscuro lugar en el que se encuentra, además, por más tonto que sea el sujeto que atrae mi atención presionar el obturador siempre hará que mi corazón brinque de felicidad y para ser muy sincera ser feliz es algo que merezco. Al entrar al estudio una bola de energía enfundada en negro me abrazó con fuerza, Ro, quien solamente me estrujo más fuerte al escuchar mis protestas.

-No pue..do res…pirar- le dije imitando la voz de alguien que está a punto de ahogarse, escuche una pequeña risa y luego me liberó de su agarre- Hola! Yo también estoy feliz de verte- le dije sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Yo mas, eres la mejor fotógrafa que conozco y hoy más que nunca necesito que seas épicamente genial- me dijo poniendo una expresión sería totalmente falsa en su rostro

-Gracias por el cumplido- conteste mientras caminaba en dirección a la sección del edificio dedicado a las sesiones fotográficas, una sala de paredes de ladrillo, como todo el resto del edificio, llenas de equipos fotográficos, como luces, reflectores, fondos y varios otros artilugios que me hacen sentir como un niño en una dulcería.

-Solamente quiero que sepas que nuestro futuro depende de tus habilidades- susurro en mi oído de forma tétrica, logrando que saltara por el susto- pero no hay presión alguna- rio con fuerza

-Pues será tu culpa si nada de esto funciona por estar infundandome nervios- le conteste seria

-Lo lamento, solamente es una broma, ahora te dejare libre para que prepares lo que tu creas necesario para una sesión de retratos, te avisaré cuando estén aquí

-Bien, te veo luego- dije mientras veía como salía

Tarde cerca de veinte minutos en montar un pequeño set para retratos básico, el cual consistía en un fondo infinito blanco, dos luces, una a cada lado y algunos reflectores, lo que me dejaba con bastante rato como para no hacer nada, por lo que decidí seguir trabajando con las fotos de anoche que guardé en línea para poder trabajar en ellas desde cualquier parte.

Tomé asiento en mi cómoda silla y encendí la computadora, mientras el navegador cargaba las fotos decidí cambiar mi fondo de pantalla, el cual es demasiado doloroso, es una foto antigua, en ella tenía más o menos unos ocho años y estaba sentada bajo un árbol, al lado del pequeño arroyo que pasa por parte del terreno en el que se encuentra la casa de mis padres, con un Ed de nueve años a mi lado, sonriendo con la alegría que caracteriza a los niños.

Decidí buscar en la galería por alguna fotografía que se encontrara dentro de lo neutral y encontré una imagen perfecta, el logo de mi superhéroe favorito, sonreí recordando que la tercera parte de su película saldrá en cartelera dentro de poco tiempo.

Cuando hube cargado las fotos decidí revisar con calma las fotos que nos tomó Emily la noche anterior y no pude evitar compararla con la fotografía que acabo de retirar de fondo, en la de hace años se nos ve felices, cómodos el uno con el otro, se nos ve como si fuésemos hermanos; mientras que en las de la noche anterior mi ojos no reflejan alegría, están faltos de vida, en fin, me veo triste, con sombras bajo mis ojos debido a la falta de descanso, y él se ve guapo, no lo puedo negar, pero también se ve como si alguien le estuviese propinado un golpe en su estómago, la expresión de dolor mal disimulada de su rostro se tan fuera de lugar en alguien como él, que siempre sonríe con tanta sinceridad, que simplemente me hace odiar la foto.

La otra foto es un tema aparte, en ella lo miró con una verdadera expresión de odio, mientras que el por otro lado sonríe con malicia y sus ojos verdes brillan como esmeraldas, ambos tenemos expresiones naturales en nuestros rostros, donde está reflejada la intensidad, la complicidad y sobre todo el paso de toda una vida de amistad del uno con el otro, a pesar del lugar y el dolor que me causa, esta fotografía oficialmente es mi favorita, por lo que decidí hacerla mi nueva foto de perfil en Facebook, acompañada del pie de foto con una sutil indirecta " _cualquiera diría que te odio Dr. Cullen_ "; me reí con malicia al mismo tiempo que oía pasos acercándose.

Tomé una respiración profunda al tiempo que cerraba el navegador, para luego levantarme y observar cómo dos mujeres que destilaban elegancia a la distancia se aproximaban a mí con Rose encabezando la marcha, me mostro una sonrisa tranquila, sin embargo, en sus ojos pude notar algo de nervios, mientras las veía caminar comprobé que ambas vestían de forma muy similar a pesar de su diferencia aparente de edad.

La primera de ellas, una chica alta, con un cuerpo de supermodelo y una expresión amable lucía un hermoso vestido turquesa, que resaltaba su tono de piel moreno y combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos claros. La otra, una mujer que aparentaba unos cuarenta años vestía también un vestido, solo que negro con accesorios plateados y turquesa, llevaba el cabello suelto, peinado a la perfección y portaba una expresión seria en su cara.

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan, mi nombre como sabrá es Jessica McConnel, hable con usted hace pocos días para concretar una prueba de fotografía con nuestra modelo Thea Morris- señaló a la chica, para luego estrechar mi mano

-Es un placer conocerlas a ambas, desean conversar sobre lo que buscan en esta prueba? - pregunte viéndolas a ambas, especialmente a Thea, con quien deseaba trabajar unos retratos en blanco y negro destacando sus ojos

-Por supuesto, no crea usted que vinimos hasta aquí solamente para que presione un botón- pero que carácter- tenemos algunas ideas- continuó mientras caminaba hacia la mesa que teníamos al lado de mi escritorio para reuniones de este tipo

-Estupendo, podría comentármelas? - le pregunté a ambas, Jessica me miró evaluativamente desde la punta del zapato hasta los mechones de cabello suelto que salían de mi trenza, la mujer me escalofrió un poco- así podríamos analizar lo más conveniente de acuerdo con el producto que vamos a mostrar

-Bien, esta fragancia es dulce, de olores sutiles, un poco afrutados por lo que me gustaría que se reflejara esta naturalidad en los retratos, cree que sea capaz de captar la esencia en sus fotografías?

-La verdad si, estaba pensando en retratos de primer plano, algunos en blanco y negro y otros en color, también algunos en color parcial, resaltando algo en específico, que les parece? - pregunte con un poco de miedo, vi la expresión alegre pero silenciosa de Thea, la cara de pánico expectante de Rose y la mirada seria y calculadora de Jessica McConnel, en mi interior esperaba que le agradara mi idea de prueba.

-De acuerdo me gusta la idea, como saben esto es una prueba por lo que la obtención del contrato depende del resultado de las fotos, podríamos realizarlas inmediatamente? Tengo otros asuntos que atender- dijo mirando su reloj de apariencia exorbitantemente cara.

-Por supuesto, Thea, te importaría acompañarme- le pregunte mirándola directamente, la chica asintió con una sonrisa y se puso de pie siguiendo mis pasos hacia el fondo que usaría.

Encendí los focos, ajusté la luz, encendí mi cámara y comencé a disparar fotografías, al cabo de unos treinta minutos y unos cuarenta cuadros después ambas mujeres se fueron con la promesa de recibir las fotografías en un plazo de tres días.

Después de guardar todos mis juguetes fotográficos miré que el reloj de la pared marcaba apenas las 3:20 de la tarde, por lo que decidí terminar la edición de las fotos que me faltaban y así finalmente dejar de ver al menos por unos días las falsas expresiones de felicidad de todas estas personas.

El reloj marcaba las 4:00 pm cuando Ro apareció con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, se veía tan feliz que solamente indicaba que acaba de hablar con Emm o que tenía algo entre manos, por la forma en que brillan sus ojos creo que es la segunda opción.

-Hey, acabo de hablar con Alice, quiere que nos reunamos a comer más tarde, que te parece? - me pregunto haciendo ojos de cachorro triste, me reí por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, no se para que me pregunta si ya conoce la respuesta

-Sabes cuál es la respuesta Ro, a qué hora tenemos que llegar al restaurante? - le pregunté pensando también en la preparación mental que requerirá sostener una conversación medianamente calmada sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, conversación que no creo que sea capaz de eludir.

-En cuarenta minutos, tiempo suficiente para que le avisemos a los chicos- sus ojos se iluminaron un poco con la expectativa de ver a Emmett, he de confesar que mi pecho pincho dolorosamente, aunque solo un poco al conocer el profundo amor que se tiene este par.

-De acuerdo, solamente guardare las fotos listas y nos vamos- le contesté girándome una vez más hacia la pantalla de mi computadora- qué opinas?- le mostrándole una de las mejores fotos de la noche, era un primer plano de Edward riendo con mi hermano sobre alguna broma estúpida, el ángulo de la foto impedía ver totalmente el rostro de Sam, pero la sonrisa de Edward resplandecía en la foto, no solo en su boca sino también en sus ojos, iluminados por la luz, el fondo estaba desenfocado, culpa de la profundidad que quise darle al retrato, todo esto velado en una capa de blanco y negro, haciéndola más dramática.

-WOW! Es una hermosa fotografía Bell, definitivamente te superas a ti misma, lo que no me convence del todo es el sujeto, como sabrás no es mi "modelo" favorito- la poca simpatía de Ro hacia Ed se ha desarrollado más en los últimos días

-No es superación, es una promesa, me prometí a mí misma que estas fotos serán las mejores fotografías de boda que haré en mi carrera, al menos hasta el momento- le conteste con una sonrisa que no era del todo feliz, vi sus ojos ensombrecerse un poco, por lo que le reste hierro al asunto diciéndole una pequeña broma- además ser acosadora por años me da algo de ventaja.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Isabella, pues lo último que yo quiero y que todos queremos es perderte en el proceso- dijo de forma concluyente, por lo que asumí que esta charla está terminada- me voy en mi auto, para no regresar por el mas tarde, te vienes conmigo o vas en el tuyo?

-Creo que haré lo mismo, te veo allá- dije cerrando todos los programas abiertos y apagando el sistema lentamente, dándole un poco de espacio a Ro para que se adelantara y me dejara respirar un poco tras oír sus palabras.

Mientras conducía, con nada más que el silencio de fondo mi teléfono sonó con la característica canción de tono puesta por Jass en un momento de estupidez, sin duda sabía quién era y sonreí con alegría genuina. Conteste en altavoz

-Hola Jasper! A qué se debe tu llamada el día de hoy? - le pregunté intentando sonar formal, aunque no me lo creía en absoluto-Hey! qué quieres-Risa- es broma, como estas?

- _Hola! genial, como siempre más guapo que ayer_ \- que raro, siempre con su ego del tamaño de Júpiter- _pero hoy no soy el centro de la atención, como estas?_

-Estoy bien, te lo dije, no pienso dejar que me afecte, así que no quiero que mencionemos el lapsus que sufrí ayer

- _Bien, pero a cambio me debes algo grande_

-Qué quieres ahora Jass?

- _Simple solo contéstame algo, veras a esa amiga tuya que tiene mi estómago enamorado recientemente?_

-Si- me reí- quieres hablar con ella, justo estoy conduciendo para el restaurante-

- _NO_ \- grito- _no es necesario, solo quería saber si la verías_

-ustedes en serio que necesitan salir, porque no vienes? - desde el momento en que se conocieron ha existido entre ellos esa chispa de atracción, solo que ninguno se anima a nada

- _Está bien, pero no quiero que pienses en lo que no es, solo quiero que cocine, esa mujer tiene el talento de los ángeles para la cocina_ \- se rió demasiado fuerte para que sonara normal

\- Bien, te esperare para comer

- _De acuerdo, te veo y mientras pasa el tiempo piensa en mí jajá_ \- y lanzó un beso tronado al teléfono para finalizar la llamada

Después de reírme un poco seguí conduciendo hasta el restaurante de Ali, pensando en que apenas es jueves y no veré a mis perros sino hasta el sábado, lo que me pone un poco triste, pero no del todo, ya que estar con mamá será bueno para ambos.

Finalmente aparque en frente del restaurante, donde vi ya estacionados los autos de los chicos, me baje del auto y camine los pocos metros que me separaban de la puerta, al entrar, como siempre Jerry, el anfitrión me sonrió con una sonrisa cálida, a lo que respondí de la misma forma cuando lo salude y pase directamente hacia la mesa de los chicos, ser una de las mejores amigas de la dueña tiene sus ventajas

Como siempre el lugar se encontraba lleno, había comensales en todas las mesas disponibles, cada una decorada con pequeñas plantas de colores vivos en el centro de las mismas, cubiertas por un pequeño mantel negro, las paredes son de ladrillos, lo que brinda sensación de calidez, esto combinado con una iluminación intermedia y unos grandes ventanales en la pared frontal de la calle, dejando a la vista el tráfico de la tarde.

Esta vez Alice no estaba metida en la cocina, más bien compartía mesa con los chicos, quienes ya estaban haciendo bromas y riendo en voz un poco alta, ganándose algunas miradas. Me acerque al tiempo que me permitían sentarme en mi lugar, los salude a todos con una sonrisa, tras unos cinco minutos de charla mi teléfono volvió a sonar, mire en la pantalla el nombre de Jass por lo que conteste de inmediato

- _Bell, tengo un ligero inconveniente, el hombre de la puerta dice que no puedo entrar porque no tengo reservación, será que le dices a Alice, la dueña del restaurante_ \- enfatizó esa parte, como diciéndole a Jerry- _que me deje entrar por favor?_

-Claro, en un momento te ayudamos- me reí mientras terminaba la llamada- Al, se me olvidaba, no hay ningún problema si viene Jasper a comer verdad? - le hice ojitos de tristeza

-No, para nada- se trabo un poco mientras se sonrojaba sutilmente

-Excelente, porque necesito que lo dejes entrar, Jerry no lo deja pasar- vi su mirada de entendimiento y algo de enojo por no decirle, sin embargo, sonrió y se puso de pie halándome de mi asiento a mí también

-Esta la pagarás algún día Swan- susurro de forma misteriosa, me reí fuerte, al saber que mi mini empujón había servido de algo.

-Como digas, solo espero que no te vuelvas muy loca con tu venganza- le contesté aparentando miedo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta vimos a un muy exasperado Jerry frunciendole el ceño a Jass, quien estaba enfurruñado como niño pequeño, apoyado contra la pared haciéndole gestos, suspire con cansancio, preguntándome cómo es posible que un serio arquitecto de 28 años de edad pueda comportarse como un niño de cinco solo porque está aburrido.

-Haber Jasper, hazle un favor a todos y quita esa expresión de tu rostro que súper Alice ha venido a rescatarte- le dije con ese tono de regaño que usan las mamás, vi que se giró en nuestra dirección buscando a su rescatista, cuando la vio sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes

-Gracias Alice- fue todo lo que dijo, guiñandole un ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara-ahora, ya puedo entrar? Hay algo dentro que espera por mi y se llama la comida de Al-hizo gesto de niño perdido, sacando su labio inferior y todo

-De acuerdo- fue todo lo que Alice contestó antes de dirigirse a Jerry e informarle que Jass también podía entrar en cualquier momento- listo niños, ahora podríamos por favor entrar y sentarnos a comer?

-Por favor mujer, muero de ganas de comer- dijo Jasper riendo por lo bajo a lo que solamente contestamos negando con la cabeza mientras caminábamos en dirección a nuestra mesa

unos treinta minutos después un chico apareció con nuestra comida en esta ocasión nos sorprendió con un delicioso pollo oriental, mientras comimos la conversación entre los seis fue tan divertida que ya no aguantaba mi estómago de tanto reír, hasta que a Ro se le ocurrió soltar la idea más descabellada que pudo tener

-Bella deberías impedir esa boda- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, me atragante con mi bebida, Emm la miró como si tuviera tres ojos, Al sonrió, a Seth se le cayó el tenedor y Jasper Cullen, se empezó a reír como si no hubiese un mañana, tanto que hasta boto una que otra lágrima de la risa, como si la loca idea de Rosalie fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo, después de su ataque de histeria cinco pares de ojos me miraron

-Estás loca, cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a hacer algo así, de solo pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza- aunque la verdad impedir una boda siempre ha estado en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir, pero jamás sería capaz de impedir la boda de Ed.

-La verdad no sé porque no se me ocurrió a mi antes- Jass le saco la lengua a Rose en un gesto muy maduro, luego le chocó los puños- pero creo que es algo drástico, aunque yo apoyo que el imbécil de mi hermano debe terminar con la fotógrafa aquí presente- me golpeó la cabeza de forma juguetona

-Pero yo no quiero impedir una boda, se volvieron locos de remate ahora sí, definitivamente debí estudiar psiquiatría para internarlos en un sanatorio

-Yo creo que Rose tiene razón y a la vez no tanto, puedes impedir esa boda, pero no precisamente el día de la boda, sino antes, haciéndole ver lo que pierde al hacer suicidio consentido- Seth tan romántico como de costumbre.

-Hasta sería un buen libro si lo escribieran-Emmett dándole ánimos a los locos- imagínate el nombre "Como impedir una boda en sesenta días", sesenta días porque es lo que tenemos para que el idiota cambie de opinión

Me reí en voz alta, pero no fue una risa de alegría sino más bien de histeria, creo que más bien fue una risa de locura, mire hacia mi derecha hacia donde estaba mi conciencia extra, Alice estaba pensativa, seria, como pensando en que decir para mostrar su opinión

-Yo creo que, sí deberías hacer algo Bells, aquí en esta mesa todos sabemos cuánto se quieren, por favor solo piénsalo y si la respuesta es que lo vas a intentar serás mi heroína-me guiño un ojo-Si la respuesta es no entonces tendré que lavarte el cerebro- lo dijo en serio, y cuando Alice Brandon habla en serio las cosas se pueden poner feas

-Lo voy a pensar, pero no es algo que quiera hacer, como todos ustedes saben esta decisión la tiene que tomar Edward no yo, ni ninguno de nosotros, saben tan bien como yo que uno no puede obligar a otra persona para lo quieran, y eso es lo que yo no quiero, si él decide acabar con todo esto tiene que ser su idea, no la mía, ya hemos pasado el tiempo suficiente pensando uno por el otro como para hacernos esto ahora, ambos somos adultos y somos dueños de las consecuencias de nuestros actos

Al fondo oí unos aplausos y cuando me gire vi a Jasper vitoreando, mientras los demás se reían. Pasamos un rato más charlando sobre todo y sobre nada, poniéndonos al día con los trabajos de cada uno, como siempre, cada uno contó en que trabajaba, menos Al, pues estábamos dentro de su trabajo, Seth nos contó en qué nueva obra estaba pensando y Emm sobre los libros que se iban a publicar gracias a que él es el editor, libros que incluyen uno de Seth, del que nadie sabe mucho, solamente sabemos que es una novela de misterio policiaco, todos estamos pensando asistir a su fiesta de lanzamiento, planeada para dentro de unos meses.

Dicen que cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa más rápido, cosa que pasó con nosotros, me reí tanto que mi estómago dolía y mis ojos se sentían irritados de las pocas lágrimas derramadas a causa de las ocurrencias de todos, además mi mente se sentía libre de tristeza pues logré olvidarme de todo y de todos por esta tarde.

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde cuando por fin decidimos irnos, yo por mi parte debía ir a casa y seguir trabajando, además quiero solamente sentarme a ver televisión o leer un buen libro por la noche, sin el palpitante ruido interno de mi masoquismo, pensando en los malditos y si.

Cuando ya todos nos íbamos nos dimos cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle, estaba lloviendo y Alice no tenía auto, por lo que este es el momento indicado para darle a ambos un empujón, me reí maliciosamente

-Oh no! Al está lloviendo y no tienes auto y hoy no puedo llevarte, tengo que hacer algunas compras-mentí descaradamente- Jass te importaría llevar a Alice?

-Claro que no me importa en lo absoluto, pero hoy decidí venir en la moto y no quiero que nadie pesque un resfriado por mi culpa- vi la sinceridad en sus ojos, por lo que solamente asentí en respuesta, quizá será otro día

-Tranquilos chicos, yo me puedo quedar y esperar que la lluvia pase, además no hemos cerrado aun y alguien tiene que supervisar a mi equipo- sonrió y nos abrazó a todos tomándose su tiempo- te llamo luego- me dijo cuando me abrazo en despedida

-De acuerdo- fue todo lo que conteste, sabiendo a qué tipo de conversación se refiere.

Me despedí de todos con un abrazo y con la promesa de que nos veríamos todos el domingo en casa de mamá para almorzar. Con una sonrisa me dispuse a manejar a casa.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo al otro lado de la pantalla, he vuelto aunque antes de lo previsto.

Que les va pareciendo la historia? que opinan de la idea de Rose?

Se que probablemente la historia va avanzando lento peeeeero esto tiene su razon de ser, creo que impedir un matrimonio, mas si este es de alguien que uno quiere es una desicion que no se toma a la ligera o si? :D

Pronto el ritmo va a avanzar mas rapido y espero que disfruten leer lo que se viene, tanto como yo cuando lo escribo.

Algunos datos curiosos:

1\. yo aparte de estudiar Antropologia forense y medicina me dedico a hacer fotografia como pasatiempo por lo que probablemente hay algunas cosas un poco tecnicas en las descripciones de las fotos.

2\. Hades y Leo son reales, solo que no se llaman asi, en realidad Hades se llama Ezio y Leo es unA labrador que se llama Atenea :D

Lo siento por la nota taaaaaan larga, espero actualizar para la proxima semana nos leemos pronto.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS RR FAVS Y FOLLOWS, eso hace que me den ganas de seguir.

Un abrazo Geova :)


	4. 3

3

Treinta minutos después de haber dejado a los chicos frente al restaurante de Al estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi casa cuando recordé que debía surtir la despensa si quería cenar algo más que cereal, sin embargo la persona vaga que habita en mí decidió que mejor iría mañana, hoy solo quiero ver televisión en pijama y tal vez le envié un correo a los tortolos avisandoles que sus fotografías están listas y que necesito coordinar la entrega de las mismas.

Antes de todo decidí darme un baño, busque mi pijama favorita que consistía en una camiseta de mi universidad y un pantalón de ositos, mucha gente dirá que debería utilizar ropa más acorde a mis veinticinco años de edad, pero nunca me ha importado la opinión de las demás personas además para mi la comodidad siempre irá primero.

Cuando vi la camisa no pude evitar recordar de nuevo como es que termine siendo fotógrafa y la extraña forma en que conocí a cada uno de mis amigos.

Recuerdo que estaba en mi primer año de Medicina, cuando entre en la carrera estaba segura de esto era lo que quería para mí, quería con todo mi corazón ayudar a otros, tratar de alguna forma de aliviar el dolor a los enfermos, e inconscientemente quería ser quien hiciera un hallazgo sorprendente, como la cura contra el cáncer o algo por el estilo.

Pero conforme las semanas fueron pasando y al final del año lectivo no me sentía, ni veía en un futuro como doctora, mi corazón no saltaba al pensar en una cirugía emocionante, por lo que concluí que todo este asunto no era lo mío.

Cuando le comente a mi mama sobre el asunto solamente me pregunto que me hacía feliz, tan feliz como para hacerlo durante toda una vida, sin lamentar un solo día, la respuesta a esa pregunta la tuve en mi mente casi desde el momento en que la hizo, la fotografía, cuando cumplí quince mis padres me regalaron una pequeña cámara digital, con la que realice algunas de mis primeras fotos, poco a poco me fui adentrando más y más en diferentes técnicas fotográficas, conocimientos sobre luz, exposición, diferentes estilos, por lo que tome la fotografía como un pasatiempo demasiado caro para mi en ese momento, ya que si bien en casa nunca nos faltó nada tampoco nos sobraba el dinero, pero lleno de alegrías.

Al siguiente año finalmente encontré mi lugar en el mundo profesional, inicie la carrera de fotografía, en la misma universidad, pero en una facultad tan distante de los lugares que frecuentaba que no vi nunca un rostro conocido, sumado a esto, mis pocas o casi nulas habilidades sociales todo el primer semestre pase todas mis clases sin hacer ni un solo amigo.

Ya avanzado mi segundo semestre antes de mi clase de iluminación una chica se sentó a mi lado, tomó uno de mis auriculares y me dijo " _que niña, oyes a Metallica_ " recuerdo que en el momento me enoje un poco pero no le tome importancia, la chica compartía clase conmigo, por lo que me fui acostumbrando a los pequeños saludos que intercambiábamos antes y después de clases, hasta que un día antes de un examen, al entrar a la sala la chica como poseída por algún espíritu hambriento se acercó a mí y tras saludarme le dio un mordisco a mi barra de chocolate, como si nos conociéramos de años.

Resultó ser que esa loca era Rose, la primer amiga que hice en la facultad de artes, Ro estudiaba Diseño gráfico, especialidad que calza a la perfección con su mente colorida.

Tiempo después Rose y yo notamos que siempre minutos antes de que la clase acabara una chica salía pitando del salón, como si no hubiera nada más importante que correr despavorida, tras notar que la chica siempre hacía lo mismo, Rose decidió preguntarle, por lo que un día antes de que la clase empezara le pregunto a la pobre chica, quien se presentó como Alice, Ali nos contó que salía antes para llegar a su casa, al otro lado de la ciudad, tratando de siempre llegar temprano pues a su novio no le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo sin ella cerca. El tipo resultó ser un psicópata acosador, por lo que Alice decidió terminar con el tiempo después de que la conocimos.

Unos meses después de conocer a Ro y de adaptarme a su loca personalidad conocí a su reciente novio, Emmett, quien estudiaba literatura, debo decir que cuando lo conocí probablemente no le di la mejor impresión, ya que tras las respectivas presentaciones Jo me dijo algo como " _asusta a Emm_ " esto debido a que Emmettl tiene unos gustos muy similares a los míos, como las conspiraciones y lo paranormal.

Ya para mi segundo año y por una razón desconocida los cuatro decidimos matricular expresión literaria, en donde conocimos a Seth, quien de primera impresión me pareció demasiado blando para ser real, pero nos agradó desde el primer momento, aun y cuando nosotras lo molestábamos diciéndole niña por cariño, cosa que no le molesto en absoluto, pero que contratacaba diciendo solamente " _no soy niña, solo soy sensible_ " cosa que al pasar del tiempo comprobamos.

Un año después de formar este dispar grupo de cinco, Al nos contó que tenía pensado dejar la pintura, por la cocina, cosa que todos agradecimos tiempo después, pues como me dijo Jazz esta tarde Alice tiene demasiado talento para la cocina.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, deje la ropa sobre mi cama y me apresure a la mesa donde deje mi teléfono tropezándome conmigo misma pero sin caer, lo cual dada mi torpeza se podría considerar como una hazaña. Mire en el identificador que se trataba de mamá

-Hola mamá- la salude revisando mi rodilla lastimada-como estuvo tu dia

-muy bien, aunque hubiese sido mejor si te tomaras la molestia de despedirte de mí- me dijo con un tono de voz que intenta sonar severo pero que no lo era en absoluto.

-Lo siento ma, pero iba con retraso en la mañana y no te vi por ningun lado- le conteste sentándome en la mesa con algo de dolor, por lo que emití un pequeño siseo de dolor

-que te paso ahora Isabella?- me preguntó con voz preocupada- Estás herida?

-no mamá tranquila solamente me tropecé conmigo misma, de nuevo- me reí- no hace falta que te preocupes por tonterías como que yo no sea capaz de andar por una superficie sin intentar atacarme a mí misma

-Pues hace varios días que no te golpeabas, ya se me estaba haciendo raro- se rio fuerte esta vez- Por cierto, te llamaba para preguntarte cómo había salido la prueba de las fotos de hoy

-Espero que haya salido bien, quedaron de recibir las fotografías en tres días a partir de mañana, pero cae domingo así que las enviaremos el lunes a primera hora- dije con algo de nervios, sintiendo por primera vez el miedo de que a la compañía no les agradaran las fotos del todo

-Lo harán bien- me apoyó mama, con ese tono de voz que tienen las mamas y que te hace pensar que todo va a estar bien- ustedes se merecen todo eso y mucho más, en especial tu Bella que últimamente no la has pasado muy bien- dijo con tono triste

-gracias mama pero no creo que me encuentre en condiciones de hablar sobre ese asunto en particular hoy, mejor conversamos de el el sábado cuando vaya a casa para verte y recoger a Hades y a Leo, además tengo algo que contarte- le dije pensando en la loca idea de Rose

-De acuerdo cariño- me dijo dirigiendo la conversación por temas menos escabrosos.

Hable con mi madre como por unos quince minutos más, escuchando todas las novedades que tenía para contar ya que ayer solamente me dedique a trabajar y no tuve oportunidad de verla tras la fiesta. Me despedí de ella dándole mi palabra de ir el sábado temprano para almorzar.

Después de darme el baño que tenía planeado y servirme un tazón de cereal como cena me dieron ganas de revisar las notificaciones de facebook que deliberadamente decidí ignorar durante toda la tarde, cuando abri la aplicacion y presione el panel de notificaciones me rei un poco leyendo lo que decía, todo relacionado con la bendita foto de mi pefil, había varios me gusta y dos comentarios, los cuales me apresure a abrir cuando leí que "Edward Cullen ha comentado tu foto"

" _No creo que eso sea del todo cierto ;)_ " fue lo unico que decia el dichoso comentario, el otro era de mi hermano " _Wow! Guarda la visión de rayo láser antes de que te envíe a la academia de jóvenes prodigios del profeso_ r" con eso si me rei, Sam si que sabe hace una referencia con estilo, en este caso a la academia de los X-men, por lo que supongo gracias a su comentario que soy una especie de Cíclope, algo que no me hace gracia en absoluto ya que este tipo de cómics no son mis favoritos

Samuel es un ñoño y lo sabe, aunque creo que la ñoñería la heredó de mi, pues a mi me encantan los cómics, los superhéroes, videojuegos y el fútbol. En resumidas cuentas soy un hombre geek encerrado en un cuerpo de mujer que le encantan las películas románticas.

Decidí ignorar ambos comentarios y encendí mi televisor y mi consola, hoy me decidí jugar un título que recientemente me ha enganchado, y es que lo tiene todo guerra, magia, superpoderes y personalización de personajes, además, soy buena. Cuando ya todo estaba iniciado decidí jugar en el modo multijugador, una de las ventajas de jugar en línea es que si deseas jugar y no hay amigos disponibles el juego busca por ti.

Jugué por aproximadamente una hora, pero como es costumbre me aburrí rápido, por lo que apague la consola y encendí la computadora para redactar el dichoso correo electrónico

De: Isabella S

Para: Edward C; Tanya James

Asunto: Fotografías

Buenas noches, les informo que las fotografías de su fiesta de compromiso están listas, por lo que les pido que consideren la forma de entrega (digital o impresas) así como el día en que desean retirarlas.

Sin más por ahora

Atte. Isabella Swan. Fotógrafa.

Trate de sonar lo más neutral posible en este mensaje, ocultando todo sentimiento que podría traspasar hasta la pantalla, omitiendo para mi propio beneficio el dolor que haber aceptado esto me da, como si no fuese suficiente vivir con tal grado de autodestrucción mi cerebro me jugó nuevamente una mala pasada, trayendo a mi mente de nuevo la conversación que tuve con los chicos temprano.

Aún no se que pensar de ella, no se si seré capaz de impedir una boda, es más, ni siquiera me creo capaz de decirle a Ed cuanto lo amo y mucho menos de pedirle que no se case, este tipo de cosas no es algo que uno suelta casualmente durante el desayuno, algo así como "hey Ed, te tengo noticias, resulta que te amo por favor no te cases con Tanya y seamos felices por siempre" no es lo que quieres escuchar de pronto.

Deseche rápidamente la idea, volviendo nuevamente a la televisión para dedicarme a iniciar una mini maratón de episodios de mi serie favorita, por el simple hecho de que aún es temprano, estoy sola sin mis perros y no quiero dormir aun. Para mi dormir es un tema un tanto complicado pues desde los dieciocho años padezco una especie de insomnio que se ha agudizado con el pasar del tiempo a tal punto de ser una persona completamente funcional aun y cuando no haya dormido mis cuatro horas.

El reloj marcaba la 1:45 cuando decidí irme a dormir, pero como es costumbre mi mente traicionera fue cruel conmigo haciéndome recordar cuando me di cuenta de que había conocido a alguien, todo el enojo que sentí en el momento, ya que se supone que era mi mejor amigo, de esos amigos que se cuentan absolutamente todo, desde lo que desayunaron hasta lo que piensan de la vida, pero en esta ocasión me di cuenta gracias a su estado en Facebook de "soltero" a "en una relación con Tanya James", recuerdo que le envíe una captura a Alice diciéndole que creía que lo estaba perdiendo, y efectivamente fue así, al pasar los días se fue alejando de mí, pero con su presencia intermitente en mi vida lo único que causó fue destrozarme de forma casi irrecuperable, todo lo que me ha hecho pasar no se compara con ese día en que vi ese estado, pues fue el principio del fin.

Dos días después de aquel fatídico día mi teléfono sonó indicando que tenía una llamada entrante de él, inmediatamente le contesté, aunque en el momento de la conversación no era Bella quien hablaba, en realidad quien hablaba era mi enojo y mi tristeza acompañados del sentimiento de traición e inconscientemente el dolor de un corazón roto

-Pero miren quien se acordó de que tenía amigos, cómo se encuentra el día de hoy Doc?- Le pregunté sonando más dura de lo que quería

- _Alguien se levantó con el pie equivocado?-_ me pregunto tratando de hacer una broma, de más está decir que no dió ningún resultado

-A qué viene la pregunta?

- _Será por el hecho de que me estas regañando por no llamarte en varios días? Lo siento pero he estado muy ocupado en los últimos días-_ me dijo aparentando arrepentimiento

-Tan ocupado como para no contarme que tienes una nueva novia?- no pude evitar imprimirle dolor a mis palabras

 _-Lo lamento, de veras lo siento Bell, pero las cosas solo pasaron_

-solo pasaron? Solo pasaron y lo publicas en Facebook? Wow! No sabía hasta qué punto había crecido tu ego desde que dejamos de salir

 _-No puedo creer que estés tan enojada por una simple publicación_ \- me dijo riendo como tonto, adjetivo que le queda chico

-No estoy enojada- si como no- solamente me dolió que no te acordarás de mí para contarme algo como esto, aun sigo siendo tu mejor amiga

- _Bien, me equivoque, pero no entiendo aun porque te molesta tanto, quieres entonces que te cuente cómo la conocí?-_

-De acuerdo- bien eso es algo que no quiero escuchar pero tengo que ser una buena amiga

- _Tanya es la hermana mayor de un chico que atendí hace unos tres meses, llegó al hospital por una herida en su cabeza que necesitaba suturas. No te imaginas como me sentí al verla, cielos Bella esa mujer hizo que mi mundo se detuviera solo para verla, es tan hermosa que después de terminar con su hermano no pude evitar pedirle una cita, dos días después la invite a tomar un café y el resto es historia-_ terminó su "gran" historia con una pequeña risa

-Parece sacada de un libro romántico- le contesté sarcásticamente, pero probablemente no lo noto pues no me dijo nada- y bien, cuánto llevas con ella?

- _La próxima semana cumploremos tres meses de relación-_ me contestó muy animado, vaya pero que rápido superó nuestra ruptura

-Definitivamente no pierdes el tiempo verdad?- le dije soltando todo el veneno en mi voz que me fue posible- ahora entiendo bien porque te tomaste mi idea de dejarlo tan bien, si probablemente ya la habías conocido, hace tres meses probablemente teníamos dos semanas de haber roto y tu ya tenias un nuevo amor

- _Isabella escúchame, eso no es lo que pasó, a mi también me dolió que decidieras dejarme pero a ti no pareció importarte-_ que manera de enojarme más efectiva conoce, replicarme por mi forma de ser

-Que no pareció importante para mi? Es que eres idiota? Edward no sabes cuanto tiempo me tomó llegar a esta conclusión- fui sincera, pase varios días meditando mi decisión- aunque creo que al que no le importó fue a ti, al menos me hubiera gustado que peleases un poco más, dime Ed que fui para ti? Un experimento social sobre las relaciones hombre/ mujer vs amistad?

- _Estás oyendote? Eso es lo más irracional que has dicho, cómo crees que fuiste un experimento para mí, dure desde los quince para infundirme valor para decirte que te quería, todo el tiempo siendo presa del miedo a que no me correspondieras de la misma forma-_ ahora su voz tomó un matiz triste- _Por favor solo calmate que no quiero pelear contigo_

-Nadie está peleando con nadie, me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien que probablemente te haga muy feliz, llámame en algún momento y quedamos todos- mentí antes de colgar

- _Antes de que cuelgues, solo quiero que sepas que lo fuiste todo para mi durante el tiempo que estuve contigo-_ eso dolió un poco- _Hasta luego Bell.-_ y cortó la llamada

Mentiría si dijera que no me dolió en absoluto todo esto de ver a Edward con alguien más, pero el tiempo pasó y poco a poco esto fue desapareciendo convirtiéndose en un pequeño susurro detrás de mi cabeza que pude ignorar fácilmente, al menos por un tiempo.

Me dormí pensando en la loca idea de los chicos, seré capaz de liberar todos mis miedos o por el contrario dejare ir para siempre a la única persona que probablemente he amado más allá de todo pronóstico Fue una noche sin sueños, tranquila en términos generales, cuando me levante en la mañana me sentí totalmente descansada y lista para enfrentar un nuevo día.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana cuando ya estaba lista para desayunar, pero no quería comer cereal nuevamente por lo que decidí comprar café de camino al estudio en una pequeña cafetería que está a no más de 10 minutos de mi casa, es tan acogedora que me gusta ir solamente a leer junto a un humeante café recién hecho mientras llueve.

Nada más entrando me invadió ese olor a hogar, es decir a café y galletas recién hechas, sonreí recordando a mi mamá y su amor irracional por cocinar, especialmente dulces, tanto así que decidió montar su propio negocio de pasteles. Había fila en el mostrador, como todos los días que venía, a pesar de ser un pequeño local iba creciendo poco a poco debido no sólo a la calidad sino también a la calidez de sus dueños y colaboradores, quienes siempre te reciben con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras esperaba en la fila decidí abrir el correo electrónico que acababa de entrar dándome cuenta de que se trataba de la respuesta sobre las fotografías, Edward y Tanya querían que absolutamente todas estuvieran impresas además de que fueran entregadas el lunes por la tarde en la oficina de ella, personalmente. Yupi! (nótese el sarcasmo) veré de nuevo a la loca y probablemente me restriegue en la cara su enorme anillo de compromiso.

Además del correo me llegó un mensaje de Al diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, a lo que solamente respondí donde me encontraba y que si así lo prefiere la esperaria aqui. Tras unos momentos recibí su confirmación, ya se acercaba mi turno en la fila por lo que fui ojeando el menú pensando en que se me antojaba, sonreí pensando en lo queria.

-Buen dia- me dijo un chico con voz alegre- en que puedo ayudarla?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Hola, me gustaria por favor un cappuccino frío y un cupcake de vainilla- le dije con amabilidad

-seguro guapa, como te llamas?- pero este quien se cree que es llamándome guapa

-solo porque lo necesitas mi nombre es Isabella, pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra llamarme guapa veras lo feo que se pondrá para ti- le lancé una mirada de odio, siempre me han molestado esos sobrenombres estúpidos que usan algunos hombres para conquistar

-Lo lamento- dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser sexy, y la verdad el tipo la tenia bien trabajada no lo puedo negar, tenia lo suyo, de piel tostada, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, todo acompañado de dientes perfectos, en fin estaba guapo- tu orden estará lista en algunos minutos

Pagué y me fui a sentar a una mesa cerca de la ventana, en lo que esperaba, no solo a mi desayuno sino también a Alice decidí continuar con mi lectura actual, todo para comprobar que había dejado el libro en casa, aunque afortunadamente portaba siempre conmigo mi tableta, en la que abrí el libro en formato digital, busqué la página en que iba, me concentré de lleno en la lectura, una distopía futurista en donde la protagonista deberá obedecer a varias reglas alcumplir su mayoria de edad que probablemente la priven de quien es y quien fue, además de que modificarán que será ya que de ese dia y por el resto de su vida todo sera igual, sin cambios.

Todo este tipo de reglas me parecen absurdas, más cuando en el libro se explica que quien huye y no las sigue se convierte en una especie de salvaje y en términos generales en un exiliado. Aunque me parezcan tan surrealistas, desearía, aunque sea por un momento someterme a esto y dejar de pensar en todo lo que no tengo y solo puedo ver, como un niño en una juguetería, que ve casa juguete con anhelo, pero no se le permite tenerlos, por lo que solo es capaz de rozarlos con la punta de sus dedos, dejándolos atrás a su paso. De esa forma me siento yo con Ed, queriendo todo lo que pueda dar, pero solo puedo verlos en el escaparate, solamente rozando su presencia en mi vida con la punta de mis dedos dejando que se escurra como agua entre las manos.

Continue leyendo, cuando una frase tomó mi atención " _el que salta puede caer, pero también puede volar_ ". Wow, vaya frase, la chica si que tenía convicciones fuertemente arraigadas, todo por luchar por lo que quiere de verdad. No pude seguir leyendo ya que Al se sentó en la silla frente a mí con una expresión en su rostro tan llena de confusión que fácilmente podría ser pintado un signo de interrogación en el medio de su cara.

-Hola!- le dije con rostro evaluativo, pensando en que podría haberle pasado en menos de un dia como para que tenga esa cara

-Conocí a alguien- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de golpear su frente contra la mesa

-Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunté siendo yo la confundida ahora

-Todo, tiene todo de malo, es tan guapo, fue atento conmigo y todo, pero lo odio

-Okeey, podrías por favor comenzar por el principio?- pedí tomando una respiración profunda, antes de perder la cabeza yo también

-Ayer, después de que decidiera dejar encargado a Fai del restaurante me fije que aun seguía lloviendo, por lo que pedí un taxi, pero unos minutos antes salí a esperarlo en la puerta, como sabes ni siquiera tenía un paraguas así que me moje bastante- sonrió- lo bueno comienza aquí, de pronto deje de sentir que llovía, una sombrilla apareció sobre mi, claramente acompañada de un muy guapo hombre- dijo con expresión soñadora

-repito, y eso que tiene de malo

-Después de que se presentara como James, conversamos un poco, todo iba bien hasta que bum!, me robo el taxi, no sin antes decirme " _lo siento pero lo necesito mas que tu_ ", y me dio su numero de telefono en una tarjeta- ahora ya todo tiene sentido

-Robarse un taxi no es para tanto Al- le conteste divertida

-Claro que si, me estaba mojando, yo lo pedí, lo espere por varios minutos y luego tuve que repetir todo el proceso, el hijo de su madre parecía criado por lobos- me reí con fuerza viendo como despotricaba sobre el pobre hombre

-Te gusto verdad?-le pregunté adivinando ahora con más exactitud su cara de confusión

-No puedo negar que era muy guapo, rubio, de cabello largo, tenía unos bonitos ojos cafe, pero solo era eso, una cara bonita- vi que el chico estúpido de la caja se aproximaba con mi desayuno, por lo que no le conteste nada a Alice aun

-Siento la demora, tuvimos algunos problemas con el café- me guiño un ojo

-No hay problema- iba a preguntarle su nombre cuando lo vi en una placa en su camisa, por todo lo santo no hay más nombres en el mundo, con razón me irrito tanto si se llama Edward- Gracias 2.0- me miró con rostro confundido

-Disculpa?- me pregunto con esa sonrisa de nuevo

-Nada, larga historia- fue todo lo que dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café

-Será después guapa- otra vez con lo mismo

-Te lo dije, no quiero hacer una escena, pero te aseguro que si no estuviéramos en mi cafetería favorita te sacaria la lengua- le dije con mi tipica expresion de odio, la que uso para asustar a mis amigos, claramente es una amenaza vacía

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me voy- dijo levantando las manos en rendición y riendo mientras se alejaba

-Quien es el guapo?- pregunto Alice con una risa sugestiva cuando noto que el tipo estaba lo suficientemente lejos de nosotras- Y porque 2.0?

-El guapo, como tu lo llamas es solamente el idiota que quiso ser gracioso y llamarme guapa y es 2.0 porque se llama Edward, estaba en la placa de su camisa- dije remarcando lo obvio

-Creo que te gusta- dijo de forma rotunda

-Por amor a todo lo sagrado Alice, lo conocí hace menos de media hora, solamente lo he tratado feo y tu dices que me gusta- suprimi mi impulso de rodar mis ojos- deja de ver cosas donde no las hay por favor

-Bien, pero ha llegado el momento de que me pagues por las bromitas sobre Jasper de ayer, así que dime- pausa dramática- todos y cada uno de los detalles de la fiestecita del miércoles.- _Genial_ gemí internamente al tiempo que me preparaba para contarle todo lo que su mente curiosa quería conocer

-Que tal estuvo? Cuál de las dos se veía mejor? ya pensaste qué piensas hacer? que te dijo él? sigue igual de idiota que siempre?- terminó su larga cantidad de preguntas para tomar aire, ya que estaba a dos segundos de perder el conocimiento

-La noche del miércoles como trabajo fue como de costumbre, pero cuando tu ex se pone en plan discursos de doble sentido no resulta nada bien, no creo que una de las dos se viera mejor aunque después del incidente-me reí- creo que yo, no sé qué voy a hacer, el ya eligió Ali yo no soy quien para decirle que hacer ni mucho menos para decirle con quien pasar el resto de su vida, el imbécil tuvo el cinismo de preguntarme si todavía sentía algo por él, como si no lo supiera, y si lo de idiota no se lo discuto a nadie, el tipo es un estúpido demasiado grande, ya te dije, será buen doctor, pero no tiene mucho sentido común que digamos

-Eso fue mucha información para procesar- se rió en voz alta- yo creo que tendrías que decirle, mas con eso de que tiene discursos en doble sentido, que a todo esto me podrías decir a que te estas refiriendo?- me miró a los ojos de forma profunda, como tratando de leerme la mente

-Se le ocurrió decir que brindaba por el amor y que el amor deja tristeza y que te dan ganas de ser mejor persona y que la vida sin el amor de tu vida está vacía, bla bla bla, todo sumado a un montón de palabrería cursi- la mire sonreír, porque demonios sonríe?

-No creo que eso sea cursi, eso más bien me suena a tristeza, lo que me hace pensar que el todavía te quiere, es más nunca dejo de quererte-me miró de forma comprensiva

-si como no- fue lo único que le conteste, resoplando

-Claro que sí- dijo Alice alegre, posiblemente pensando en el chico de ayer, aunque no lo quiera admitir- pero en algo en lo que no cambió de opinión es en qué mereces ser feliz y sobre todo tienes que saber que él es quien no te valora y se va a casar con otra, así que el que debería de sufrir sería el no tu- esas palabras fueron lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar de forma tan pesimista.

-Ay qué haría sin ti, definitivamente eres algo así como mi voz de la conciencia- dije con voz melosa.

-Fácil, harias mas locuras de las que ya haces, dirias cada estupidez y frase psicópata que pasa por tu retorcida mente sin ni siquiera sentir remordimiento y sobre todo buscarias siempre a una amiga como yo- termino con gesto de victoria en su rostro, levantándose para ir por un café.

Pasamos cerca de una hora hablando de temas triviales, sin volver a mencionar ni la noche del miércoles ni tampoco la conversación de ayer, por lo que solo nos enfocamos en cosas como la lectura, pasatiempo que comparte conmigo desde que la conozco, generalmente leemos el mismo libro al mismo tiempo y luego podemos hablar del mismo por horas y horas, como lo estamos haciendo hoy.

tras dejar a Alice me dirigí a enfrentar otro día de trabajo, uno menos en mi semana, dejándome más cerca de volver a ver a mis perros. El resto del dia paso sin mucho contratiempo después del trabajo me dirigí a hacer la compra del supermercado y de ahí a casa, para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche leyendo algo o viendo alguna película.

* * *

Hola a todo mundo! He vuelto por esta semana.

Que les parecio el capitulo? :D

Les cuento como pequeño adelanto que en el proximo cap ya hay una desicion (Ojo no es spoiler) y tenemos a Edward mas presente (Edward 1.0) que les parece 2.0?

* * *

Respondiendo al RR de LTAX1 (guest) que me pregunto porque no habia funciono y porque no le dijo nada: 1. no funciono porque como dice en el cap anterior Ed siempre estaba en rotaciones en el hospital y definitivamente no tenia el tiempo suficiente para dedicarse a una relacion y 2. Bella no le dijo porque no estaba lista en ese momento, despues el salio con Tanya y no pudo decirle... Hasta ahora :D

* * *

Muchas muchas pero muchas gracias por leer, por los favs, los follows y los rr, eso me hace super feliz.

Espero tener el cap 4 para la proxima semana pero la semana del 18 de octubre hay examenes en la universidad asi que no prometo mucho, aunque el cap esta escrito desde hace tiempo.

Un abrazo. Geova :D


	5. 4

_4_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con ánimos renovados, por fin era sábado, por lo que finalmente podría ir por mis chicos y de paso ver a mi madre y a mi hermano. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando salí de mi casa, para manejar por cerca de tres horas y media hasta su casa, en la que probablemente ni se encuentre.

Mamá desde hace dos años decidió por fin montar su propia pastelería, en la cual no sólo puedes comprar un pastel, sino tambien mi mama hace galletas, chocolate y café para acompañar todas sus deliciosas creaciones, las cuales puedes llevarte o comerlas en la pequeña terraza de su tienda.

Antes de llegar decidí enviarle un mensaje a Sam preguntandole sobre mama, su respuesta no tardó en llegar, confirmandome que se encontraba en la pastelería, sonreí por mi acertado pensamiento, tome la desviación en dirección al local de mama y pasados unos diez minutos estaba aparcando el auto en la orilla de la carretera.

Nada más entrar mi nariz se topó de frente con los aromas que me han acompañado desde que recuerdo, huele a la cocina de mi casa cuando era pequeña y me robaba las galletas para comerlas a escondidas de mi madre, sonreí por eso.

Mi mama estaba como de costumbre sentada tras el mostrador, con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa tan cálida que podía hacerme sentir mejor aun y en mi peor dia, afortunadamente no había nadie por lo que no me importo dar la vuelta y abrazarla con fuerza

-Hola mama! Que tal tu día? - pregunte tras el abrazo

-Tranquilo, como de costumbre, quieres pastel de chocolate? lo acabo de hacer- eso me basto para ser completamente feliz este día, un trozo de ese pastel hace que todas mis penas o enojos se ahoguen en unos trescientos gramos de puro amor y chocolate acompañados de un vaso de leche.

-Claro ma, sabes que nunca y me refiero a que nunca puedo decirle que no a ese pastel- y es la verdad, la receta de ese pastel es lo que impulsó a mi mama a iniciar su en primer momento pequeño negocio de ventas por encargo de pasteles y chocolates 100% hechos a mano, con el paso del tiempo su éxito fue tal que decidió abrir este pequeño local.

-Enseguida lo traigo, en la cocina hay leche- y se fue hacia el mostrador, por lo que me dirigí a la cocina por mi vaso de leche, busque un vaso alto, de vidrio y lo llene con la leche helada que estaba en el refrigerador, tras mi pequeña incursión en la cocina me senté junto a mamá, quien ya tenía listo mi "pequeño" trozo de pastel

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero por favor no te enojes- ya creo saber por dónde irá esa pregunta, probablemente al miércoles, ya que no tuve grandes oportunidades de hablar con mi familia, en el momento de la fiesta no era una invitada, solamente era la fotógrafa, por lo que decidí mantener el contacto al mínimo- Porque estaban peleando tú y Edward el miércoles, después del pequeño incidente con el vestido?

Bien aquí voy, tome una respiración profunda para calmar mis nervios repentinos, sabía que en algún momento de la semana este tema saldría a colación, pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido

-Se le ocurrió darme las gracias por estar en su fiesta, como si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para invitarme- resople, eso es la pura verdad, al imbécil no se le ocurrió invitarme, estaba en esa fiesta solo porque a Tanya se le ocurrió que me quería como su fotógrafa, a lo cual, el lado masoquista dijo que si- además tuvo el cinismo de preguntarme si aun sentía algo por él- mi madre dio un pequeño grito ahogado, conteniendo su sorpresa, pero sus ojos brillaron de esperanza.

-Y qué le contestaste? - preguntó con expectación

-Por favor no me mates, pero le dije que del amor al odio solamente había un paso, y me fui muy dramáticamente- la esperanza de sus ojos se apagó

-Y porque le dijiste eso, en verdad eso es lo que sientes por él, solamente odio? - me miro seria- y se completamente honesta conmigo Isabella, que te conozco muy bien, por algo soy tu madre

-Porque no soporto que se ponga en esos jueguitos ni conmigo ni con ella, por amor a los Dioses mama, estaba en su fiesta de compromiso, con ELLA, hablo sobre el amor que siente por ELLA, así que no le vi el caso a humillarme sin sentido diciéndole que, si siento algo por él, algo muy diferente al odio

-Y qué es exactamente lo que sientes por él? - esa justamente es la pregunta que no quiero responder, porque si me pusiera a responder de forma honesta no terminaría nunca de enumerar el montón de sentimientos que Ed provoca en mí, en primer lugar, amor y odio a partes casi iguales, alegría y tristeza, rabia, nostalgia, y otras cosas más

-De todo y nada al mismo tiempo- fue lo único que le conteste y justamente en ese momento recordé lo que me dijeron los chicos hace menos de dos días, lo que funcionó como mi trampolín hacia un exitoso cambio de tema- Sabias que Rose tiene en mente que lo mejor sería que impidiese la boda- dije mientras tomaba un trago de leche

-Oh! eso sería grandioso, ambas sabemos que esa chica no es buena ni para Ed ni para nadie, cómo lo vas a hacer? - mientras mi mama, la persona más racional que conozco pronunciaba aquello escupí ruidosamente la leche que estaba tomando, lo que hizo que casi me atragantara mientras comía.

-No pienso hacer nada mamá

-Porque?

-Porque no es correcto arruinar los planes que trazan los demás, yo no soy nadie para hacer semejante cosa

-Pero Bella tú lo quieres, eso no lo puedes negar, además entiende que si se casa lo perderás para siempre, hasta perderás su amistad de forma definitiva, es eso lo que quieres? dejar de ver a tu mejor amigo, el hombre al que me atrevo a decir más amas en este mundo?

-No lo sé, me da miedo hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir, que pasa si le impido el matrimonio y no me perdona, o si volvemos en esta relación y ninguno de los dos está feliz? qué pasa si simplemente no estamos destinados a estar juntos en el sentido romántico, es más si no estamos destinados a ser amigos nunca más?- de solo pensar en eso quiero llorar hecha un ovillo

-Mira Isabella eres igual de terca y cabezota que tu padre, esos miedos que tienes son reales y te doy la razón en eso, pero y qué pasa si todo funciona y son felices juntos, como en las películas?

-Esto no es una película ni un libro romántico mama, es el mundo real, los finales de cuento de hadas aquí no existen, o al menos no aun- dije perdiendo un poco la paciencia, por lo general mamá tiende a ser demasiado fantasiosa.

-No digas eso, los finales felices sí existen, aunque no en la forma ni en el tiempo en que lo queremos, mirarnos a tu padre y a mí, fuimos felices por casi veinte años, pero solamente ese tiempo pudimos disfrutar del cuento, piensa en lo que te dijeron, en todo, porque sé que hay más que una loca idea de Rose, tal vez y tengas éxito y si no por lo menos tendrás la satisfacción de haberlo intentado

-Oh claro que hay más, Seth piensa que no debo impedir la boda- me miro confundida- él cree que es mejor que logre hacerle ver "lo que se está perdiendo" durante el proceso- la vi sonreír suavemente

-Esa es una idea genial, así no te quedaras marcada como la chica que impidió la boda de su mejor amigo- hice un gesto- no lo niegues, sigues siendo su mejor amiga, sino más bien como la mujer que logró abrirle los ojos al Dr. C, como lo llaman sus pequeños pacientes.

Toda esta pequeña charla fue demasiado que procesar, por lo que decidí guardarme mis pensamientos sobre la misma para más tarde por lo que no respondí nada, continué hablando con mama de temas más livianos, como la nueva receta que está perfeccionando, así como de mis dos perros, quienes probablemente estén deseando romper el sillón de la sala solo porque es divertido, conversamos sobre Sam y su último año de secundaria, pronto se irá a la universidad a convertirse en un ingeniero mecánico, también hablamos sobre papa, sobre que a pesar de que el tiempo pasa la herida que dejó su partida aun no sana del todo, especialmente en mí, ya que cuando hablo de él un pequeño dolor se apodera de mi pecho, pero es tan ligero que la mayoría de las veces logro ignorarlo.

Cerca de una hora después mamá decidió que era hora de cerrar ya que estaba cansada y no había ningún cliente, así que cerramos y mamá tomó su bolso, le pregunté si andaba auto a lo que me respondió que hoy lo tenía Sam por lo que decidí evitarles compliques y decidí llevarla hasta casa, conduje en silencio, solo con la música de fondo, evitando pensar en la decisión que tengo que tomar apresuradamente si intento seguir adelante con las locuras que se le ocurren a mis amigos y ahora a mi madre.

Después de almorzar, a Sam se le ocurrió que sería bueno que jugaramos con la consola, a lo que rápidamente accedí, aunque sabía que a el nadie le gana, ya que jugar es su pasatiempo favorito y se le da bastante bien.

Lo primero que hicimos fue retarnos con un juego de futbol, elegi a mi querido Real Madrid, mientras el se decidió por el barcelona, un clásico de la Liga será duro, pero por lo menos le daré pelea.

-lista para sufrir- me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia trazada en su rostro

-Eso lo veremos- le dije seleccionando la opción para iniciar el encuentro

Habían pasado veinte minutos en el tiempo del partido cuando Messi, controlado por Sam le envío el mejor pase a Luis Suárez, quien remató de cabeza, 1-0 y mi hermano celebraba. Trate de cambiar mi estrategia de juego, jugando con pases cortos, tratando de llegar al marco rival y empatar el marcador, pero era difícil, con ese resultado terminamos el primer tiempo

-Te lo dije- se encogió de hombros- soy el mejor y lo sabes

-Si si, lo que digas campeon- le dije dándole un pequeño golpe juguetón en el hombro, realice mis cambios y seguimos jugando, casi sin intercambiar palabras, ya que siempre que jugamos la concentración es tanta que nos olvidamos de hablar, ya que siempre estamos en constante competición por ver quien es el mejor.

en el minuto 89 del partido su portero le cometió falta a Gareth Bale, el árbitro pitó penal a mi favor y como si fuese un partido de verdad me levante del sofá y comencé a brincar, Sam solo se rió negando con la cabeza. Cristiano se colocó frente a la portería y presione el botón para lanzar el tiro, lo envíe hacia la esquina superior derecha del marco, imposible para su arquero.

-GOOOOOOL- grite celebrando como si fuera un empate real, celebre ese gol como desde hace mucho no lo hacía, me rei con verdadera felicidad.- si quedamos así, nos vamos directo a los penales, de acuerdo?- pregunté cuando reanudamos el partido.

-Hecho- fue lo único que dijo atacando a mi defensa sin piedad y con una sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro.

El árbitro pitó el final y nos fuimos a los penales, quedando con un resultado final de 5-4 a mi favor, Sam se enojo por perder contra mi en penales y yo simplemente celebre mi pequeña victoria.

Después del partido decidí no jugar mas, dejandole la consola totalmente para el y sus amigos, quienes probablemente jurguen por horas y horas, en lo que sus compañeros de batalla se conectaban decidimos ver algunos videos estupidos en youtube; en lo que veíamos a un chico haciendo un pequeño análisis sobre lo bueno y lo malo de un cómic note que en la pantalla aparecia un pequeño mensaje que decia que CEJEE16316125 se había conectado, bufé con exasperación, creo que en serio un ente superior conspira en mi contra, como es posible que Edward me aparezca hasta en la consola de mi hermano, quien solamente se rió de mi expresion

-hey calmate, solamente se conecto, no por el hecho de que esté en línea quiere decir que va a saltar a través de la pantalla- fue su útil consejo al ver mi reaccion al ver su nombre de usuario, el cual reconocería en cualquier parte, ya que yo ayude a crearlo cuando teníamos trece años. cada letra es la inicial de cada miembro de su familia, seguido de sus fechas de cumpleaños y la suma de todos sus miembros.

-Bien- claramente respondí entre dientes, sabiendo que si hablo diré alguna idiotez- solo por favor no le digas que estoy aquí, si es que juegas con el- le pedí en tono suplicante, evitando desde un inicio una extraña charla a través del juego de Sam.

Su respuesta solamente consto de un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Una media hora pasó sin que me diera cuenta, decidí seguir con el libro de ayer, en serio que esta chica es bastante decidida, poco a poco se da cuenta de que es lo que quiere, y cómo conseguirlo; como aprendizaje creo que debo absorber un poco de su personalidad y aplicarla en mi vida cotidiana, me reí en silencio con ese pensamiento.

levante mis ojos de mi lectura cuando escuche la característica musica del videojuego favorito de mi hermano, Destiny, mismo título que yo tambien jugaba aunque no de forma tan apasionada como mi hermano y Edward, quien fue en primer lugar quien indujo a Sam a todo este mundo de la luz y la oscuridad, siempre que pueden juegan juntos, por horas y horas.

La verdad, la relación entre ambos aun me sorprende, se llevan como si fueran hermanos, aun y cuando entre ambos hay una diferencia de edades de casi seis años. Creo que se debe a que nuestros padres se mudaron al lado de su casa cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Sam por lo que prácticamente mi hermano tambien fue un hermano pequeño para Ed.

Lo mire ingresar al menu de seleccion de personaje, seleccionando a su mejor hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual solo indicaba que planeaba sacar a relucir lo buen jugador que es, lo vi ingresar en una partida en linea, y diez minutos después había ganado con un margen de mil puntos entre el y el segundo puesto.

-Oye, voy a encender el micrófono, si no quieres que Edward te oiga no hables- me informo sin mirarme

-Ok, seguire con mi lectura

-Hola hermano, que tienes pensado hoy?- no escuche respuesta por lo que supuse que había configurado el canal de voz solo para escucharlo a través del auricular.- en serio te sientes listo para que patee tu trasero?

deje de prestarle atención para discretamente ver a los dos jugar en un modo de juego todos contra todos, mi hermano, como siempre, usaba fusiles de francotirador y rifles automáticos mientras que sus contrincantes preferían jugar mas de cerca, con escopetas y cañones de mano. Rápidamente mi hermano fue ganando la ventaja, de la mano de tiros precisos con su estupido francotirador incluso sin apuntar lograba darle a la cabeza a todos los cinco contrincantes. La partida finalmente la terminó ganando Sam dejando muy por debajo a Edward, me rei por el golpe que a su ego del tamaño de Júpiter.

-Te lo dije- se encogió de hombros- soy el mejor- dijo riendo y cambiando a mixto el canal de audio del juego

 _-Has mejorado_ \- Su voz se escucho a través de los altavoces del televisor mandando un pequeño escalofrío por mi espalda- _oye como esta tu mama, la mia dice que casi no han hablado estos días_

-Mama esta bien, solo que algo cansada, ya sabes, su pequeño local la absorbe mucho- respondió serio- y tu hermana, no fue reprendida luego de que idearamos el cambio de look de tu novia

- _No, por Dios, nadie le dijo nada, como supongo que nadie te dijo nada a ti cierto?-_ viendo a donde iba la conversacion decidi levantarme de mi asiento y comenzar a alejarme de este lugar

-No, definitivamente mama no me reprendio, es mas creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que fui yo, estaba mas preocupada por ver como quedará Bells aplastaba tu ego- dijo mi hermano con un poco de orgullo en la voz, segui caminando

- _Bella no pateaba mi ego, hombre creo que mato mas de una cosa con sus palabras-_ me detuve detras de la puerta, queriendo husmear la conversacion de los dos sobre mi

-Serias mas claro por favor

- _Le di las gracias por ir a la fiesta y que me respodio ella, no lo hice por ti, eso si que es bajarme la alegria de un golpe_

 _-_ Y que mas querias que hiciera? que hiciera acrobacias como porrista por tu compromiso?- Su voz se oia un poco molesta

- _Queria que se alegrara por mi, porque soy feliz, y si no por lo menos queria que se enfureciera por tener que ir a la fiesta, pero ni siquiera vi un cambio en su expresion, creo que ahora si me odia_

-Pues no tengo nada que decir al respecto, quieres saber qué pienso? pienso que ambos son un par de idiotas por ponerse en esta situación sin necesidad, tu por dejar que la rubia descabezada contratara a mi hermana y ella por aceptar, eres mi amigo, pero ella es mi hermana.

- _Deberas que lamento todo, pero la quiero y Bell es una mujer adulta que toma sus propias deciciones asi como yo_

 _-_ Quieres a mi hermana o quieres a Tanya?- la pregunta de Samuel fue directa y sin rodeos y mi respiracion se quedo atorada en mi garganta

- _Quiero a tu hermana, de eso no hay duda, la he querido por mucho tiempo, pero a Tanya la amo, ella mueve mi mundo, y no se que hacer con eso_

-Facil deja de molestar a Isabella quien sinceramente no merece tanto amor de tu parte, si esta es la forma de querer a tu mejor amiga no quiero saber como vas a querer a tu futura esposa, quien sinceramente y con todo respeto es una bruja superficial, pero eso es algo que tu no quieres ver, asi que por favor te pido por la amistad que hemos construido que la dejes en paz, se feliz y no molestes a mi hermana con cosas que ya no puedes arreglar, tu seguiste tu camino ahora deja que ella haga el suyo lejos de ustedes

- _Tratare de hacerlo, pero no te prometo nada, quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta y me conoces, sabes que soy persistente._

-Y de casualidad no se te ha ocurrido que talvez ella ya no te quiera de vuelta?

Ahi deje de escuchar, rapido sali a ver a mis chicos, esa no era una conversacion que quisiera seguir escuchando, aunque las palabras de ambos se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza, _quiero a tu hermana, de eso no hay duda_ , eso me da un poco de esperanzas para seguir con mi lista de y si? y si de verdad me quiere? y si logro que no se case? y si ahora es el momento ideal para una nueva oportunidad?

Sali de la casa por la puerta de atras, para poder jugar un poco con mis perros, despues de todo no los he visto ni mimado desde el miercoles y la verdad me hacen un poco de falta. Hades como siempre estaba echado sin hacer nada mas que existir, mientras que Leo por otra parte es una maquina de energia, como de costumbre salio corriendo con un juguete en su hocico, lo dejo a mis pies para que jugaramos, Hades, solo movio la cola, me sente a su lado a rascarle la cabeza, mientras le lanzaba de nuevo su juguete a Leo.

Aun me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a el y su constante energia, apenas tenemos dos meses juntos, me rei cuando recorde como llego a mis manos, o mas bien a mi puerta. Un dia que estaba en casa sin nada que hacer mas que ver television sono el timbre, sali a ver quien era y lo unico que me encontre fue a Leo, con un lazo atado a su collar y una nota escrita de puño y letra de Jazz " _Aceptarias a Leo? por favor, sus otros dueños ya no pueden cuidarlo, ademas alguien cree que necesitas otro nuevo amigo peludo_ " después me di cuenta de que Leo había ido al hospital al ala de pediatría y que Edward lo había amado, pregunto por sus dueños pero el encargado le dijo que a partir de ese dia iria a una perrera, ya que sus dueños no lo querian mas por ser tan inquieto, asi que se las ingenio para enviarmelo con Rob.

Su pequeña muestra de cariño me hizo sonreír en el momento y hoy me hace suspirar de desesperación, aunque quiera odiar al imbécil en ocasiones no puedo.

La tarde cayó y decidi entrar, ya no recordaba el "incidente" de la tarde, y tampoco quería darle mas vueltas al asunto, por lo que solo me dedique a seguir leyendo. definitivamente el libro me gusta mas de lo que pense, aunque me siento un poco idiota, me quedan poco mas de cien paginas y me doy cuenta de lo valiente que es la protagonista, tanto como para dejar todo lo que conoce solo para perseguir lo que cree que es correcto y para darse cuenta de que ama al protagonista.

Definitivamente _el que salta puede caer, pero tambien puede volar_ , que chica mas decidida, ojala y yo pudiera ser asi, no tener miedo de decir todo lo que pienso y siento. Pensandolo bien, si puedo ser asi, puedo alzar mi voz para defender lo que es correcto, al menos para mi, luchar con todo lo que tengo por tratar de tener una oportunidad de ser feliz, y si no, por lo menos dejar de vivir en esta maldita cuerda floja, en donde siempre estoy esperando para caer, o ser lanzada y destruida en el proceso. Lo unico que necesitaba era un pequeño proposito para lograr mi cometido, y gracias a Jo ahora lo tengo.

Decidi no cenar ya que no tenia hambre, esta lectura y mi tambaleante desicion me tenian demasiado concentrada como para bajar y perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Cerca de las 2 am cai presa del sueño, fue una noche tranquila velada por mis dos peludos amigos.

Cerca de las 6:00 am me desperte por la culpa de Hades y sus ganas de molestarme, mi perro decidio que era divertido jugar a quitarme las cobijas, para despues morderme los dedos de los pies. Cuando estuve completamente despierta lo mire con reprobacion e inmediatamente dejo de molestarme y se hecho a los pies de mi cama. Leo, por otra parte, solo me miro como si entendiera mi malestar y se volvio dandome la espalda para seguir explorando a mi pobre leon de peluche.

Me rei de las ironias de la vida al ver a Leo con el leon, que se llama Leonard, nombrado asi por Matthew, regalo por mi cumpleaños numero diez, con el fin de demostrarme que los chicos no eran tan malos como yo creia, ya que por ese tiempo tenia cierto odio a los niños,a casi todos menos a Ed, en eso recorde una ahora estupida platica que tuve con mama por ese tiempo, de nuevo yo y mi gran bocota

jugaba con él casi a diario, hacíamos juntos las tareas escolares, salíamos de paseo y lo compartíamos todo, por lo que mi mamá una tarde decidió mientras cuidábamos de sus plantas del jardín charlar conmigo sobre esto

-Bella, a ti te gusta Ed? - en ese momento no entendí claramente a qué se refería con gustar, era obvio que me gustaba, era mi mejor amigo en ese momento, la vi de forma seria, tanto como una niña de diez años llena de tierra y con dos trenzas pueda aparentar

-Claro que me gusta mamá, si no me gustara no le prestaría ninguno de mis juguetes, ni haría mis tareas con el- mama me sonrió de forma graciosa, dejando ver unas arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos

-No me refiero a que, si te gusta como amigo cariño, me refiero a que si te gusta como un chico

-Uuuugh! No mamá, los chicos son malos conmigo, solo Ed es bueno, además los chicos son sucios- y era verdad, durante la mayoría de mis años escolares las personas eran malas conmigo, sin embargo, él siempre fue bueno conmigo y me defendió de quienes no lo eran

Para ese momento mi mamá no podía contener la risa, me abrazo y recuerdo que me dijo que algún día cambiara de opinión a lo que le respondí con un rotundo NO, lo que mi pequeño yo de diez años no sabía era que quince años después iban a estar en la situación en la que se encuentra mi yo de veinticinco años, en ocasiones desearía que las ideas locas de mi niñez hubiesen sido más permanentes en mi versión adulta.

Me levante dispuesta a tomar una ducha rápida y sacar a los perros, solo con la correa para Leo, quien es el mas inquieto, Hades perfectamente podia salir caminando a mi lado, pero siempre llevo su correa por aquello de algun contratiempo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 7:30 baje para encontrarme a mama haciendo el desayuno, me sonrio desde la estufa, a lo que la salude en respuesta.

-Hola mama, buenos dias!

-Hola, quieres comer algo?- me pregunto con tono reprobatorio, seguramente recordando que no comi mucho ayer.

-Bien, pero que sea algo de lo que estas cocinando

-Son huevos y tocino, por lo que pregunto que quieres desayunar?

-Tranquila ma, solo comere cereal, ademas creo que saldre con los chicos un rato

-De acuerdo, pero por favor trata de llegar antes de las 11, recuerda que los chicos vienen a almorzar- me di un zape mentalmente, los habia olvidado por completo

-Esta bien mama- le contenste en lo que me servia un tazon de cereal.

Diez minutos despues iba saliendo con dos grandes perros que no querian estarse quietos, ultimamante Hades esta mas desobediente de normal, lo que atribui a la mala influencia de Leo sobre el, me rei de mi ocurrencia, un perro simplemente no puede ser mala influencia para nadie.

Camine sin rumbo definido, por lo que me parecio una eternidad, aunque se con exactitud que solemente se trato de menos de diez minutos, ya que me encontraba justamente en el porton de entrada de la casa de Edward y su familia, casa en la que para mi se formaron parte de los mejores momentos de mi infancia, llenos de risas y ocurrencias.

No me detuve al pasar, solo pase de largo evitando pensar en el, sin embargo mi voluntad esta flaqueando en lo que seguir en la cuerda floja se refiere; ya no aguanto mas esta incertidumbre sobre que pasa si Ed no se casa con Tanya.

Seguimos caminando cuando una voz me detuvo

-Belly hija, que haces por aqui- Carlisle me hablo un poco fuerte desde el porton de su casa haciendo que me girara con una sonrisa, camine para saludar al hombre

-Carlisle, hola, vine a ver a mi mama por el fin de semana, y a recoger a mis perros- le dije al tiempo que lo abrazaba

-Pasa niña que no te veo desde hace mucho tiempo, nos tienes abandonados-Me reprendio

-Lo siento, lo siento- me rei- bien pero solo un rato, debo volver pronto a casa o mama me regañara todo el resto de la tarde- le dije riendo mientras lo acompañaba

Deje a los perros en el jardin, ambos estan acostumbrados al lugar por lo que no me preocupaba que hicieran algun destrozo.

Segui a Carlisle hasta la puerta de la cocina, encontrandome a Esme en la mesa de la misma tomando te, me sonrio de forma cariñosa, como siempre lo hace, ambos son como mis segundos padres. Corri a abrazarla, a la mujer no la he visto desde hace tiempo, a pesar de haberlos visto en la fiesta decidi ignorar mi relacion con ellos al igual que con mi familia.

-Esme, mira lo que me encontre por ahi- le dijo Carlisle a su esposa, quien solo rio- a ver jovencita cuentanos como va todo- dijo mirandome a mi al tiempo que me acercaba a una silla para sentarme

-Todo esta bien, el estudio va por buen camino y los perros como viste estan grandes- le dije desviandome del tema del que supuse querían oir, no es un secreto para ninguno de los dos de mis sentimientos por su hijo, creo que de todas las personas que conozco Edward es el unico que no quiere darse cuenta de que nunca deje de quererlo o probablemente lo sabe pero decidio ignorarlo para seguir con su vida.

-Eso es excelente cariño, que haces por aqui?- esta vez fue Esme quien pregunto- no te habia visto por aqui desde hace meses, ademas tu madre siempre que me cuenta que la visitaste me dice que no quieres venir a vernos, que te hicimos Isabella?- me miro con ojos de mama preocupada

-Nadie me ha hecho nada, cuando he venido a ver a mi mama solo vengo por un rato, ultimamente he estado trabajando mucho- menti, la verdad es que no quiero tentar a la suerte y verlo a el o ella

-Supongamos que te creo- me dijo dando por finalizado el asunto

-Oye, crees que tu madre quiera venir con nosotros en una pequeña excursion en unos dias?- me pregunto Carlisle cambiando de tema, no se para que me preguntan eso, no es que sea yo quien los va a acompañar

-Supongo que no le molestara, pero porque me lo preguntan a mi, no es mas facil que se lo preguntes a ella?.

-Porque queremos que vengas tu tambien, es momento de que hagamos un viaje todos juntos como familia, como en los viejos tiempos- me dijo con la mirada perdida en el pasado- como cuando Charlie y yo planeabamos excursiones de montañismo

-Lo recuerdo bien, pero no se si sera buena idea- les di una pequeña sonrisa triste- ni siquiera puedo estar cerca de tu hijo sin quererle sacar los ojos y ahora quieren que nos vallamos de paseo?- me rei

-Te prometemos que no te van a molestar, solo dale gusto a este par de viejos de salir en familia en algun momento- me dijo Esme con ojos suplicantes

-Ay por favor, ni que estuvieran tan viejos, si apenas tienen mas de cincuenta y cinco- me rei por su dramatismo

-En eso tienes razon, es por eso que quiero tener a mis tres hijos y a mis dos sobrinos juntos por lo menos una semana, largo de todo, todos necesitan unas pequeñas vacaciones- me contesto serio

-Bien le preguntare a mi mama y a Sam, aunque no les prometo nada, deberian de llamarlos ustedes, yo por mi parte no creo que pueda tener unas vacaciones ahora pero vere que puedo hacer

-Excelente, te dije que aceptaria- le dijo Esme a Carlisle

Me rei por lo bajo, seguimos hablando por un rato mas hasta que me preguntaron por las fotos, ademas de mi obvia incomodidad en la fiesta del miercoles, de la que ya no quedan ni rastros en su jardin. Decidi mostrarles unas de las fotos que tengo en la nube en linea, con la promesa de que no hablarian de ellas con la "feliz" pareja, comillas suyas, no mias; entre estas iba la foto que le tome a Ed en blanco y negro

-Es hermosa- me dijo Esme con una sonrisa calida- por favor quiero una copia de esta y de la que tienen juntos, quiero ponerlas en la sala

-Bien, mañana las imprimire todas, cuando tenga los duplicados se los hare llegar, pero ahora necesito ir a casa, sino mama me regañara por mi impuntualidad- les dije viendo que el reloj de mi telefono marcaba las 10:20 am.

Me despedi de ellos con una sonrisa y una promesa de pensarme lo del viaje, el cual, si tambien tiene incluido a Ed y yo me decido por intentarlo tal vez de resultado, mientras caminaba con los perros recorde esas escapadas a la montaña con papa y los demas y me di cuenta de cuanta falta me hace en estos momentos, el probablemente me diria que dejara de ser tan quejica y que me pusiera en accion para conseguir mi cometido.

En dias como este, cuando veo al papa de Edward mi corazon da un pequeñismo pinchazo de envidia y de dolor al saber que el lo tiene y yo no, que no lo pude disfrutar tanto como hubiese querido. Pero la vida sigue y su recuerdo sirve para que mi desicion sea mas firme, a mi padre no le hubiese gustado ver que su hija se convirtio en el leon cobardica del mago de oz.

Me rei por ese pensamiento mientras llegaba a casa, no vi a nadie y subi a cambiar mi ropa, por algo mas limpio, me coloque otra blusa y unas botas militares y decidi dejar mi cabello suelto, dejando que se formaran ondas naturales.

Mi telefono sono indicandome que tenia un mensaje de los chicos, estaban a poco mas de 10 km de casa por lo que pronto los escucharia gritar por ahi, baje para decirle a mama, pero no la vi por lo que solamente me dedique a ver la television.

Unos cinco minutos despues escuche el auto de Rose aparcar por lo que sali a recibirlos con una sonrisa

-Buen dia solecitos!- Los salude con voz de personaje de pelicula de horror de bajo presupuesto

-Hola- contestaron al unisono, lo cual fue un poco escalofriante, me rei y los salude a todos haciendolos pasar

Mientras esperabamos a mi mama, que ya habia saludado y salio para impedir que le ayudaramos a cocinar decidimos jugar un estupido juego de baile que tiene mi hermano, aunque no se bien porque lo tiene. En una de las canciones uno de los personajes es un panda, al que reclame como mio sin discusion, todos se rieron de eso, la unica persona que me gano fue Al quien hizo su baile de la victoria.

Después de un rato de baile y risas mama nos llamo a todos a comer, vi que solo habian siete platos, supuse que Sam no estaba. Nos sentamos todos y mamá trajo el almuerzo, carne asada, patatas asadas, puré de patatas, verduras y salsa gravy.

Agradecí mentalmente por la buena cocina de mi madre, mientras comiamos entre risa y risa surgió el tema de la boda y la loca idea de Jo, la cual fue secundada por mi madre.

-Enserio es una buena idea- defendió Rose su idea- aunque es mejor que no llegue a la boda en plan YO ME OPONGO- gritó alzando su tenedor como si fuera una espada

-Entonces qué sugieres?- le pregunte

-Lo estas considerando verdad?- esta vez fue Alice quien hablo

-Un poco si- le conteste, me gire de nuevo a Ro- entonces qué sugieres?

-Que vea cuanto te quiere y que lo deje todo por ti- se rio- de algo estoy segura, si te lo propones podrías conseguirlo

Por una vez decidí creerme sus palabras, lo que fue el último paso para decidirme, aunque no quería que lo notaran tan rápido, así que seguí pensando en la nada por unos dos minutos.

-Cuanto más vamos a pretender que lo estas pensando y empezaremos a hacer algo-Esta vez fue Seth quien rompió el silencio para dar paso a una pequeña risa que se nos contagió a todos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo admito, en realidad ya estaba en un 90 por ciento convencida de que valía la pena por lo menos intentarlo-les dije, pero lo que no comente a nadie fue que simplemente me decidí solo para salir de la incertidumbre y no para saber si sería capaz de hacer que Ed me escoja a mi.

-Es genial que lo decidas hoy, el tiempo se nos esta agotando y lo primero que ocupas es tener a tu amigo de vuelta- comentó como si nada mama- chicos cual creen que debería ser el primer paso?-Nos preguntó con una sonrisa

Después de la pregunta, nos dedicamos a lanzar ideas bastante creativas. Terminamos de comer entre risas por las ocurrencias de los chicos, quienes decían que lo mejor era que lo secuestrara y lo mantuviese bajo cautiverio.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar mamá nos pidió que fuera alguno al supermercado por los ingredientes para un pastel de helado ya que se le había acabado la harina, amablemente Seth y Emm se ofrecieron a ir dejándonos a nosotras tres sin nada productivo que hacer mas que ver la televisión, nos decidimos por una serie que nos gustaba a las tres.

-Sabes que lo primero de todo es que lo llames verdad?- me dijo Alice

-claro que lo se, pero aun no quiero hacerlo- le fui sincera

-Pero porque no quieres, si de todo lo que vas a hacer es lo más sencillo- Rose está convencida de que todo esto es tan fácil como andar en bicicleta y probablemente sea así, lo que pasa es que yo nunca aprendí a andar en bici cuando niña.

-Porque temo que mi amigo ya no esté ahi cuando intente recuperarlo, que por primera vez haya decidido hacerme caso y ya no quiera saber absolutamente nada de mi, como yo hace poco tiempo no quería oir ni su nombre

-Lo sigues amando cierto?- me preguntó Alice, aunque la verdad sonó más como una afirmacion

Me rei de forma un poco histérica, la verdad ese tema está llegando a sobrepasarme, como se le ocurre preguntarme eso, si ella mas que nadie sabe que nunca he dejado de hacerlo

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pero en ocasiones duele tanto- le dije con toda la honestidad que me fue posible transmitir- hay momentos en que no podía siquiera respirar de lo fuerte que me pegaba todo esto.

-lo se, ambas lo sabemos, pero lo mejor seria que si quieres seguir con esto lo llamarás, invitalo al cine, o a algo simple, recupera a tu mejor amigo- me dijo Ro tendiendome el teléfono

-Bien- me rendi con una sonrisa, marque el numero que ya me sabía de memoria.

Le di al boton de llamar y espere que contestara, respondió al tercer timbrazo.

 _-Hola?_ \- su voz como siempre suena amable

-Hola, como estas- mi voz sonó un poco robotica

- _Isabella?-_ había sorpresa en su tono- _a que se debe tu llamada? Paso algo_ \- como siempre tan alarmista

-Porque siempre piensas lo peor?-me reí- no no pasa nada, solo queria saber como estabas

- _Estoy bien, y tu como estas?_

-bien, también llamaba para disculparme por ser tan insoportable el miércoles, no debi tratarte tan mal- aproveche la llamada para disculparme para que todo sea más fácil, sin malos entendidos

- _No tienes nada de que disculparte, se que para ti todo ha sido un poco difícil, pero ya que me pides disculpas tontas, te perdono con una condición-_ se rio

-cual condición Ed y por favor no me digas que tengo que ver contigo una de esas películas con dramas históricos- prácticamente le suplique, volví a ver a las chicas que me veían con una mirada de orgullo

- _Nada de eso, tengo dos entradas para el partido del united del sábado, te perdono si vienes_ \- bien con eso es algo con lo que puedo lidiar

-hecho, a que hora te veo en el estadio?- Al y Ro me miraron interrogantes

- _Soy perfectamente capaz de ir a tu casa por ti no creas que soy un salvaje_

-pense que el compromiso había convertido en uno

- _Oh si! Soy un bárbaro que no tiene modales, solo puedo pensar en comer carne y cargate en el hombro como un neandertal_

-esta bien, dejare que pases a casa, a que hora tengo que estar lista- le dije tranquila, honestamente no le veia caso pelear con el si de todas formas voy a perder.

- _Temprano_ \- me dijo decidido- _ya que aceptaste tengo que admitir que pensé en invitarte desde hace semanas, planee todo el dia para pasarlo como antes, ya sabes, con todo y dar alguna vuelta antes_

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- conteste de forma automata, la verdad que pensara en mi aun y cuando lo trate mal fue un lindo gesto

\- _Bien, entonces te vere el sabado por la mañana- dijo con voz alegre_

-Nos vemos- iba a colgar la llamada cuando me dijo

- _ESPERA!_ -casi grito- _se me olvidaba, no es necesario que lleves las fotos personalmente, si quieres yo puedo ir por ellas_

-Descuida, yo me encargo, de todos modos la novia siempre tiene la razón- menti abiertamente, prefería ir dejarlas yo misma; así evaluaría a Tanya como una probable competencia

- _Esta bien, te veo luego-_ se despidió de forma casual- l _leva zapatos comodos no quiero ir al hospital contigo_

-Gracias por el apoyo- bufe en respuesta- nos vemos- y corte la comunicacion.

Sonrei por instinto, la verdad fue mas facil de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera tuve que inventar una excusa para que saliéramos. Voltee a ver a las chicas que me miraban como si de pronto tuviera tres ojos y el cabello rosa, negue con la cabeza al tiempo que reia, supuse que lo querian eran detalles.

-Fue raro- les dije con honestidad- pero al menos lo logre, iremos al partido del united el próximo sábado-fui interrumpida por los grititos alegres de las chicas, quienes a parte de gritar también se levantaron a abrazarme

-Eso es excelente- dijo Alice- viste que no fue tan difícil

-Eso dices tu, me sentia como si un niño invitado a alguna chica al baile- obviamente en este escenario Edward es la chica linda

Fuimos interrumpidas por la llegada de los chicos, quienes rapidamente se pusieron a corriente, pasamos lo quedo de la tarde comiendo pastel y riendo mucho, fue un dia liberador, cuando el reloj marco las siete decidimos que era hora de volver a casa, los chicos se despidieron de mama y de mi y yo por mi parte prepare a Leo y a Hades para llevarlos conmigo de vuelta a casa.

Me despedi de mama con la promesa de que volveria en unos pocos dias, maneje con calma y un poco mas alegre, inconsiente de que esperaba con ansias el sabado, ya que ahora tengo un proposito mas claro, tratar de decirle que nuca lo deje de amar, con el unico problema es que el tiempo esta en mi contra, ya no tengo sesenta dias, ya solo me quedan 54.

* * *

Hola Hola! He vuelto, de nuevo gracias por leer, como les dije, ya hay una decision.

Que les parecio el cap?

Como siempre gracias por favs, reviews, follows y por leer.

¿Nos leemos la proxima semana?

Un abrazo. Geova :D


	6. 5

_**5**_

El lunes por la mañana me desperte cuando senti los inquietos movimientos de mis perros quienes solamente querian comida, mire la pantalla del reloj y vi que eran las 9:30 pero no me preocupe, en realidad no tenía nada planeado para la mañana en el estudio, solamente debía enviar las fotografías de la entrevista del jueves e imprimir todas y cada una de las fotos del miércoles.

Además de imprimirlas debo ir a James y asociados, la firma de abogados del padre de Queenie, quien trabaja ahí como la asistente de su padre. Entregarlas yo personalmente es algo que en definitiva no quiero hacer, pero de todas formas es algo que necesito hacer si espero que mi plan para que Edward la abandone antes de la boda funcione.

Sumado a la evaluación de mi "contrincante" un jugoso cheque me espera al terminar el espectáculo ya que según el padre de Tanya estaba dispuesto a pagar "lo que fuera necesario para que sea la fotógrafa de la boda"; palabras suyas, no mías. Acepte no solo por amor al masoquismo, sino porque de veras era una gran paga por un trabajo que costaba la mitad de lo que me ofrecieron, sin embargo si me iba a destruir en el proceso supongo que algo debería de ganar, aun y cuando el dinero actualmente no es un tema difícil en mi vida, debo admitir que me va bien en el trabajo.

Cuando le di de comer a los perros y los deje que vagaran por la sala me metí a la ducha, no sin antes pensar en el atuendo que usaría para ir a la firma, me decidí por algo simple pero lindo, una blusa sin mangas, blanca con pequeños lunares azules y una falda ligeramente acampanada de color rojo, completando el atuendo elegí unas bailarinas del mismo tono de azul y me deje el cabello suelto.

A las 11 en punto salí de casa en dirección al estudio, lo que con suerte no me tomaba más de 15 minutos manejando. mientras conducía escuchaba música bastante alegre, además de manera inconsciente pensaba en lo bueno que fue haber llegado a la conclusión que me deja a mi con la misión casi imposible de recuperar el amor de Ed. Ahora que lo pienso me siento como un caballero de brillante armadura intentando rescatar a la princesa de la torre más alta del reino; me rei de mi ocurrencia.

Llegué al estudio con una sonrisa en el rostro y un peso en el pecho mucho menor al que tenía cuando lo deje el viernes por la tarde, esta vez entre directamente a mi lugar de trabajo sin detenerme a charlar con Ro, quien estaba enfrascada en una llamada telefónica que parecía muy importante debido a su cara de concentración. Solamente la salude con la mano a lo que me respondió con el mismo gesto.

Cuando me instale y encendí la computadora lo primero que vi fue la notificación del correo electrónico que me indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Jessica McConnel, sentí un pequeño escalofrío de miedo mientras lo abría.

De: Jessica McConnel

Para: Isabella S.

Asunto: Entrega de fotografías.

Buen dia señorita Swan, me comunico con usted para informarle que preferimos que nuestras fotografías sean recogidas por un mensajero de nuestra compañía quien las traerá para evaluarlas en profundidad y tomar una decisión, le agradeceria que se comunique con mi secretaria Ann Wilson al número que le dimos el jueves para coordinar la entrega.

Muchas gracias por su comprension, espero pronta confirmación.

Atte. Jessica McConnel

Gerente de Publicidad.

Termine de leer el correo respirando con un poco mas de normalidad, la mujer me da un poco de miedo y la verdad tengo un poco de preocupación sobre el dichoso contrato. Inmediatamente después tome la tarjeta que tenia adjunta con las fotografías que imprimí desde el viernes por la tarde y marque el numero que habia alli.

Ann resultó ser bastante amable y me informó que cerca de las dos de la tarde un chico de nombre Nick pasaria por aqui a retirar el encargo, me despedí de la amable secretaria y me dispuse a colocar todas las fotos en un portafolio para que se vean de forma más profesional ya que no me parece adecuado que sean enviadas en los típicos sobres de fotos.

Termine de realizar todo esto a la 1, lo que me dejaba un margen de una hora para no hacer nada ya que no tengo más trabajos pendientes por ahora, ya que en el momento solo me dedico a la boda de Edward y con Rose no tengo ningún proyecto pendiente ya que nuestra dinámica laboral se reduce a que cuando alguna campaña publicitaria requiere de un fotógrafo soy yo quien realiza las fotos, del resto se encarga Ro, y yo por mi parte trabajo de forma independiente, solo que compartimos el espacio debido al precio del alquiler del local y que francamente me gusta trabajar aquí.

Mi hora libre me la pase revisando mi correo electronico y preparando las fotos para la impresión, planeaba llevarlas a eso de las 4:30 a la oficina de Tanya y despues marcharme a casa a hacer cualquier cosa por el resto de la tarde. La verdad eran bastantes fotografías, por lo que nuevamente las coloque en un portafolio, todas ellas, incluso la de mi visión de rayo láser. Esto lo hice solamente para fastidiar.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos un chico con evidente precisa me informo que venía por las fotografías identificándose como Nick, rápidamente le hice firmar la entrega de las mismas y se despidió de mí con un gesto amable que correspondi.

Mientras esperaba que todas las fotos se imprimieran me dedique a jugar un adictivo juego de teléfono en el que hay que saltar hasta tener la máxima puntuación, en eso me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Edward " _Hola_ ", era todo lo que decía, pero tenía mucho tiempo de que no me enviaba un mensaje, sonreí como colegiala estúpida y mi conciencia me reprendió por ello mentalmente aunque no le hice mucho caso.

Respondí su mensaje con un simple " _Hola, que haces?_ " que fue respondido en pocos minutos, mi estupido corazon salto en respuesta y no pude evitar sonreír con su respuesta " _a punto de entrar a cirugía, será larga :D_ ". Mi respuesta se limitó a un " _suerte_ " y no obtuve más respuestas de su parte. Dos minutos después mi teléfono sonó indicandome que Ed estaba llamando, he de admitir que me puse nerviosa, aunque sabia la razon no la quise admitir, tengo esperanzas de que todo me funcione. Me aclaré la garganta para contestar.

-Hola- dije con voz calmada pese a mi ansiedad

- _Se supone que esa es la forma de desearme buenos deseos en mi cirugía?_ \- me dijo con falsa voz molesta- _esperaba mínimo una estúpida carita hecha de signos_

-Lo siento- me reí- no sabía que mi respuesta era un tema de tan alta importancia- le dije divertida

- _No seas sarcástica conmigo, no te funciona-_ contesto divertido- _llamaba para saber cómo va tu dia-_ Eh?

-Como?- pregunte confundida, tenia mucho tiempo sin recibir sus llamadas para saber cómo estábamos ambos

- _Como va tu dia_ \- me pregunto de nuevo con voz cansada

-Bien, el tuyo- dije nada mas para hacerle conversación

- _La verdad bastante tranquilo, tengo que entrar a cirugía en unos minutos, un chico de diez que se cayó, necesita fijación externa en una rodilla_ \- se lamentó por el chico

-Ouch- le conteste- suena doloroso, se que lo harás bien- vi que en la pantalla la impresora me indicaba que había terminado con las fotos- sabes tengo todas tus fotos impresas en este momento

- _Oh! eso es excelente, como luzco?-_ me pregunto

-Como si no hubieses dormido en un año- menti de forma descarada, la verdad el siempre sale bien en las fotos

- _Oye cíclope, por cierto, no creo que me odies y nadie que vea tu foto de perfil diria eso-_ me dijo con voz seria- _aunque me gusta la foto_

-Vamos era una broma, no es necesario que te enojes, y sabes que no es verdad, no te odio- ( _nope, la verdad es que te amo, muchisimo, tanto como para querer impedir tu boda_ ) me rei

- _Sigue en pie lo del sabado?_ \- me preguntó recuperando su tono de voz-

-Si- le confirme, la verdad no había pensado mucho en eso, pero me emociona nuevamente salir con mi amigo- aunque creo que gritaré mucho, ha pasado un tiempo desde que fui al estadio

- _Yo tambien-_ me dijo con voz alegre- _quiero que sepas que tenía pensado invitarte desde que compre las entradas, peero no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar, así que lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue tu llamada de ayer_

-Si sabias que eso fue un vil chantaje verdad?- mi tono de voz trato de sonar ofendido pero fracase estrepitosamente

- _Sip_ \- me dijo marcando la "p" , al fondo escuche como un hombre lo llamaba con voz severa por lo que asumi que la llamada iba a llegar a su fin, de inmediato me sentí un poco triste ya que desde hace mucho no compartía una conversación con Edward sin nada de drama, ni reclamos, ni gritos y otras cosas- Creo que ya te tienes que ir, suerte Superman, recuerda ponerte los calzoncillos dentro del pantalón del uniforme- me rei de la broma que compartiamos desde niños, siempre dijo que quería ser un superhéroe y salvar a alguien y al estudiar medicina su sueño poco a poco se ha ido cumpliendo.

- _Gracias, aunque no lo creas ya aprendi solo a ocultar mi ropa interior, se veía mal cuando la usaba por fuera_ \- se rió de mi broma- _en serio ya es tiempo de que me vaya, te veo el sabado, adios-_ corto la llamada con rapidez y yo solamente sonreí como una tonta.

No voy a intentar de engañarme al pensar que esa llamada no es lo que se podría considerar un verdadero avance, pero por lo menos es uno de los primeros pasos para llegar a mi primer intento, el cual debo de preparar con el máximo cuidado, no puedo arriesgarme a que algo me salga mal o peor aún, de la noche a la mañana salirle con un ensayado discurso diciendole cuanto le amo y que espero bajarle el sol y las estrellas, lo cual francamente no es mi estilo.

Tampoco me voy a engañar a mi misma diciéndome que escuchar su voz dos veces en dos días no hizo cantar de alegría a mi conciencia y a mi corazón, mentiría si dijera que no sentí como si todo fuera como antes, antes incluso de que tuviéramos el fiasco de noviazgo hace tiempo, sentí como si tuviera conmigo al Edward de antes quien ante todo es mi mejor amigo, antes de ser el objeto en el que recae mi amor incondicional es el chico que conoce todos y cada uno de los lados de mi personalidad, quien conoce todo de mi.

Suspire con un poco de pesadez fijandome en la hora que era, ya pasaba de las tres cuarenta y necesitaba comenzar a moverme si quería llegar a tiempo. Antes de irme peine un poco mi cabello, alise mi ropa y me anime mentalmente. Tome las fotos, mi bolso y las llaves del auto para dirigirme a la oficina d Tanya.

Maneje con música de un nuevo grupo que descubrí gracias a los rumores de la supuesta aparición del vocalista en una serie que sigo, su musica es lo bastante decente como para permitirme que me concentre en lo que tengo que hacer en menos de veinte minutos, mentalmente tracé mi plan, el cual solo se limita a llegar, subir al segundo piso, presentarme frente al escritorio de Tanya con una falsa sonrisa amable y después de coordinar una nueva cita para nuevas fotos retirarme sin más.

El reloj de mi auto marcaba las cuatro y quince cuando aparque en el estacionamiento, tome una respiración profunda y sin pensarlo de mas sali del auto, entre y una chica de gesto imperturbable me indico que me esperaban, por lo que debía llegar cuanto antes al segundo piso, subí el tramo de escaleras y doble a la derecha, frente a mi se encontraba sentada Tanya en su escritorio mirándose las uñas con gesto de frialdad

-Veo que eres puntual- me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo con expresión evaluativa- se te perdio la biblioteca raton?- se rió con esa risa nasal que me dan ganas de golpear su operado rostro

-La verdad no se me ha perdido nada, al menos que yo sepa- coloque el portafolio sobre su escritorio- pero no te voy a decir nada, solo he venido porque es mi trabajo, el cual por ahora está hecho

-Bien, déjame ver las fotos, quiero ver si todo lo que papi te va a pagar vale tu digamos talento- _golpe bajo queenie, golpe bajo,_ paso cada foto mirándolas por encima, sin decir nada más hasta que llegó a las ultimas fotos- esta no me gusta en lo absoluto, como eres de igualada Isabella, esta se va de aquí- y acto seguido arrancó la página y la tiró a la basura, claro que sabía de cual foto se trataba, y fue adrede que la puse al final, siempre aprovechare las oportunidades de malograrle el dia, me rei de forma discreta- por lo demas estan bien, solo quiero que Eddie las revise conmigo esta noche- hizo una estúpida expresión de victoria

-Creo que tiene cirugía hasta tarde- dije al tiempo que me encogía de hombros restándole importancia

-Cómo lo sabes?- dijo con enfado mal disimulado

-El me lo dijo cuando hablamos hace rato- le contesté con una sonrisa- lo siento pensé que te lo había dicho

-Claro que me lo dijo, el secreto de nuestra exitosa relación- remarco la palabra exitosa- es la confianza, lo que no me contó es que ahora quiere hacer caridad

-Caridad?- le pregunté confusa ya que no sabía a qué venía todo eso

-Claro tontilla, al hablarte de nuevo probablemente este con un nuevo proyecto benéfico- me dijo con una voz extremadamente dulce, pero la dulzura no llegaba a sus ojos fríos

-Oh! eso, no creo que el quiera hacer caridad, por si no lo sabias, fui yo quien lo llamó ayer, así que la caritativa y bondadosa soy yo- le conteste

-O mejor dicho la buscona eres tu no crees- para estos momentos mi cabeza fácilmente podría parecer una caricatura antigua, donde el enojo se representa por medio de humo saliendo de las orejas.

-Por favor, tan insegura te sientes de Edward, se va a casar contigo, déjame a mi en paz- me dolió un poco decir eso, pero solamente es la constatación de un hecho.

-Exactamente, por cierto, busca un parque lindo, quiero fotos en uno, asi que muevete- Por todos los Dioses necesito irme o aquí la mato

-Perfecto, se los confirmare en poco tiempo, ahora, si me disculpas tengo una cita importante- mentí descaradamente, pero no me importo, asi talvez me deje por hoy- que tengas linda tarde queenie- dije con una sonrisa dulce y ojos de odio puro, saliendo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estuve sentada en mi asiento del auto, mire mis manos que temblaban un poco, respire tratando de normalizar mi pulso cardiaco y mi furia, como se le ocurre a la loca esa decirme buscona, yo no ando detrás de nadie, no lo necesito, lo único que quiero es, hasta el momento tener a mi amigo de vuelta, el primer paso para mi real objetivo.

Mire que en la pantalla del teléfono parpadeaban varias notificaciones, un correo electrónico que no me interesaba por ahora, un mensaje de Ro diciendome que en toda la semana no tenía nada en publicidad por lo que me podía dar unas mini vacaciones, o solamente no ir todos los días al estudio, un mensaje de mama preguntando por mi dia a lo que conteste que todo iba bien y un mensaje de Ed " _Todo salió perfecto, choca los cinco digitales_ " lo felicite y arranque el auto sin rumbo fijo, pensando solamente en que ya va siendo hora de que coma algo.

Conduje por unos minutos y me detuve en el estacionamiento del café de siempre, espero no encontrarme con aquel chico confianzudo del viernes, probablemente hoy pida el café para llevar y me vaya a leer un rato a whitworth park, que está cruzando la calle. además, evaluaria un posible parque para las fotos que quiere la niña de papi, entorné mis ojos

Al entrar de nuevo sentí ese calor que desprende el local, esta vez en la caja estaba la chica de siempre, respire con calma al darme cuenta de que el hombre del viernes no estaba por ningún lado, con un poco más de confianza me dirigí al mostrador

-Hola, en qué puedo ayudarte- me dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable

-Hola, por favor un capuccino grande para llevar y un muffin de arándano- le dije con amabilidad

-Claro, Bella cierto?- me pregunto mientras me cobraba

-Exactamente- le sonrei haciéndome hacia un lado de la caja para esperar mi pedido.

Unos minutos después la chica me entrego mi pedido, con una sonrisa me despedí y me encamine a la salida, con rumbo hacia el parque para ver si es el parque perfecto para la dichosa sesión de fotos.

Todo iba bien hasta que al tomar el pomo de la puerta mi sonrisa desapareció del todo, al mismo tiempo que yo entraba Edward, el otro Edward, iba entrando, se me quedó mirando y me dio una sonrisa bastante linda, pero lo que se llevó a cambio fue una mirada de mi más puro odio, aun no he superado que me haya llamado guapa como si me conociera de toda la vida, además no soporto a los tipos como el, que piensan que con una sonrisa y unos cuantos halagos tendrán la vida resuelta.

-Hola- me dijo de forma amable

-Adiós- le contesté de forma seca, el tipo me cae mal y yo solamente soy una buena persona con las personas que me agradan.

Vi cómo su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de sorpresa al tiempo que me daba el espacio suficiente para salir por la puerta, cuando pase, me gire y lo vi negar con su cabeza al tiempo que entraba en el café. Me reí en silencio y tome dirección al parque.

Whitworth park es un lugar que parece sacado de un relato fantástico, siempre verde, cuyos árboles dan una sombra magnífica para sentarte a sus pies a leer, o simplemente para sentarte a pensar sobre la vida o las musarañas, el tiempo parece congelado, es en definitiva un lugar hermoso, pero no es el espacio que imagine en mi cabeza cuando Kelly me dijo que quería unas fotos en el parque.

Un poco decepcionada me acerque a un árbol, saque el nuevo libro que empecé ayer y comencé a leer con mi café en la otra mano, el sabor como siempre era estupendo, me sumergí en la lectura a tal punto que no me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y el clima comenzaba a enfriar.

-Una libra por tus pensamientos- me dijo una voz que no reconocí, me asuste, muchisimo, me gire como una loca a buscar la voz, el pánico desapareció cuando vi quien era _es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer_ , lo vi riéndose de mi expresión de miedo, le respondí nuevamente con una mirada de odio- Lo siento chica odio, no era mi intención asustarte, me puedo sentar aquí?- me pregunto señalando el espacio al lado del árbol.

-Bien- dije encogiendome de hombros, la verdad no le encuentro el sentido a llevarle la corriente si de todas formas se va a sentar y probablemente me va a seguir molestando

-Gracias, oye quería disculparme por haberte molestado el viernes- me dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado- generalmente no suelo actuar así, pero crei que talvez ese dia necesitabas algo que te hiciera sonreír- me dijo serio, las dos veces que lo habia visto tenia una sonrisa y de pronto la eche en falta

-No hace falta, quien debería de pedir disculpas soy yo, no debería de comportarme de forma tan estupida solo por un cumplido, pero no suelo ser amable con los desconocidos- le dije sinceramente

-Te parece si comenzamos de nuevo- me preguntó sonriendo de nuevo- Hola, mi nombre es Jacob, tu eres?- _Jacob, que no se llamaba Edward?_

-Hola, soy Bella- le tendí mi mano para darle un apretón formal- Tu nombre no era Edward?

-El viernes tenía la camisa de otro empleado, la mia se mancho de café y no le quite la placa- de acuerdo ya no le puedo decir 2.0, lo cual me hace tolerarlo un poco mas- bien ya que estamos, porque me dijiste 2.0?

-Es una larga historia- conteste

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- me dijo mirándome como esperando que de alguna forma comenzara a hablar de mi vida

-Ed es mi ex mejor amigo, el viernes solo vi que tu nombre era el mismo y de forma inconsciente pensé en ti como una forma mejorada del nombre- le dije haciendo comillas en el aire- la verdad no hay una gran razón para el sobre nombre, pero me pareció solo un poco menos difícil que llamarte por tu verdadero nombre.

-Que te hizo el hombre, no creo que haya sido algo muy bueno como para que a me digas que es tu ex mejor amigo, cosa que no sabía que existía, y b ni siquiera puedas pronunciar su nombre sin hacer un gesto triste- me dijo con un poco de seriedad en la voz aunque el gesto divertido lo mantenía en el rostro.

-La verdad es algo con lo que no me siento cómoda hablando- fui honesta, además el tipo es casi un desconocido para mi.

-De veras lo lamento- me dijo con voz un poco triste

-No lo necesito- le conteste de forma algo brusca ya que el tema es algo escabroso

-Bien, sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tus asuntos, pero definitivamente creo que hay algo que no te deja en paz, tal vez este Ed es la razón por la que no sonríes

Como para probar un punto le di una sonrisa que de feliz no tenia nada, hasta ahora entiendo que a pesar de que hable con el dos dias seguidos y que parecía que poco a poco iba recuperando terreno en esto, no tengo nada, solo los escombros de una buena amistad y un estupido amor que me duele como si me propinaran un puñetazo en el estómago cada vez que Tanya me recordó que ahora no soy más que una mera espectadora de lo que pudo ser para mi

-Estoy jodida, eso es lo que hay- le dije sin razón aparente, y como si alguien abriera mi boca no podía dejar de hablar- no creo que sepas lo mal que puede estar querer a alguien que no te quiere de la misma forma y sobre todo no tienes idea lo retorcido que puede ser documentar toda su felicidad como un agente externo.

-no estás jodida, eres una persona, como tal tienes el derecho de amar a quien quieras aunque no sea un amor correspondido- me dijo con la mirada puesta en algún punto en la lejanía- no se que tan retorcido pueda ser porque no lo he vivido

-Bien entonces no te puedes hacer una idea de la forma en que tu vida se puede hacer pedazos por una persona- mencione con un poco de enojo, nadie puede ver lo que yo, ni sentir lo que yo y no lo digo porque yo sea diferente sino porque todos manejamos las emociones de forma peculiar.

-Sabes algo Bella- me dijo con voz y gesto serio- a veces, a todos se nos cae la vida y eso no es tan malo, a veces es necesario que se rompa todo en mil pedazos para que cuando los recojamos sepamos cuántos trozos debamos dejar en el suelo

-Wow, saliste sabio- le conteste a su pequeño monólogo, tratando de quitarle un poco de seriedad al tema- tienes razón, ya yo pase por eso, ahora estoy en la fase de darle forma a un loco objetivo

-Se puede saber cual es?- me pregunto con su sonrisa de vuelta

-No, al menos no por ahora, no quiero que pienses que estoy loca, y si te lo digo tendria que matarte

-Eso es algo que se ve desde la distancia- me dijo riendo, esta vez una risa real, fue un hermoso sonido el que escuche- lo siento, solo es una broma, por favor no vuelvas a verme con esa cara de odio

-No pensaba hacerlo- lo acompañe en su risa, fue algo liberador, hacia tiempo que no me reía de algo tan simple ni con nadie vinculado a mi vida real, este chico, esta conversación y esta tarde fue como una pequeña brisa de aire fresco después de haber estado todo el dia en el desierto- sabes creo que te subestime el otro dia- le dije con sinceridad

-A si, creo que yo también, si te soy honesto solo pensé que eras una chica que perdió su cita en el salon- vaya que se hizo una mala imagen de mi, odio los salones de belleza

-me subestimaste

-claro que sí, ahora veo que tu rostro triste era por amor, te tengo una ultima pregunta- me dijo mirando su reloj, por reflejo mire el mio y vi que eran pasadas las siete, el tiempo pasa de formas tan extrañas- si tanto lo amas porque no le dices

-y hemos llegado al meollo del asunto- le dije riendo- me da miedo todo lo que pueda pasar, pero creo que la conversación continuara otro dia, ya me tengo que ir, mis perros están solos en casa y me da un poco de tristeza dejarlos por tanto tiempo- mencione al tiempo que me levantaba del piso- fue un gusto hablar contigo Jacob

-Lo mismo digo Bella, te vere en algun momento si el destino quiere- dijo riendo de sus ocurrencias- te acompaño a tu auto, de todas formas debería estar en el café- apuntó mientras caminábamos en silencio.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, el con las manos en sus bolsillos y yo con la mente en las nubes, la verdad no pense que hablar con un desconocido fuera tan productivo, el chico se ve amable y yo solo lo trate mal el viernes porque no me gustó un comentario que hizo con la intención de hacerme sonreír.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del café en donde el se adelantó hacia la puerta y abrió volteandose en mi dirección para dedicarme un saludo con la mano y una sonrisa alegre

-Soy Jacob- me gritó riendo

-Lo sé 2.0 no lo voy a olvidar- le conteste de la misma forma al tiempo que me subía en el asiento del conductor.

Lo vi entrar y de pronto sonrió con sinceridad, fue una linda tarde en el parque, conocí a alguien nuevo que resultó ser muy agradable, entregue mis fotografías y ahora solo tengo que esperar, hable con Ed y por más extraño que suene lo mejor de mi dia fue haber soltado un poco de lo que siento a Jacob, quien no dijo nada más que cosas lindas y agradables, me rei por el sobrenombre que me puso, chica odio, como algún tipo de supervillana. De pronto me di cuenta, me agrada este sujeto

* * *

Hola gente! he vuelto :D

que les parecio el cap? Alguien imagino que Jacob fuera 2.0?

Que creen que pase el sabado en el partido? me gustaria que me contaran

gracias por los fav y follows, nos leemos

un abrazo. Geova :)


	7. 6

_6_

El resto de la semana paso relativamente tranquila, comparada con el lunes creo que cualquiera lo diría, hoy estamos a viernes, estoy a punto de salir del estudio para dedicarme el fin de semana a descansar, de forma definitiva, descansar de todo lo relacionado con mi trabajo.

Era viernes y aún no hemos recibido noticias de las fotos para Jessica McConnel, pero aún no hay que alarmarse, tomar una decisión de este tipo es algo que lleva su tiempo; por ahora los nervios no me quieren matar. Con relación a mi otro trabajo importante Edward y Tanya aún no se han decidido por ningún parque, aunque sé que a Edward no le interesan las dichosas fotos, según el ya tienen suficientes con las de la fiesta de la semana anterior y si esas las sumamos a las de la boda que será en exactamente 49 días.

Se todo esto porque todos los días, desde el lunes, he recibido al menos un mensaje de Ed deseándome un buen día y recordándome nuestra cita de mañana, que en realidad no es una cita, solo es una salida de amigos, al menos de su parte, yo por mi lado voy a evaluar mis posibilidades, para terminar de darle forma a mi plan de romper su compromiso.

Termine lo que estaba haciendo, una nueva cotización para una pareja que tenía pensado casarse a mediados de agosto, ellos solamente querían las típicas fotos de boda, el día de la boda, sin toda esta parafernalia de fotografiar todo el proceso pre unión que me ha tocado cubrir recientemente.

Ya para las seis de la tarde estaba lista para marchar a casa, pero antes debía pasar a donde voy todos los días desde el lunes, el café de whitworth park, el mismo donde trabaja 2.0, del que he podido conocer más cosas, como que sus padres son los dueños del café y trabaja ahí para darles una mano, tiene 27 años y es profesor de literatura en una secundaria, por eso solo esta después de las tres de la tarde, lo cual me funciona a mí de maravilla ya que no solo hacen un muy buen café, sino que también hay buena charla pues creo que encontré otro amigo.

Cuando llegué no lo vi como de costumbre en el mostrador por lo que solo pedí mi orden a la chica que me atendió el lunes, decidí sentarme adentro esta vez, no como el resto de la semana que me senté en el mismo árbol al que llegaba Jacob a hablar conmigo por un rato y siempre me traía un pastelillo o alguna otra cosa de comer, gesto que me parecía tierno.

Cuando me senté en la mesa lo busqué por alguna parte, pero no lo encontré, inconscientemente mi ánimo cayo un poco, en estos días ha sido una de las únicas personas que me ha escuchado sin hacer preguntas, aunque creo que se hace una idea de todo el panorama general.

Me tome mi café con lentitud mientras pensaba en que diferente ha sido la semana comparada con la anterior, la cual estuvo llena de trabajo para que mi mente no pensara en lo que pasaba, es doloroso ver a Edward con otra, pero probablemente sea más doloroso ver lo patética que puedo llegar a ser sin él y no me refiero a la forma romántica, no, me refiero a la amistad y la complicidad que solo se pueden ganar con años de conocer a una persona.

Esta, por otra parte, ha estado menos llena de trabajo, además los mensajes diarios de Ed, que no he visto a queenie desde el lunes y que todos los días por lo menos me he reído gracias a Jake han hecho de mi semana una mejor.

Cuando vi mi reloj eran las siete de la noche por lo que decidí que era hora de irme a casa, pero algo llamo mi atención en el mostrador, sonreí de forma sincera y antes de ir a casa decidí que podía pedir otro café, rápidamente me acerque a hacer mi pedido

-Buenas noches- dije al chico que me atendió- me das un cappuccino grande y…

-Un muffin de arándano- dijimos los dos a la vez al tiempo que reíamos, Jake me sonrió de forma alegre

-Hola- le dije mientras me hacía a un lado para despejar el mostrador.

-En serio quieres otro café o solo pasabas a saludar- me dijo

-La verdad ya me iba, pero te vi y decidí saludar así que hola, de nuevo.- conteste honesta, en estos días me he acostumbrado a sus pláticas diarias- como sabias que era mi segundo café? - le pregunte con falsa seriedad.

-Puede o no que te haya visto tomando café desde hace rato- aseguro al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con gesto nervioso- la verdad estaba esperando que dejaras de pensar en quien sabe qué cosa para poder saludar

-Bien pues ya nos saludamos y de veras no necesito más café dentro de mi sistema, además ya me iba, solo pasé a despedirme- dije con un poco de tristeza en la voz que no sé de donde salió

-De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos el lunes?

-Claro- afirme mientras daba la vuelta para marchar con rumbo hacia casa, cuando recién y abría la puerta escuche que me llamo

-Bella espera- segundos después me tomo de la mano para que no saliera, por mero instinto me gire y vi que tenía una bolsa de papel en la mano- se te olvido esto- y me dio la bolsa y luego se fue

-Gracias- le grite cuando ya estaba a varios metros de mi

Me monte en el auto y llegue a casa en poco tiempo, los perros estaban bien, les di de comer y revise que había en la pequeña bolsa marrón, me reí, dentro había una pequeña caja con una dona y en la tapa había un numero de teléfono escrito que asumo es de Jacob, vaya, eso es algo que no había pensado, nuestro contacto se ha reducido a solamente una o dos horas durante las tardes y nada más.

Sonreí por su gesto e inmediatamente guardé su número. Comí mi pequeño regalo acompañado de un vaso de leche mientras veía una película, Hades estaba en el sofá a mi lado y Leo estaba a mis pies meneando alegremente la cola, últimamente son los dos únicos seres vivos que me hacen compañía un viernes por la noche, algo que no me desagrada en absoluto, en realidad tener un tiempo a solas única y exclusivamente dedicado a mi es genial. Pero mi tiempo se vio interrumpido por un mensaje de Alice que decía " _Skype ahora_ ".

Rápidamente y algo preocupada salte de mí cómodo asiento para traer la computadora e iniciar el dichoso programa, cinco minutos después estaba esperando ver la cara de Alice a través de la pantalla. Respondió después de unos segundos

-Que paso? - dije después de ver su cara de enojo

-James, eso pasa

-Wow wow wow! con calma mujer, James es el chico del jueves pasado cierto?

-Ese mismo- me dijo echando fuego por los ojos- lo vi hoy hace como una hora merodeando por el restaurante

-Y porque eso es malo? - pregunte sin comprender

-Porque no es normal, cuando lo vi merodeando salí a ver que quería y me dijo que me buscaba a mi

-Que tierno- suspire de forma audible

-No, no lo es, después me dijo que ha venido todos los días buscándome por la zona y disculparse por robar mi taxi- _y eso que tiene de malo?_ \- lo malo es que no pude ni siquiera hablarle coherentemente, no sé qué clase de fuerza sobrenatural se apodero de mi cerebro y me impidió hablar, hasta estuve a punto de ser golpeada por un tipo que salía del restaurante, después de eso solo hui al restaurante y tras calmarme vine a casa- termino su desahogo

-Ok, eso es raro, que carajos paso ahí? - pregunte intrigada por lo loco del asunto

-No lo sé, solo sé que cuando lo vi me sentí como una gelatina y no pude pensar racionalmente, solo le pude decir que haces aquí? -

-Y eso es por lo que parece que fueras una extraña hija de satán

-eh creo que convertirme en una especie de tonta frente a un tipo desconocido que me cae mal y merodea por mi restaurante es motivo suficiente- me contestó algo más calmada ahora.

-Buen punto- le conteste dándole la razón, aunque la verdad estaba bastante entretenida con la situación- a que no adivinas?

-Que? no me digas que ya le dijiste a Edward? - sus ojos brillaron con expectación

-No todo gira en torno a eso en mi vida Al- dije con falsa seriedad

-Lo siento- se rio- que paso ahora?

-Te acuerdas de 2.0? el imbécil de la cafetería de Whitworth park?

-Sip- marco la p- que con el- frunció el ceño

-Me dio su número- le dije mostrándole mi teléfono con el contacto ya agregado, acto seguido me tapé los oídos en broma esperando su gritito de emoción

-Ay que emoción- me dijo- pero como diablos lo conseguiste si, hasta donde yo sé, casi lo matas el viernes por la mañana

-Es una larga historia- le dije al tiempo que le contaba todo lo relacionado con Jacob desde que me hablo en el parque.

-Parece que es un buen chico- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, es lindo- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lindo dices? el tipo es bastante guapo- contesto riendo- y la sonrisita porque es?

-No lo se

-Bien me alegra que conocieras a alguien que veo que te agrada, pero no le des esperanzas si no te comprometes con la causa- me dijo seria esta vez

-Cual causa Alice? solo me parece agradable y creo que podría llegar a ser un gran amigo.

-Exactamente esa causa- me dijo aun con rostro serio- por cierto, mañana es el partido verdad?

-Si- dije y de forma automática una sonrisa se me planto en el rostro

-Eso es excelente, ya pensaste que te vas a poner? - sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de la moda

-Es solo un partido Al, probablemente me ponga un jeans y una camiseta- le conteste rodando mis ojos

-Eso sí que no- dijo con voz rotunda y acto seguido comenzó a hablar sobre ropa como si no hubiera un mañana, discutimos mi vestuario, con mi closet frente a la cámara en lugar de mi cara para que ella me pudiera "asesorar" desde su cama, al final nos decidimos por un jeans azul, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero gris que era fácil de arremangar y un gorro del mismo tono que la chaqueta, los zapatos "los dejo a mi elección". me reí, como si hubiera tenido voto en todo el asunto.

Seguimos hablando hasta que el reloj marco las dos de la mañana, Alice se despidió de mi asegurando que ya no podía si quiera tener los ojos abiertos. Me despedí de ella y me metí en la cama y dos inquietos perros me arrinconaron para tener todo el espacio de la cama.

Termine durmiéndome cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y me desperté medio aturdida gracias al sonido de mi teléfono que sonaba indicándome una llamada entrante, me levante rápido por lo que me maree y trastabille hasta la mesa en donde lo deje cargando la noche anterior, cuando vi la pantalla me fije que era Matthew quien estaba al teléfono.

- _Buen día mi ovejita-_ rodé los ojos ante el maldito sobrenombre que me puso desde que tenía siete años y me toco actuar en maría tiene un corderito, siendo yo el estúpido corderito, desde ese día no he podido quitármelo de encima- _lista para nuestro gran día? -_ pregunto con entusiasmo, mire la hora en el reloj y me fije que apenas son las 7: 45, por lo que solo he dormido mis cuatro horas diarias

-Te das cuenta de la hora que es Edward- le dije con voz seria, hoy es uno de esos días en los que solamente quieres seguir durmiendo.

- _Lo siento, pero ya que tienes un extraño complejo de Drácula pensé que estarías despierta_

-La verdad es que fuiste tú quien me despertó

- _Podrías perdonarme ovejita? -_ con el tono de su voz supe que hacia una estúpida cara de perrito abandonado que no le luce mucho, aunque hace tiempo, cuando la ponía me hacía ver que era un perrito muy atractivo- _Pero mi cerebro no funciona muy bien que digamos, termine mi turno a las seis de la mañana_

 _-_ Y Porque me estas llamando y no durmiendo como cualquier persona normal haría

- _Porque no puedo dormir_ \- dijo con voz cansada

-Si quieres podemos dejar el partido para otro día- dije tratando de que no sonara tan importante, aunque la verdad es que si me molestaba un poco no verlo cuando ya me había hecho esperanzas inconscientes- no hay ningún problema

- _Oh claro que, si hay problemas, las entradas son para buenos lugares, quiero ver el jodido partido que he esperado desde hace días, además es temprano todavía, el partido es a la 1pm, paso por ti como a las 9:30, si quieres desayunar conmigo claro_

-Bien, aunque no me siento muy segura de ir contigo, cuanto tienes sin dormir? - le pregunté preocupada y un tanto reticente, ya que, si bien es cierto que quiero llegar hasta el final, no es bueno que de la noche a la mañana parezca la misma de hace dos años pues esa Bella ya murió

 _-Cerca de treinta horas, no es mucho_ \- mintió, claro que es mucho tiempo, ahora de verdad que me da un poco de miedo que conduzca sin haber dormido

-De acuerdo, te dejo que pases por mí solo con una condición, no conduzcas, de acuerdo? - trate de darle un tono normal a mi voz

- _Como me ordene my lady-_ bromeo- _te veo en poco rato_ \- y corto la comunicación.

No había cortado la llamada cuando ya estaba corriendo de un lado para otro, alimentando a los perros y dándome una ducha rápida, alise mi cabello un poco y deje el gorro gris en la mesa, junto con mi bolso, uno pequeño que se cuelga cruzado en un hombro. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba lista, mis perros alimentados, hicieron sus necesidades y ahora estaban retorciéndose en la alfombra.

Mientras me preparaba pensé en que era mejor que en lugar de salir y perder tiempo comiendo en algún restaurante, dejaría que Ed durmiera un rato mientras le hacía algo de desayuno, esperando no quemar la cocina en el intento.

Me reí de solo imaginar la cocina con una gran llamarada saliendo de su horno; aunque creo que no incendiare la cocina ya que el desayuno preferido de Edward desde que lo conozco ha sido las tostadas francesas, algo al menos puedo cocinar sin quemar el vecindario. He de decir que puedo alimentarme por mis propios medios y puedo cocinar, lo que pasa es que no se me da bastante bien, lo mío es la fotografía, la cocina siempre se la dejare libre a Al y a mama.

Como decidí que iba a "cocinar" me fije si tenía todo lo necesario para el desayuno y di un pequeño salto de victoria cuando me di cuenta de que tenia de todo.

Cuando dejé la cocina apenas eran las 8:50 por lo que me puse a molestar a mis perros para que me hicieran espacio en el piso y me dejaran jugar con ellos; me costó un poco, pero lo conseguí, aunque la sesión de juegos no me duro mucho, a las 9 en punto la puerta sonó y supe de inmediato que a alguien se le había adelantado el reloj.

Inconscientemente mis manos sudaron y mi corazón latió como loco, tenía una semana y media de no verlo, pero para mí parecían meses desde su última visita, el miércoles solamente fue una mala noche, donde dije cosas que probablemente no me van a ayudar en mi plan, así que es mejor que las olvide si pienso seguir adelante. Respiré profundo en lo que me encaminaba a la puerta, conté mentalmente hasta diez y abrí de un solo golpe.

Frente a mi tenia al Edward más golpeado por la vida que había visto en meses, su cabello estaba algo despeinado, su uniforme se veía algo arrugado y tenía unas enormes ojeras de un malva intenso decorando su rostro, además de todo el desastre tenía una incipiente barba de tres días que le lucia bastante. Lo mire como si no lo hubiese visto en años y mi sonrisa creció al ver esa sonrisa traviesa que ha tenido siempre, la que se refleja también en sus cansados ojos. Sonreí mentalmente con orgullo, esa sonrisa él siempre ha dicho que es mi sonrisa, ya que no le sonríe a nadie más así, a Tanya le sonríe de forma seductora, por lo que mientras mi sonrisa favorita se mantenga solo para mí no me importa. Mi conciencia se encogió de hombros.

-Me vas a dejar entrar? - me pregunto enarcando una ceja al ver que no me había movido ni un milímetro

-Claro lo siento- le dije mientras me movía- luces como si hubieras pasado la noche en una pelea de bar- me reí

-Créeme, urgencias un viernes por la noche está muy cerca de parecerse

Camino hasta donde estaban los perros cuando escuche como ocho patas se movían rápidamente a su encuentro, lo vi agacharse y abrazar a ambos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, negué con la cabeza, pensando en que mis perros son unos traidores, lo escuche murmurarles palabras cariñosas y no me pude resistir, saque mi teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y les hice una foto, en este caso estaban de perfil los tres, pero perfectamente pude captar sus rostros y la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Se levantó de golpe y vino en mi dirección

-Lo siento, salude a tus perros y a ti no- y acto seguido me abrazo, fuerte, me arrincono contra su pecho y mi cabeza apenas le llegaba al cuello, fue una sensación reconfortante, pero a la vez fue raro, por lo que revente su mágica burbuja con mi encanto natural

-Alto ahí vaquero- le dije separándome de el- lleva las cosas con calma, que aún no te quiero tan cerca, hoy solo estoy cumpliendo con mi redención por la semana pasada

-Perdón, fue la costumbre- se encogió de hombros, decidí dar por zanjado el tema

-Estaba pensado si quieres dormir un rato, mientras preparo algo para el desayuno, así no tendré que andar con un muerto viviente, que dices? quieres comida hecha por mi

-Eso es seguro? - pregunto riendo a mandíbula batiente

-Imbécil, ahora muérete de hambre- dije pinchándole el pecho con mi dedo índice, me volví para dirigirme a la cocina cuando me sostuvo de la chaqueta dándome vuelta para quedar frente a él. Estaba tan cerca que prácticamente podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, estúpidamente me fallaron un poco las piernas

-A dónde vas tan rápido- me dijo levantando la ceja derecha- lo siento, solo es una broma, si quieres puedes cocinar, mientras dormiré en tu sillón- y en el acto se fue a recostar al sofá, aunque el mejor termino para describir como se acomodo fue que solo cayo ahí.

Me dirigí a la cocina y en termino de minutos ya tenía listo el desayuno de ambos, puse ambos platos en la mesa y dos tazas de café, una más caliente que la otra ya que no suelo tomar líquidos calientes muy a menudo. Cuando mire el reloj de la pared vi que eran las 10 de la mañana, por lo que deje que Matt durmiera un poco más así que solo me dirigí a la sala y me senté a leer.

Como si mis ojos y mi cerebro no quisieran entender que me quería concentrar en la lectura tuve que releer dos veces la misma línea y ni así entendí que decía; por tal motivo desistí de mi lectura y como una buena acosadora me dedique a observar a Edward mientras dormía. Lo vi tan pacifico que me dio lastima tener que levantarlo en algún momento, pues se veía cansado, como si no hubiese tenido una buena noche de descanso en semanas.

Ahí mientras dormía vi al chico que creció conmigo, al niño inseguro de mostrar a todos su verdadera personalidad, al joven demasiado inteligente como para calzar en un grupo cuando estaba en la secundaria. En resumidas cuentas, vi al hombre del que me enamoré perdidamente, no vi al hombre que destruyo mi corazón al fijarse en alguien más apenas termino nuestra relación y sobre todo tampoco vi al monstruo en el que yo lo convertí cuando me dijo que se iba a casar.

A pesar de la paz que su rostro reflejaba una pequeña arruga surcaba su ceño, como si dentro de su sueño algo le perturbase, por eso y porque se iba a enfriar su café decidí "sutilmente" despertarlo, lo sacudí fuerte mientras gritaba su nombre entre risas. Brinco como si tuviera un resorte en su trasero lo que solo aumento mi risa descontrolada.

-Donde está el fuego? - pregunto asustado y mirando a todo lado, ya para este punto estaba sentada en el suelo riendo mientras sostenía mi estomago

-Solo… se te enfría… el café- le dije apenas, riendo y tratando de respirar

-Oh- dijo de pronto serio y con una mirada diabólica en el rostro- el café se enfría, es una lástima que me lo tenga que tomar helado, porque no pienso ir hasta que pagues por asustarme- y acto seguido me levanto de un brazo, con la intención de tirarme al sillón para hacerme cosquillas, cosa que no va a pasar porque fui más inteligente y muy maduramente comencé a huir por todo lado

Me sentí satisfecha cuando me encerré en el baño y el solamente desistió, por lo que supongo que se fue a la cocina a comer cuando tras cinco minutos escuché sus pasos alejarse, abrí la puerta solo un poco y no lo vi por lo que salí de mi escondite. Lo encontré viendo el plato del desayuno con gesto tierno y una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien, ya que llegaste te parece si comes? luego podrás seguir durmiendo- le ofrecí

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras masticaba- no he tenido tiempo de ver las fotos, pero según Tanya- hice una pequeña mueca con mi boca- son muy buenas, no tendrás alguna que me enseñes

-La verdad sí, tengo todas las fotos en la computadora, comamos y luego te las enseño- le dije mientras empezaba a comer.

En lo que yo comí la mitad de mi plato Edward ya había comido casi todo el contenido de su plato, por lo que supuse que tenía hambre, al ofrecerle más declino y espero que yo terminara, me miraba de forma constante, algo que me hacía sentir un poco nerviosa, como un animal de zoológico.

-Bien, he terminado, si quieres puedes venir conmigo- le dije mientras caminaba en dirección a donde estaba mi computadora de escritorio, al llegar la encendí y busque la carpeta con sus fotos- estas son todas- mencione en el momento que le di espacio en la silla para que las viera, lo vi pasarlas rápido y hacer algún gesto con alguna, hasta que llego a la foto que le enseñe a Rose la semana anterior

-Esta me gusta, no me di cuenta de que la tomaste- dijo sorprendido

-Es porque soy un ninja- me encogí de hombros, no dijo nada más y siguió pasando las fotos hasta terminarlas todas

-Eres la mejor- prácticamente grito mientras me tomaba en brazos y me abrazaba fuerte, como hace rato lo hizo, con la diferencia de que esta vez no me resistí- lo siento- me dijo cuándo me soltó- no creo que sea lo correcto ir a un partido de futbol vestido con el uniforme de ayer, me prestas tu baño? - solamente le hice un gesto con mi mano para que avanzara.

Unos quince minutos después salió del baño luciendo mucho mejor que como entro por esa puerta hace rato, vestía unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa del united que remarcaba sus músculos poco prominentes, además en su mano vi que traía una bufanda del equipo, me la tendió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida

-Te hace falta identificación- me dijo mientras guardaba varias cosas en su bolsa, de manera instintiva me la coloque en el cuello y la olisquee un poco, inspirando el perfume, olía a Ed, en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Estás listo para irnos, ya sabes que la previa también es divertida- le dije cuando lo vi sacar las entradas de un folder de su bolso

-Sí, pero te parece si no llevamos auto? podríamos tomar el metro

-Bien, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos- dije corriendo por mis pertenencias, al pasar vi la correa de mi cámara y no pude evitar tomarla- tendremos acompañante no te molesta verdad- le pregunté mientras sacudía la cámara frente a el

-En absoluto, ahora vamos- dijo mientras extendía su brazo en mi dirección y yo lo tomaba.

Dejamos a los perros en casa con comida suficiente como para que no se comieran la casa y caminamos a la estación del metro que estaba cerca de mi casa, lo esperamos en un silencio cómodo, unos pocos minutos después de nuestra llegada lo abordamos y al poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos recorriendo la explanada del estadio, en dirección a la puerta.

Antes de entrar tome unas fotos de Edward con el estadio de fondo y algunas a otras personas que captaron mi atención, además y a regañadientes deje que él me tomara algunas a mí, luego de eso nos hicimos algunas fotos juntos y entramos a la gradería.

Edward tenia razón al decir que tenía buenos asientos, estaban bastante cerca de la cancha, silbe por lo bajo al imaginar cuanto habría gastado en estas dos localidades. Su intenso jueguito del fotógrafo siguió por unos minutos más, sentí el flash en mi cara en más de una ocasión, pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Te ves contento- le dije

-Lo estoy- fue su respuesta mientras me miraba de forma intensa con esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos- Ya casi empieza el partido- me dijo indicándome que faltaba poco más de media hora para que comenzara el juego

Entre platicas más neutrales, principalmente sobre futbol y videojuegos, es decir nada que pudiese arruinar el buen momento esperamos a que saltaran los jugadores al terreno de juego. Cuando el partido inicio nos emocionamos y gritamos a mas no poder en el momento en que el árbitro pito el inicio del partido.

Los minutos pasaban y el encuentro iba 0-0 pero tanto el Liverpool como el united tenían buenas opciones de gol, lo que pasa es que ninguna era lo suficientemente efectiva por lo que ambos estábamos al borde de nuestro asiento, como de costumbre. Ya tenía mi cámara nuevamente en mi poder, por lo que para matar el rato y la ansiedad comencé a hacer fotos como loca, Ed ni cuenta se dio de que le hice como cinco fotos sin que se diera cuenta, una de ellas, la que hasta el momento es una de mis favoritas lo tenía a el de perfil, mirando concentrado hacia la cancha, su ojo visible estaba iluminado haciendo su color azul más intenso, pero eso solo era la parte izquierda de la foto, el centro y la parte derecha estaban ocupadas por la cancha y algunos espectadores desenfocados en el fondo.

Seguí con mi sesión improvisada y nos hice un selfie con el partido de fondo cuando escuchamos como la multitud enloquecía y gritaba al unísono GOOL, nos unimos a la celebración al ver que se trataba del 1-0 en favor del Manu, no pude evitarlo e hice algunas fotos de personas al azar, claro hasta que vi que una mano se posaba sobre mi lente oscureciendo el objetivo

-Ya deja eso, mira el partido conmigo- me dijo Edward al momento que tomaba la cámara de mis manos, le di una mirada de enojo a lo que solo me dio una sonrisa sexy- solo es una cámara y la recuperaras pronto, cuando terminé el partido.

Solamente le di la espalda y seguí viendo el juego, pero estaba molesta, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo unas inocentes fotografías, él sabe que no puede reprimir mi "creatividad" cuando hay inspiración de por medio. Pasados unos minutos sentí que algo me halaba de nuevo hacia el respaldar de la silla, algo que asumí era Edward en un intento de broma, lo que no me esperaba era que me pasara su brazo por los hombros y me estrechara contra su costado

-Calma Bell, que no hice nada malo-susurro en mi oído de forma que envió con su voz escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral- puedes no enojarte conmigo por favor? - pregunto con voz extremadamente dulce, yo solo suspire en rendición

-Bien- masculle con voz queda, en un tono bajo muy poco propio de mi

Seguimos viendo el partido con la máxima concentración hasta que llego el entretiempo, momento en el que aprovecho para ir al baño. Unos minutos después regreso hablando por teléfono con un rostro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación sobre el fastidio que tenía al hablar con la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Te llamo luego y por favor ya no me molestes más por hoy, que el día está muy lindo como para que me lo estropees con tu mal humor- y corto la comunicación dándome una sonrisa

-Se puede saber a quién acabas de enviar al infierno? - la curiosidad mato al gato dicen

-A Tanya, tiene desde ayer me ha estado molestando con que quiere que probemos más pasteles, como si ya no hubiéramos elegido la maldita tarta- dijo exasperado. He decir que mi conciencia y yo misma brincábamos en un baile de la victoria.

-Y esa es la razón para contestarle de forma tan amorosa? - me reí cínicamente, la verdad es que entre peor se lleven es más fácil para mi conciencia admitir que no la ama y por eso hago todo esto, si no fuera por eso creo que me estaría quemando en mi propio remordimiento.

-La verdad es que últimamente está muy estresada, creo que son los nervios de la boda- se rasco la cabeza, como cuando era niño y estaba nervioso- como está casi a la vuelta de la esquina, creo que todos estamos perdiendo un poco la cabeza

-Pues no te ves muy emocionado que digamos- le dije resaltando lo obvio, ya que no parece que muy contento con todo, digamos que en mi experiencia los novios por lo general se ven un poco más alegres- parece más bien que vas para el paredón de fusilamiento- me reí

-Aunque no lo creas, estoy feliz, pero más que todo estoy muy ansioso

-y eso es por?

-Qué pasa si me estoy apresurando a los acontecimientos? - me pregunto serio, vi en sus ojos que eso sí que era un miedo real- y si después de todo solamente me doy cuenta un día de que me equivoque?

No sé qué decirle, sus miedos parecen más reales de lo que pensaba, pero el miedo al error es comprensible en una situación como esta, lo que creo que no es comprensible es que piense que se está equivocando de persona, un punto más para la lista de contras que servirá en mi favor

-A ver Cullen, lo primero que creo que te tienes que preguntar es la amas? - al hacerle esa pregunta sentí como una pequeña parte del bloque de hormigón que protege a mi corazón comenzara a resquebrajarse

-Si- ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo- la amo, ella es todo lo que una vez pude soñar en alguien, es hermosa, siempre está pendiente de donde estoy o que estoy haciendo- _controladora_ \- se preocupa por mí, tiene clase y estilo- y siguió enumerando "cualidades" que según el eran todo para él, creo que más que amor este pobre imbécil lo que tiene es una especie de encaprichamiento con un bonito objeto brillante

-De acuerdo, entonces si tanto la amas no veo porque tienes dudas de equivocarte- mentí descaradamente, tratando de que mi dolor al ver que en serio el la ama a ella y por lo que veo no a mi no se transportara a la expresión de mi rostro

-Porque a pesar de todo siento que algo me hace falta- me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, hace mucho que no lo hacía y no supe cómo responder a eso, por lo que solo me quede mirando fijamente a la cancha, recordando de pronto que estábamos en un partido de fútbol y que mi equipo iba ganando, aunque en realidad dejé de prestarle atención a todo y me ensimisme en mis pensamientos, pensando de pronto que querer impedir esta boda es una muy mala idea.

No hable más hasta que el juego terminó, con el mismo marcador de 1-0, esperamos a que se fuera un poco de gente de las graderías para poder salir nosotros, caminamos en completo silencio uno al lado del otro hasta que estuvimos fuera del complejo, caminamos un poco hasta que Edwrard rompió el silencio

-Qué te pasa- me dijo con preocupación- desde que hablamos hace rato estas no se triste, por favor mujer dime que te pasa que no puedo leer tu mente- me dijo riendo

-Nada, hay algún motivo para que me pase algo? - pregunte a la defensiva, me miro enarcando una ceja- de veras que no me pasa nada- _lo que pasa imbécil es que te amo, tanto que duele, eso me pasa, te amo y no te das cuenta y yo soy una idiota como para decirte porque me da miedo perderte, eso me pasa_

-De acuerdo, es momento de que aclaremos varios puntos, el primero, son veinte años, no lo olvides, te conozco, sé que algo hay en esa cabeza tuya, segundo, sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir y está relacionado con mi boda y lo tercero es que quiero saber que carajos te hice para que me veas como si fueras a romper a llorar- me dijo mirándome a los ojos de forma intensa, su mirada quemaba por lo que no acate a hacer otra cosa más que apartar la mirada

-Que no me pasa nada, eso son ideas tuyas, si no lo puedo negar, Tanya no es ni será mi mejor amiga por siempre y para siempre, pero es con quien decidiste formar una vida, y prefiero verla a ella que perder definitivamente tu amistad- _y otras cosas_ , dije al tiempo que caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo.

Me tomo por la cintura y me volteo para que lo mirara de frente, no aparto su mano de mi espalda y estábamos relativamente cerca, tanto como para sentir su respiración contra mi pecho

-Dime que no lo haga y lo pensare- me dijo con voz un poco entrecortada, sus ojos me miraban como con ganas de traspasar mi alma- Dime que no me case con ella y aquí mismo se acaba todo

-Porque? - pregunte curiosa y con unas enormes ganas de besarlo

-Porque siempre me has dicho que es lo mejor para mí, por favor dime que no lo haga- inconscientemente nos habíamos ido acercando más y más, ya para el momento en que me susurro esto, su rostro prácticamente estaba a un centímetro de mi rostro, considere esta como mi mejor oportunidad, por lo que me arme de valor y lo mire a los ojos con decisión, lista para decirle que lo amo y obviamente lista para decirle que no lo haga

-Ed yo…-dije tan cerca de sus labios que no podía armar una frase coherente, rozó mi labio inferior son su boca y sentí como mi cuerpo se hacía insustancial- yo te…- y la burbuja se rompió cuando su teléfono sonó.

Me miró con expresión torturada, como si hubiese algo para ser digno de la horca y contestó

-Cullen- dijo a la otra persona de la línea- de acuerdo, en veinte minutos estoy ahí- y cortó la llamada. - Tengo que ir al hospital, vienes conmigo? tenemos que hablar- me dijo al tiempo que me tomaba la mano y me arrastraba por la calle ya que yo no me sentía capaz de caminar por mi propio pie.

* * *

Hola todos! cap algo movidito

que creen que pase? me encantaria saber que teorias tienen

gracias por los favs y follows

nos leemos

un abrazo Geova :)


	8. 7

**7**

Desde aquel fiasco en Old Trafford han pasado unos días;, después de la llamada que recibió del hospital nos dirigimos al North Manchester, para darnos cuenta de que la emergencia no era tan grande, el residente en pediatría en turno no había podido cubrir todo su turno porque no se sentía muy bien, por lo que decidieron que la mejor opción era llamar a Edward para que terminara el turno del otro chico, solamente le faltaban cuatro horas, horas que decidí esperarlo para luego hablar, hablar en serio de todo lo que ocurrió antes, sin embargo no hablamos ni de eso ni de nada, ya que me termine yendo a casa, desde ese dia no he hablado con el.

Podría decirse que el marcador va a asi Suerte en contra 1, Bella 0, ya estamos a 19 de junio, me quedan cerca de 40 días, el tiempo corre en mi contra y mi único avance ha sido intentar, en medio de un montón de personas decirle que no se casara, incluso me pidió que le dijera que parara y que hice yo? Simplemente parecer una deficiente mental que no era capaz de articular una sola oración coherente.

Con quien si he hablado, mas de una vez todos los días es con Jacob, quien resulta que es un chico bastante lindo y no me refiero a que sea una cara bonita, es más que eso, resultó ser que es una persona bastante tierna, que siempre presta atención a lo que le cuentas y es un amante de la lectura; además me contó que lo dejaron a dos días de casarse, lo que detonó que le contara de mi plan, a lo que solo me pidió tener cuidado en no destruirme si este fracasa.

En estos días nos hemos visto la mayoría de las veces en el arbol en que hablamos por primera vez, es un lindo lugar para leer y desconectarme de todo lo que en este momento órbita alrededor de mi cabeza,

Lugar en el que me encuentro en este momento, con el teléfono en mi mano, viendo un mensaje de mi madre quien dice que el fin de semana saldra con los padres de Ed y sus tres hijos, además de Sam y que espera que yo también los acompañe; suspiré de forma audible y con un poco de fastidio, no se como voy a hacer para decirle que no quiero ir a ese viaje, cosa que es totalmente cierta, no tengo ganas de ver a Edward aun, me siento un tanto avergonzada de lo que paso el sabado, me enoja que no fui capaz de decir una frase tan sencilla como _no lo hagas_ , eran tres jodidas palabras y mi cerebro no capto la indirecta.

Obviamente no le voy a decir a mi mamá, el ser más romántico sobre la faz de este planeta que no voy por estos motivos, probablemente le diga que tengo trabajo, lo cual es verdad, hace poco recibimos la confirmación de Jessica McConnell sobre la publicidad del perfume, obtuvimos el contrato, algo que celebramos muchísimo, pero ahora debemos buscar la locación ideal para la sesión de fotos.

Buscar un lugar no es una tarea fácil, pero tampoco es como para negarle a mama la oportunidad de acompañarla a un viaje, sin embargo es mi madre y como tal sabrá que algo le oculto y terminaré contando la verdad y ella me convencerá de que no será tan malo como creo y terminas accediendo; para no alargar mas esto marque su numero y espere a que contestara

- _Hola!-_ atendió al tercer timbrazo

-Hola mama, como estas?- sabía que estaba bien, pero es la costumbre

- _Bien, acabo de llegar con Esme de la tienda, compramos varias cosas para el viaje del fin de semana, irás?-_ gran asunto

-No lo sé, quieres que vaya?

- _Por supuesto que si, casi no te veo últimamente_

-Lo siento, pero no te llamaba para que me regañaras ma, llamaba para decirte que tengo trabajo justo el fin de semana- mentí descaradamente dandole mi excusa inicial, nada perdía con intentar

- _Y no puedes hacerlo otro dia?_

-Eso es seguro, pero no quiero que se me junte todo

- _Necesitas seriamente unos días de descanso-_ dijo con voz preocupada, aunque más que preocupada su voz sonaba persuasiva

A lo lejos vi como Jake cruzaba la calle y caminaba en mi dirección

-No estoy cansada mamá, aun puedo soportar unos pocos días antes de tomarme unas vacaciones

- _No me salgas con eso, que siempre dices lo mismo-_ me regaño y yo solamente me reí en voz baja- _Y no te rías que te estoy hablando_

-Lo siento general!- le conteste haciendo voz de soldado ya para este momento Andrew había llegado y me saludo con la mano- Hola Jacob- lo salude

- _Quién es Jacob?-_ pregunto curiosa

-Es el chico de la cafetería de la que te hable- le dije remarcando la verdad-Ultimamente lo veo mucho- esta vez me gire en dirección a el y le guiñe un ojo

- _Ya veo_ \- dijo con voz baja- _vas a venir?-_ me pregunto de nuevo

-No se ni para que intento negarme si de todas formas vas a conseguir lo que quieres- le dije algo ofuscada, pero sin llegar a alterarme, si lo veo de forma objetiva podría perfectamente continuar con la conversación con Edward ya que según lo que me contaron Tanya no va.

- _Deja de decir esas cosas, eres mi hija y como tal me gusta verte cada vez que puedo_

-Bien lo siento- le dije riendo- puedo llegar por la noche mañana?

- _Sería perfecto, no sabes la ilusión que me hace ir con todos ustedes, incluso puede haber algún progreso-_ siguió hablando con esa voz de romántica que pone siempre que habla de algo así, creo que en secreto ella tiene su propio plan de acción

-Ya veremos ya veremos, pero por ahora tengo que dejarte mama, te quiero

- _Yo tambien Bells, te veo mañana, asegúrate de traer ropa cómoda-_ me dijo antes de colgar- _Y dale saludos a ese chico de mi parte-_ termine la comunicación con una sonrisa

-Mi madre te manda saludos- le dije a Jake quien estaba frente a mi solamente esperando que terminara de hablar- por cierto hola de nuevo

-Hola, por lo que veo te vas mañana, se puede saber donde?- me preguntó con sincera curiosidad

-Aunque no lo creas ni yo misma lo se, mi alegre madre organizó un viaje familiar en conjunto con la familia de Edward- me miró levantando las cejas

-Y eso es bueno o es malo?

-No lo se, segun mi mama necesito unos días de vacaciones

-Y salir con el indeseable entonces se traduce como un viaje relajante- ahora quien levantó las cejas fui yo- que? no me mires de esa forma, ese tipo no te hace bien, mira como ha estado tu humor toda la semana, el lunes parecia que habias salido del infierno

-Lugar al que te voy a enviar si continuas hablando del tema- lo mire enojada, no me gustaba que se molestara cada que hablo de Ed- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, aunque no lo creas si que puede ser relajante

-Como digas, solo espero que todo te salga bien, me preocupo- me contesto un poco más serio

-No tienes porque, soy una chica grande- le di una gran sonrisa

-Oh ten por seguro que no me preocupas tú, sino lo que puedas hacerle a los demás- solo rodé mis ojos

-Que gracioso, como si yo fuera tan mala, además no tengo motivos para sacarle los ojos a nadie, Queenie no viene con nosotros

-Más vale, ya estaba pensando en cómo esconderías el cuerpo- se rio y de forma sutil cambio de tema, ya para el final de la tarde olvidé casi por completo que Jacob estaba en plan estupido mas temprano.

Me despedí con la promesa de que lo llamaría por lo menos una vez y que no mataría a nadie, a lo que solo me rei.

Cuando llegue a casa, como de costumbre Hades y Leo me recibieron con su habitual alegría y en ese momento repare que no sabía a donde iba durante la semana y no tenía idea de si iria a algun lugar apto para mascotas por lo que lo mejor sería que los dejara por lo que recurrí como de costumbre a los chicos

Yo: _SOS, me voy mañana, alguno puede ayudarme a cuidar a Hades y a Leo por una semana_

 _Ro: Persona equivocada, no creo que a mi gato le guste alguno de tus enormes peludos_

 _Emm: Lo siento pero esta semana estoy muy ocupado en el trabajo_

 _Yo: De acuerdo, no hay problema :D_

 _Alice: Hades puede venir conmigo, ya sabes que Izzy tiene una pequeña fascinación por el_

 _Yo: Cierto, ese golden tuyo quiere mancillar el honor de mi angelito_

 _Seth: JAJAJA angelito dices, por lo que veo Leo y yo tendremos un tiempo de hombres_

 _Yo: SON LOS MEJORES!_

 _Alice: Lo sabemos_

 _Alice: por cierto dónde vas_

 _Yo: Ni idea, de viaje con mama y la familia de Ed:/_

 _Ro: YEEI_

 _Alice: -.-' y que vas a hacer?_

 _Emm: DEJEN DORMIR!_

 _Yo: Nada_

 _Ro: Hay que comprar ropa nueva_

 _Yo: Para que?_

 _Alice: Para qué más lenta? mañana temprano en mi casa ES UNA ORDEN y es a cambio de hades_

 _Yo: de acuerdo *levanta bandera blanca*_

Cerre la conversacion un poco más tranquila, la verdad tener a alguien que cuide de los chicos en casos como este es lo mejor ya que no quiero importunar a nadie si fuéramos a algún lugar donde no se admitieran mascotas, aunque dejandolos no me siento del todo cómoda ya que ellos se han convertido en mis compañeros más leales.

El resto de la noche pasó sin mucho contratiempo, me dedique a hacer una pequeña maleta con todo lo indispensable para pasar una semana de paseo en cualquier lugar, lo que incluía jeans y camisetas, algun abrigo y varios pares de tennis, todo esto acompañado de mi inseparable equipo fotográfico el cual nunca dejo asi sea que me vaya a casa de mi madre. Además de hacer la maleta me dedique a ver una película y ya para las 2:00 am estaba lista para dormir, fue una noche tranquila, sin sueños.

Me encontraba en la puerta de Seth con Leo a mi lado y todas sus cosas, antes de pasar por Alice prefería ir y dejarlo con el y asi despues no correr y llegar temprano a casa de mama. Toque el timbre y después de pocos minutos apareció mi amigo, como siempre me sonrió de forma alegre y Leo movió su cola alegremente.

-Hola, lamento venir tan temprano- le dije al tiempo que lo abrazaba a modo de saludo- Aqui esta todo lo que puede necesitar, come dos veces al dia

-Lo se, ademas tengo todo preparado para pasar la mejor semana con este amigo- me contestó rascando las orejas del perro- vienes Leo- le dijo dándole espacio para que entrara, Leo solamente se sentó en la puerta mirándome con una expresión triste, bueno todo lo triste que puede parecer un perro, aunque eso rompió un poco mi corazón

-Leo deja de verme asi- giró su cabeza y yo lo abrace- vendré por ti, ahora diviértete con Seth

Vimos como su cola se movía con un poco mas de alegría por lo que supe que estaría bien

-Gracias Seth- dije dándole los juguetes de Leo

-No es nada, ahora vete para que no salga corriendo detrás tuyo

-De acuerdo, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana- le dije corriendo de prisa a mi auto en donde Hades me veía desde la ventana

Unos treinta minutos después ya me encontraba en la casa de Al esperando a que terminara de prepararse para salir, mientras veía como Izzy su cachorra de golden jugaba con Hades como si fuera lo más entretenido de la vida

-Ya estoy lista- me dijo tomando su bolso de la mesa- creo que sería bueno irnos ya, Rose nos espera

-Ok- le conteste despidiendome de Hades

Maneje hacia el centro comercial escuchando como Alice despotricaba sobre ese tipo James, quien pasa todos los días por la calle frente al restaurante y ella simplemente lo ve pasar, ya que según ella lo odia a muerte, sin embargo mi teoría es que tiene un pequeñisimo flechazo por el.

-Sabes que deberías hablarle verdad- le dije mirándola seria, ya era hora- no puedes andar por la vida acechando a las personas, es raro

-Yo no acecho a nadie, el solo pasa por la calle de enfrente y yo solo lo veo pasar, de seguro ya no se acuerda del altercado con la sombrilla- se encogió de hombros- lo más probable es que ya me haya borrado de su mente

-Oye, deja eso de ser asi, eso no es lo tuyo- le dije mas seria aun- no creo que sea así, en algún momento podrían llegar a algo

-No creo y espero no llegar a nada con esa cría de lobo- me dijo volteandose hacia la ventana mientras yo solo me reía

-Para que conste las crías de lobo son hermosas- dije picandola más- es que piensas que este sujeto es hermoso?

-Solo diré que cada que lo veo pienso en you're beautiful- dijo siendo muy pero muy sarcástica, me sequé una lágrima imaginaria, mi pequeña saltamontes está aprendiendo el arte de molestar a los demás

No hablamos mas del tema en los minutos siguientes, estacione mi auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo mientras Al llamaba a Rose quien solo nos dijo que estaba en las tiendas que solía frecuentar, como ya la conocíamos fuimos a donde seguro la encontraremos su zapatería favorita. No nos equivocamos cerca de la zapatería se encontraba Jo sentada en una banca esperandonos.

-Hola- dijimos las tres a coro, nos reímos de lo estúpido que fue

-Bien que tienen en mente ustedes dos?- les pregunté apuntandolas con mi dedo índice

-Oh nada mas queremos que compres ropa nueva- me dijo Ro encogiéndose de hombros- creo que seria bueno que llevaras algo lindo si vas a estar una semana con Edward- torció el gesto- ademas barbie estara presente

-Claro que no, segun tengo entendido Queenie ni siquiera ira con nosotros- les di mi mejor sonrisa victoriosa

-Entonces qué esperamos- dijo Alice- tenemos mucho camino que recorrer- y nos tomó a cada de las manos y nos arrastró en dirección a las tiendas de ropa

Fue una pequeña tortura, casi no me gusta comprar ropa, sin embargo eso no se compara con pasar tiempo con tus mejores amigas sin preocupación alguna. Termine comprando un jeans mas, un vestido negro más corto de lo que prefería y un par de tacones de tamaño considerable, no tengo idea de para qué pero segun las chicas era necesario que llevara ropa para cualquier lugar. Al final me decidi por un abrigo ligero más y una bufanda que me rogaba que la comprara a lo que no me pude resistir.

Para la mitad de la tarde habíamos terminado y decidimos tomar un café, Ro sugirió que fuéramos a la cafetería de los padres de Jake ya que ella no lo conoce aun así que accedimos y nos encaminamos en dirección a whitworth park.

Al poco tiempo ya estábamos entrando y listas para pedir nuestra orden, pasamos un rato bastante alegre, hasta que recibí un mensaje de Ed " _Donde estas, puedo hablar contigo_ "

-Miren- dije enseñándoles mi teléfono a ambas

-Dile que venga, seria bueno que vea que tiene competencia- me dijo Alice después de que viera cómo "me veía Jacob", ideas suyas seguro

-Eso solo esta en tu mente Al- le dije rodando los ojos

-Mentira- dijo Rose- ese tipo te ve raro, no me gusta mucho

-Es un buen chico pero solo es un amigo, pero si le voy a contestar que venga, nada pierdo- les dije en lo que contestaba en mensaje

Pasados unos minutos obtuve mi respuesta " _estoy cerca de ahi, llego en cinco minutos_ " decía el mensaje y desde el momento en que leí esto inconscientemente mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido

-Dice que viene en cinco minutos- les dije a ambas

-Eso es bueno, tengo vario tiempo sin verlo, ya vera la que le espera- nos dijo Rose

Un chico se acercó a preguntar si deseábamos algo más a lo que todas accedimos a otro café, nos dijo que en poco tiempo estaría listo a lo que le agradecimos. seguimos hablando y vi que Rose fruncía el ceño de manera casi imperceptible por lo que no le tome mucha importancia, al menos no hasta que sentí un par de manos en mis ojos, obviamente sabía de quién se trataba, no las confundiria nunca además su perfume lo delata, en mi rostro se plantó una sonrisa enorme

-Sabes Edward, siempre adivino que eres tu- le dije- asi que quitate que no veo

-bien tu ganas- me dijo al tiempo que sentía que me levantaba de mi asiento y me abrazaba, no pude evitarlo y rei- Hola- me dijo

-Hola- fue lo único que fui capaz de contestarle, en ese momento los eventos de la semana pasada hicieron acto de presencia y recordé que estuve tan cerca de que este momento no solo fuera un saludo entre amigos

-Chicas, como estan- saludo a las dos ganándose como respuesta una sonrisa de Alice y un intento de Rosalie por ser amable, le sonreí y nuevamente me senté en mi silla

Matt se sentó y vi como el rostro de Alice se iluminó, literalmente como un foco navideño, supuse que Jazz andaba por ahí y no me equivoque al verlo aparecer por nuestra mesa

-Hola a todo el mundo- dijo tomando una silla de la mesa contigua y sentándose con nosotros, en ese momento apareció Jacob con una sonrisa forzada y una bandeja con nuestros tres cafés

-Listo chicas, ustedes desean ordenar algo?- les preguntó a los chicos, solo Jasper pidió pie de manzana- Bien, ya lo traigo, por cierto hola Bella-me guiño un ojo

-Hola- dije con verdadera alegría

-Se conocen?- preguntó Ed mirando a Jacob de forma dura

-Claro que si, Bella viene todos los días por un café en las tardes, despues de eso solo nos dedicamos a hablar por horas- dijo Jacob con gesto de suficiencia- Por cierto, soy Jacob- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Edward

-Doctor Edward Cullen- dijo estrechandosela con lo que parecía más fuerza de la debida, rodé mis ojos sin entender toda esta demostración, Jake le devolvió el gesto y se miraron de forma evaluativa

-Y yo soy el mejor hijo de la familia, soy Jasper un gusto amigo nuevo- le dijo a Jacob para intentar romper el incómodo momento, seguido de un gesto con su cabeza se marchó en dirección al mostrador-El amigo amable- dijo riendo y negando con su cabeza

-De donde lo sacaste Bell- me dijo Matt serio- no me cae bien, te ve raro- otro con lo mismo

-Ya dejen de decir eso- le dije también a Ro- solo lo conoci aqui y me cayó bien porque hay algún problema?- le dije esperando no obtener respuesta

-Ninguno, solo no me agrada

-Celoso tigre?- se rio Ro

-Tigre? yo prefiero león- le dijo desviando el tema de la pregunta, pasaron unos minutos en los que Alice y Jasper comenzaron a hablar de comida y Ro dijo que se marchaba por lo que se despidió de todos dejando entre Ed y yo una atmósfera un poco tensa

-Bien que querías- le dije sacando a colación el tema de nuestro encuentro

-Solo quería que supieras que Mama y Papa alquilaron una casa en Peak District, por lo que habrá suficiente espacio para que lleves a tus perros

-Eso es excelente- les dije- pero ya los deje en casa de Alice y Seth

-Eso no es problema, si quieres puedes ir por Hades- me dijo Alice

-Quieres que te lleve yo?- le preguntó Jazz- puedo llevar mi auto y llevarlo a casa de mis padres en la noche y Ed y Bell pueden pasar por Leo y de ahí irse

-No veo por qué no- respondió y vi como Edward sonreía con suficiencia, de pronto sentí que esto era algo planeado de alguna forma- si quieres nos vamos de una vez para que no conduzcas tan tarde

-A sus ordenes princesa- le guiño un ojo y ella solo se rio tontamente, después de eso se despidieron de nosotros y se marcharon dejándonos a los dos solos, suspire

-Dejame llamar a Seth y luego podemos irnos- le dije y me levanté para realizar la llamada, respondió al segundo timbrazo

-Hola- dijo al otro lado de la línea

-Hola, siento molestarte de nuevo- dije apenada- pero no va a ser necesario que cuides a Leo

-No es molestia, solo que ya estábamos por salir a correr, creo que necesito un perro- se rió- pasas por el?

-Si, pasamos en poco tiempo, unos cuarenta minutos más o menos

-de acuerdo, espera pasamos?

-Si Edward y yo, es una historia loca, luego te cuento

-Esta bien, te veo luego

-claro y gracias- le dije cortando la comunicación, me dirigí hacia el mostrador donde vi a Ed hablando con Jacob, me acerque lo más sigilosa que pude

-No te lo voy a repetir- dijo Edward con voz bastante enojada- alejate de ella Black- como conocía su apellido si recien se habia presentado con el?

-Y si no que? dejala tu que la dañaste- en eso no pudo seguir hablando porque Jacob me vio y sonrio- tu muffin diario- me dijo dándome una bolsa de papel

-Muchas gracias 2.0- me rei- Ed estás listo?

-Claro que si, nos vemos Jacob- dijo su nombre con sorna y me envolvió los hombros en un abrazo protector

-Adiós Dr- se rió Jake- Bella- y me guiño un ojo, Edward no me dejo contestar pues ya se encontraba caminando conmigo en dirección a la salida.

Cuando traspasamos la puerta me deshice de su abrazo y camine hacia mi auto un poco molesta, sin entender lo que acababa de ver, una escena bastante rara, abrí las puertas y vi como Ed se montaba en el asiento del pasajero, cuando ya estábamos en dirección a casa de Seth decidí romper el silencio

-Que demonios acaba de pasar Edward?

-Nada- dijo serio

-Como que nada?- lo miré ceñuda- si prácticamente amenazaste a mi amigo

-Solo no te conviene Bell, dejalo asi

-Como que no me conviene, que sabes tu de lo que me conviene o no- le dije un poco mas enojada

-Tranquila, no te voy a volver a decir nada relacionado con Black de nuevo

-Cómo es que lo conoces, si te presentaste con el hace menos de una hora?

-Digamos que lo conozco desde antes, solo que no lo había notado- me dijo serio y dando el tema por terminado

-Porque siempre terminamos peleando?- le pregunté muy exasperada

-No tengo la mas minima idea, supongo que es tu vivaz personalidad- me dijo irónico, solo me rei y continuamos en silencio el resto del camino. cuando llegamos solo me baje yo, no tenía caso que fuéramos ambos, pero en lo que caminaba en dirección a la puerta de Seth escuche como la puerta se cerraba.

-Espera- me dijo- lo siento, solo es un tipo que me cae muy mal, pero esa es una larga historia y no quiero contartela hoy, solo perdoname si?- me dio una mirada de cachorro que no creo que pudiera considerarse tierna, con esos ojos suyos creo que podría ser ilegal emplear algo así en contra de alguien

-Bien- suspire derrotada y me encamine a la puerta, pero no di ni dos pasos cuando me hizo mirarlo a los ojos

-lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz- me dijo mirándome directamente al alma, quizas mas alla- tu sabes cuanto te quiero verdad?- La verdad ultimamente lo he puesto tanto en duda que no se que decirle- Isabella en serio, te quiero- me dijo como si la palabra querer no le gustara lo suficiente

-Tanto como yo te quiero a ti supongo- le dije soltandome de su agarre y dirigiéndome a la puerta de Seth, al menos esta vez sí le pude decir algo, aunque fuera solo la superficie del iceberg

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo que aun anda por esta historia

Les cuento que no habia actualizado aqui porque la universidad esta a punto de tomar mi alma -.-'.

Gracias a todos lo que aun siguen leyendo, de veras que me hace inmensamente feliz saber que a alguien le gusta mi loca idea.

Cuentenme teorias, de donde creen que conoce Ed a Jacob? no creo que lo publique hasta mas adelante en la historia pero solo tengan esto presente :D

Que les parecio el cap? que les parece la "amistad" de los chicos?

Espero actualizar pronto por aca y solo para que tengan la expectativa el proximo capitulo se viene fuerte y un poco mas largo :D

De nuevo gracias por leer

Un abrazo. Geova :D


	9. 8

8

-Después de recoger a Leo manejamos durante las tres horas de viaje casi en completo silencio, solo interrumpido por alguno que otro comentario sobre el viaje, además de la pregunta insistente de Edward sobre si quería que el manejara, a lo que siempre contesto que no, ya que siendo muy honesta su forma de conducir me da un poco de miedo.

Ya para las 11 de la noche estaba aparcando el auto enfrente del portón principal de la familia Cullen, sin embargo note un auto que no cuadraba en toda la escena ya que no pertenecía a ningún miembro de la familia, aunque es un auto que para mi desgracia, conocía demasiado bien, era el auto de Tanya

-Que hace su auto aquí?- me pregunto Ed-Se suponía que ella no venía

-Pues no lo se, es tu prometida, no la mía, gracias a los Dioses-le dije mientras mi lengua ardía al pronunciar estas palabras-Pero vamos a averiguarlo, además, necesito llevarme a Hades- dije al tiempo que bajaba del auto y Edward le abría la puerta a Leo quien corría alegremente.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro y no se como, durante el trayecto entre el auto y la puerta de la casa me tomo la mano en busca de ¿apoyo?, ignore la sensación de su mano sobre la mía, esa pequeñísima corriente eléctrica que desde siempre he sentido en el momento en que lo siento cerca, ignore todo eso y seguí caminando hasta la puerta de la casa, Ed me abrió y me dio paso, fui seguida por Leo,quien pasó entre mis piernas y luego entró el, sin soltar mi mano me guió hasta la sala, donde cuatro pares de ojos me miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-Sorpresa- Dijo con aquella voz melosa de siempre queenie mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazar a Edward separándolo de mi, le dio un beso no apto para menores que fue tan difícil de ver que me retire a sentarme en una esquina del sofá- Veo que la sorprendida fui yo, porque vienes con ella?- continuó al tiempo que me miraba con odio y superioridad, mirada que fue respondida de la misma forma

-Ella me trajo porque Jasper me abandonó por una chica- fue completamente honesto- Que estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto serio, casi al borde del enojo

-Decidí venir amor, hay algun problema?- Wow

-La verdad si, pensé que dijiste que no querías venir, eso en más de una ocasión- su tono de voz se elevó una octava mas de la cuenta- lo que me recuerda que no te interesaste hasta que mencione que El nos iba a acompañar

-Hey a mi no me metan en sus asuntos, por cierto, mi trabajo aqui esta hecho- dije con las manos en alto en gesto de rendición- por lo tanto ya me voy, los veo mañana- dije a todos a modo de despedida y me fui, claro, no sin antes darle un abrazo a los padres de Ed y Jazz.

Salí por esa puerta como si me persiguiera el mismísimo Satanás, aunque la verdad de lo único que huía es de la "feliz" pareja y de su drama. Cuando llegue a casa mama y Sam ya estaban dormidos, sin embargo mama me dejo comida en el microondas, algo que agradecí bastante.

Tras cenar decidí intentar dormir la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudiera, por lo que solo me coloque mis auriculares y me concentré en el sonido de la música y trate de no pensar en nada, lo que funcionó por lo menos durante cinco horas, cuando me levante eran casi las 5:00 am por lo que decidí ponerme en pie y comenzar a prepararse para el dia, que probablemente pase manejando gran parte de el.

Ya para las 6:30 me encontraba completamente lista, decidí vestirme con unos jeans bastante cómodos, una camiseta de una de mis bandas favoritas y mis inseparables converse, todo con el fin de pasar el viaje lo más cómodo posible ya que desde la casa de mama en Wiltshire hasta Peak District son más de tres horas, eso sin contar que alguien decida que nos detengamos por algún motivo.

Mamá estaba lista a las 7:45, con el desayuno para los tres, como siempre estaba de pie frente a la mesa de la cocina con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-Hola ma!- la salude ya que ayer no tuve tiempo

-Hola cariño, como estas?- me abrazo como siempre que la veo, con demasiado amor maternal- lo siento por dormirme ayer pero el cansancio pudo más que yo- me dijo a manera de disculpa, la verdad no me molestaba que se haya quedado dormida

-Descuida, de todas formas llegamos tarde

-Llegamos?- me pregunto con una ligera sospecha en la mirada

-Si, Edward y yo- ahogo un grito- no te hagas ilusiones mama que solamente lo traje porque Jazz se ofreció a ir por Hades a casa de Alice, solo eso

-Y que paso?-

-Nada mamá, desde el día del partido no ha pasado nada

-Que partido Elizabeth?- sabía que algo se me olvidaba

-Al que fuimos Edward y yo hace una semana- le dije lanzandome a contarle toda la historia, hasta lo que paso anoche.

-vamos a ver, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de actuar Isabella, me da miedo que salgas herida en todo esto- me dijo sería, como pocas veces la veía

-Más de lo que probablemente ya lo esté mamá, en serio crees que pueden dañarme más?

-Ese es el punto, si pueden y sabes que Tanya lo hará, y tu pareces no darte cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, temo que tu termines destruida por algo que a la larga no tenga ningún sentido, pero como sabes es tu decisión

-Lo se mama

-Si tienes claro que ese chico te quiere de verdad, aunque ni el mismo se da cuenta, se le nota en la forma en que te mira

-En serio?- le dije irónica

-Si, es en serio- se rió- tú no lo notas porque siempre lo estas viendo a el, hasta el mínimo detalle que hace tus ojos lo captan, y el hace lo mismo, te ha visto así desde que nos mudamos aquí, como si fueras lo más precioso de su mundo

-Eso es tan tierno ma, pero sabes que eso tan preciado no soy yo, solo presta atención a cómo la mira a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ella

-A Tanya la mira con deseo y hasta cierto punto con cariño, pero a ti de vez en cuando parece que te va a sacar los pensamientos con solo verte, hay veces cuando piensa que nadie lo mira que te da una miradita triste, como esa que hacía de niño cuando Esme le quitaba los juguetes- suspiró teatralmente

-O sea que ahora soy un juguete?- me rei

-Para nada, pero te ve como si te hubiera perdido, con tristeza, así es como te ve

-Wow, ahora eres una acosadora que nos ve- me rei y la abrace- sabes, aunque creo que no avance nada con esta conversación me sirvio para desahogarme un poco

-Me alegro, ahora niña muévete a comer que ya casi partimos

-En cuanto el oso de tu hijo esté listo- le rodé mis ojos al tiempo que comenzaba a comer.

Tras esa pequeña platica con mi madre comí lo bastante rápido, tanto así que ni siquiera espere a que Sam bajara a desayunar. El reloj marcaba las 9:24 cuando los tres estábamos listos para partir por lo que solo monte a Leo en el auto y mi hermano colocó en la cajuela todas las maletas.

Poco tiempo después nos encontramos con la familia de Ed en la entrada de su casa, había dos autos, el todo terreno de Jazz y el auto gris de Edward, quien se encontraba apoyado en la parte posterior del auto, junto a el se encontraba totalmente tranquilo Hades a quien no le preste mucha atención ya que mi respiracion se quedo atorada en mi garganta

Como siempre se veía jodidamente bien, llevaba jeans y una camisa de cuadros rojos con azul abierta y bajo esta, una camiseta con el logo de la misma banda que yo traía puesta, con la ligera diferencia de que la mía era blanca y la suya negra, como de costumbre traía sus lentes de pasta y en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa, mi sonrisa, esa que por algún tiempo he echado de menos y que hizo que mi corazón latiera como un pequeño colibrí, retumbando fuerte contra mi pecho.

No lo puedo negar, se veía guapo, pero no como su hermano, que es naturalmente apuesto, lo sabe y además, le encanta la atención que recibe de las féminas. El es diferente, desde siempre ha sido despistado en cuanto en lo que logra con tan solo una mirada, tampoco se ha dado cuenta de cuantos suspiros arranca con solo que una de las comisuras de su boca se levante en una sonrisa y todo lo hace sin percatarse de su alrededor, o al menos era así antes, antes de Tanya, su naturalidad y sencillez poco a poco habían desaparecido casi del todo haciéndolo solamente una cara bonita, sin embargo, sonreí para mi al notar que poco a poco ese hombre simple y relajado iba volviendo, aunque sea solo en pequeñas cantidades.

Detuve el auto y me baje a recoger a mi perro, no sin antes recibir una mirada especulativa de mi madre a lo que solamente negué con la cabeza y reí. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando tenía a Hades corriendo hacia mi

-Hola hermosa- me dijo con voz suave y la sonrisa creciendo más en su cara- te olvidaste de alguien ayer

-Punto 1, no deberías decirme halagos mientras tu futura esposa nos escucha- me reí sarcástica, la verdad me importaba todo un sembradío de pimientos lo que la loca esa pensara- punto 2, eso en parte es culpa de ustedes, pero como ya estoy aquí me llevo a Hades, nos vemos en un rato- tome de su mano la correa del perro

-Espera, aclarando todo, digo lo que quiero cuando quiero, segundo, Hades durmió ayer conmigo como todo un ángel- se rió- y tercero, te esperaba para preguntarte si puedo llevarlo en mi auto, sabes que no he podido verlo en vario tiempo

-De acuerdo- le dije tranquila, la verdad no me molestaba que lo llevara en su auto- alguna otra cosa que quieras aclarar?- le pregunté con una de mis cejas levantada

-Si, solo una cosa mas- vi como acorto la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazaba colocando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla- no nos saludamos como es debido- continuo con una mirada un tanto loca y una sonrisa traviesa, acercó su rostro al mío y me beso, justo en la mejilla, a un lado de mi boca, un milimetro mas y otra historia estaríamos contando- Hola

-Hola- fue lo único que fui capaz de contestar, como siempre, mis pensamientos se fueron a la basura

-Dios como quería hacer eso- me dijo entre risas- definitivamente necesitaba abrazarte

-Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Ed?- le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa

-El mismo de siempre, solo que ahora estoy decidido a no perderte- su frase fue un poco críptica

-Y eso se debe a?- tenía la leve impresión sobre a qué venía esto y no me gusto mucho a dónde se dirigen mis pensamientos. afortunadamente una bocina sonó a su espalda y rubio cabello se asomo por la ventana, mi gozo en un pozo

-Eddy! Amor se hace tarde- grito con voz de comercial de chicle

-Creo que debemos irnos, te veo en un rato- le dije dándome la vuelta y encaminandome al auto para pasar las siguientes horas manejando hasta llegar a Peak district.

Cuando dije que mis pensamientos estaban en la basura no mentía, el viaje lo pasé concentrada en la carretera, como si no hubiese nada más interesante, decidimos no parar en ningun lado por lo que solo era la 1:00 cuando llegamos al paraíso.

Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde que era niña, vine una que otra vez cuando era niña y siempre pensaba que yo era una especie de hada del bosque, cosa que en este lugar es posible, todo es verde y hay pequeñas casitas como salidas de cuento, sin embargo, según las indicaciones que Jazz envió al teléfono de mi hermano no nos quedamos en ninguna de esas casas, supuse que nos quedariamos en la que siempre alquilaban nuestros padres, una casa con suficientes habitaciones para todos un poco más alejada del pueblo.

Me desvíe en un camino un poco menos transitado que subía por una colina y allí, a poco más de doscientos metros la vi, la casa de mi infancia, no pude evitarlo y una estúpida lagrima rodo por mi mejilla con todos los recuerdos agradables que pasé aquí, muchísimo antes de todo en mi vida fuera tan extraño. Apague el motor y con rapidez abrí la puerta de Leo quien se bajó como si fuera su hogar.

Cuando baje respire profundamente. inhalando el aire puro que en el centro de la ciudad no se respira. Al poco tiempo de que llegamos nosotros llegó Jazz, junto a sus padres, seguido de Edward, Queenie y Emily; obviamente acompañados de Hades quien se bajó nada más y le abrieron para salir corriendo en dirección a Leo.

-Entramos?- nos preguntó Esme al tiempo que balanceaba un juego de llaves en su mano

Mi madre y el resto de la familia la acompañó a través de la puerta, sin embargo yo me quedé un poco más afuera, admirando la vista, es un lugar hermoso, más hermoso de lo que recordaba de mi infancia, pero a esto, hay que sumarle que han pasado más de quince años desde que puse un pie aquí por última vez.

-Todo lo que tengo por saber que piensas- me dijo Edward mientras caminaba hasta posarse a mi lado- Hoy te vez algo perdida en tu propio mundo

-La verdad solo recordaba- le conteste- te acuerdas cuando salíamos corriendo hasta el pequeño bosquecillo de allí- apunté con mi cabeza

-Claro que me acuerdo, también me gustaba robar pastel y llevarlo para hacer un dia de campo- se rio con un poco de vergüenza- esos eran los mejores días

-Lastima que el pasado es solo el pasado

-Hey porque tan pesimista?

-No soy pesimista, solo soy realista, esos días nunca van a volver, Matthew crecimos y nos convertimos en alguien diferente de aquellos niños, tú te hiciste engreído, al menos por fuera

-Que estas diciendo?- se rió, aunque su risa no llenó sus ojos de alegría- Tu creciste como un pequeño ente maligno, tu ya no tienes corazón, ahora solo tienes un gran trozo de diamante- esta vez lo dijo serio y que me dijera eso me dolió pues sabía que no me lo decía en broma

-Ente maligno serás tú, y tal vez si tengo corazon, solo que no todos se dan cuenta- acto seguido me marché en dirección en a la que sería mi habitación por el resto de la semana.

Subí las escaleras pasando de largo la sala en donde estaban todos e ignorando olímpicamente los gritos de Ed llamándome, solo camine y me encerré en el cuarto, sobre la cama se encontraba mi maleta y el maletín con mi equipo fotográfico, sin el que no salgo a ninguna parte, mas si es un lugar como este.

No se porque me enoje tanto, se que probablemente solo era una broma, sin embargo algo de verdad había en lo que dijo, el de verdad creía que yo perdi mi corazon, lo que no sabía es que el fue quien lo destruyó y hasta ahora se estaba recomponiendo, claro hasta a que se me ocurrió aceptar impedir esta boda.

El resto de la tarde no salí de mi pequeño refugio, solo me dedique a leer un libro de misterio que encontré en la biblioteca digital de mi tableta. no salí cuando mi mama me ofreció algo para comer, solo le conteste que no tenía hambre, cosa que era cierta, desde que salí huyendo he tenido un extraño y feo sentimiento, si él de forma auténtica creía lo que me dijo no le veía el caso a seguir intentando nada más.

La tarde se fue y trajo con sigo la fría noche llena de estrellas, mismas que podía ver desde mi ventana. Era una noche hermosa. Escuche la puerta ser tocada con insistencia, una y otra vez, eso solo puede significar que se trata de Rob. La abrí de un tirón y me lo encontré vestido como si fuera a salir

-Hola pastelito- me dijo guiñandome un ojo de forma bastante obvia, lo que me saco una sonrisa

-Que quieres Jasper y por amor a los Dioses, porque estas vestido como si fueras a una fiesta?

-Fácil, porque vamos a salir- se encogió de hombros- tú vienes con nosotros

-Nosotros quienes?- pregunté

-Tu, yo y el cabezota de mi hermano

-Ni lo sueñes, además a donde se supone que vamos a ir?

-A donde más? es viernes y seriamente mi hermano necesita mínimo media botella de escocés para que se le quite el mal humor- se rió

-Solo tú, de entre todas las personas que conozco se las arregla para encontrar un bar, prácticamente en el medio de la nada

-Es una especie de superpoder- dijo con calma y luego me miró con cara de sospecha- porque tu también tienes cara de pocos amigos? que te hizo ahora?

-Porque piensas que me hizo algo?- contrapregunta

-Porque te conozco, como también a el, no olvides que los tres crecimos juntos- se rió de alguna broma privada

-Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo me acordaba de la primera vez que te vimos- se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia a lo que estaba a punto de decir- recuerdo que Él te vio como si fueras algo de otro mundo y me dijo mira Jazz, es una princesa

-Claro que era una princesa- me reí yo también- andaba una corona puesta, por su puesto que me vio raro

-No creo que haya sido por eso, después, antes de conocerte y de que te hablara solo nos hablaba de la princesa que vio pasar en el auto y cuando por fin lo golpeaste por aquellos juguetes le dijo a mama algo como que la princesa era ruda, después se hicieron siameses-negó con la cabeza haciendo que su cabello atado en un moño pequeño se moviera un poco- entonces que? vienes?

-Nope, la verdad no quiero estar cerca de tu hermano y alcohol- me rei

-Tu te lo pierdes

-Seguro que si, ve diviertete siendo el mal tercio- sonreí con malicia

-Nada de mal tercio, inoportuna no viene con nosotros, ha estado durmiendo desde que llegamos y aun no despierta, creo que Edward le dio un somnífero, ven con nosotros por favor

-Es una idea tentadora, pero no gracias de nuevo, en serio diviertanse y no se vuelvan locos- le dije a modo de advertencia, que se no acataran

-De acuerdo, princesa- solo recibió un gruñido de mi parte ya que salió corriendo por el pasillo y luego los vi a ambos caminar colina abajo.

Suspire buscando en mi maleta algo cómodo que usar para dormir, ya que no pensaba salir y no tenia hambre, asi que lo que queda de la noche solo me dedicare a leer más o a ver alguna película, mañana será otro día y las cosas por el bien de todos intentaré mejorarlas con Edward, tal vez le pida disculpas o quizá el me las dé a mí, sin embargo no me hago muchas ilusiones en cuanto a eso, ya que la verdad fue una estupidez por la que enoje y no tiene caso seguir enojada.

Tome de mi maleta mi sudadera de mickey mouse y cuando me cambié totalmente abrí la ventana, cámara en mano y tome algunas fotografías del cielo estrellado, además había luna y estaba despejada por lo que también aproveche para fotografiarla.

Me quedé fuera por cerca de una hora, también pensando en mi "siguiente movimiento" el cual tenía pensado hacer en este viaje pero con Tanya aquí es poco probable que le diga frente a ella Hey Ed, no te cases con ella, por favor. Me rei de solo imaginar la cara que pondría Queenie al saber que tengo la intención de no solo arruinar su boda sino también de robarle al novio, algo con lo que no estoy del todo contenta.

No le tome mas importancia al asunto, más bien, baje a la cocina por algo de comer ya que después de todo si tengo hambre, lo unico es que no quería encontrarme con la feliz pareja. Afortunadamente no me encontré con nadie y en la mesa de la cocina encontré galletas recién horneadas, mismas que me lleve en su mayoría acompañadas con un vaso de leche, subí y nada más llegar a la puerta escuche como mi teléfono sonaba avisando que había una llamada entrante,

Lo tomé de la cama y en la pantalla Jazz me hacía una cara que pretendía ser sexy, aún no se cuando se tomó esa foto, rápidamente conteste

-La jodi en grande- dijo con voz preocupada

-Ahora que hiciste Jasper?

-Creo que emborrache a Ed-Bien si, metió la pata hasta el fondo

-Como qué crees, cuánto ha bebido?

-No lo se, como media botella de whisky

-La solución es que lo traigas de nuevo- marque lo obvio

-El punto es que no puedo dejar que mi mama lo vea en ese estado, que quieres que me desherede?- me rei de lo absurdo de esta llamada

-Solo entra por donde no los vea

-Sabes que esa no es una opción, el niño bonito es un escandaloso- al fondo escuche como reía bastante fuerte y senti verguenza ajena

-Entonces qué quieres que haga?- no tenia mas ideas

-Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí- esta loco?

-No pienso ir hasta ahi, ademas que voy a hacer yo para sacarlo de ahi, solo halalo del brazo- escuche que al fondo le decía no me toques, me seguí riendo

-No es gracioso mujer!, por favor ven, de todas formas no trajimos auto

-No

-Isabella por favor ayúdame- al pronunciar mi nombre oi como el teléfono cambiaba de manos- Bella veeen- ese fue Ed arrastrando las palabras un poco, no sonaba tan ebrio, tenía mis sospechas, además en menos de dos horas no creo que alguien se ponga tan mal

-Pon a Jasper al teléfono Edward- hable seria

-Tu ganas, solo envía la ubicación y llegaré cuando pueda- dije cansada

-Eres la mejor- lanzo un beso tronado al teléfono

-Y que sepas Jasper que si esto es una trampa o alguna broma cosas que quieres pueden comenzar a desaparecer- me rei como villana, claro una falsa villana- solo te digo que si es asi mañana tu cabello amanecera en una bolsa de basura- y le corte

En lo que me enviaba la dirección busque algo que ponerme, elegir un jeans y una blusa que no se porque empaque, además de unas botas negras, me cambie lo más rápido que pude y tomé las llaves del auto ya que me había llegado el mensaje en lo que me ponía los zapatos.

Me di cuenta de que en auto podría llegar en diez minutos, sin embargo acelere un poco y en siete y medio ya estaba entrando al bar en el que supuse iba a encontrarme una broma, mi sorpresa fue que no era una broma, en una mesa alejada los vi al menos a Edward a quien reconocería aún en una multitud, quien apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared y en su mano sostenía un vaso con lo que supuse era whisky como si la vida se le fuera en ello, rápidamente me acerque a ellos.

-Isabella- medio gritó haciendo que me sonrojara un poco- has venido

-Si he venido, mueve tu trasero de ahí y vamos a casa- le dije seria y mire mal a Jasper por sacarme de la casa para esto

-No- sentenció tomándose el contenido del vaso sin siquiera arrugar la expresión- no hasta que te sientes un momento- la verdad no lo veo tan ebrio pero se por experiencia lo mal que tolera las bebidas alcohólicas

-De acuerdo, pero que sepas que no me pienso quedar aquí más de diez minutos- esta vez lo dije mirando a Jazz

-De acuerdo- me dijo cuando me senté- y gracias por venir

-Porque te enojaste temprano- me dijo y lo mire con un poco de detenimiento, sus ojos brillaban más de lo habitual, además sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas y su cabello era un desastre despeinado

-Cuánto has bebido Ed?- hice la misma pregunta

-No lo sé- se rió- porque me odias?

-No te odio

-Si lo haces, temprano te fuiste enojada porque te dije ente maligno- siempre, desde que a Ed le da por embriagarse toma una actitud medio infantil, siempre dice tener la razón lo cual es bastante molesto

-No me enoje- le dije para tratar de terminar el tema- ahora muévete por favor

-No creo que lo haga en un futuro cercano- me dijo Jazz tomándose lo que quedaba de cerveza en su jarra- tengo vario rato de decirle lo mismo

-Bien, en primera, porque tomaste tanto Ed?

-Porque tu no me quieres y yo si te quiero a ti- me dijo mirándome con tristeza en los ojos, tanta que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo

-No seas idiota Edward

-Entonces me quieres verdad?- me pregunto como si no lo supiera

-Si- la verdad es que querer es un sentimiento que se le queda corto, lo amo, demasiado para mi propio gusto- nos vamos?

-No, por favor quedemos un rato- dijo mirando a su hermano

-A mi no veas hermanito- se rió y yo maldije por lo bajo- quién manda aquí es ella, es quien tiene el auto

-Eso es verdad- me encogí de hombros- nos vamos ahora, sino los dejo a ambos aquí- y me levanté de mi silla, claramente no los iba a dejar aquí pero la motivación ayuda bastante

-De acuerdo- y se levantó de la silla con algunas risas, además del característico tambaleo, no me voltee a ayudarlo, para eso está su hermano

Caminamos en silencio al menos de mi parte hasta el auto, les abrí y le ayude a intentar meterlo en el asiento de atrás, pero el muy maldito cerró la puerta, Jazz se hizo a un lado cuando vio que la puerta lo golpearia y yo que de en medio de Edy el auto, lo vi dar una minúscula sonrisa maliciosa, casi imperceptible.

-Te atrape- me dijo colocando sus dos manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, además lo sentí presionarme un poco de forma que no podía escapar- ahora di que me quieres

-Quítate Edward- casi rogué, no quería hacer algo de lo que nos podiamos arrepentir

-No quiero hacerlo- se rió- mira estoy un poco ebrio ahora y te necesito- cada vez estaba más cerca

-Por favor Ed, alejate de mi- lo vi negar con la cabeza, intente moverlo pero el desgraciado pesa mucho-Además para qué necesitas?

-Para lo que sea, para que digas algo, para que me molestes, para que seas mi amiga- tomo una respiración profunda- para que estes conmigo siempre y no me dejes, te necesito para que seas tu

Dónde está Jasper cuando se necesita?, Sentí como mi tonto corazon se aceleraba. Este no era Edward hablando, era todo lo que se había bebido en las pasadas horas, no me di cuenta de que una estúpida y traicionera lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla, Estúpida Bella y su tontos sentimientos, eso decía mi cerebro además de enviarme unas alertas de peligro, con luces y sirenas pero rápidamente las ignore.

-shhh no llores ovejita- me dijo secando la lágrima con el máximo cuidado, nunca he entendido esa costumbre de Edward por pensar que me puedo romper, aunque, en honor a la verdad, creo que en este momento sería posible- di que me quieres

No dije nada ya que no podía hablar, sentía todos y cada uno de mis huesos como si fueran de plumas, mi cuerpo temblaba y podía sentirlo tan cerca que olía su aliento a whisky lo que extrañamente me pareció algo atractivo

-Te quiero- le dije con todo el dolor del mundo ya que lo que quería era decirle que lo amaba, pero, está ebrio y probablemente se arrepienta de lo que pase hoy por la mañana así que no le veía el caso, aun

-Es bueno saberlo- con una sonrisa traviesa vi como se acercaba mas y mas.

Se acercó tanto a mi que nuevamente sus labios rozaron los míos, con tanta delicadeza como si mi rostro fuera de porcelana, tras unos segundos se separo de mi y de inmediato sentí su ausencia pero esta fue compensada al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla y luego más cerca de mi boca, otro beso en la comisura y libere la respiración que no sabía que estaba aguantando cuando finalmente posó sus labios en los mios.

El beso comenzó tierno, con un pequeño roce, al principio me abstuve a devolverlo pero mi corazón ganó la batalla contra mi cerebro y al final termine correspondiéndole, poco a poco la intensidad del mismo fue subiendo, así como la mano de Edward, que poco a poco coloco en mi mejilla acariciándola con un gesto extremadamente tierno.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la intensidad del beso hasta que se convirtió en pequeños besos acompañados de una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, sentía mi corazón palpitando en mis odios y definitivamente mi rostro estaba iluminado como un semáforo pero valió la pena, vaya beso. Poco a poco se separo de mi, sonriendo.

-Creo que alguien se aprovechó de otro alguien- Bien en el momento menos necesario aparece Jazz-vamos hermano, entra al auto, es hora de ir a casa- lo jalo un poco dándome espacio para deslizarme a abrir mi puerta, cosa que hice con la cabeza mirando al suelo un poco avergonzada

Ed entro y Jazz se sentó junto a el en el asiento de atras, algo extraño pero a lo que no le tome importancia, tenia cosas mas importantes en la cabeza como la sensación de ser besada por Matt de nuevo. Me mire en el espejo retrovisor y no pude evitarlo, una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi cara. Arranque el auto en dirección a casa y mire a Jazz y Edward a través del espejo

-Lo que pasó hace poco nunca paso- les dije a ambos, mirándolos seriamente, -este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de todo esto-Ademas no seria bonito impedir una boda estando con la novia psicópata tan cerca

-Que acaba de pasar?- obtuve como respuesta además de una sonrisa maligna de Jasper y nada de Él pues apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y una expresión ¿feliz? en el rostro, espero que no se haya dormido, sino, dormirá en mi auto toda la noche ya que no pienso ayudar a Jazz ni por todo el oro del mundo a mover a Edward.

* * *

Hola a todos! volvi rapido :D

Que les parecio todo?

Gracias por los rrs, favs y follows

Nos leemos la proxima semana

Un abrazo. Geova :D


	10. 9

9

Esa noche no pude dormir absolutamente nada, solamente podía pensar en ese jodido beso, el cual sin duda fue bueno, eso no lo niego, sin embargo, no pensé en el por lo bueno o no que fue, sino mas bien pienso en lo que trajo como consecuencia, lo primero, me di cuenta de una cosa, los sentimientos que siento por Edward en este tiempo no han disminuido ni una gota, segundo, se mostró distante la mayor parte del día, sin embargo, para la tarde me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y me ofreció un período de paz al menos mientras estemos en la misma propiedad, algo que acepte y el asunto del beso murió en ese momento.

Todo está yendo de maravilla (nótese el sarcasmo), llevo dos días con mi familia, su familia y Tanya, todos juntos en la hermosa casa de acampada y como no puede ser de otra forma la estoy pasando como el infierno escuchando la insufrible voz de Tanya, _Eddie esto, Eddie aquello, Eddie no me gustan los mosquitos_ , por el buen Dios estoy a punto de colapsar y eso que aún nos quedan cinco días más es este estúpido viaje.

Recuerdo que cuando era niña amaba venir a este lugar, la calma que se respira en el aire puro, las vistas a las montañas y sobre todo los buenos momentos que he pasado aquí han hecho de esta casa una de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, al menos hasta esta mañana, cuando escuche unos sonidos poco elegantes saliendo de su habitación, es que no pueden simplemente guardar silencio por el bien de la salud mental de los presentes?

Cuando finalmente decidí salir de la cama, contra mi voluntad pues a pesar de ser julio en este lugar siempre hace un frío de los mil demonios, por lo que parecía una loca con un pijama, mis pantuflas de perro y una sudadera de Mickey Mouse tan grande que fácilmente cabrían dos yo dentro. Al bajar las escaleras me sentí tentada a entrar en la cocina pues el olor a comida inundo mis fosas nasales, al entrar como de costumbre me encontré con mi madre de pie frente a la estufa, haciendo panqueques con chispas de chocolate, mi desayuno favorito, sonreí con ternura por el gesto, camine hacia ella y la abrace como saludo de buenos días.

-Buenos días Madre!- le dije con tono formal, aguantando una pequeña carcajada- qué te motivó este día a preparar semejante manjar? - le pregunté un poco extrañada, mama casi nunca decide usar chocolate en mi desayuno por mi pequeño problema al consumir azúcar muy temprano por la mañana, lo cual podría ser traducido a un día entero lleno de hiperactividad y bromas de mi parte.

-Buenos días para ti también, nada, solo quería consentirte hoy, por cierto, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Como si hubiese escuchado el llanto de una ballena en apuros durante casi toda la noche- me reí fuerte, tratando de disimular mi mal genio.

-Eres incorregible Isabella- me contestó golpeándome la cabeza con una cuchara de madera en broma, justo en ese momento entró Sam por la puerta, saludo a mamá y me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a modo de saludo.

-Porque le vas a dar chocolate tan temprano ma!-se quejó mi hermano- no es justo, ahora nadie la va a aguantar- dijo molesto, como un niño pequeño al que se le negó un juguete sentándose en un banco frente a la isla de la cocina.

-Porque me quiere más a mí que a ti- le saque la lengua en una demostración de madurez, el chico no pronunció nada más, solamente se dedicó a dormitar en la cocina, apenas eran las ocho am, hacía frío y mi hermano duerme como oso.

Me distraje jugando un estúpido y adictivo juego en mi teléfono, por lo que no note que había alguien en la puerta de la cocina, no hasta que vi una sombra sobre mí, con un poco de pánico me voltee, pero no me esperaba lo que vieron mis ojos, me atragante un poco, de pie cómodamente contra el marco de la cocina estaba Ed, solamente vistiendo unos pantalones de pijama negros, que resaltaban su piel pálida, solo puedo decir que el tipo ha comenzado a ejercitar el torso, y debo admitir que le sienta bien el ejercicio.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa pícara, guiñandome un ojo de forma divertida al ver mis ojos abiertos como platos, disimuladamente miré su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, aun sin saber bien el porqué, para evitar quedar en ridículo solamente fui capaz de taparme los ojos de forma dramática.

-Oh por los Dioses Cullen tápate que padezco de asco crónico- le dije borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, me miró como retandome a un desafío

-Nerviosa _Ovejita?_ \- es que nunca será capaz de superarlo?

-Ni un poco- le conteste seria, como si estuviera a punto de ganar un duelo de miradas

-Bien eso es bueno, no tengo frío así que no le veo caso a ponerme una camisa, salvo que tengas algo en contra de verme medio desnudo- levantó las cejas con duda, gesto aprendido de su hermano. Se sentó a mi derecha, dejándome entre él y Sam, extendió su puño en dirección a mi hermano, pero el desgraciado quiso hacer uso de todo lo que nuestra tregua pre guerra de mutuo acuerdo le permitía, por lo que extendió su brazo frente a mí, para dejarme con su hombro prácticamente frente a mi cara, además dejándome oler su perfume- buen día Sam!

-Hola! qué planes tenemos hoy? - mostró su cara de póker, es decir vacío toda expresión de su rostro

-Lo sabrás cuando todos estén aquí- dijo crípticamente

Pasados unos treinta minutos ambas familias estábamos al completo en la cocina, solo faltaba _queenie_ , a quien tuvimos que esperar otra media hora, el reloj ya marcaba las 9:10 am y mi estómago ya se estaba empezando a impacientar.

Cuando por fin decidió hacer acto de presencia no pude aguantar la risa por mucho tiempo, la estúpida, pues no puedo llamarla de otra forma bajo las escaleras con tacones de quince centímetros, un vestido de verano bastante lindo, pero no muy de acuerdo al lugar en el que estábamos.

-Hay modelo de victoria secrets frustrada, estamos en medio de la montaña no en una jodida pasarela playera- me reí, me miró con odio y yo le devolví la mirada con más odio y mucho más profesionalismo, fingiendo una falsa cara de inocencia, años de práctica han dado frutos.

-Jodete fea- me dijo como si fuera el mejor insulto que su pequeño cerebro pudo procesar en el momento- por lo menos yo me veo bien, no como tú, que pareces un espantapájaros- hizo cara de triunfo mientras se acercaba Ed y lo besaba, ok la situación se acaba de empatar, dolió un poco pero no lo suficiente

-Yo digo que Bell se ve sexy en ese pijama, con el pelo todo enmarañado, cierto hermano- Jazz me guiño un ojo en apoyo, esto se va a poner divertido, Edward tosió un poco y musitó un casi inaudible sí, con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia abajo.

-Al menos me veo natural, no como tu querida que te equivocaste de casa de Barbie- me reí y choqué el puño con Jasper

-Basta niños, maduren de una vez, que los cuatro tienen más de veinte, compórtense que vamos a desayunar como una sola familia- ese fue Carlisle tomando su rol de padre responsable

-Pero entonces si solo vamos a desayunar en familia que hacen ellos aquí- Menciono la estúpida, señalando a mi madre y a mi hermano, dándome un golpe imaginario que encendió mi verdadera furia, ya que a mi podría hacerme lo que le diera la gana, pero a mi familia no le toca un solo pelo, ya que no es nada bonito lo que pueda salir de mi boca.

Me sentí llena de furia, con ganas de propinarle un puñetazo en esa nariz operada, o mejor con ganas de clavarle el cuchillo de la mantequilla en la lengua, para que se calle de una sola vez, sin embargo, no pude hacer nada puesto que fue Matt quien dijo algo por mi

-Desayunar como familia Tanya, todos en esta mesa son mi familia, hemos desayunado con tía Renee y sus dos hijos desde que tengo seis años así que son mi familia en todo sentido, así que por favor siéntate en algún lugar y limítate a desayunar- dijo con una mirada severa como las que casi nunca usa.

-Y bien que vamos a hacer hoy? - dijo Sam tratando de cambiar de tema a uno más ligero- me tienes a la expectativa

-Paintball a campo abierto- dijo con una gran sonrisa que se contagió por todo mi rostro y el de Jasper y Emily, además del de mi hermano.

-Excelente, dos equipos como siempre? - le dije adivinando su plan, la mayoría de veces que jugábamos por equipos el perdedor debe de hacer la cena

-No, esta vez será todos contra todos, el perdedor deberá lavar los platos de todos por lo que queda de la semana- todos asentimos en respuesta

-Cómo sabremos quién ganó? - esa fue Emily

-Fácil, traje pintura de colores diferentes para cada uno, así que quien tenga más manchas de pintura en su cuerpo será el perdedor- dijo con cara de superioridad al pensar en todo

-Bien prepárate para perder _leoncito-_ le dije haciendo uso del sobrenombre que le tenían en el jardín de niños, ya que su cabello era tan largo que parecía una melena de león.

-Ja! Buena suerte con eso- me reto

-Ya quisieras- le dije con desdén

-Muérdeme- dijo chasqueando sus dientes

-Ni en tus sueños más locos- le contesté, mire alrededor notando el extraño silencio que rodeaba la habitación, lo cual era porque todos tenían los ojos un poco abiertos, mirándonos con expresiones muy variadas, desde la diversión al odio puro.

-De acuerdo suficiente, lo arreglaremos en una hora, trato? - preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia mi dirección, se la estreche cerrando la pequeña apuesta silenciosa, sabiendo que es muy probable que gane, pues han sido años de práctica y mi papá me enseñó a disparar con buena puntería y a jugar inteligentemente.

Cincuenta minutos después de mi pequeño trato me encontraba totalmente lista para el "combate", por lo que traía puesto un jeans gastado, una camiseta blanca y sobre esta mi suéter impermeable de color verde militar, todo esto acompañado de botas de montaña ideales para el terreno que colinda con la casa, me até el cabello en una trenza y baje las escaleras.

Fuera de la casa ya me estaban esperando los chicos, Sam solamente tenía puesta una camiseta negra, por lo que los golpes de las balas de pintura le dejarán marcas, Emily como de costumbre combinó su atuendo en tonos oscuros y Ed y Jazz eran una historia aparte, los dos estaban completamente vestidos con un equipo de protección de pies a cabeza, cada uno sosteniendo un arma y un puño de bolas de pintura, hice una mueca, los dos tenían bien planeado esto y no quisieron compartirlo, note que faltaban personas así que quise saciar mi curiosidad.

-Donde se supone que está mi madre, sus padres y tu novia- dije eso ultimo mirando a Edward

-Por razones obvias ninguno de nuestros padres va a jugar, mama dice que somos demasiado rudos, y Tanya no quiso participar, pero será quien cuente cuantas manchas tendremos al final, además llevará el tiempo, tenemos una hora para pintar completamente el cuerpo de los otros, cada uno tome un arma- Dijo, tome una pistola de la pila del suelo y luego elegí mi color, unas hermosas manchas verde fosforescente iluminaran a mis contrincantes.

Sentada en una silla en frente de la puerta trasera se encontraba Tanya, con un cronómetro en la mano y un silbato colgado del cuello, lo sonó y me dedicó una mirada, no le tome importancia y corrí en dirección a la seguridad que me ofrecían los árboles, lo cual me proporcionaba ventaja para poder hacer mi pequeña estrategia de juego, por nada del mundo tengo pensado perder y si todo sale de acuerdo a mi plan espero no recibir ni una sola gota de pintura en mi cuerpo.

Camine haciendo el menor ruido posible, agachándome cada pocos metros, apuntando con mi arma, me reí en silencio, mi primera víctima estaba de espaldas a mí, Sam, quien se nota que no ha aprendido a cómo cubrirse, le disparé en la espalda y me acosté en el piso, sintiéndome como en una especie de call of duty en la vida real, lo vi voltearse pero no alcanzo a verme, unos pocos metros a su derecha estaba Emily, quien estaba a cubierto en un viejo tronco, se levantó, pero no vio que yo tenía una línea de visión directa hacia ella, le dispare en el hombro y la oí gritar algunas palabras dignas de un camionero.

Decidí cambiar mi posición y buscar a quienes me faltaban, quienes supongo que están escondidos en algún lugar, campeando[1], como suelen hacer cuando juegan videojuegos. Camine unos metros, adentrándome un poco en algunos árboles, pero no me di cuenta de un detalle de lo más importante, los árboles estaban cada vez más juntos a medida que caminaba, por estar pensando en que nadie me tocara no me fije por donde venía.

Conservando la calma seguí caminando, aun escuchaba a los chicos, pero no había señales de Edward y Jasper, con mi vista siempre en el piso seguí buscándolos, entrando y saliendo del bosque, me parecía escuchar sonidos cerca de mi posición por lo que me gire de forma brusca, escuche risas y unas ramas siendo quebradas, no vi nada, pero esa risa la reconocería a metros de distancia, Edward. Sentí un pequeño dolor en la base de mi espalda, maldición, me había dado por la espalda.

-Bien jugado, pero no lo lograras tan fácil- le dije a la nada, imitando un falso tono de película de acción, me gire apuntándole con mi arma, lo mire con una falsa expresión de tipo duro, como las de los hombres en las películas de acción, hizo cara de susto y levantó sus manos- tus últimas palabras- le dije con diversión

-Tu ganas, caminamos? Aún nos queda media hora de juego y ya no quiero jugar- me dijo tendiendome la mano, solamente asentí en respuesta y le disparé en una pierna, solo para aumentar mi ego.

-De acuerdo caminemos- le dije iniciando la marcha sin destino definido.

Caminamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño río que no sabíamos que existía, me ayudó amablemente a cruzarlo, y tras unos diez minutos de caminata decidimos sentarnos en un pequeño claro. Fue el quien inicio la charla

-Sabes, mi idea con esta pequeña competencia era alejarte un poco de todos para poder hablar contigo- expresó algo serio- han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no hemos podido aclarar varias cosas, como por ejemplo el porqué me odias- continúo hablando con un poco de tristeza, me reí de forma seca, yo creo que jamás podría odiarlo, aun y cuando lo intento.

-Yo no te odio, solamente me siento un poco excluida de tu vida- le dije diciéndole la verdad- no fuiste capaz ni siquiera de decirme que ibas a proponérselo, qué clase de mejor amigo se supone que eres si no eres capaz de contarme algo como eso?

-Lo siento por eso, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que no me quisieras volver a ver, de que me dijeras que esto es una estupidez, tenía miedo de perder el rumbo que comencé a trazar cuando dejamos lo que no pudo ser- se explicó un poco abatido, últimamente no lo he visto completamente feliz

-Jamás sería capaz de contradecirte en una decisión como esa, si es lo que te hace feliz, como dicen si amas algo déjalo libre o no? - no pensé en lo que dije y creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo

Me miró con un brillo en los ojos que no supe descifrar

-Me... amas? - su voz tembló un poco- Isabella has dicho que tú me amas? - pregunto de nuevo con una alegría mal disimulada en la voz

-Claro que si tonto- le dije- eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo- de nuevo yo y mi gran bocota, como es posible que mi cerebro no sea capaz de captar todas las señales en este tipo de conversaciones, lo que debería de haberle dicho sería algo así como " _si Edward, te amo, como nunca había amado a nadie, no te cases por favor, cancela este circo y juntos formemos una vida_ " similar a todas esas frases de películas románticas que suelo ver con las chicas.

Su mirada decayó un poco, me dio una sonrisa triste que rompió un poco mí ya de por si maltratado y roto corazón.

-Bien, tú también eres mi mejor amiga- eso último lo pronunció con amargura- así que recuperemos el tiempo perdido, tengo tantas cosas que contarte- me dijo recuperando un poco del brillo de sus ojos.

Conversamos sobre mi trabajo en el estudio y mis contratos para bodas, y el del perfume, hablamos de mis perros, de su familia, de los chicos del hospital, recordamos cosas que hacíamos de niños en esta misma cabaña, como cuando nos acostábamos de espalda en el césped del patio solamente a mirar las estrellas, uno al lado del otro, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, justo como estábamos en este momento, inconscientemente con el paso de la plática nos habíamos acostado yo con mi cabeza sobre su brazo extendido que jugaba delicadamente con mis cabellos.

No habíamos notado cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que comenzó a llover, pero no llovía suavemente, todo lo contrario, llovía como si el cielo hubiese decidido romperse a la mitad y dirigir su ira hacia nosotros.

-Será mejor que regresemos, deben de estar preocupados de que te haya asesinado con mi pistola- dije divertida, tomando su mano para ponerme de pie

-Bien, pero creo que deberíamos buscar otra forma de llegar, con esta lluvia el pequeño río debe haber crecido y sería un poco peligroso- me dijo preocupado y con expresión seria

-De acuerdo, te sigo- le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar, avanzamos por lugares que no recordaba y pasados lo que supongo fueron unos veinte minutos le dije- creo que estamos perdidos

-No lo creo, tranquila pequeña cobarde que nada malo te va a pasar, no si estás conmigo-me dijo seguro de sí, la lluvia no paraba y no podía casi ver por dónde íbamos, estábamos totalmente empapados y debo decir que un poco asustados

Seguimos avanzando por un pequeño sendero, pero como no podía ser de otra forma mi pie se quedó atascado en una rama por lo que caí directamente con mi cara en la tierra, sólo escuché las risas de Edward y luego lo sentí levantarme

-Estas bien? - me pregunto riendo sutilmente, no sé porqué, pero sentí mi ira fluir

-No idiota, no estoy bien, estoy perdida contigo en medio de la nada, estoy tan mojada que podría escurrirme y acabo de comer tierra por tu culpa, aunque para ti lo más fácil es reírte verdad? - le mande una mirada de odio y camine en dirección opuesta a la que él se encontraba

-Creo que es por el otro lado- me grito mientras me seguía

-No me importa, me voy a la casa- le conteste seria

-Puede ser peligroso, debemos estar juntos- me dijo mientras me halaba de la capucha del impermeable- se razonable por amor a Dios- me dijo exageradamente

-De acuerdo lo siento, estoy un poco asustada, no sé dónde estamos y por lo que veo es un poco tarde- le dije cuando vi que había mermado un poco la lluvia y el cielo parecía a punto de ocultar el sol.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy preocupado- fue lo único que dijo.

Caminamos por lo que sentí fueron horas, en completo y absoluto silencio, con cada metro que caminaba notaba que el cielo iba perdiendo más y más luz, por lo que me preocupe de verdad, no me preocupaba pasar una noche en la intemperie, sino me preocupaba pasarla a solas con Edward, desde que llegamos hace dos días he evitado estar a solas con él, ya que mi intento número uno para decirle que cancele la boda no resultó como quería, por lo que debo admitir que sentía un poco de vergüenza.

-Por lo que veo deberemos seguir buscando nuestro camino a casa en la mañana, se está haciendo de noche, lo mejor sería que busquemos un refugio- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, tratando de parecer calmado

-De acuerdo, qué sugieres? - le pregunté

-No sé si lo recuerdas, pero por aquí, al menos según mi sentido de la orientación había una pequeña casa abandonada, la que encontramos cuando viniste con nosotros la primera vez

-No, lo siento, recuerda que tenía cinco años cuando vine por primera vez aquí, y también me perdí en el bosque, aunque no tan feo como hoy- le dije tratando de sonreír

-Bien eso no importa, busquemos esa casa- me dijo seguro, como si recordara exactamente donde estaba la famosa casa- la he visto cada vez que vengo, pero tengo unos dos años sin venir, así que no estoy del todo seguro, confías en mí? - me pregunto algo a lo que ya sabía la respuesta, él sabe perfectamente que le confiaría mi vida

-Eso ya lo sabes Ed- le pegue un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

-Bien sígueme entonces- respondió sin ninguna emoción en la voz, con un tono que me dejó claro que por el momento no quería hablar con nadie- se está haciendo de noche y me preocupa que tengamos que pasar toda la noche afuera, hace frío

No respondí nada, solamente asentí con la cabeza, ya que tiene razón, la temperatura baja un poco durante la noche, haciendo que este pequeño paraíso parezca el polo norte, caminamos por un pequeño sendero, que casi no es apreciable a la vista, pero Edward me lo iba marcando mientras avanzabamos, cuando pensé que mis pies no darían mucho más y cuando las uñas de mis manos se comenzaban a poner azules se detuvo en seco.

-Mira, creo que llegamos, a unos cien metros estaba la casa, si mal no recuerdo- el alivio y la emoción que destilaba su voz era comparable solo con el brillo de sus preciosos ojos verdes, que bajo la luna brillaban de forma asombrosa, desee tener mi cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

Me tomo de la mano y me ayudó a seguir el resto del camino, efectivamente tenía razón, a unos cien metros se veía una pequeña cabaña de madera, desmadejada, como si nadie nunca se hubiera preocupado por conservarla en buen estado, la pobre casa probablemente ha visto mejores días, sin embargo, era justo lo que necesitábamos para pasar la noche a salvo del frío.

Al llegar a la puerta no hubo necesidad de forzar la cerradura, la puerta no tenía ningún seguro por lo que entramos sin problemas, a lo lejos en el bosque escuche los ruidos de los búhos, lo que complemento el aspecto tétrico del lugar, sentí como me tomaban de un brazo, de inmediato salte, luego recordé de quien se trataba y mi corazón recobró su ritmo natural.

-Entremos, hace frío- fue lo único que dijo, lo seguí adentro, pero me detuve en el centro de lo que parecía ser la sala, sobre una mesa y rodeada de algunas telarañas había una pequeña lámpara de gas que Edward uso para iluminar con un brillo tenue la estancia, con lo que pude apreciar con un poco de detalle el lugar.

El salón estaba casi vacío, solamente estaba un sofá de dos plazas, una silla mecedora y la mesa donde estaba la lámpara, todo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo; lo que me hace pensar que este lugar ha estado abandonado por varios años, las paredes eran de un descolorido color melocotón y sobre estas había unas pocas fotos que no me atreví a ver.

Sentía un poco de miedo, mi corazón latía como loco, sentía las pequeñas gotas de sudor detrás de mi nuca, todo esto debido a que el lugar al tener un aspecto similar al de un set de una película de horror me hacía esperar a un asesino descuartizador entrando por la puerta.

-Ed, tengo miedo- le dije con sinceridad, me miró con ternura y me abrazo con cariño, ese pequeño contacto se sintió malditamente bien- donde vamos a dormir- le pregunté con mi voz un poco ahogada por su pecho, el cual debo de admitir huele condenadamente bien, a pesar de haber pasado gran parte del día caminando

-No lo sé veré si hay algunas mantas en algún lugar y luego nos podemos acostar en el piso de la sala-me dijo mirando con un poco de desconfianza el pequeño sofá- me acompañas? - me tendió una mano

-Claro que sí, aquí no me quedó ni estando más loca de lo que ya estoy.

Solamente escuche su risa jovial mientras caminábamos en las penumbras, afortunadamente en un armario había dos mantas los suficiente grandes como para envolvernos a ambos, caminamos de vuelta y las coloque una sobre la otra en el piso, me quite los zapatos y me metí entremedio de las dos, dejando la lámpara encendida en la mesa en la que estaba originalmente, para imitar mi acción con la pequeña diferencia de que se quitó su chaqueta de combate, se descolgó las pistolas del hombro y se quitó la camisa, quedando solamente vestido con sus jeans sucios, de forma automática gire mi cabeza en la dirección opuesta para evitar malos entendidos esta noche.

-Bella, creo que sería bueno que te quites esa chaqueta, está mojada-negué con la cabeza, tenía frío y no quería quitármela- entonces quieres que lo haga yo? - me dijo con voz y sonrisa juguetona

-Inténtalo- le dije a manera de reto

-De acuerdo- y se lanzó sobre mí dispuesto a hacerme cosquillas, pataleé, me retorcí y finalmente caí al suelo el encima de mi cuerpo, prácticamente aplastándome con su peso- muevete gordo- le dije con la poca voz que pude proyectar, respirando con dificultad y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, su mirada quemaba con intensidad.

-No quiero hacerlo-me dijo bajando su mano por el zipper de mi impermeable, solamente se escuchaba el sonido del metal al moverse y nuestras respiraciones- levántate, que enserio esta mojada y lo último que quiero es que te enfermes aquí

-De acuerdo, me levanté al mismo momento en que él se alejaba, permitiéndome quitarme la prenda, tras haberlo hecho me senté envuelta en la manta, pero luego lo mire y sentí pena- ven aquí, que lo último que quiero es que te enfermes- dije citándolo

Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo cuando vio que mis dientes castañearon ligeramente, la noche estaba malditamente fría, me acurruqué bajo su brazo y me permití de nuevo oler su perfume, el cual nunca he podido identificar, es una fragancia única, huele como a madera y a Ed, sentía su pecho subir y bajar cuando respiraba, de forma rápida, como cuando se pone nervioso por algo

-Estas bien? - esta vez fue mi turno de preguntarle mirándolo directamente al rostro

-No- me contesto mientras me soltaba para tomar ambos lados de mi cara, para luego acercar su cara a la mía dejando solamente unos pocos milímetros de distancia entre los dos haciendo capaz que respirásemos el aliento del otro- pero lo voy a estar- dijo rompiendo la distancia prácticamente inexistente entre los dos.

Me beso con ternura primero, como si mi boca fuera de cristal y no quisiera romperla, enviando mi cordura al mismísimo infierno decidí corresponderle el beso, este fue subiendo de intensidad, tanto que no me di cuenta en qué momento me tumbó de espaldas, y sobre mí y aun besándome comenzó a bajar su mano por mi costado, llegando hasta el dobladillo de mi camiseta, se separó de mí para tomar aire y luego besar mi mandíbula, su tacto quemaba, y mi respiración era errática, demasiado rápida, conforme respiraba una imagen se iba formando en mi cabeza, desgraciadamente no era una imagen agradable, una cara pálida y un cabello rubio lograron que mi cordura regresara a tomar el control.

-Detente-susurre, pero no me escucho, acaricie su cabello negro, como una especie de despedida- Edward por favor detente, esto no está bien- le dije un poco más fuerte y respirando con dificultad al tiempo que lo quitaba de mi cuerpo y me alejaba de donde estaba, sentía las mejillas rojas y no solo por la vergüenza.

-Porque no está bien? Yo lo quiero y sé que tú también lo quieres-dijo mientras su mano rozaba mi pómulo con una mano

-Y ella? ¿También lo quiere? - conteste con un poco de enfado, un poco de tristeza y varios sentimientos mezclados que no quiero admitir. - Oh mejor deberíamos decirle que se nos una? - seguí enmascarando todo lo que sentía con sarcasmos, lo que mejor se hacer.

-Deja de pensar en esas cosas, lo lamento Isabella no sé qué me pasó- no me miró cuando dijo eso, lo conozco y sé que algo oculta- por favor perdóname por faltarte el respeto de esa forma, jamás pensé que esto pasaría

-Pues si no quieres que esto pase deja de pensar con tu cabeza auxiliar, que ha pasado dos veces seguidas- dije mirando el ligero bulto que se hacía en sus pantalones, reajusto su postura con disimulo- ni creas por un segundo que lo que casi paso se va a volver a repetir y por favor te pido que no le digas ni una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermano de acuerdo? - le dije mirándolo con una pequeña amenaza bajo mi atenta mirada, solo movió su cabeza en aprobación

-Podemos solo acostarnos? - me dijo con vergüenza, le di un punto por ese cambio de tema, por lo que solo regrese a su lado y me acomode entre las mantas, me gire en su dirección y me miró con un poco de dolor- porque siento siempre que te veo que te me escapas de las manos cada vez más?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque con todo lo que has hecho me has estado perdiendo- bote una pequeña lagrima- creo que es momento de que me dejes ir, últimamente siempre que estoy cerca tuyo sale como mínimo una lágrima de mis ojos y ya no lo aguanto

-Ahí está el pequeño problema, yo no estoy preparado para algo así, no quiero dejarte ir- dijo con tristeza, sentí como si mi corazón fuese de vidrio y sus palabras fueran una pequeña piedra que causó una fisura más en el agrietado aparato vital

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir- le dije, con la voz rota, botando más lágrimas de las que pude contar- pero yo hace tiempo que me he ido- le conteste con un susurro, y rompiendo a llorar, a llorar de verdad, con hipidos y todo el show, sentía mi corazón agrietándose más y más con esta frase, ya no hay marcha atrás, no lo logre y es mejor así

Me abrazo con demasiada ternura, una pequeña y solitaria lagrima bajo por su ojo derecho, me atrajo más cerca suyo y beso mi cabello, se sintió como una despedida.

-No me digas eso por favor-susurro- eres mi mejor amiga, la parte cuerda que sigue mis locuras

-Seguiré siendo tu amiga, pero no ahora, necesito pensar un poco, alejarme de ti después de todo será bueno para ambos- le dije y nos señalé- míranos parecemos dos idiotas que no saben vivir el uno sin el otro

-Cuando planeas alejarte de mí? Porqué necesito aprender a vivir sin ti- dijo sosteniéndome más fuerte

-En cuanto salgas por la puerta de la iglesia- pronuncie de forma definitiva

-De acuerdo, puedo con eso, aun me queda más de un mes cerca de ti- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos- por ahora solo duerme conmigo, en esta casucha, compartiendo calor para no morir de hipotermia- río, ese es el típico Edward, no el lloroso hombre de hace un segundo atrás

-Bien, pero no me toques, que no me gusta el contacto con la gente mientras duermo y lo sabes- sonreí con sequedad.

-Tu ganas- y nos acostó a ambos en la manta y nos tapó, me hice una bola para mantener el calor, pero éste tardó en llegar, cerré los ojos tratando de ignorar al loco a mi lado, pero fue una tarea titánica, por lo que pensé en detalles alegres, lo que logró calmar mi cabeza y nivelar mi respiración lo suficiente para quedarme dormida casi sin problemas.

Dormí tan bien como hace mucho no lo hacia pero me desperté al sentir unas pequeñas cosquillas en mi cabeza además de un desconocido peso en mi cintura. Al caer en la cuenta de que se trataba trate de moverme pero no lo logre ya que Edward estaba profundamente dormido y me tenía presionada contra su cuerpo.

Recordé con un poco de tristeza lo que casi pasó anoche, ahora en definitiva puedo decir que mi plan había fallado, me había besado, dos veces, y en ambas ocasiones se disculpó dando a entender que había sido un error, quiza tenga razon y todo esto haya sido un error, pero de algo funciono, me di cuenta por mis propios ojos que todo esto no tenía futuro y de alguna forma el dejarlo "libre" me da espacio para comenzar a sanar por mi misma y aprender a vivir sin su presencia en mi vida, para convertirme en alguien más, alguien capaz de superar cualquier cosa.

 _Por favor no lo hagas_ , pensé y por una vez desee decirle en voz alta, pero, para este momento ya no tendria ningun efecto mas que dejarme como la patética mejor amiga en la friendzone.

Al poco tiempo de que me despertara lo hizo el y no me dijo nada relacionado con la noche anterior, solamente nos limitamos a hablar para volver a la casa lo más pronto posible ya que ninguno había traído el teléfono y probablemente nuestros padres esten histericos.

Caminamos en silencio, este roto solo cuando me indicaba por dónde avanzar para evitar que me cayera, al poco tiempo de nuestra caminata vimos a lo lejos la casa de la colina, y nos apresuramos a llegar, en la puerta estaba mi hermano y Carlisle, ambos respiraron con alivio cuando nos vieron y Sam me dio una sonrisa alegre al verme, después entró a la casa, supongo que ha decirle a mi madre que no me había matado un psicópata.

-Es bueno saber que están bien hijos- nos dijo su padre mientras nos abrazaba, agradecí el gesto de cariño pero me retire un poco tras unos segundos, lo unico que queria es una ducha- Edward que paso?- acto seguido se dedicó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, al menos lo que podía contar, al cabo de unos minutos me fui y le di un último vistazo a Matt quien estaba sentado en la escalera de la puerta, con los hombros un poco caídos.

-Has vuelto- la voz chillona de Tanya me hizo avanzar más rápido hacia mi habitación pensando solamente en que el marcador definitivo quedó intentos 2- Bella 0.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo! volvi :D

Que les parecio el cap? alguien se imagino que pasaria algo asi?

Gracias por los RR, favs y follows

Nos leemos :)

* * *

Respondiendo a sus RR:

Helena: Hola! La forma de pensar de Bella en esta historia en especifico es necesaria ya que tiene que darse cuenta de todo en la vida no gira en torno a su mejor amigo/ amor, en su universo, ella solita tiene que darse cuenta de que es la persona mas importante dentro de este, algo que no se construye de la noche a la mañana, lleva tiempo y por ende varios caps, espero que en el futuro podas notar el cambio que se va a ir dando en la mentalidad de Bella y su sentido de autodestruccion y obvio esa baja autoestima.

becky grandchester me alegra que te guste :D


	11. 10

10

El resto del día me dediqué a caminar un poco con los perros, decidí explorar un poco el lugar en el que todavía tendría que estar cuatro días más, esto por su puesto en la actual mejor compañía, mi mejor amigo, quien en estos pocos días ha hecho más intentos y comentarios para llevar nuestra "relación" a un nivel superior que en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, nuestros amorosos padres y hermanos y claro, la cereza del pastel, la prometida de este amigo obsesionado con besarme.  
Mi semana no puede ir mejor, primero nos aparece Tanya en el momento más inoportuno, luego Edward se pasa con su amigo el whisky y me besa; y para terminar de ajustar nos perdemos ayer y me besa de nuevo con intenciones de llegar más allá, algo que si soy del todo honesta conmigo misma no me molesto en absoluto, aunque el único pero, es que no me parece correcto que intente algo conmigo si aún hay una roca brillante unida como con pegamento al dedo de queenie.  
Si este idiota que descaradamente me hizo enamorarme de él quiere intentar algo con lo que queda de nosotros como pareja primero debe terminar con sus planes de matrimonio y luego, intentar lo que le dé la gana, pero no hoy, no ahora que aún el reloj va en mi contra. Soy una mujer en extremo egoísta y quiero a Ed total y completamente para mi, no para ser la otra o la chica que ocultan en las sombras. No, mi idea con este plan no es ni será nunca ser la amante de alguien, sino todo lo contrario.  
Caminé sin rumbo, más bien siendo guiada por Leo, quien a cada tanto se desviaba del camino para prestarle atención a lo que sea, hasta que en algún punto llegamos a un pequeño claro y los dos decidimos descansar a la sombra de un árbol. Esta vez sólo vine con Leo ya que salir con ambos perros es una tarea un poco difícil aún, Hades es demasiado pesado y Leo muy inquieto, por lo que me cuesta mucho pasearlos a ambos al mismo tiempo algo que una que otra vez ha logrado Edward, pero, no es el momento de pedirle algo ya que para este punto no soy capaz siquiera de mirarlo a los ojos.  
Sentí que fin podía respirar con un poco de calma cuando me di cuenta de que de a pocos nos alejamos de la casa y con esta de todas mis; si se puede decir, preocupaciones amorosas, en este momento de lo único que creo soy capaz es de tratar de juntar todos los pedazos que quedaron de mi corazón, ya que, para este punto del día y de mi vida en general no tengo certeza alguna de que este estúpido y sin sentido plan hubiese funcionado en un futuro a largo plazo, ambos somos personas totalmente diferentes; que en algún punto decidimos que queríamos hacer cosas completamente distintas con nuestras vidas y por ende no seríamos una buena pareja, algo que me quedó más que demostrado cuando hace más de dos años intentamos formar una pareja estable que funcionó a medias apenas por seis meses.  
Seis meses que si soy honesta no fueron del todo malos, mientras Edward cumplió su papel de novio fue el chico más dulce y atento que alguna mujer alguna vez podría soñar, pero desperté del sueño en el que me había permitido vivir a base de ilusiones en medio de la soledad, la ira y el dolor que me dejó su partida de mi lado, no sólo como el hombre que amaba, si no también al perder a mi mejor amigo.  
Cuando vi que el reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la tarde decidí volver por el camino que habíamos caminado durante la tarde, ya venia siendo hora de que sea una chica grande y deje de esconderme de todo y de todos, a este lugar no vine a estar encerrada en una habitación o a estar vagando por ahí sola durante todo el día.  
Esta vez apure un poco más el paso para no tener que escuchar a mi madre tener un pequeño ataque como el que tuvo en la mañana cuando llegamos a casa, me regañó por ser tan imprudente y no llevar mi teléfono para comunicarme con ellos e informar que estábamos más o menos atrapados, algo a lo que le di la razón al completo, nada de lo que pasó en esa casa durante la noche pasada hubiese pasado si tan solo hubiésemos traído nuestros teléfonos.  
Cuando ya estaba cerca vi que en el porche de la casa se encontraban Edward y Jazz sentados hablando o más bien, parecía que Jazz estaba regañando a Ed, esto por la expresión de niño abandonado que tenía mientras Jasper enfatizaba su argumento gesticulando con las manos; camine hasta que los tuve lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su plática pero, al verme Ed dijo "Lo hablaremos más tarde", continué mi camino de largo y justo al pie de las escaleras me encontré a mi peor pesadilla para este día, Tanya me miró con un poco de odio pero decidí que ignorarla, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que me detuvo de subir a la segunda planta.  
-Mira fea espero que hagas tu trabajo- que?  
-A que te refieres barbie defectuosa?- conteste con un pequeño sobrenombre sólo para hacerla enfadar  
-Se te paga para que fotografíes todo el proceso antes de mi boda con Eddie así que haz lo que se te dice y tomamos unas fotos- me miró de arriba abajo con un gesto en el rostro como si yo no fuera digna de estar en su presencia, rodé los ojos  
-En definitiva tanto peróxido en esa cabellera que según tu es bonita te quemo las últimas neuronas que te quedaban cierto?- me reí- no se si lo notaste pero nadie te invito a venir, segundo, no soy tu jodida esclava personal, recuerda que puedo renunciar a fotografiar tu boda cuando quiera y tercero, me vuelves a decir fea y verás lo fea que puedo llegar a ser entendido su _alteza-_ no espere respuesta y subí las escaleras y me dirigí a buscar ropa un tanto más cómoda.  
Cuando me cambié baje a la cocina en busca de algo que comer y para mi sorpresa me encontré a Emily jugando con Hades en la puerta de la misma, espero que no la regañen ya que queenie había exigido que no entraran mis perros a la casa, algo beneficioso para ellos ya que la odian tanto o más que yo.  
-Hey niña!- la saludé mientras me hacía un sándwich- donde te habías metido?  
-Hola Bells, la verdad no he salido de aquí, sólo fui con Sam a la tienda que está cerca de aquí por unas cosas de mamá- me contestó sin mirarme ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en Hades- y tu donde estabas?  
-Solo fui a caminar por ahí- le contesté- por cierto donde está todo mundo?  
-Creo que están en la terraza, pero yo mejor prefiero alejarme de nuestra alegre invitada- se río y rodó los ojos- no se porque tengo que ser amable con ella si no me cae bien  
-Por que en ocasiones hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios por las personas a quienes queremos y se que tú quieres a ti hermano y que tú aceptes a quien eligió lo hace feliz- le dije mientras que tomaba un vaso de jugo de manzana  
-Claro que quiero a mi hermano, pero veo que ella no lo hace feliz, desde que está con Tanya casi nunca lo vemos y cuando lo vemos ella está ahí siempre- resoplo y Hades le dio un pequeño golpe con su cabeza- además, se que ella es mala, que tu no lo ves?  
-A ver mi pequeña saltamontes- me reí por el apodo que le puse desde que nació, hace ya dieciséis años- no creo que sea mala, pero como habrás notado no es alguien fácil de tratar- trate de no soltarle algún comentario que pudiese ser usado en mi contra en algún futuro cercano  
-Oh claro que es difícil de tratar, esa mujer es un dolor en el trasero esa voz de niña y su constante Eddie aquello, Eddie lo otro- Rodó sus ojos, gesto típico de cualquier adolescente- Te lo juro Bells, la vida de todos nosotros era más pacifica y alegre cuando tu eras su novia- mi corazón dolió un poquito, como si me hubiesen pinchado la piel con una aguja  
-Tranquila grumete- me rei- por tu seguridad controla esa boca- Emily sólo se rio- Por cierto quiero que sepas que ambos terminamos nuestra relación por nuestro bien  
-De acuerdo Bella, tu ganas pero quiero que sepas que no soy feliz con ninguno de los dos, ustedes eran perfectos juntos y no recuerdo un momento en el que hayan durado enojados uno con el otro por más de unas horas- me miró sería, porque los tres tienen exactamente la misma mirada juzga personas- bueno al menos no hasta que mi hermano encontró a la barbie  
Bien, eso se está poniendo más incómodo de lo que quiero en este momento así que por mi bien es mejor que termine el tema por la paz  
-Eso no lo se- inicie una maniobra evasiva al mejor estilo de misión imposible- y tu que has hecho en estos días? Casi no te he visto  
Y acto seguido se lanzó a contarme absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en su vida, los típicos dramas de que puede tener una adolescente, como que las chicas populares hace poco la molestaban porque tenía frenos, a lo que sólo le aconsejé que las ignorara ya que no ganaba nada enojándose con ellas si a fin de cuentas todas tendrán su merecido en algún punto. También me contó sobre unas amigas que le decían que tenían un pequeño enamoramiento por Jasper y este, amando toda la atención fue por ella a la escuela y les hablo, dejándolas completamente mudas, algo que el por supuesto adoró. En fin, su vida era feliz y tranquila, como se supone que debe ser para una chica de dieciséis años.  
Después de cerca de una hora cada una tomo por su lado, yo por mi parte sólo busque a todo mundo en la terraza y para mi sorpresa sólo faltaban Ed y Tanya, quienes salieron a no se que, algo por lo que estuve agradecida, no estaba lista para mirarlo después de lo de ayer, pase un rato agradable, entre risas y comentarios graciosos por parte de todos y cuando el reloj dio las 11 de la noche cada quien decidió que era momento de ir a la cama, así que me despedí de todos con un abrazo y subí al que aún es mi cuarto, al menos por tres noches más.  
Cuando me cambié en mi pijama encendí mi tableta y busque algún libro que me llamara la atención y me encontré con un misterio policíaco bastante entretenido, al menos por hasta que escuche gritos al otro lado del pasillo  
-No puedes hacer eso, que te pasa?- esa fue Tanya- Porque quieres irte a dormir a otro lado?  
-Porque no puedo dormir contigo ahora, no puedo ver cómo tratas mal a todo el mundo-mundo- y ahora?- No soporto que quieras tratar a todo mundo como si trabajara para ti, nadie es tu esclavo mujer  
-Fue por ella cierto?- Ella quien? Esto se está poniendo bueno, desearía poder ver, sentada en un sofá con un tazón de palomitas de maíz  
-Cual ella?  
-Tu amiguita Isabella- Y que pinto yo en todo esto?- Ella te dijo que le pedí fotos de este viaje y ella se negó  
-Bella no me dijo nada de lo que me dices, pero si se negó fue por algo, así que por favor, madura un poco y aprende que las personas valen por igual, por ahora me voy a dormir, te veré mañana – Acto seguido escuche la puerta contigua a mi cuarto ser azotada  
No tengo idea de que pasó pero de que hay ciertos problemas en el paraíso los hay, sin embargo no me importa en lo más mínimo, seguí leyendo por unos cuantos minutos mas, adentrándome mas en la lectura, tanto que no se desde cuando alguien estaba dentro de mi cuarto, lo supe porque vi algo caer sobre mi pantalla, un pequeño dije, en forma de letra E, es dije lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, alce mi mirada y lo vi ahí con gesto arrepentido, asumí que mi rostro tendría plasmado un elemento signo de interrogación ya que Edward inmediatamente comenzó a hablar  
-Se que no debería haber entrado así pero toque y nadie me respondió- Fue su explicación por irrumpir en mi cuarto a la 1 de la mañana – Podemos hablar?  
-Que no lo estamos haciendo ya?-pregunte  
-Solo quería disculparme por lo que dijo Tanya, supongo que estás en todo tu derecho de negarte ya que su presencia aquí nadie la planeo- me dijo con rostro avergonzado  
-No hay problema, además no fuiste tú quien amablemente me pidió que lo fotografiara-me encogí de hombros- además, no seria capaz de abandonarte a tan poco tiempo, donde conseguirían un fotógrafo tan bueno como yo?  
-Eso es cierto, pero en definitiva no tenía porque decir todo eso, justamente por eso decidí dejarla dormir sola hoy, estábamos tranquilos cenando cuando trato mal a la mesera y sabes que eso no me gusta  
-Pues quieres saber algo? Tu no puedes pretender cambiar lo que no te gusta de ella, te enamoraste de Tanya con todo y sus defectos, así que ahora no sufras por lo que de antemano sabías que era su forma de ser  
-Acaso estas defendiéndola?- Su rostro de desconcierto no tiene precio  
-Nope, pero eso es algo que sabías, o me vas a decir que solo te vas a casar con ella por su falso rostro de muñeca?  
-Sabes que ese no es mi estilo pero esperaba que con el tiempo lo dejara estar  
-Bien ya te diste cuenta de que no es así, ahora ve a dormir que todo siempre es mejor por la mañana- y con eso volví la atención a mi libro  
-Buenas noches- me dijo un poco triste  
-Descansa- le conteste- te amo- susurré cuando vi que la puerta se había cerrado.  
Los siguientes días fue más de lo mismo; me dediqué a disfrutar del lugar y su belleza, cocine con mamá, algo que casi nunca hacia, fui de excursión con Emily y Jasper, además de jugar una que otra partida de algún juego de mesa con sus padres y mi hermano; pero sobre todo, trate a toda costa de no encontrarme con Edward y Tanya, quienes un día después de su pelea ya estaban de nuevo en su forma de tortolos, en específico ella quien a cada tanto hacia algo que me sacaba de mis casillas, sin embargo, yo no soy de la política de que si me golpean una mejilla debo poner la otra, por lo que cada comentario o acto que trataba de hacerme sentir mal era contestado de la misma forma, con tanto o más odio que el que ella escupía como si fuese veneno.  
Solo nos queda esta noche y mañana por la tarde regresábamos a nuestras vidas, yo por mi parte, debía trabajar en dos proyectos que me tienen más que emocionada, el primero es la sesión para el perfume, el otro, es una boda, algo un tanto predecible sí soy honesta, espere ver esta publicación durante mucho tiempo.  
Porque todo el mundo decide casarse, una persona decide que es el momento y un gran número de proposiciones se hacen presentes en todos lados, como ejemplo tenemos a Alexandra y Steve, ella fue mi compañera en la secundaria y no se ha separado de Steve desde entonces, es decir unos ocho años. Cuando termine de leer toda la publicación que acompañaba la típica foto con el de rodillas y mostrando una pequeña caja de terciopelo, esto para que la novia tenga cara de sorpresa y unas lágrimas en sus ojos me reí de lo cliché y poco creativa que puede llegar a ser la gente. Lo único interesante de esta foto es el fondo, oh si, decidieron hacerlo en grande, al fondo se ve uno de los castillos Disney y en la publicación dice que están en Shanghái, definitivamente Steve quería hacerlo especial.  
Habían pasado unas pocas horas cuando recibí la llamada de ambos solicitando mis servicios a lo que accedí ya que piensan casarse en seis meses, tiempo suficiente para planear que quieren.  
De eso han pasado dos días, mismos en los que he aprovechado cada oportunidad para molestar a Tanya por el simple hechos de que es divertido, como ejemplo, ayer por la mañana decidió que era ideal usar una minifalda y una blusa a cuadros, acompañada de botas para salir a caminar, mi respuesta a esto, además de una sonora carcajada fue algo como "Oye vaquera, se nos acabaron las vacas" o algo así, y que hizo ella? Acusarme con Ed, algo que hizo que sólo me riera mas.  
Era hora de comer y como era el último día aquí para todos mamá y Esme decidieron hacer algo más elaborado para la cena, por lo que tienen toda la tarde de estar atrincheradas en la cocina. A eso de las 7:30 dieron aviso de que todo estaba listo por lo que baje las escaleras casi corriendo y como no podía ser de otra forma mi torpeza decidió jugarme una mala pasada y tropecé con mis propios pies.  
Me preparé para recibir el golpe de mi cuerpo sobre el piso pero este nunca llegó, sentí como un par de brazos me tomaban de la cintura evitando que cayera; quien quiera que sea mi Salvador tuvo buenos reflejos, rápidamente me pare derecha con su ayuda y ya más o menos tenía una idea de quién podría tratarse, sin embargo, no me hacía mucha gracia.  
-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- Confirme mis sospechas al ver a Edward a mi lado con una pequeña sonrisa- estas bien?  
-Si- dije- gracias por salvarme  
-Para eso estamos los caballeros de brillante armadura – se golpeó el pecho y yo reí un poco  
-En donde hay uno?- le pregunte mientras buscaba por la habitación- que yo sepa solo estamos tu y yo aquí  
-Muy graciosa- me dijo y su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, me tedio el brazo- me permite escoltarla al comedor mi princesa?- acto seguido hizo una pequeña reverencia y yo solo me reí  
-Cual es la necedad de ustedes dos por decirme últimamente asi? sabes que no me gusta – hice un pequeño gesto de desagrado – y lo siento, pero puedo caminar yo solita, vamos  
-Cuando te vi por primera vez tenías una tiara- se encogió de hombros- era un niño bastante impresionable y a quien se lo dije fue Jazz y ya sabes que nunca olvida nada  
-Los se, me lo dijo el día de tu pequeña fiesta de whisky – sólo me dio una risa nerviosa- ahora muévete que hay que comer  
Ambos llegamos a la mesa cuando ya todos estaban presentes, me senté entre mi hermano y Emily, y desafortunadamente en frente de queenie y Ed, premio que obtuve por llegar después que los demás, comí siguiendo la charla de todos y acompañando sus bromas con una pequeña risa en el momento adecuado, aunque, lo que verdaderamente tomó la mayor parte de mi concentración fue evitar alzar la mirada hacia el frente de la mesa para ver cómo se demostraban afecto la parejita feliz.  
-Amor- que voz tan molesta- mañana nos vamos solos los dos?  
-Emily y Hades regresan con nosotros- contestó distraído Edward en algo más – es mas fácil para todos  
-Para mi no- se quejó- no me gusta pasar tiempo con esa enorme bestia peluda- bien esto no va a estar bonito, sonreí con la que supuse era mi expresión más angelical, aún cuando se que mis ojos ardían con un poco de furia  
-Al menos esa enorme bestia peluda, como la llamaste es por mucho más inteligente y amada que tu- le dije con voz melosa, vi como si rostro se desencajó, bueno, el de ella y el de todos los demás, mi sonrisa creció más- Sabes, dicen que los animales pueden leer de forma más precisa a las personas, algo tendrás tu que hace que a mi perro no le agrades  
-Cállate loca- casi grito y yo solo me aguante la risa- las dos bestias que tienes por mascotas son horribles y tontas- recompuso un poco su expresión- pero no se puede esperar nada más siendo tu la dueña  
-Sabias que seguirte la corriente sólo sería una niñeria- me encogí de hombros- la verdad no me importa lo que tú pequeño cerebro hueco piense así que sólo sigue comiendo, no vaya a ser que te caiga mal- sólo seguí comiendo, está vez con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro  
Tanya sólo arrugo su operada cara y no dijo nada más hasta que todos terminamos de comer. Mamá trajo un pastel de manzana acompañado de helado de vainilla, le agradecí por el mismo y comencé a comer, pero mi estómago se revolvió cuando vi lo que hacía queenie, con su dedo tomó un poco de helado y lo unto en la nariz de Ed para luego limpiarlo con un beso que extendió hasta su boca. Dolió, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que por más bromas que le haga y tanto mal humor que le provoque al final del día ella es quien gana. Cuando se separaron ambos me miraron de forma diferente, el con disculpa y ella con una sonrisa de victoria.  
Trate de disimular mi incomodidad y me limite a comer en silencio y lo mas rápido que pude, me concentré tanto en no golpearla y soltar todo que no escuche la conversación a mi alrededor, así que termine mi postre en un estado de abstracción muy grande. Me levanté de mi silla  
-Buenas noches- dije en general a todos – me voy, tengo algunas cosas que empacar aun, ma el pastel estaba delicioso- le bese la cabeza y seguí en dirección a mi habitación.  
Cuando entre vi mi maleta ya lista, termine de empacar está tarde pero necesitaba hacer algo antes de perder la cabeza así que la desarmé de nuevo y comencé a empacar, pero no pude seguir gracias a que sentía como mi pecho se comprimía y la urgente necesidad de respirar se hacía cada vez mayor, corrí a la ventana y comencé a tratar de respirar por la boca con el fin de calmarme, poco a poco fue dando resultado pero no pude seguir empacando mis cosas, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Jasper  
-Hey que te pasa?- me dijo al ver que tenía un desorden en la cama- que fue todo eso de hace rato  
-Terapia de liberación de ira- le contesté con voz seca- que haces aquí?  
-Solo venia a ver cómo estabas  
-Ya viste que estoy bien- trate de sonreír pero no creo que mi rostro reflejará eso  
-No- me abrazó- no estás bien princesa – otra vez con eso?, se que ese ha sido siempre su sobrenombre por cariño, pero ahora como que no me queda mucho, sentí un pequeño nudo formándose en mi garganta, las princesas siempre ganan y yo voy perdiendo en el marcador  
-Sabes algo Jazz?- le dije con la vista un poco empañada por lágrimas que espero no derramar- El felices para siempre solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas, no en el mundo real  
-Los finales felices le ocurren a quien se los merece- me miró serio, como casi nunca, con cara de hermano mayor- y tu te lo mereces  
-se te olvida un pequeño detalle- me reí con amargura- el príncipe siempre escoge a la tierna, delicada y hermosa princesa y créeme, no soy una de ellas  
Negó con su cabeza  
-En eso tienes razón, no eres una princesa como tal, toda sonrisas y buenos modales y ni de cerca el idiota de mi hermano es un príncipe  
-gracias por el apoyo- sonreí de forma triste  
-Tu no eres una princesa como las de los cuentos clásicos, si no que eres diferente, eres más una extraña forma de guerrera que sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a quien sea, sólo si eso es lo correcto- coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro- Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que el cabezota de mi hermano siempre te ha visto como una, con todo y la tiara  
-Por favor Jasper- resople- sabes tan bien como yo que ese tema lo di por terminado, así que no quiero saber nada de eso- me levanté con la intención de entrar nuevamente a la casa y terminar de empacar lo que había traído para esta semana en Peak District  
-Aun si eso son algunos detalles sobre algo que me dijo mi hermanito ayer?- intento tentarme con un chisme pero sólo me encogí de hombros- Bien, quieras o no lo vas a escuchar, estamos de acuerdo?  
-si capitán  
-Bien, el día que se perdieron por ahí- movió las cejas en gesto sugerente- cuando llegaron y tu te escondiste en saber dónde hablé con Edward sobre que había pasado y me contó todo, lo que supongo sabes- sólo asentí- bien resulta que le pregunté porque le dolía tanto que tu te fueras luego de que se casara y me dijo que no quería perderte, que te quiere demasiado como para vivir sin ti, luego dijo que estaba un poco confundido contigo porque tu pareces no sentir lo mismo que el, mi hermano piensa que tu lo vez como el simple mejor amigo, nada más y el te quiere, aunque no se da cuenta, según él ama a Tanya pero yo se que a quien ama en verdad es a ti, lo supe desde el día que te vio por primera vez y quizá en el momento no lo vi porque era un niño, pero con el tiempo vi como se aman uno al otro, y se que te ama pero no se da cuenta de que tan grande es el amor que te tiene, aunque también creo que lo sabe pero tiene miedo de que tu no lo ames de vuelta  
-Que no lo amo?- dije sin ni una pizca de humor- por favor, si lo amo tanto que no se como no ha estallado mi pecho, sabes que cada que lo veo mi respiración se corta, mi corazón late más rápido y sobre todo sólo puedo pensar en el, todo el día, todos los días- le dije al tiempo que me limpiaba una lágrima con furia- lo amo demasiado y lo perdí gracias a la belleza de una rubia tonta y sin cerebro, sabes, en todos los años que tengo de conocer a Edward nunca creí que le gustaran las mujeres huecas  
-Tu no lo has perdido, aún no, quieres a mi hermano para ti? Pues entonces pelea por el, dile que lo amas, que sin el no puedes vivir o lo que sea que quieras pero hazlo y que sea pronto- su voz adquirió un tomo fuerte- Pelea por él así como él pelearía por ti, porque sabes que lo haría, es demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir, lucha como si no hubiese mañana y si no funciona por lo menos tendrás la satisfacción de que lo intentaste hasta el último minuto y no que te diste por vencida debido a la falta de razonamiento por parte de Ed quien, sinceramente no está pensando con claridad- Término su pequeña charla motivacional con una pequeña sonrisa  
-No lo se Jazz, creo que para este punto la esperanza ya la perdí- dije a modo de respuesta  
-Hagas lo que hagas por favor prométeme que lo vas a pensar- me dijo serio- al menos para que en el futuro tengas la respuesta al que hubiese pasado y en unos años recuerdes esto como otra historia más  
-Bien puedo con ello- aunque no creo que me arriesgue a seguir con esto – ahora debo arreglar este desastre si no quiero olvidar nada aquí  
-Buenas suerte con eso- se rio- y Bella, por favor no pierdas la esperanza, se porque te lo digo – y yo se que algo me está ocultando Jazz, lo que sea espero que no sea alguna locura que tenga planeada.  
Se fue y en cuestión de minutos tenía todo de nuevo empacado por lo que sólo seguí con mi lectura actual el resto de la noche.

* * *

Hola todo el mundo! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, me hace inmensamente feliz saber que les gusta

Que les parecio el cap? Que piensan del bajon de esperanza de Bella?

Gracias como siempre por los favs, rrs y follows

Nos leemos

Un abrazo. Geova :-D


	12. 11

11

El tiempo pasa, quieras o no se mueve de formas extrañas, si eres feliz, pasa con la velocidad de un latido, pero si tu vida es desastre, si no la estás pasando bien o si te encuentras hundido en la miseria; pasa de la manera más lenta y tortuosa posible haciendo parecer que un segundo es una jodida eternidad; el tiempo en los días malos podía ser una completa perra.

Actualmente este es mi caso, el universo se ha confabulado para que todo en mi vida sea un genial e impresionante caos que parece que fuera eterno pues el paso del tiempo se sentía más lento que de costumbre. En primera, desde que volví de aquel hermoso y tranquilo viaje a Peak District he tenido un pequeño montón de cosas que hacer en el estudio, Rose me esperaba el lunes tras mi vuelta con la sorpresa de que Jessica McConnell quería una fecha para iniciar la sesión fotográfica del perfume, la cual para nuestra suerte o desgracia no será aquí en Manchester, sino que han decidido que sea en Londres ya que esta ciudad no es un buen escenario, palabras de la señora, no nuestras.

El viaje está programado para el 15 de julio con un regreso para el 17 por la mañana, algo que calza perfectamente con mi agenda del mes, el cual por fortuna mantendrá mi mente ocupada hasta el cansancio, además de esto, me contrataron para cubrir una boda de último minuto el 10 de julio y el 12 tengo que ver de nuevo a la feliz pareja para su sesión de fotos en el "bosque".

Afortunadamente decidí hacer un parón a mi plan de impedir la boda de Edward, ya que para este punto en serio me sentía miserable, prácticamente me había declarado a él, de forma más o menos sutil y él no lo notó, y si sumamos todo el trabajo que tengo pendiente mi cerebro explotaría de tanto que lo pongo a funcionar en cosas sin sentido.

Si bien es cierto que le prometí a Jazz que lo pensaría, no creo que me anime de nuevo a continuar con el plan; esto por el simple hecho de que no quiero hacerme más daño del que ya me he hecho yo solita al intentar llevar a cabo un imposible, en mi caso no estaba tratando de seguir una rueda en movimiento cuesta abajo, no; yo estaba tratando de detener la misma rueda solo con un dedo.

Hoy ya estamos a 9 de julio, faltan exactamente 20 días para que Ed por fin de el sí definitivo que no solo le dará una vida completamente nueva a él y su familia, sino que en esta nueva etapa yo no formare parte, y el de forma permanente dejará de tener parte en mi vida, y espero que con el tiempo ya no esté tan incrustado en mi corazón como lo ha estado desde hace veinte años.

Como le mencione en su momento, en el momento en que salga por la puerta de la iglesia mi trabajo como su fotógrafa estará terminado y con esto cualquier aspecto que me vincule a él y su familia, aunque eso suponga perder por un tiempo a toda su familia y a dos de mis amigos más viejos y geniales. No pienso siquiera asistir a su fiesta, eso va más allá de lo que mi masoquismo puede soportar así que tras hablarlo con Rose ella se encargará de cubrir esta parte del evento ya que ella también tiene formación en fotografía, aunque no es su fuerte y no es su área favorita.

Me reí con un poco de amargura al fijar nuevamente la vista en la pantalla de mi computadora, en este momento estaba buscando una nueva ciudad para mudarme por un tiempo, si acaso por unos dos meses, ya que no pienso dejar toda mi vida aquí y las cosas que amo solo por el hecho de que Edward se casó, pero por un tiempo necesito alejarme de todo lo que yo sola he aceptado que me haga daño, poner tierra de por medio creo que hasta la fecha es la forma más fácil y rápida de sanar de todas mis heridas.

Para este punto tenía ideas tan locas como Hawái, Moscú y Japón, lugares que descarte en el momento en que los pensé ya que no me gusta el calor y no hablo ni japonés ni ruso. La opción más fácil es simplemente escoger un lugar en el globo terráqueo y viajar a donde sea que quede marcado, pero tampoco pienso ir a visitar el Everest.

Después de unos minutos decidí dar por terminada mi búsqueda y comencé a revisar el material que me enviaron sobre lo que quieren para el perfume, la idea principal era mostrar a una chica de ciudad, a quien le gusta no solo verse y vestirse bien, sino también oler bien; además, quieren representar que la mujer que lo use puede ser cualquiera, por lo que adaptar la publicidad al caos de una gran ciudad y la interacción de la modelo con el entorno son los puntos principales que quieren resaltar en la campaña.

Yo por mi parte, hice un poco de investigación sobre los lugares más "fotografiables" de Londres, esto para darme una idea sobre a lo que me enfrentaré en unos pocos días y para poder hacerle frente a la reunión pactada para pasado mañana por la tarde con las personas de maquillaje, vestuario y Jessica McConnell para ultimar los últimos detalles.

Dejé de buscar cuando mi teléfono sonó indicándome que había varios mensajes en la bandeja de entrada, los leí de forma rápida y con cada uno que leí me enfurecí un poco más, esto sumado a la sensación de sentir como mi alma se desplomaba hasta mis pies y una estúpida sensación de vacío se apoderaba de mi pecho.

" _Hola"_

" _Quieres que almorcemos? Hoy tengo el día libre, quiero hablar contigo"_

" _Estas ahí?"_

" _Me estas ignorando verdad? En serio necesitamos hablar es importante, necesito que me ayudes con algo urgente"_

" _No importa, ya solucioné todo lo que me urgía, te parece si llevo la cena a tu casa a las 8? En serio necesito hablar contigo"_

" _Tomaré esto como un sí, te veo ahí, si quieres ;)"_

Todos y cada uno de los mensajes pertenecían a Edward, quien se desapareció por días, más específicamente desde que vino a dejar a Hades cuando regresamos. No sé si enojarme por su insistencia, porque asumió que yo le diría que puede llegar a mi casa como si nada o por el hecho de que soy algo así como su premio de consolación cuando no tiene nada que hacer.

Un poco enojada conmigo también le respondí " _No puedo cenar contigo hoy, tengo cosas que hacer, deja de enviarme mensajes y por cierto yo NO quiero hablar contigo, nos vemos el 12, sean puntuales._ " Presione enviar y respire con un poco más de calma, aún sigo molesta por lo sucedido en ese viajecito que en lugar de funcionar para un buen propósito solo sirvió para que me cayera un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza al darme cuenta de que no tengo oportunidad alguna de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo ignore ya que sabía quién era y simplemente no quiero escucharlo. No dejo de sonar en las siguientes dos horas.

Antes de dejar el estudio tome varios lentes para mi trabajo de mañana, único pendiente para el día, pero al que debo dedicarle gran parte del mismo, ya que debo no solo estar en la ceremonia, sino que también un rato en la fiesta. La boda es a las 4 de la tarde, pero yo tengo que estar presente en la iglesia desde las tres para captar algunos momentos previos.

Pase por un café al mismo lugar de siempre, recibiendo como de costumbre una sonrisa y una linda charla por parte de Jacob, me marché tras unos pocos minutos ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y últimamente he notado que Ed no es la persona favorita de 2.0 y hoy es quien ocupa mi cabeza y la razón de que mi teléfono esté apagado en mi bolso en el asiento del pasajero de mi auto.

Cuando llegué a casa me recibieron dos peludos alegres y un desorden en la sala, rápidamente lo recogí y comencé a prepararme algo sencillo para la cena. Cuando terminé de comer finalmente encendí el aparato del infierno, no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando comenzaron nuevamente las notificaciones de mensajes, aunque en defensa de Edward, no había enviado esos mensajes, al menos no todos, rodé mis ojos al leer todas las estupideces infantiles que escribió en ellos, si no quería hablar con el debería de dejarlo estar y seguir con su vida, pero no, el niño necesitaba hacer una rabieta; decidí no contestarle. Respondí los otros mensajes y correos, uno de los últimos era de la novia de la boda de mañana pidiendo confirmación para mañana a lo que respondí con carácter de urgente.

Tras responder todo lo que tenía pendiente jugué por un rato, perdiéndome entre los personajes y sus propias historias, cerca de las diez de la noche, escuche que alguien toco la puerta, en el momento me asuste un poco ya que nadie nunca venia sin avisar y mucho menos a esta hora de la noche. Apague la consola y teléfono en mano me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

Mentalmente me regañe por pensar que se trataba de alguien con malas intenciones, ya que cual ladrón en su sano juicio toca la puerta de la casa que planea robar? Con un poco de miedo abrí y la persona al otro lado era la última que pensaba ver, esto porque prácticamente lo envié al infierno por la tarde y explícitamente le dije que no quería hablar con él.

Edward me miraba con un gesto divertido y una sonrisa, estuve tentada a cerrarle la puerta en la cara; pero, no tengo energías suficientes como para escucharlo tocar la puerta una y otra vez

-Que quieres?- directo al punto, el solo me miro sorprendido

-Te dije que vendría y eso hice- se encogió de hombros- Puedo pasar? Traje postre

-Como quieras- le dije al tiempo que lo dejaba pasar, como si estuviese en su propia casa entró y se sentó en mi sofá y sacó de la bolsa de compra, que no me había fijado que tenía, un recipiente de helado

-Tienes una cuchara? - negué con la cabeza y fui por la cuchara, me senté en el sillón de enfrente

-Porque estás aquí, a las diez de la noche?

-Porque como habrás notado, tengo todo el día tratando de hablar contigo- rodó sus ojos de forma exagerada.

-Y de qué quieres hablar? - ya que está aquí y quiere hablar pues que hable yo no lo detengo

-Ya no es necesario que tengamos la sesión "del bosque"- marco las comillas en el aire- Le dije a Tanya que eran innecesarias

-Y no podías simplemente decirme en uno de tus mil mensajes de hoy? - si vino solo para decirme eso juro que sería capaz de golpearlo

-No- dijo comiendo una gran cucharada de helado- la verdad no quería estar todo el día con Tanya, ha pasado con un mal genio que no soporto, además, parece una niña pequeña que no consiguió lo que quería y he estado pensando en varias cosas urgentes este día- Eso me enfureció

-De acuerdo, querías hablar conmigo para que me dijeras que se canceló parte de mi trabajo- mi voz tomo un tono filoso- algo que podías perfectamente decirme en un mensaje y no solo eso, vienes a mi casa, en mitad de la noche porque no quieres estar cerca de tu prometida, cierto? - asintió con la cabeza

-Eres un imbécil Edward- mi voz sonó bastante enojada- no sé si lo has notado, amigo, pero yo no soy tu paño de lágrimas, mi casa no es tu cuarto de pánico y por si no lo has notado yo no soy tu jodido entretenimiento cuando estas aburrido- vi que mientras hablaba sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más, hubiese sido gracioso si no estuviera tan enojada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dejó el bote de helado en la mesa y levantó las manos en gesto de rendición- pensé que no te ibas a enojar tanto y escúchame bien, tu nunca serás solo mi entretenimiento ahora me perdonas?

-No- conteste enojada y un poco infantil- me molesto bastante que insinuaras todo eso, pensé que estábamos llegando a algún punto en solucionar nuestra amistad, pero veo que me equivoqué contigo de nuevo- dije más bien decepcionada- y no solo dices cosas como esas, te desapareces por días y luego apareces como si nada

-Oh por Dios Isabella, prácticamente me dijiste que vas a dejar de ser mi amiga porque me voy a casar, que clase de amigo hace eso? - Ok, eso no lo vi venir

-La respuesta es simple no lo crees Einstein- negué con la cabeza- alguien que en algún punto te quiso- listo lo dije, al menos en parte, lo vi quedarse congelado y vi como sus ojos se abrieron mas

-Repite eso, como que alguien que te quiso, es que acaso ya no? - su voz sonó triste

-No- dije y sentí como si una parte de mi corazón muriera con aquella mentira, por supuesto que lo quiero, pero es mejor que crea que así es y no dañarme más a mí misma- llegó un momento en que simplemente deje de hacerlo, te aprecio, digo eras mi mejor amigo, pero es mejor que cada uno viva feliz por separado- jamás había podido mentir con tanta facilidad

-Sabes qué era lo que era tan urgente que necesitaba decirte hoy justamente? El porque te envié como mil mensajes? - solo negué con la cabeza- tenía pensado pedirte una nueva oportunidad, durante estos días he estado pensando en terminar con la boda y si fuera necesario esperar a que con el tiempo volvieras conmigo y hoy finalmente estaba dispuesto a terminar con Tanya, pero tú me dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo y no quería hacerme ilusiones- _No puede ser, no puede ser, jodidamente no puede ser_

Esto no puede estar pasando justo ahora, cuando por fin me canse de luchar por él, sus palabras se sintieron como un golpe en el estómago, no me sentía capaz de hablar

-Sera mejor que me vaya- su pose era la de alguien que acaba de ser golpeado hasta el cansancio- ya vine a decir lo que tenía que decirte y escuche más de lo que debería, nos vemos- y se fue.

-Espera Edward- Salí corriendo tras el- Porque ahora? - sentía un pequeño nudo en mi garganta

-Porque no me había dado cuenta de cuanto había perdido contigo, pero veo que ya no tengo espacio en tu corazón, ya me dijiste que no me quieres, ni siquiera como tu amigo- me miro con un poco de rabia opacando sus hermosos ojos

-No seas idiota, siempre seremos amigos, pero no por ahora- eso es cierto- dijiste que habías estado a punto de terminar con ella, pero aquí estás y tu boda sigue en pie cierto? - asintió- quieres algo seguro, un plan B en caso de que el resultado fuera este, la amas sino simplemente habías terminado con ella en cualquier oportunidad y la historia sería otra- me aguante las ganas de llorar.

-Sabes, a pesar de todo te quiero, más que a nadie, pero la vida continua y el mundo no se detiene sólo porque un iluso doctor tiene el corazón roto- con esas palabras pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía en pequeños pedazos, tan pequeños que podrían atravesar el ojo de una aguja- Fui un idiota al pensar que tendría la puerta abierta, más de una vez me dijiste la verdad y no te hice caso, por eso desde ahora te dejaré tranquila, solo seré el amigo que siempre he sido y que está muerto de miedo porque se va a casar en 20 días

-Lo harás aun cuando no la amas? - es ahora o nunca- te vas a casar aun si yo te digo que tengo más de un mes de estar intentando decirte que te quiero?

-Quien dice que no la amo?- me miro enojado- y honestamente ya no me importa, tú dices que yo quería un plan B y si, es verdad, pero tú tienes miedo de perder a tu amigo de la infancia y créeme, no lo perderás, así que deja de mentir sobre que me quieres y todo eso, se cuándo estás mintiendo y ahora lo estas- como puede ser tan ciego- Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, tan cerca como me lo permitas, pero desde hoy y hasta el día de mi boda solo tendré tiempo para pensar en eso, así que si no te contesto no es que no quiera sino porque no puedo hacerlo porque estoy ocupado con mi boda con Tanya- eso dolió y muchísimo- Nos hablamos y espero que te vaya bien en Londres.

En el momento que salió por la puerta y estuve segura que ya no iba a volver llore, como casi nunca lo hacía, con verdadero dolor por un amor perdido por mi culpa, a costa de su felicidad, aunque esta no esté a mi lado. Si bien es cierto que Edward cerró la puerta de nuestra relación en mi nariz en el momento en que se comprometió con Tanya yo le puse el cerrojo esta noche y tengo que vivir con mi decisión. No se por cuanto llore, pero para la mañana siguiente parecía que me había metido en una pelea.

Los siguientes días pasaron como un borrón, la boda del 10 fue como cualquier otra, llena de amor y felicidad, la decoración era perfecta y la pareja de enamorados se veía con adoración, lo que dio como resultado unas hermosas fotografías que gracias a mi falta de sueño logré terminar de editar en una noche.

Nuestra reunión con Jessica fue como esperaba, larga y tediosa, pero para el final del día teníamos un plan de trabajo bastante efectivo y práctico para todos, como le comenté que mi agenda se había despejado a partir de ese día se decidió que viajaríamos hoy, 13 de julio, en un viaje de poco más de dos horas en tren.

La idea definitiva de las fotografías se basa en el movimiento de Londres, por lo que en su mayoría habrá fotos de larga exposición que retrataran este movimiento mientras la modelo se mantiene inmóvil, en algunos casos serán fotografías a dos tomas y montadas en postproducción, algo que tendré que hacer a la vuelta, además, otras de las fotografías serán más sencillas en cuanto a composición, con un fondo más estático.

Todo lo anterior me emociona lo suficiente como para subir mi estado de ánimo que últimamente ha estado por el piso, con ayuda de Alice hice mi maleta ya que ella y Jasper cuidaran a mis perros, algo que agradezco bastante, pero, en algún momento necesito hablar con esos dos, quienes han estado muy raros últimamente, a Alice la veo más feliz y Jazz, no lo sé, confundido? Sea lo que sea, espero que los haga felices, ambos son buenas personas y se merecen lo mejor.

Viaje con Jo en el tren de las 4:30 y llegamos cerca de las 7 a nuestro hotel, después de cambiarme de ropa bajamos a cenar en un restaurante de comida rápida, tras comer y recorrer un poco la ciudad decidimos volver ya que yo no he dormido mucho en el último par de días y mañana será un día largo.

Son las 9: 30 de la mañana del 14 de julio, estamos en medio de la calle en el puente Westminster, con una hermosa vista, el big ben está de fondo y las personas de maquillaje están dándole los últimos retoques al maquillaje de Thea, quien he de decirlo luce bastante bien, su atuendo de hoy es bastante colorido, sin ser chillante, y bien combinado, su falda roja y la blusa blanca son algo que probablemente alguien utilizaría para ir a la oficina en un día cualquiera.

Pasados unos minutos todo estaba listo, yo tenía mi cámara encendida y había hecho algunas fotografías de larga exposición del paso de los vehículos y Rose; desde la computadora las aprobó, eso me dio un poco más de confianza y espere a que nuestra modelo se colocara en su posición. Inicie con algunas pruebas de luz y note que necesitábamos alguien sosteniendo un reflector desde la derecha, amablemente uno de los muchachos de vestuario me ayudo con eso.

Ochenta cuadros después habíamos terminado, al menos por la mañana, apenas son las 12:45 y necesito esperar a que oscurezca un poco para poder seguir, en ese lapso de tiempo aproveche para revisar todas las fotografías del día y el resultado es bastante bueno, la luz natural de hoy nos favoreció bastante y creo que no será necesario retocar la luz más adelante.

A las 5 de la tarde por fin parecía que la luz iba disminuyendo por lo que volvimos a empezar, esta vez el atuendo de Thea es más casual y hasta cierto cómodo, traía unos jeans y un abrigo verde botella, su cabello estaba rizado de forma natural y un tanto más desordenado. Nuevamente repetí el mismo proceso, prácticamente eran las mismas fotografías solo que con mucho menos luz y las luces de los autos estaban encendidas, dando como resultado esos haces de luz tan característicos de la fotografía de larga exposición.

A las 8:30 habíamos terminado por el día, todos recogían su equipo y revisaban que no faltaba nada. En eso también estábamos nosotras, y ya para las 9 pm éramos libres de volver al hotel, claro, no sin antes buscar algún lugar para comer.

-Deberíamos haber traído a Alice- me dijo Rose con una risa- Así nos habría alimentado durante todos estos días- solo me reí

-Es verdad- concorde- creo que después de comer solo me dedicare a dormir, hoy fue un día bastante calmado, pero los que faltan no creo que sean iguales

-Cierto- contestó- y cómo va todo con el plan? Te queda poco tiempo- nadie sabe sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que me fui a Peak District y mucho menos sobre lo de hace pocos días

-Poco alentador, pero espero llegar a la meta- dije y reí de forma seca, pero Rose pareció no notarlo.

-Mira, podemos comer ahí- señaló un pequeño restaurante que parecía bastante agradable, asentí en respuesta y nos encaminamos al lugar, que para nuestra dicha era bastante bueno.

El resto de los días que pasamos trabajando fueron parecidos al primero, para el 17 por la mañana teníamos cuadros suficientes por lo que no hicimos ninguna sesión, más bien dedicamos el día a descansar un poco del trabajo, algo que sinceramente yo necesitaba. Ro y yo decidimos ir a dar un pequeño recorrido por algunas tiendas y comprar alguna que otra prenda, yo por mi parte encontré un nuevo par de botas y compre un vestido, el cual pienso usar el día de la boda de Edward, es azul, un poco más largo de atrás, pero sin que se note mucho la diferencia, sin mangas y con la espalda descubierta, tiene el estilo de los vestidos de los 20 y desde que lo vi lo ame.

Después de comer, regresamos al hotel a empacar lo que habíamos comprado y ya para las 7:35 de la noche me encontraba bajándome del taxi que me trajo a casa. Entre rápido, sin sorprenderme de que la puerta no estuviese cerrada, probablemente Jazz o Alice están aquí con los perros. Me detuve en seco cuando vi quien estaba dormido en mi sofá

-Qué diablos haces en mi casa Edward? - casi grité despertándolo de golpe, me miró confundido y de inmediato se sentó

-Lo siento, debí de quedarme dormido- pasó su mano por su cabello- Jasper me pidió que viniera pues ninguno de los dos podía tener los perros a esta hora, creo que Alice tiene una cita y Jazz está trabajando, fueron ellos quienes me dieron la llave

-De acuerdo, gracias por cuidarlos- le agradecí sinceramente

-No es nada, solo los saque a caminar un rato

-A ambos al mismo tiempo? - pregunte un poco confundida- como lo hiciste

-Les coloque la correa y los tome uno en cada mano y camine- lo hizo sonar tan fácil que me exaspero un poco

-Gracias de nuevo, ahora, puedes ir a dormir a tu cama, se te ve cansado- y era verdad, tenía círculos debajo de sus ojos

-Tienes razón, no he dormido casi nada por los turnos nocturnos- se puso en pie- será mejor que vaya a casa, llámame si necesitas algo Bell

Solo asentí y lo vi marcharse; cuando se fue solo acomode lo que traje, revise que todo estuviera bien con los perros y le envié un mensaje a Ali " _llama cuando puedas, tienes algo que contarme?_ ". Sin obtener respuesta me acosté en mi cama y tomé el libro que comencé la semana anterior y me sumergí en su historia por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo! He vuelto, lo siento por no actualizar hasta ahora pero he tenido varios problemillas con la conexión y me encontraba fuera de casa.

Que les parece el CAP? Yo solamente puedo decirles que si, efectivamente ambos están muy mal de la cabeza para ser tan estúpidos y no darse una oportunidad, pero es necesario que sea todo asi para que la historia llegue al punto que quiero :)

Otra cosa, creo que para estos días estará el próximo capítulo, el cual, tengo escrito desde hace varios dias, pero le hace falta "pulir".

Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo y FELIZ 2017; Geova :)

* * *

Contestando RR por falta de prestar atención :)

Chess: Hola! Los nombres cambiaron en un cap porque probablemente se me pasó por alto cambiarlos y quiero aclarar que la historia es mía completamente, en el prólogo coloque una nota (que seguro no leiste xD)donde aclaro que me pertenece y que está también siendo publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y portada pero con nombres originales, ya que en un principio esta historia no estaba planeada como un fanfic, siento que te haya molestado tanto esto como para pensar que había plagiado la historia a otra persona, espero que con esto tus dudas queden aclaradas, y si no, te dejo el link de mi historia en Wattpad para que puedas ver que me pertenece:-) my. /UiNb/gLCe8t66Dz


	13. 12

Hola a todo el mundo, gracias por leer, espero que les guste el cap, no creo que pueda actualizar pronto pues estoy con mi práctica profesional y me consume bastante tiempo.

Nos leemos

Un abrazo, Geova :)

* * *

12

A eso de las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente recibí una llamada de Alice, su emoción no estaba bien disimulada a través del teléfono.  
-Cómo es eso de que tuviste una cita ayer? - fue lo primero que pregunté después de que saludara  
-Quien te contó?- No lo negó- Supongo que fue Edward cierto?  
-El mismo, me lo encontré ayer aquí y el muy lengua larga me dijo que tú tenías una cita y que Jazz tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y por eso tenía que quedarse él con mis perros- le dije un poco divertida por la hipótesis que tenía, creo y espero que haya salido con Jasper  
-Oh- fue su gran y larga respuesta  
-Y bien? Con quién fue la cita?- la apuré con tono de voz un poco ansioso- quiero detalles  
-Salí a cenar con James- QUÉ? - pero solo fue eso, no pasó nada que deba ser contado, solo vino antier y me pregunto y yo por insistencia acepte  
-Así que la cría de lobo no está tan mal después de todo- me reí fuerte obteniendo un gruñido de su parte- y como que por insistencia? Ha intentado invitarte más de una vez?  
-Si pero no tenía ganas de salir con James antes  
-Y que te motivo a decirle que si? Creí por un momento que te gustaba un poco Jazz  
-No puedo negar que Jasper es muy guapo, pero el chico tiene novia o eso creo, como es que tu no lo sabes si prácticamente hablan a diario?- De algo estoy segura, necesito hablar con Jasper apenas cuelgue con Ali  
-Solo hable con el cuándo le pedí que cuidara a los perros, pero nada más- dije medio ofuscada- pero voy a hablar con él en un momento, cuando cuelgue contigo, pero ahora dime mujer, como fue todo con el chico? - después de eso, se lanzó a contarme todo lo que paso en su cita, por lo que cuenta este James es bastante buena persona, bastante amable y atento, tanto que la llevo a su casa aun y cuando ella se negó.  
Conversamos bastante sobre todo lo que paso, también hablamos de mi viaje a Londres y de la sesión de la misma, también le conté que tengo solo dos semanas para terminar con la edición de las fotografías, pero por elección mía decidí utilizar este día y el siguiente para terminar con esto y dedicarme los próximos días a la boda de Edward. Tras colgar inmediatamente marque el número de Jasper y espere a que contestara, contesto al quinto timbrazo.  
-Jasper Christopher Cullen- ni siquiera le di tiempo que me contestara y fingí una voz enojada solo para molestarlo un poco- como es eso que dice Alice que tienes novia?  
-Pues eso, estoy saliendo con una chica- dijo como si yo fuera una deficiente mental  
-Elabora Cullen- me reí sutilmente, supongo que la conoció hace poco, pues no sabía de ella cuando fuimos a Peak District.  
-De acuerdo, se llama Maria, la conocí un día en la puerta del restaurante de Alice, accidentalmente la golpee cuando yo iba a entrar y ella venia saliendo, luego me preocupe tanto que no entre y la acompañe a que tomara un taxi, me dio su número y salimos el martes a cenar, solo eso paso, una cita, no es mi novia ni nada solo me gusta  
-Entonces porque me dices que estas saliendo con ella?  
-Porque quería molestarte, eso es todo- se rio- por cierto, princesa como te fue en Londres? - le conté lo mismo que a Ali nuevamente hablamos de la chica esa- Creo que saldré con ella de nuevo, pero solo para no ser un desgraciado.  
-Porque dices eso?  
-Porque siento que no es ella, solo me agrada  
-Solamente has salido con ella una vez, el punto es que tienes que darte el tiempo de conocerla  
-No lo creo, sabes como soy, si de primera impresión la chica no me deja sin habla entonces no seguiré con ella por mucho tiempo, eso no paso con Maria  
-Ya ha pasado en alguna otra ocasión verdad? - espero que con Alice, aún recuerdo cuando la vio por primera vez, sus ojos prácticamente dibujaron corazones  
-Sí, cada vez que la veo sonreír siento como si le hiciera un favor al mundo; bueno no a todo el mundo, sino a mi mundo, creo que me enamore desde que la vi  
-Si sabias que a Al le gusta ese chico raro que le robo el taxi la otra vez- todos conocíamos la historia de cómo conoció a James- así que te devuelvo tu consejo, pelea por ella tigre- me reí  
-Soy más un lobo, pero no tengo nada porque pelear, no le gusto y a ella le gusta ese tipo- dijo la palabra tipo como con asco, a lo que solo me reí  
-De acuerdo, tu ganas, te parece si hablamos luego, tengo que ponerme a trabajar si quiero terminar las fotos antes de que tu hermano se ponga la soga al cuello  
-Y yo espero que no tengamos que presenciar eso- me contesto- te llamo luego Bells, cuídate  
Después de colgar me hice de desayunar y me dedique enteramente a terminar la edición de las fotografías, la selección de los mejores cuadros y el montaje de las fotografías a doble toma, no conteste mi teléfono, ni atendí correos electrónicos, esto para poder centrar mi atención en la pantalla de mi computadora. Pase trabajando hasta el sábado por la noche, logre terminar la edición de las 140 imágenes a cerca de la media noche, tras eso, solamente me dedique a dormir por lo que restaba de la noche, con la idea presente de que mañana talvez sacaría a pasear a mis perros.  
Desperté a eso de las 6:00 am, hacia un poco calor, pero eso no me impidió prepararme para salir hoy a pasear a mis dos perros, aunque no creo que sea una buena idea sacar a ambos a pasear juntos, tener un san Bernardo y un labrador de aproximadamente sesenta kilogramos cada uno no es algo fácil de manejar en las calles, en donde los autos son un peligro andante para los perros, ya que el mínimo descuido puede causar un gran problema.  
Luego de vestirme con un conjunto apto para sacar a mis chicos, es decir un short de mezclilla, una camiseta holgada y un par de zapatos deportivos, ate mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta, dejando que uno que otro mechón se saliera del "peinado" para darle un aspecto más desordenado, cuando estuve lista tome ambas coreas, me senté en el sofá de la sala a pensar en cómo sacarlos a ambos y no que ellos me sacaran a mí, ya que desde siempre Hades ha sido muy inquieto en la calle y Leo es demasiado hiperactivo, por lo que casi nunca los saco juntos a pasear, hace vario tiempo, antes de adoptar a Leo Ed me ayudaba a sacar a Hades y milagrosamente se comportaba bien, la aparición de ese recuerdo en mi mente logro que una pequeña bombilla imaginaria se encendiera sobre mi cabeza, por lo que en un arranque de idiotez tome mi teléfono y marqué su número.  
Espere a que contestara, y al tercer timbrazo levantó el auricular  
-Bella?- su voz sonaba confundida, un poco adormilada y sobre todo sonaba sorprendida- hola, me alegra que me llames pero porque me llamas un domingo a las 6:30 am, paso algo? estas bien?- admito que me sentí culpable, pero solo un poco, ya que su tono de alarma sobre exagerada siempre me ha parecido gracioso  
-Hola, lo siento, supuse que estarías despierto, no pasó nada, estoy bien, no siempre que las personas llaman temprano quiere decir que algo malo pasa, en ocasiones solo necesitan que las saquen de una duda- le dije con falso tono de arrepentimiento, bromeando un poco.  
-Y bien, cuál es esa duda? - me preguntó con voz un poco más clara, con tono divertido  
-Como hacías para que hades se comportara tan bien contigo cuando lo sacabas a pasear? - Escuche su risa contagiosa- Que es tan gracioso Edward?  
-Lo siento, lo siento, es que me parece muy gracioso que tú, quien es la persona con más amor hacia los perros que conozco, que amas a Hades más que a muchas personas incluido yo, me preguntes cómo sacarlo a pasear- dijo recuperando el aire tras su ataque de risa  
-No es que no sepa cómo sacar a mi perro, sino que necesito sacarlos a ambos y me da miedo que algo les pase, ya sabes lo inquietos que son cuando están fuera de casa y sé que los sacaste sin problemas el jueves  
-Lo sé, quieres que te ayude? de todas formas tenía planeado desde ayer pasar a saludarte así que hago dos cosas de una vez, verte y hacerte ligeramente más feliz- no pude refutar a su respuesta ya que oí un "amor quien te llama a estas horas?", no sé porque sigo siendo tan estúpida  
-La verdad no necesito tu ayuda, disculpa por haberte llamado tan temprano, hasta luego, sigan durmiendo- le dije con una voz que trato de ser extremadamente amigable, tanto que sonó un poco neurótica, colgué el teléfono y respire profundo, mire a mis chicos y pensé que lo mejor sería sacarlos pronto, ya que no quería que el calor les molestara en las patas, además necesito tomar aire antes de que de nuevo rompa en algún ataque  
Cerca de una media hora después pude colocarles a ambos sus correas respectivas, sus placas de identificación y tome las botellas de agua especiales para cada uno, tome una correa en cada mano, lo que hacía que ellos me llevaran a mí y no yo a ellos, logre meternos en el ascensor y esperamos a llegar a la primera planta, salude al señor de la puerta con una sonrisa y al cruzar las puertas del edificio me detuve en seco, frente a mi tenía un auto que conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto, del lado del conductor se bajó un Edward enfundado en ropa deportiva y adornando su cara traía una sonrisa de disculpa, camino hacia mí y acarició las cabezas de MIS perros.  
-Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí? - le pregunté de forma un poco más ruda de lo que hubiera deseado, lo miré erguirse frente a mí y ensanchar aún más su sonrisa  
-Ayudarte duh!- me dijo como si yo fuera una clase de idiota sin cerebro o algo así como Tanya y sus amigas- Me colgaste el teléfono, además, sonaste un poco psicópata al terminar la conversación, lo que he de admitir me hizo sentir temor por mi vida  
-Gracias, pero no gracias, te dije que podían seguir durmiendo, más bien lamento haberte despertado- le dije con una expresión neutral en mi rostro- además que me digas asesina psicópata que no te ayuda idiota! - se rio mientras le hacía cariños a Hades y tomaba su correa de mi mano  
-Vamos tu sabes bien que amo a este perro, y me ha hecho algo de falta, por favor déjame acompañarte- me dijo haciendo cara de súplica, es decir, sacando un poco su labio inferior y abriendo mucho los ojos, solté una carcajada y comencé a caminar  
-Bien, pero por favor mantén la charla sobre tu vida al mínimo, no quiero que esto se complique, planeo que este sea un buen día  
-De acuerdo- contestó mientras llegaba a mi lado  
Caminamos en silencio como por diez minutos, sin embargo, él decidió romperlo haciendo uso de los recuerdos divertidos que tenemos, como cuando éramos chicos y entrabamos en la cocina de su casa a hurtadillas mientras su madre cocinaba galletas y nos robábamos algunas.  
-Sabes, estos días desde que fuimos de viaje me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas- dijo de repente- como por ejemplo que me gusta hablar contigo cada día más y que cerca de ti soy feliz, a pesar de que últimamente nos decimos cosas bastante malas- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa, he de admitir que a mí este viaje me ayudó a darme cuenta de que soy feliz cuando estoy junto a él, como si siempre hubiese vivido con medio corazón y a su lado, con su extraña forma de ser este se completara al fin.  
Lo malo de todo esto es que parece que nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo en cuanto a que queremos hacer, ejemplo de esto es la pequeña pelea previa a mi viaje a Londres  
-Yo también soy feliz- dije con una sonrisa malévola, en esa semana logré por lo menos sacar de sus casillas a Tanya en más de una ocasión.  
-Eso sí, por favor no te enojes, pero siento que las bromas que le gastaste a Tanya fueron un poco fuertes, demonios Bell la chica se puso a llorar-  
-Oh lo lamento, si hubiese sabido que la niña pequeña no soportaba las bromas un poco fuertes no se las habría hecho- le conteste con falsa inocencia, ya que ese cuento no me lo creo ni yo misma  
-Definitivamente cuando quieres eres insoportables Isabella- me contestó con un poco de enfado en su voz, caminando más rápido que yo y dejándome atrás con Leo.  
Acelere mi paso hasta alcanzarlo, le toque el hombro como cuando éramos pequeños y quería decirle algo en secreto  
-Por favor Ed, no te enojes, lamento haberla molestado hasta tal punto de que se pusiera a llorar, además, no te puedes ir, tienes a mi perro- termine con una pequeña sonrisa  
-No estoy enojado, pero sí un poco molesto, yo nunca podría estar… HADES!-su grito estaba lleno de desesperación, cuando mire porque gritaba me di cuenta de que Hades había roto su correa y se dirigía directamente al otro lado de la calle, salimos corriendo, Edward detrás mío, ambos llenos de temor, así que tratamos de no perderlo de vista.  
Seguimos corriendo, por mi parte sentía mi corazón atorado en mi garganta producto del miedo, lo vi cruzar la calle y no lo pensé dos veces, crucé sin mirar a ningún lado, solamente vi a mi perro del otro lado de la calle, sentado como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando nos vio salió corriendo en nuestra dirección.  
-Cuidado! - Escuche a Edward decir desesperado mientras sentía que un golpe fuerte me hacía perder la estabilidad, caí al suelo y de inmediato sentí un dolor punzante en la mano derecha, mire hacia abajo y la vi colocada sobre el asfalto en un ángulo extraño, al mismo tiempo escuche un ruido y gire mi cabeza para ver la escena más desesperante para mí.  
Ed estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, alrededor de su cabeza había mucha sangre, demasiada como para que una persona se encuentre bien después de derramar tal cantidad, al mismo tiempo vi a Hades aullando de dolor, con una de sus patas debajo de las ruedas del camión que nos golpeó. Con el corazón lleno de miedos y angustias me levanté y fui en dirección a Edward "Que alguien llame a una ambulancia" grite cuando vi a varias personas observar la escena sin hacer nada más que ver, ver a Ed quien probablemente esté muerto tendido en el suelo.  
Me acerque a su lado, sin embargo no lo moví de su posición, pues esto, según sus palabras puede ser peligroso en caso de alguna lesión en el cordón espinal.  
-Edward, Edward despierta- le grite tocando su hombro, sacudiendo un poco, no hubo respuesta- por favor despierta, esto no es divertido- solloce contra su hombro y era la verdad, no era gracioso si se trataba de una broma, pero no lo era, lo que aparentaba ser un gran día se convirtió en la peor sensación que he sentido nunca, angustia, desesperación, dolor, pero sobre todo miedo, miedo de perderlo aquí, sin poder despedirme de él, sin poder decirle muchas cosas, seguí llorando hasta que escuché sirenas a lo lejos, seguí gritando para que despertara, pero no hubo ningún cambio, comprobé que su corazón siguiera latiendo, pero solo sentí sobre su muñeca su pulso débil.  
No me di cuenta de en qué momento llegaron los paramédicos, solamente escuche a alguien gritando órdenes, escuche cosas como lesiones cerebrales, pulso débil y la voz de un hombre diciéndole quédate conmigo chico, todo eso mientras otro hombre me hablaba, pero solamente lo veía mover sus labios, no era capaz de escucharlo, todo lo que era capaz de hacer era reproducir ese ruido en mi cabeza, quería gritar pero no podía, en realidad no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera moverme, mi miedo era tal que no era dueña de mis acciones, solo sentí que alguien me ayudaba a ponerme de pie para luego montarme en una ambulancia, separándome de él. Tras subir me sumí en la inconciencia  
No se cuánto tiempo paso, estoy sentada en una camilla de hospital, sola, nadie ha venido a decirme nada sobre la situación de Edward, solo sobre mis pequeñas heridas, es decir un raspón enorme en el muslo derecho y una fractura de casi todos los huesos de mi muñeca, por lo que estoy esperando a que me la inmovilicen para ser dada de alta y averiguar cómo está, pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando por fin me indicaron que pasara a otra sala para que me colocaran el yeso de mi brazo, el cual debo usar por aproximadamente un mes, me despedí del médico con un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta a su tuvo suerte.  
Caminé sin rumbo, buscando alguien que pudiera darme información, pero eso no fue necesario pues sentí un par de brazos rodeándome y abrazándome con fuerza por la espalda  
-Isabella, Gracias a Dios que estas bien- esas fueron las palabras que decía mi mama mientras lloraba junto a mí, si mi madre está aquí es probable que esté su familia también aquí, así que me deje abrazar y conducir por mi madre a una pequeña sala de espera que estaba llena de personas cuyos rostros estaban marcados por la preocupación y la angustia, todos demasiado familiar para mí, vi a toda su familia y a mi madre, pero no estaba Sam aquí  
-Dónde está Sam mamá? - le pregunté hablando por primera vez desde que paso todo, mi voz sonó extraña para mí.  
-Se quedó con tus perros en casa, quienes afortunadamente están bien, Hades solamente se quebró una pata- me dijo con una sonrisa triste, en ese momento los recordé y me sentí fatal por no prestarles demasiada atención mientras paso todo- Cariño sé que es difícil, pero por favor podrías decirnos qué pasó?  
-Bien, esta mañana decidí sacar a mis perros a pasear, pero tenía miedo de que algo les pasara, son grandes e inquietos, por lo que llame a Ed para pedirle consejos para pasear a Hades, como él siempre lo lograba, pero cuando salí minutos después estaba ahí, frente a mi casa, caminamos un poco y no sé cómo Hades rompió su correa y salimos corriendo tras él, lo vimos cruzar la calle y solo oí que alguien me apartaba, cuando volví a ver Edward estaba inconsciente- relate mi historia casi sin respirar- Fue todo mi culpa- dije llorando  
-Hey Cariño no digas eso- Esa fue Esme, quien se abrazó a Carlisle para llorar en su hombro  
-Bells, escúchame bien, no digas que fue tu culpa, los accidentes pasan, por favor no llores, todo va a estar bien, él va a estar bien, tiene que estarlo- me dijo Jazz mientras se acercaba a abrazarme, lo que hizo aumentar mi llanto a tal punto que sentía que mi garganta se destrozaba  
-Como esta?- fue lo único que pude decir en medio de mis sollozos  
-Está en el quirófano ahora mismo- Me contestó Diana con una expresión de preocupación que nunca le había visto- Hay que esperar a hablar con el doctor, pero han pasado horas desde que los trajeron.  
-Bien- fue todo lo que dije para sumirme de nuevo en mis pensamientos, mire el reloj en la pared, marcaba las 3:25 pm, y no deje de mirarlo marcar el tiempo por tres horas más, tres horas llenas de angustia  
-Familiares de Edward Cullen- Todos nos pusimos de pie al escuchar al médico, estaba vestido con ropa de cirugía, como en las series de médicos, y su rostro tenía una expresión seria  
-Somos nosotros- respondió Carlisle- Doctor como esta mi hijo  
-Voy a hacer muy sincero con ustedes, Edward entró con lesiones demasiado serias, tiene tres costillas fracturadas y una de ellas perforó su pulmón izquierdo, pero eso lo pudimos reparar en el quirófano, lo que nos preocupa es la lesión en la cabeza, tiene una contusión severa, lo que hizo que su cerebro se inflamara- terminó su informe con una expresión triste  
-Va a estar bien? - esa fue su mama  
-El pronóstico es incierto, por ahora no podemos asegurar nada hasta que la inflamación baje, por el el momento lo están trasladando a la unidad de cuidados intensivos  
-Quiero verlo- dije por impulso  
-Cuando sea el momento te lo haremos saber, pero por ahora no se puede, pero haremos todo lo posible por que tu novio salga de esto- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo, pero no lo corregí, en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para nada más que preocuparme por su salud- Los mantendré informados, mientras pueden ir a tomarse un café, ya que tardaremos un poco en trasladarlo- y con eso se marchó dejando que la culpa se apodera de todo mi ser  
-Vamos a tomar un café a la cafetería del hospital- dijo Esme, todos asintieron en respuesta, sin embargo yo no me moví, no pensaba moverme de aquí hasta que pueda ver a Edward, así tenga que ponerme a pelear con medio mundo no me voy a mover  
-Vamos Bella- me dijo mi mama mientras me tomaba del brazo bueno- Será bueno que trates de comer algo  
-Lo siento, pero yo no me muevo de aquí, además no tengo hambre- dije con la voz apagada por la angustia  
-Por favor Belly, ven, ya suficiente tenemos con mi hermano en esta situación como para que te desmayes de hambre- esa fue Emily, haciendo cara de súplica, esa que tienen sus dos hermanos patentada, negué con la cabeza y me fui a sentar en las sillas en las que estábamos antes.  
-Bien- fue la escueta respuesta que me dio mi madre mientras todos se iban a la cafetería, ella me conoce mejor que nadie, por lo que sabe cuándo necesito estar sola, como en este momento.  
Mientras esperaba tomé mi teléfono y me permití enviarle un mensaje a los chicos, contándoles lo que había pasado "Chicos Ed y yo tuvimos un accidente, brazo roto, el está muy grave". No habían pasado tres minutos cuando empezaron a llegarme las respuestas  
Emm:" Estás bien?"  
Ro: "No, no lo está, donde estás? llego en cualquier momento"  
Yo: "En el hospital en el que trabaja Matt, pero no vengan, no es necesario"  
Seth: "Por Dios, que paso?"  
Yo: "Saque a pasear a los chicos y Hades se soltó de la correa y lo perseguimos, Edward evitó que un camión me atropellara"  
Al: "Como que no es necesario que vayamos, voy para allá quieras o no, estas con el ahora? dile que le llevaré postre"  
Yo: "está en la UCI, lesiones cerebrales severas, TODO POR MI CULPA!"  
No pude seguir escribiendo ni un solo mensaje más pues apague mi teléfono, ya que ellos intentarían hacerme sentir bien, pero en este momento lo único que quiero es regodearme en mi propia miseria, la cual aumentó en el momento en que me di cuenta de que en efecto Edward salvó mi vida y por mi culpa está muriendo. El tiempo pasó y el tic tac del reloj no hizo más que aumentar mi angustia, mi tristeza y mi desesperación, sentimientos que dominan mi ser hasta tal punto de querer gritar y al mismo tiempo no decir ni una sola palabra.  
Mire el reloj, marcaba las 7:34 pm, solo había pasado poco más de una hora, pero yo sentía que habían pasado años, eso es lo que pasa cuando las personas se sienten como yo en este momento, el tiempo se hace eterno y yo solo puedo pensar en la imagen de Edward inconsciente rodeado de sangre.  
Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca mío, no al menos hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo con fuerza y me levantaba de la silla.  
-Maldita zorra, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a MI Eddy?- lo que me faltaba en este momento, Tanya apareciendo frente a mí con una falsa emoción de angustia pintada en el rostro- todo esto es tu culpa desgraciada, si solo no hubieras llamado nada de esto estaría pasándole a él, porque de entre todo el mundo le pasan las cosas malas a él, como conocerte, HUBIERAS SIDO TÚ EN SU LUGAR MALDITA PERRA!- y me tomo el cabello con fuerza, para ese momento estaba gritando como una loca, y yo en mi estado de locura actual no pude decirle ni una sola palabra, solamente rodaban lágrimas silenciosas por mi rostro.  
Tanya siguió gritándome cosas que no entendí, pero afortunadamente tras unos instantes recobre un poco la lucidez y logre, con una sola mano liberarme de su agarre y lanzarle una mirada llena de odio, ira, dolor, todo lo que estaba sintiendo ayudó a que mis ojos, si pudiesen lanzaran rayos y cuchillos, todos en su dirección.  
-.A. No te permito que me insultes pues no tienes la autoridad moral para decirme ni una sola palabra. B. En ningún momento le pedí que me acompañara. C. No creas que no he pensado en que hubiera sido mejor invertir los papeles. D. No me vuelvas a tocar ni un pelo si no quieres que te ampute la mano hueso por hueso y luego te la dé de desayuno, quedó claro?- La angustia definitivamente está haciendo estragos en la poca cordura que tengo.  
Me miró asustada, con odio puro y una falsa cara de horror que sería digna de un óscar, si fuera creíble, no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se puso a llorar como desquiciada, como si de verdad le hubiese hecho algún daño físico, entendí cuando vi a mis familias aparecer detrás suyo, Esme se apresuró a ella para abrazarla con comprensión  
-Oh, no llores, él estará bien, va a salir de esta- le dijo con un tono conciliatorio que solo una madre podría llegar a emplear, todos pensaban que lloraba de verdad y no que hace menos de tres minutos estaba despotricando como una loca en mi contra y deseándome la muerte, no dije ni una sola palabra y camine en dirección al baño.  
Cuando entre afortunadamente no había nadie, por lo que me permití llorar unas pocas lagrimas más y luego me lave el rostro y trate de alisar un poco mi cabello, ya que parecía una loca, pálida como un espectro, mis ojos inyectados en sangre resaltando lo oscuro de mis irises y para terminar el look de loca tenía mi cabello negro alrededor de mi cara, logrando así parecer una protagonista de un filme de terror.  
Cuando hube terminado salí con la frente en alto, no pronuncie ni una sola palabra y me senté junto a mi madre, quien se puso a masajear mi cabeza con ternura, pasaron unos diez minutos cuando por fin el doctor apareció de nuevo  
-Edward ya está en la UCI, pueden pasar a verlo, pero solo una sola persona cada vez, les recomiendo que pasen sus padres y hermanos, después Isabella puede pasar, después de todo es su novia- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, maldición, sabía que tenía que corregirlo hace rato  
-Un momento que? - gritó Tanya con una voz de pito que nadie creería que fuera real- Su prometida soy yo, nos casamos en nueve días.  
-Lo lamento señorita, no quería causar malentendidos, pero Edward siempre habla de Isabella con tanto cariño y prácticamente adoración que pensé que su prometida era ella, después de todo a usted nunca la había visto con él por aquí, solo a la señorita, cuando venía con él a ver a los chicos del ala de pediatría, aunque ahora no viene- dijo el doctor con tono de disculpa- pero de todas formas ella pidió verlo, por lo que creo que ella, quien ha estado aquí todo el día, a pesar de sus lesiones merece verlo en primer lugar para que pueda descansar en su casa, así que si quieres puedes venir conmigo- y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa de aliento.  
Con terror acumulado me levanté y miré a mis espaldas, en donde seis pares de ojos me miraban con expresiones tan variadas como el apoyo, el cariño y la comprensión, así como el odio más puro; pero todas esas miradas me importaban poco, lo más importante es que podría verlo y si fuera necesario despedirme de él.  
Con paso firme seguí al Doctor, quien se presentó a sí mismo como el Dr. Simmons, hasta lo que parecía un pasillo interminable, totalmente blanco, con puertas de vidrio en cada habitación, por las que se podía apreciar la gravedad de los heridos que estaban dentro, lo vi hablar con una enfermera, quien asintió y se marchó hacia un cuarto a la derecha, él se giró hacia mí y me dio una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.  
-Bien, tienes cinco minutos para verlo, pero debido al protocolo del hospital deberás llevar puesta ropa estéril, por lo que le pedí a la enfermera que te traiga guantes, un tapabocas y una bata desechable, por favor ten en cuenta que esta inconsciente, por lo que no va a despertar aún, si cualquier cosa pasa al lado derecho de su cama hay un botón de emergencia, oprímelo y alguien vendrá- me dijo marchándose en la dirección por la que veníamos.  
Espere a que apareciera la enfermera, quien venía caminando a paso lento, casi simulando un caracol, o al menos esa fue mi impresión, tal vez debido al nivel de confusión mental que manejo hoy. Cuando finalmente llego a mi lado me ayudó a colocarme toda esta vestimenta estéril, cuando estuve lista oprimió un botón en la pared a mis espaldas y una puerta se abrió, me indico que a los cinco minutos ella vendría para avisarme que era hora.  
Con el corazón nuevamente martillando contra mi pecho me arme de valor y entre, dentro de la habitación solamente había una cama, en la cual se encontraba Edward, conectado a un gran número de máquinas, de las cuales una emitía un constante bip bip ensordecedor, no pude evitar romper en llanto al verlo con detenimiento, parecía dormido, sin embargo una venda cubría su cabeza y un tubo de respiración salía de su boca, haciendo la escena aún más terrorífica y logrando hacerme sentir aún más culpable, me acerque a él, con temor de mover algún aparto, tome su mano, estaba fría, tan fría que me dio miedo, un sollozo escapó de mis labios al intentar hablar.  
-Edward, lo siento mucho- sollozo- todo fue mi culpa, si tan solo no te hubiera llamado nada de esto hubiese pasado, por favor despierta- le dije, como si fuera capaz de escucharme aunque sé que no es así, por lo que me permití hablarle con toda libertad sin temor a que me oyera- Sé que esto no te va ayudar para nada en esta situación pero te amo, incluso si trate de no quererte, por favor sal de esta, que sé que sería capaz de morir si no estás aquí, conmigo, aun y cuando te he dicho que te odio no lo he sentido, maldición te amo desde siempre y nunca he tenido el valor de decirlo, pero si no fuera más cobarde te lo diría; por favor quédate conmigo un poco más, que si no estás conmigo muero, aunque sea solo como mi amigo -Más sollozos salieron de mi cuerpo violentamente, nunca había dicho tales cosas sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, es como si la adrenalina fuera una especie de suero de la verdad, que te hace decir todos tus secretos, no fui capaz de seguir hablándole debido a mi total estado de pánico, por lo que solamente apreté su mano.  
Puedo decir en este momento que perdí mi batalla contra la locura, ya que sentí que su fría mano oprimió ligeramente la mía, inmediatamente giré en su dirección, pero no había ninguna muestra de cambios en su estado  
-Si puedes oírme, oprime mi mano de nuevo- le dije con un poco de esperanza, pero no hubo cambios ni ninguna señal de que me escuchaba, seguía derramando más lágrimas silenciosas, tratando de liberar algo de lo que sentía en este momento, sin embargo no me sentía ni mejor ni peor, pero no podía controlarlas.  
De un momento a otro el maldito ruido de su monitor cardíaco se disparó y empezó a emitir un ruido como si se hubiera vuelto loco, presa del pánico solamente fui capaz de oprimir el botón que me dijeron y no habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando una enfermera y dos doctores entraron en la sala gritando cosas como código azul, está entrando en paro, no fui capaz de seguir escuchando ya que mis gritos de horror y dolor no me dejaban, afortunadamente alguien tuvo la idea de sacarme de ahí, y me quede junto a la pared de vidrio, viendo como los médicos intentaban traer de vuelta a Matt, los vi hacer algunas maniobras de resucitación, pero lo que me dejó helada fue el momento en el que utilizaron las paletas, una vez, dos veces, más maniobras y medicamentos, tres veces, y se detuvieron


	14. 13

13

Se detuvieron y con ellos se detuvo mi corazón.

El tiempo se detuvo también y para mi todo dejó de tener importancia, lo había perdido, de una vez y por todas; ya nada tiene sentido para mi, quería gritar, llorar, golpearlo todo pero no podía hacer nada salvo sentir como bajaban lágrimas por mi rostro. Al fondo escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Tras la ventana podía ver a los médicos hablando entre ellos, de pronto uno me miró y le dijo algo a una enfermera y esta de inmediato salió de la habitación, me miró con gesto compasivo y me habló

-Todo está bien cariño- me dijo en tono conciliatorio- Ven conmigo para que esperar a que el doctor hablé con su familia

De forma casi automática me dirigí siguiendo a la enfermera hasta la sala de espera, ya no escuchaba aquel ruido desgarrador, pero, en el pasillo no había nadie más, supuse que era yo quien gritaba, de dolor y miedo, pero sobre todo lloraba por un amor perdido y que no va a volver. Solo puedo pensar en los doctores haciendo maniobras de resucitación en el cuerpo de Edward, cuando dejaron de darle impulsos a su corazón supuse que todo estaba perdido y por mi culpa perdí no solo a mi mejor amigo, sino también al amor de mi vida.

Seguí caminando, con un poco de miedo ya que no sabía que decirle a todos cuando me vieran llegar como si fuera un muerto andante, ni siquiera puedo pensar en toda la frase completa, _Edward está muerto_ , de solo imaginarme pronunciar esto mi corazón se rompe de la forma más dolorosa, el dolor es tan fuerte que no me deja casi respirar pero recompongo un poco mi expresión cuando veo a lo lejos a los padres de Ed sentados junto a Jasper, no soy capaz de darles semejante noticia, así que me limito a sentarme en una silla un poco más alejada y me trago mis ganas de llorar.

El tiempo pasa y el aire permanece inmóvil.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me senté, pudieron ser segundos, horas o años, no lo sé y la verdad carece de importancia para mi lo único que quiero es que el doctor encargado aparezca para que dé a todos la noticia, para que sea real todo lo que vi y poder ahogarme en mi propio dolor y miseria.

Más tiempo paso y de pronto vi que había más movimiento en la sala, me levanté al ver que se trataba del doctor encargado de su caso, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, se acercó más a mi madre y sus padres, yo en mi estado de sopor me acerqué a todos.

-Edward tuvo un paro cardíaco hace unos minutos- primer golpe de la bola de demolición que es la realidad contra mi pecho- con dificultad logramos traerlo de vuelta, fue como si algo lo motivara a seguir- me miró.

Aquella frase fue como tomar una respiración profunda cuando crees que estás a punto de ahogarte, no lo había perdido después de todo, mi respiración volvió un poco a la normalidad al saber que el corazón dentro de su pecho late constante.

-Sin embargo- continuó- dado la gravedad de las lesiones que sufrió su cerebro decidimos ponerlo en estado de coma al menos hasta que la inflamación de su cerebro disminuya

-Por cuánto tiempo doctor?- pregunto Carlisle de forma sería, con voz preocupada pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo

-Eso solo lo sabremos al pasar de los días, por ahora las siguientes veinticuatro horas son cruciales- dijo sin expresión en la voz- les recomiendo que vayan a casa y descansen un poco, mañana podrán tener un espacio para visitas, por el momento solo puedo dejar que sus padres tengan unos minutos- todos asentimos y mi madre me tomo de los hombros cuando Esme y Carlisle se fueron.

-Hola de ir a casa mi niña- dijo mientras me hacía caminar, aún no puedo pensar con claridad, de solo saber lo cerca que estuve de perder a Ed- te llevaré a casa para que comas algo de acuerdo?

Solo moví mi cabeza en respuesta. Recuerdo que camine con mamá al auto y ella comenzó a manejar en dirección a mi casa, recuerdo también lo bien que se sintió recostar mi cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y recuerdo que todo se volvió negro cuando me dormí. Mi mamá me despertó cuando llegamos y camine como un zombie en dirección a mi cama, de ahí no supe nada más hasta que los rayos de luz de la mañana se colaban por mi ventana.

Mire el reloj de la mesa de noche, marcaba las 10 am, con un poco de dificultad me levanté sintiendo dolor en todo mi cuerpo, como si me hubiera arrollado un auto, algo que efectivamente pasó ayer y por eso mis ojos duelen por todo el llanto derramado ayer.

Cerca de 10 minutos me tomo llegar de mi cama a mi cocina, en esta se encontraba mi madre hablando calmadamente con Alice y el resto de los chicos, al verme solo me sonrieron con genuina alegría

-Me alegro que estés bien Bella- me dijo Dan con una sonrisa- nos preocupamos bastante ayer cuando apagaste tu teléfono

-Los siento- sentí mi garganta algo rasposa- ayer no estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie

-Los entendemos- fue todo lo que dijo Al antes de darme un abrazo

Los chicos desayunaron conmigo y entre la plática mamá me dijo que Sam se acaba de llevar a mis perros a su casa para que la pata de Hades sane correctamente y yo pueda recuperarme bien de mi brazo roto; no me agradó mucho la idea pero entendí que en este momento no tengo cabeza para nada más que para pensar en la recuperación de ambos, no solo de mi brazo sino también quiero estar pendiente de todo lo que le pase a Ed, de quien no se mencionó ni una palabra, pero sabía que no había nada raro con él porque no me lo habían dicho.

Los chicos se fueron a eso de las 12:30 y yo tomé una ducha y me coloque ropa para salir, algo cómodo pero que me hiciera ver algo presentable. Cuando estuve completamente lista le dije a mamá que iría al hospital a lo que ella solo respondió que lo sabía así que me llevó ya que yo no podía conducir.

Unos minutos después me baje del auto y camine por un camino que ya conocía de todas las veces que vine a ver a los chicos pacientes de Edward o solo a buscarlo a el, solo que en lugar de doblar a la derecha en dirección a pediatría camine directo en dirección al ascensor, presione el botón del sexto piso y subimos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron vi que Esme y Jazz, estaban sentados en la sala de espera de la UCI* con paso lento llegamos hasta su lado

-Isabella que estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunto Esme

-vine a ver a Edward- fue todo lo que dije

-creímos que descansarás hoy un poco

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el ya que salvo mi vida, además saben que no voy a dejar solo a mi mejor amigo

-Por su puesto que lo sé, papá está con el ahora, ya de hecho todos lo hemos visitado hoy así que si quieres puedes ser la siguiente- me dijo Jasper al tiempo que me daba un abrazo cariñoso

-De acuerdo- dije y me senté a esperar por mi turno.

Cuando esté llego me levanté de mi silla y camine cojeando un poco por el mismo pasillo de ayer, con el corazón apretado en mi garganta entre de nuevo a su habitación, de primera impresión no había cambios, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados y si omitía todos los cables y aparatos conectados a su cuerpo era como si durmiera, pero no lo estaba. Me acerqué y de nuevo toque su mano, se sentía fría pero eso no evito que la tomara.

-Hola amor- le dije aunque sé que no me escucha, por esa razón me permití hablarle con la libertad que no tendría en otra oportunidad- por favor, abre tus ojos una vez más, necesito verlos de nuevo

Dos lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por mis mejillas

-Ed, se que no me oyes, también se que tú cerebro tiene que sanar adecuadamente, pero te necesito de vuelta, por favor no dures tanto encerrado en tu propio mundo que yo no puedo estar sin ti y menos sabiendo que tú estás ahí mientras yo solo tengo un brazo roto. Se que en el fondo lo sabes, te amo, demasiado así que vuelve y te lo diré de frente- más lágrimas bajaron- No puedo perderte idiota, no voy a sobrevivir y todo será tu culpa tu me hiciste amarte y no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti, así que por favor, solo sal de esta si?

Todo eso fue sincero, sería capaz de cambiar de posición con el si eso garantizara que él estuviese bien, es más, soportaría verlo casarse con Tanya porque sabría que está vivo y es feliz.

Mi tiempo se acabó así que solo me despedí con la promesa de volver mañana. Antes de volver con madre fui al baño y lave mi rostro, después solo llegué hasta la sala de espera, ahí me encontré a Tanya también, junto a Esme, me miro con odio, bueno, con más odio que de costumbre.

-Que hace ella aqui- casi grito

-Los mismo que tú, venir a visitar a mi hermano- le dijo Jasper en tono cortante, ella solo se levantó y paso por mi lado en la que supongo era la misma dirección de la que yo venía.

-Estas bien princesa?- me pregunto y respondí que si, aunque no estaba ni cerca de estar bien, tenía un persistente dolor en mi pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar. Conversamos todos por un rato, hasta que fue momento de irnos sin tener noticias nuevas, su estado es el mismo, aún hay inflamación en su lóbulo frontal, nos fuimos con la promesa de volver mañana.

Los siguientes días fueron más de lo mismo, a la misma hora me levantaba, me preparaba, comía algo y salía en dirección al hospital, recorría el mismo camino y esperaba en la misma silla a que terminaran todas las visitas para finalmente entrar y ver, que nuevamente no había mejorías en su estado. El doctor siempre comentaba que la inflamación en su cerebro había disminuido considerablemente pero lastimosamente no lo suficiente como para tenerlo de vuelta.

Todos los días hacia de mis escasos cinco minutos algo diferente, le lleve su música favorita, le leí pasajes de algún libro que le gustó, incluso hubo un día en que me colé en pediatría solo para contarle cómo estaban sus niños, pero nada de esto lo hizo responder ni un poco.

Así pasaron nueve días, ya hoy es 29 de julio, el día en que se supone debería a esta hora estar preparándose para su boda, misma que Tanya se ocupó de cancelar, excusa que uso con todos para no venir todos los días a ver a su prometido, a quien supuestamente ama y solo ha venido dos veces, solo a preguntar por su estado ya que no puede soportar verlo en esa cama, palabras suyas. En fin, no verla hace que pueda hablarle con más libertad al inerte cuerpo de Edward, cosa que voy a hacer al cruzar de nuevo esta puerta. La misma imagen me recibió

-Hola- dije por costumbre- no tienes idea de todo lo que te estás perdiendo al estar aquí, se supone que hoy tendría que estar viendo como te casabas para yo luego salir corriendo al aeropuerto y no volver y míranos, ni tú te vas a casar ni yo me voy a ir, al menos no hasta que te vea nuevamente bien

Como de costumbre llore un poco, pero no lo puedo evitar, ver a tu compañero de mil batallas, al hombre que amas y a tu mejor amigo, todos una misma persona inconsciente en una cama de hospital hace que seas una masa llorosa.

-Sabes, mil veces hubiese preferido verte hoy casándose que venir a verte aquí, así que por favor amor, despierta necesito volver a ver tus ojos una vez más, una sola vez y si seré feliz el resto de mi vida- tome su mano, ya me había acostumbrado al frio- solo por favor vuelve, te veré mañana- dije levantándome y saliendo al terminar mi tiempo de visita.

Me fui directo a casa, hoy simplemente tengo los ánimos por el suelo, estoy triste y no quiero que nadie me vea así, por lo que decidí estar sola en casa, mi madre volvió a Wiltshire hace dos días cuando la convencí de que estaba bien por mi cuenta, mis perros siguen con ella y mi hermano así que tengo mi casa solo para mi. Cuando llegue solo me senté en el sofá un rato a ver televisión, al poco tiempo sonó mi teléfono, era Alice.

-Hola- dije tratando de ocultar mi estado de ánimo

-Hola, alguna novedad?- preguntó como todos los días

-Ninguna

-Paciencia, poco a poco sus lesiones van curándose, necesita tiempo- me dijo tratando de sonar alegre

-lo se, pero es duro sabes?- soné un poco enojada- verlo ahí como dormido y vivo apenas

-Lo se, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer, eso es lo mismo que le digo a Jazz

-Espera, cuando hablaste con Jasper?- la distracción que necesitaba

-Ha venido casi todos los días a almorzar, siempre se queda después y hablamos, bastante- se rió sutilmente

-Eso es bueno, necesita alguien con quien hablar

\- Es un tipo bastante lindo- puedo adivinar a que se sonrojo

\- Y que pasa con la cría de lobo?

-James- me corrigió- hemos salido un par de veces, pero nada serio

-Bien-le dije con voz alegre, al menos el tipo es agradable

-Te parece si hablamos más tarde? Ya casi es hora del almuerzo y hay bastante gente hoy

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- y colgué.

El resto del día solo vi televisión y comí comida chatarra, no tenía ganas de nada más, y en la noche solo me dediqué a comenzar un nuevo libro, en realidad la tercera parte de la historia, recién salió hace poco y yo espere mucho tiempo por leer esta continuación, leí concentrándome del todo en la lectura, disfrutando de cada línea y enamorándome un poco más de los personajes con cada página que pasaba, hasta que me quede dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo se que soñé con un par de ojos azules que me miraban a lo lejos.

Me desperté de golpe cuando escuché el teléfono sonar, en mi reloj decía que eran las 4:31 am, quien en su sano juicio llama a esta hora, un poco molesta me levanté y contesté sin saber quién era.

-Tienes que venir al hospital, algo paso- mi corazón cayó a mis pies con solo oír las palabras de Jazz

-Que paso?- _por favor que no diga lo que estoy pensando_

-Solo ven- y cortó

De inmediato tome mis llaves, zapatos y cartera, todo con dificultad al tener solo una mano funcional, no podía manejar así que pedí un taxi, que duro cerca de cinco minutos pero que para mí fueron una eternidad. No había tráfico, algo que agradecí, Vi a Jasper y a Queenie en la puerta, pague y camine a paso rápido

-Vamos- me dijo tomándome del brazo y caminando en dirección al elevador, al salir me di cuenta de que no estábamos en el lugar de siempre, pero no le preste importancia, Tanya se adelantó a nosotros cuando vio a Carlisle y Esme en el pasillo frente a lo que parecía una habitación a lo lejos

Los vi entrar a todos así que me solté de Jasper y corrí, sentía como todo iba en cámara lenta, tenía esa sensación de que al otro lado estaba Ed así que avance más rápido, al llegar a la puerta me detuve en seco.

No sé si fue producto de mi imaginación pero escuche su voz, algo enojada pero era su voz, tuve que apoyarme en la pared cuando el peso de la realidad me golpeó, Edward había despertado. Tras unos segundos en los que trate de calmar los latidos de mi corazón abrí la puerta y lo vi.

Estaba sentado en su cama mirando a todos con gesto de concentración, algo molesto, pero estaba despierto, en respuesta mi sonrisa se hizo enorme y llore, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Bella- susurró al verme y una sonrisa se apoderó de su boca- ven aquí tonta, no llores- me acerqué a el y este me abrazo

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado imbécil- le dije riendo

-No puedo ni saberlo

-Eddy-no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, gracias al cielo estás bien- ella se acercó a su cama y alejó su brazo de mi

Un poco extraño Edward la miró y dijo

-Te lo agradezco pero tú quién diablos eres y porque me dices Eddy?

Edward no la recordaba.

* * *

*UCI: Unidad de cuidados intensivos

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, he vuelto.

Lo siento por no actualizar durante tanto tiempo pero he estado muy ocupada con mi practica profesional en la universidad, estuve trabajando varias semanas en una excavacion arqueologica sin conexion con el mundo y luego estuve trabajando en laboratorio lo que me quitaba mucho de mi tiempo libre que usaba para escribir, pero ya he estoy de regreso y espero no durar tanto en actualizar.

Con respecto al cap: es un poco mas corto pero era necesario que terminara justo en donde lo deje para poder seguir con la linea de la historia, la cual ya veran, se pone un poco mas interesante, aunque y no es spoiler no sera tan facil para Bella todo lo que sigue. Les cuento que ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia :D y no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que alguien lee lo que escribo.

Que les parecio?

Nos leemos, un abrazo, Geova :D


	15. 14

14

-Como que quien soy? - casi gritó- Eddy esto es una mala broma

-No estoy bromeando, no sé quién eres, lo siento mucho chica desconocida- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Vi la expresión triste de Tanya al decir aquello y por un momento, un microsegundo sentí pena por ella, no sé qué haría si estuviese en esa situación- será mejor que te vayas, lo lamento, de nuevo

-Creo que es lo mejor- vi cómo se limpió una lágrima y me miro con odio al salir

-Como que no te acuerdas de Tanya- Le pregunto su madre con preocupación- Hijo, si estas bromeando quiero que sepas que no me parece nada gracioso

-Mama no estoy mintiendo, no sé quién esa chica- la miro y en sus ojos pude ver la desesperación por no entender que le pasaba

-Sera mejor que busquemos al doctor encargado de tu caso- le dije al tiempo que tomaba su mano- no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- le guiñe el ojo en complicidad y me aleje

-Bell- me llamó antes de que saliera- se puede saber qué pasó con tu brazo? - me reí ligeramente

-Es una larga historia- dije

-Te amo hermosa- casi grito cuando salí por la puerta y no pude evitar que dos lágrimas traicioneras se escapan de mis ojos

Por un lado, siento mi pecho lleno de felicidad al saber que Ed está vivo, está despierto y se ve en un buen estado de salud, sin embargo, por otra parte, sé que hay algo malo con él, y si todo lo que he aprendido mientras lo veía estudiar sirve de algo, en buena teoría Edward tiene amnesia, además, no hay que ser doctor para notarlo ya que ha borrado de sus recuerdos más de dos años.

Además, si soy sincera que no recuerde a Tanya hasta cierto punto es irónico ya que ella de entre todos debería ser lo más importante ya que es con quién decidió sentar cabeza, aunque, que piense que aún me ama y que seguimos juntos es algo lindo pues de alguna forma su cerebro recordó que en algún momento me quiso tanto como yo a él.

Llegué hasta la estación de enfermeras y pregunte por el médico encargado de Edward, la chica que estaba en el mostrador me dijo que en algunos minutos el doctor iría a revisarlo, le agradecí la información y nuevamente me marché en dirección a la habitación.

Antes de entrar me topé con sus padres que me dijeron que por órdenes del doctor a quien ya había hablado con ellos sobre posibles daños cerebrales, no le contradijera con lo que pensaba que estaba pasando, al menos por ahora, por lo tanto, asumo que tengo que fingir que aun mantenemos una relación

Cuando entre vi que no había nadie

-Y bien, donde está todo el mundo? - le pregunté divertida

-Bajaron a la cafetería- me dijo un poco serio

-De acuerdo, supongo que me tocará hacerte compañía en lo que aparece tu doctor- le dije haciendo un mohín de falso desagrado que le saco una sonrisa

Me senté en una pequeña silla al lado de su cama y nuevamente el busco mi mano y la colocó entre las suyas, es increíble lo bien que se siente sentir el calor de su piel, ya no están heladas, lo que me hace querer llorar de nuevo, pero de pura felicidad.

-Necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincera conmigo- me miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado- por favor?

-Bien

-Que pasó para que terminara aquí y tú con un brazo roto?

-Por favor no quiero que enloquezcas está bien?- asintió- de acuerdo, hace unos días te pedí que me ayudarás a sacar a Hades a caminar ya que últimamente está muy inquieto- decidí no mencionar a Leo para evitar entrar en explicaciones- resulta que tuvimos una pequeña discusión y te dije que no vinieras a mi casa, tu como el cabezota que eres no me hiciste caso, así que cuando baje te vi frente a mi edificio, te ofreciste a llevar a Hades y comenzamos a caminar, al cabo de un rato, Hades reventó su correa y salimos tras él, cruce una calle sin mirar y casi me atropella un camión, cosa que tú evitaste, salvaste mi vida pero tú, como siempre tuviste complejo de superhéroe y recibiste el golpe por mí, te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza y te operaron, según tu doctor las lesiones fueron fuertes y estuviste en coma por diez días- una pequeña lágrima salió de mi ojo- no tienes idea del miedo que sentí al saber que podrías haber muerto por mi culpa

-Escúchame, jamás permitiría que algo te pasara, lo sabes, probablemente recibí el golpe por ti porque prefiero que me pase lo que sea si eso garantizara que tú no tienes ni un rasguño, aunque dada tu torpeza dudo mucho que hayas salido ilesa- se rio y yo lo seguí, miro mi brazo y continúo riendo

El doctor entro y para mi alivio Edward no pregunto nada relacionado con Tanya.

-Harry como estas? - le dijo al doctor que lo ha atendido desde que sucedió todo- Como está tu nieto, recuerdo que hace poco llego con el brazo fracturado- el doctor lo miro extrañado y luego el entendimiento cruzo por su rostro

-Chico el doctor aquí soy yo, no tu- le dio una pequeña sonrisa- además, es necesario hacerte algunos exámenes, solo para saber cómo está tu cerebro, pero primero, respóndeme algunas preguntas

-Bien- su respuesta no sonó del todo animada

-Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Edward Anthony Cullen- disimuladamente me reí, no sé qué pensaba su madre al ponerle así

-Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-20 de junio- lo vi rodar los ojos

-Como se llaman tus padres

\- Carlisle y Esme, también tengo un hermano mayor, Jasper y una hermana pequeña, Emily- me miro y me guiño un ojo- Ella es Isabella Swan, mi mejor amiga, quien hasta donde se es mi novia

-Tu memoria en términos generales está bien, sin embargo, creo que es posible que sufras amnesia, pero eso es algo que comprobaremos al realizarte más estudios- Edward solo asintió en respuesta- vendré en unos minutos para realizarte una tomografía

-Excelente- dijo y tras eso el doctor se marchó de la habitación- sabes, lo primero que pensé al despertar fue que necesitaba verte, cuando llego Jazz con nuestros padres lo único que les dije fue que quería tenerte de nuevo conmigo

-Eso es jodidamente cursi- me reí

-Lo es y no me importa, cuando entraste por esa puerta y vi tu rostro de felicidad supe que todo estaría bien, vi en tus ojos el alivio y solo pensé en cuanto miedo habías pasado por mi culpa- negó con algo de frustración

-Respira que te estás poniendo morado- le dije bromeando para quitarle hierro al asunto

-No es gracioso, no tienes idea de lo extraño que es que abras tus ojos y pienses en la mujer que amas y cuando la ves vuelves a respirar de nuevo, pero después tu mundo se derrumbe porque tú no sabes qué pasó pues sientes que algo se te escapa

Oírlo decir esas cosas hace que quiera llorar, que también lo quiera besar y por supuesto me encantaría que todo siguiera como en este momento, lo difícil en todo esto es que de alguna forma Edward recuperará su memoria y se dará cuenta de que sentía por Tanya y yo nuevamente volveré al segundo plano de su vida, algo por lo que no estoy dispuesta a pasar otra vez.

-Ya te lo dije, todo va a estar bien, ahora, será mejor que duermas, aunque sea solo unos minutos- negó- Cullen son casi las 6 de la mañana, aprovecha que puedes descansar por un momento antes de que vengan por ti

-He pasado lo suficiente dormido como para seguir perdiéndome conversaciones contigo- eso fue jodidamente cursi, sin querer sonreí al recordar que mientras estuvimos juntos siempre decía cosas como esa

-Eres un romántico sin remedio- conteste sonriendo

-Y por eso me amas- me sonrió con mi sonrisa, esa que hace que mi mundo deje de girar

-Exactamente- conteste sin pensar y para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho no le tome mucha importancia pues en primer lugar es cierto y en segunda para Edward estos dos años nunca pasaron

Al cabo de un rato entraron sus padres junto a Jazz, quienes nos vieron con una mirada de felicidad en dirección a Ed y una confusa en mi dirección, supongo que pensaran sobre lo duro que es para mí no decir que no estamos juntos

Cerca de las 6:30 apareció una enfermera que vino a buscarlo para que realizaran su tomografía además de otros estudios, mismos que se demoraran un largo rato por lo que sugirió que nos fuéramos a casa ya que la hora de visitas comenzaba hasta las 10 am, a regañadientes nos despedimos no sin que le prometiera que volvería, a lo que simplemente le sonreí y luego me marche con su familia.

El día paso sin más sobresaltos, los estudios de Ed confirmaron lo que su doctor temía, tiene amnesia retrograda, posiblemente por el golpe que sufrió al ser impactado por el camión, sin embargo, según sus médicos se debe principalmente a la inflamación que aún hay en ciertas partes de su cerebro, por lo que es probable que con el pasar de los días sus recuerdos vayan mejorando.

Solo paso dos días más en el hospital y por orden de Esme decidió que todos, incluyéndome volveríamos con ella a Wiltshire al menos hasta que ambos estuviésemos en mejores condiciones de salud, aunque me negué ya que solo tengo un brazo roto no pude contradecirla ya que llamo a mi madre y esta practicante me obligo a ir a casa.

Mamá me consintió bastante estos días, especialmente cuando llevaba trozos de pastel hasta mi habitación mientras yo leía o intentaba trabajar; ya pasó una semana y siento que necesito hacer algo sino voy a volverme loca, así que como de costumbre salí de mi casa por la puerta trasera y caminé hasta llegar al pequeño portón que da acceso al patio trasero de Edward y sus padres.

Entre por la cocina y no me sorprendí al encontrar a Esme en la cocina con música de Sinatra de fondo, se veía mucho más feliz que los días anteriores, las ojeras en su rostro desaparecieron y su eterna sonrisa volvió a su expresión.

-Bella me asustaste- dijo riendo sutilmente- que te trae por aquí hoy? Edward y Jasper están como de costumbre jugando en el salón

-La verdad no vine por nada en especial, solo estaba un poco aburrida en casa, ni siquiera mis perros quieren hacer algo productivo, Hades aún tiene su pata inmovilizada y leo solo le hace compañía- no sé cómo no han muerto de inanición- quieres que te ayude con algo?

-Por favor podrías cortar estos tomates- señalo unos en la mesa- los necesito para la ensalada

-De acuerdo- dije y me dejé llevar por la suave música que sonaba, mientras picaba no me di cuenta y comencé a seguir el ritmo de la canción, prácticamente había partido todo cuando sentí unas manos sujetar mi cintura, por precaución solté el cuchillo y de pronto ya no vi la mesa, aquel no tan desconocido me giro haciéndome quedar frente a él.

-Bailas? - me dijo con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos, no espero mi respuesta pues comenzamos a seguir el ritmo y bailamos por toda la cocina.

Al bailar sentí como si nada hubiese pasado, solo éramos nosotros y la música, con el pasar de los segundos y entre risa y risa me perdí en su mirada, como de costumbre; sus ojos siempre han sido mi debilidad, desde que era niña cedo con facilidad a casi cualquier cosa con una mirada suya.

Sus ojos son hermosos y no lo digo solo por su color verde esmeralda, sino por el brillo que tienen, siempre expresan que piensa, por ellos pueden pasar todos sus pensamientos y gracias a los años aprendí a reconocer todos y cada uno de ellos, lo que me hace pensar si no me enamoré primero de sus ojos y luego de todo el resto de si, recuerdo que lo primero que vi cuando lo conocí, después de romper su nariz, fue esos grandes e inocentes ojos verdes y me persiguieron por días, hasta que lo vi de nuevo cuando mis padres me hicieron disculparme con él.

Sacudí mi cabeza volviendo a la realidad, la canción casi terminaba y Edward reía mientras me hacía girar, reí por la sensación de felicidad que sentía e inesperadamente me acerca a el nuevamente girando, choque contra su pecho y la canción termino, nos miramos nuevamente y estaba tan cerca que sería capaz de besarlo, o al menos rozar sus labios con los míos. Nuestra pequeña burbuja se rompió con las risas de su madre, me separe de el abruptamente y sintiendo mi rostro como la luz roja de un semáforo y aun no sé porque si hemos bailado incontables veces.

-Debería seguir picando tomate, me das espacio- le dije dirigiendo mi vista a la mesa

-Yo lo hago, ustedes pueden hacer cualquier cosa que quieran para pasar el rato, ve- me guiño un ojo

-Pues entonces madre, me llevare a mi novia- dijo besando su mejilla y tomando mi mano para arrastrarme a la sala, rodé mis ojos por lo incomodo de la situación.

El doctor nos recomendó no decir nada de su vida de estos dos años solo para ver si su mente por si sola va recuperando sus recuerdos, al menos hasta que tenga un nuevo chequeo en las próximas dos semanas, por lo que, en contra de mi voluntad, pero con saltos y malabares por parte de mi conciencia he seguido fingiendo que aún tenemos una relación, lo que supone además que Tanya no se acerque a Ed a pesar de que llama todos los días a Jazz.

-Tengo una idea- me dijo- sé que perdí la memoria y también sé que nadie puede decirme nada sobre lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, pero por favor, necesito algo de estímulo- sentí algo de pesar en su voz y mi corazón se rompió por las ganas de querer ayudarle y no poder- tienes alguna idea?

-No, la verdad ninguna- respondí siendo honesta, nunca había pensado en cómo ayudarle a recordar- y además no quiero problemas con nadie por salvar tu trasero- le pinche en las costillas

-Entonces no lo hagas- me saco la lengua en un claro gesto de madurez acorde a sus veintiséis años de edad y se marchó por las escaleras, negando lo seguí

-Sabes- le dije cuando lo encontré, sentado en el pequeño balcón que hay en su ventana- en esta vida he visto y lidiado con mucho drama, pero tu Cullen te llevas el premio, es más, si ser la reina del drama fuera un deporte tu sin duda tendrías el record mundial

-Sabes- imito mi tono de voz- no creo que hayas lidiado con no saber que paso en una parte de tu vida, que lo último que recuerdes es que te vas a dormir y cuando despiertas estas en una jodida cama de hospital y te dicen que te arrollo un camión

-Lo siento- susurre sintiéndome terrible por no saber qué hacer, enserio este tipo tiene múltiples personalidades, un momento es todo baile y sonrisas y al otro es una pequeña fuerza furica

-Tú no sabes lo que es sentir como si alguien haya diseccionado una parte de tus recuerdos, sentir que algo se te escapa pues todo y todos es diferente, han pasado más de dos años, lo sé, pero eso no es lo que importa, siento que estas aquí- hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando toda la habitación- pero yo no estoy aquí- señalo mi pecho a donde debe estar mi corazón.

-Las personas cambian- le dije

-Sí y por eso del amor al odio solo hay un paso? - sentí como si alguien me levantara y después de llegar a una gran altura me tirara contra el piso, mi rostro perdió todo color, el primer recuerdo que tiene y justamente es eso- no sé porque me dijiste eso, solo sé que hace unos días estaba dormido y te escuche decir eso

-No tiene importancia- trate de cambiar de tema- es el único recuerdo que tienes?

-No creas que no note que evadiste mi pregunta, pero probablemente no sea el momento, pero no es el único

-Qué otra cosa? - trate de hacerlo hablar, sintiendo alegría por su posible recuperación

-Tengo pequeñas luces de imágenes de la chica loca del otro día, recordé que la bese- sabía que llegaría este momento así que no me sorprendió- también te vi a ti, alguna cosa del hospital, a mi haciendo un examen que no sé cuándo hice, pero solo eso, solo pequeñas luces de recuerdos

-Eso es genial- trate de sonreír- poco a poco ese pequeño cerebro tuyo se va a llenar de todo lo que perdiste

-Lo que nos lleva nuevamente al punto de porque recuerdo que besara a esa chica? - no dije nada- te fui infiel con ella y nadie me dice y por eso estas tan distante de mí?

Sin querer me reí de lo imaginativo que puede llegar a ser

-Claro que no, como llegaste a eso?

-Solo uní los cabos sueltos

-Pues te equivocaste Sherlock- reí nuevamente

-podrías darme una mano con todo este asunto y dejar de reír

-Nope- le dije nada mas- ahora podríamos dejar el tema de lado y hacer cualquier otra cosa, te parece?

-Tu ganas, por ahora- solo levante una ceja- quieres una serenata? - _Oh por favor sí!_ Eso pensó mi conciencia y yo también, Edward no toca su guitarra con tanta frecuencia desde que entro a su internado

-Es tu decisión, seguro que no estas fuera de practica? - lo desafié con la mirada

-Quieres ver? - y se entró para tomar su guitarra

Como siempre no me decepciono con la canción, ambos desde chicos hemos apreciado el rock, por lo que su elección me hizo sonreír, esta fue una de las primeras canciones que aprendió y ahora con años de práctica lo hace genial, definitivamente no está fuera de práctica, para no quedarme atrás comencé a cantar al ritmo de la canción, aunque mi voz suene totalmente desafinada, me guiño un ojo y comenzó a cantar también

- _Forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters-_ Cantamos al unísono y debo reconocer que sonó bastante bien

Termino de tocar y dejo su guitarra de lado, sobre su cama, lo vi sonreír cuando se sentó a mi lado en el piso junto a la ventana; solo nos quedamos ahí uno junto al otro, pensando en la nada por lo que a mi me parecieron horas, pero, si acaso fueron unos minutos.

Así pasaron las siguientes dos semanas, todos los días uno de los dos llegaba a la casa del otro solo a pasar el rato, ya estamos a mitad de agosto y es momento de que a mi me quiten el yeso en el brazo y Edward tenga la revisión que todos hemos estado esperando, finalmente mañana volveré a mi casa, junto a mis perros y trataré de volverá a la normalidad mi vida.

Me levanté de mi cama cuando el teléfono sonó, no mire en el identificador pues sabía de quién se trataba

-Hola Ali!- saludé alegre, teníamos varios días sin conversar- a qué debo tu llamada?

-No vas a creer que pasó- dijo con voz de misterio

-No si no me cuentas- rodé mis ojos aunque sé que no me veía

-James me pidió ser su novia- casi grito al otro lado del teléfono

-Eso es excelente Alice-

-Espera, no le dije que si

-Y porque demonios no lo has hecho?

-Porque no lo se- sonó algo seria- Solo no lo siento correcto, como es que te enamoras de un chico que es desagradable contigo un día y luego te sientes una acosadora pues lo vez casi todos los días pasar por la calle y que más? Solo le digo que si tras salir dos veces?

-Pues yo no lo veo mal- me reí- tal vez es un poco precipitado pero quien sabe, dicen que el amor llega de la forma más inesperada

-Y que lo digas-Suspiro- se que sabes que me gustaba Jasper

-Claro que lo sé, también de su parte- parece que los únicos que no lo sabían eran ellos- Pero que demonios tiene que ver Jazz en todo esto?

-Crees que aun haya alguna posibilidad entre nosotros?

-No lo se Al, creo que eso es algo que te toca a ti averiguar- esa es la verdad, no creo que yo sea la indicada para resolver los enredos amorosos de la gente- además tu tienes que averiguar si sientes también algo por James, que en estos momentos seria lo primero que tienes que hacer

-Tienes razón, por cierto, cuando vuelves a tu casa

-Si todo sale bien mañana mismo me quedo tras mi cita con el medico

-Oh eso es genial!- se que esta feliz pues en el momento que vuelva le prometí ir a comer al restaurante- Y como esta Edward?

-Mejor, sus lesiones ya no son ningún problema y la memoria va mejorando, tiene pequeños recuerdos, el dice que son como flashes de imágenes

-Y que recuerda?

-De todo un poco, recordó un beso con Tanya y algunas cosas de su fiesta de compromiso- suspire sin ganas- _del amor al odio solo hay un paso_ eso me soltó de golpe hace unos días

-Oh por enrique octavo!- exclamo y pude notar la sorpresa en su voz- tu que le dijiste?

-Nada, trate de evitar lo mejor que pude el tema, sabes que al menos hasta mañana prometí no decirle nada, si soy mañana soy libre de hablar pues hablare y si aun hay algo que pueda hacer para que me elija a mi pues lo hare, de lo contrario no pienso hacer nada mas

-Esa es tu decisión y te apoyo- en ocasiones doy gracias por haber encontrado amigos como Alice

-Lo se- escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación y como de costumbre, la mala educación se hizo presente hecha persona- debo colgar, te parece si hablamos mañana?

-De acuerdo- y corto nuestra comunicación

-No te enseñaron a esperar a que las personas esperan a que se les abra la puerta Jazz?- solo me miro divertido- Que necesitas?

-Un auto nuevo, tal vez un millón de libras y una novia que me quiera- interesantes peticiones, como siempre yendo al punto- también quiero saber como iras mañana?

-No lo se, planeaba decirle a mama que me llevara- agite mi brazo inmovilizado- aun no puedo conducir como podrás notar

-Por eso vine a verte, quieres que te lleve mañana? Mama y papa irán con Edward pero se que tu querrás llevar a Hades y Leo contigo

-Perfecto, solo nos vamos mas temprano, para dejar a los chicos en casa y no llevarlos al hospital

-De acuerdo, paso por ti a las 6 am, se puntual- rodé mis ojos mientras lo veía salir de mi habitación- Ah y se me olvidaban dos cosas, la primera, mi hermano parece que quiere comerse el sofá solo por el aburrimiento, ayúdame y hazle compañía y segundo, ojala no hayan guisantes en tu colchón _princesa_ \- le avente una almohada directo al rostro solo lo escuche reír a mandíbula batiente

-No seas necio Cristopher!- Odia cuando lo llaman por su segundo nombre- lo vi

-De acuerdo Isabella Marie- en algo en lo que éramos iguales era en odiar uno de nuestros nombres

-Además no se cual es tu obsesión últimamente en llamarme princesa- la verdad no lo entendía

-Pareces una de vez en cuando- rodé de forma exagerada mis ojos- además si lo digo frente a mi hermano talvez recuerde lo que pensaba hace unos años, si lo vemos desde mi punto de vista te hago un favor, solo que se me hizo costumbre, también, cuando estoy cerca suyo y te menciono con ese sobre nombre se que siente algo celoso de mi

-Eso es estúpido Jasper- asintió repetidas veces- eres como mi hermano mayor

-Tu sexy hermano mayor- me corrigió- y eso es algo que el idiota de mi hermano no comprende, lo siento, pero tu no eres mi tipo- se rio bastante fuerte y su risa fue contagiosa- aunque no se si lo has notado pero en estas dos semanas el chico parece una gran fuente de amor, es como si en vez de en coma hubiese ido a una convención de romance o algo

-No seas cruel, conmigo siempre ha sido así

-No tanto como ahora, o cuando estaban juntos te decía te amo cuarenta veces al día?- negué- vez lo que digo, además hace unos días me dijo que no entendía sus recuerdos si sabe que te ama

-Yo tampoco lo se si vamos al caso

-Lo que te digo, alguien por ahí se dio cuenta inconscientemente de lo que lo hace feliz, tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a mi hermano tan feliz como desde que despertó, hasta volvió con su guitarra

-Eso ya lo se, pero quizás solo sea su amnesia hablando- argumente de vuelta tratando de no darme falsas esperanzas

-Como tu digas, te veo mañana- me dijo lanzándome de vuelta la almohada

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, dormí por pequeños periodos de tiempo y ya para las 4:45 decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha. Desde la noche anterior tenía mi ropa empacada y tanto Hades como Leo están acostumbrados a viajar por lo que no requería ninguna ciencia ni esfuerzo extra el prepararlos para el viaje.

Cuando el reloj marco las 6 Jazz estaba con su auto en frente de mi casa, me despedí de mamá quién me pidió que la llamara más tarde a lo que accedí y tras la despedida nos dio una bolsa con el desayuno de ambos, algo que agradecí.

El viaje duró poco más de tres horas y ya para las 9:45 mis perros estaban en casa, yo estaba eligiendo ropa para cambiarme y Jasper vegetaba en mi sofá con una caja de cereal.

Me decidí por un vestido que casi nunca usaba, blanco con pequeñas flores de colores estampadas a lo largo de la tela, elegí unos flats color marfil y solté mi cabello.

Mi cita con el ortopedista es a las 11 am por lo que me apresuré cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las 10:15

-Estoy lista, podemos irnos- le dije a Jazz tomando la caja de cereal de sus manos y tomando un puñado de su contenido.

-Perfecto- fue todo lo que dijo y nos encaminamos al hospital.

-Bien, tus radiografías muestran que tú fractura está completamente curada, por lo que puedo darte de alta- La doctora Jacobs me sonrió y yo mentalmente hice mi baile de la victoria

-Genial- Jasper chico su mano con la mía y la doctora rió

-Por favor ven conmigo para que te renovamos el yeso- asentí y la seguí, cinco minutos después mi brazo estaba libre nuevamente, firme algunos papeles y salimos del ala, solo para subir hasta neurocirujia y esperar a Edward, quién vino con sus padres a las 10 am, pero su revisión se extendía más que la mía dados los estudios que tenían que practicarle.

Al llegar nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme, quienes nos saludaron y se alegraron por mi recuperación, entre los cuatro nos dedicamos a esperar y ya para las 2 pm Ed salió del consultorio del doctor con una expresión en su rostro que no supe descifrar, entre miedo, algo de tristeza y alegría en sus ojos.

-Lista para saber que nos va a decir?- me pregunto Jazz

-Ni un poco pero es mejor retirar la bandita- le contesté y espere a que Edward nos contara si puedo o no decirle que terminamos hace dos años

Canciones: The way you look tonight de Frank Sinatra

Nothing else matters Metallica

Hola a todos gracias por leer, que les pareció el cap?

Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo, Geova :D


	16. 15

15

Se acercó a nosotros con esa expresión de tipo loco que tiene cuando oculta algo que no quiere compartir, pero, lo conozco demasiado como para saber que detrás de esos ojos preocupados algo oculta. Nos miró a todos con una pequeña sonrisa, _al menos no puede ser tan malo si sonríe_ me dije a mi misma.

-Bien, podemos irnos- dijo hacia todos, miro mi brazo libre y sonrió un poco más, esta vez, el miedo que tenía en su expresión desapareció un poco- Se me olvidaba, según Harry mis recuerdos puede que vuelvan en una gran parte en los próximos días, con suerte podre recuperar mi vida desde donde la deje, además, también, aprobé mi residencia.

De parte de todos recibió felicitaciones y palabras de aliento, yo por mi parte dije que Me sentía feliz por él, y es que como no estarlo, si según entiendo su cerebro no tiene lesiones permanentes, logro terminar su especialidad y poco a poco su vida volverá a la normalidad.

En este punto fue donde le puse más atención a sus palabras, con suerte podrá recuperar su vida donde la dejo, es decir, volverá a ser el cirujano pediátrico que se formó para ser, el tipo medio arrogante de hace unos meses y obviamente a estar próximo a casarse. Pensar en eso se sintió como una patada en el estómago.

-Ya que soy libre- marco comillas en el aire- Harry dice que puedo manejar, Jazz, puedes llevar tu a mama y papa a casa, quiero llevar a Bell a dar un pequeño paseo- me guiño un ojo y sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa que hace que quiera golpearlo y besarla a partes iguales

-De acuerdo, me robas a mi cita del día y no me molesta- mire como Edward rodaba los ojos- Nos vemos hermano- acto seguido ambos hermanos se dieron un pequeño abrazo, Jasper le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar y que cambio su expresión a una un poco más seria.

Tras despedirnos de todos cada uno tomo autos separados, Ed y yo en el suyo, que fue conducido por su padre hasta aquí y Jazz se llevó a sus padres de vuelta a casa, prometió volver al día siguiente y nos hizo prometer salir a celebrar todo esto con nuestros amigos.

-Y bien, a donde vamos- pregunte impaciente, sabe que odio el misterio

-La curiosidad mato al gato ovejita

-Idiota- susurre

-Tu idiota- me guiño el ojo nuevamente

Condujo en silencio, pero no en un silencio incómodo de esos que pueden volver loco a cualquiera, más bien, su mutismo me funciono para pensar de nuevo en lo que dijo y preparándome mentalmente para que me diga algo que posiblemente me rompa de mil formas, además funcionó para que mentalmente me diera ánimos para pelear, ya me canse de ser siempre la chica que sufre por los rincones, si algo vi en estas dos semanas fue que Edward en cierto grado me ama y por supuesto yo no he dejado de hacerlo, por lo que si decide que va a seguir su camino donde lo dejo peleare de vuelta con todo lo que tengo y si no funciona me alejare y no voy a volver, ni como su amiga, ni como su fotógrafa, ni como nada.

No me di cuenta de que el auto se detuvo hasta que vi que mi puerta se abría.

-Como que alguien está muy lejos de aquí- me dijo cuando baje, mire alrededor y con una sonrisa me di cuenta donde estaba, el jardín botánico Fletcher Moss, un lugar que he querido visitar por un largo tiempo, pero al que nunca he venido.

Es un hermoso lugar, tan verde y lleno de vida, parece sacado de alguna película, tanta magia en un solo lugar hace que quiera tomar algunas fotos, imagino que cerca de la hora dorada este lugar debe ser aún más hermoso

-Caminamos? - me preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo, el cual acepte sin dudar, nos adentramos en uno de los senderos y rápidamente encontramos un lugar donde sentarnos- Necesito antes de cualquier otra cosa que me cuentes que paso, lo hablé con Harry y dijo que no había problema en que me contaran la historia que me perdí.

-Está bien, pero no creo que sea algo bonito de oír- argumente tratando de salirme por la tangente

-No me importa, necesito saber- escuché cierta impaciencia en su voz

-Saber qué?

-Todo lo que me he perdido- agacho su cabeza con algo de tristeza

-No sé por dónde comenzar- dije la verdad

-El principio es una buena idea- rodé los ojos

-Ok, como quieras- me encogí de hombros- voy a ser completamente honesta y mi filtro desaparecerá del todo, como sabes el día de mi cumpleaños 23 comenzamos a salir, pero, seis meses después ya no funcionaba nada entre nosotros, tú estabas demasiado ocupado con tu carrera y yo no podía luchar sola- lo vi asentir, eso lo recordaba- creo que dos meses después de terminar tu cambiaste el estado de soltero a en una relación con Tanya, esa fue la primera vez que sentí como se rompía mi pecho.

«El tiempo pasó y entre ambos nada fue igual, tú tenías tú vida de ensueño en el hospital, eras un excelente médico, y yo comencé a trabajar con Jo en el estudio, me dediqué a la fotografía de bodas y profesionalmente mi vida era excelente, todo eso hasta principios de mayo, cuando recibí una llamada de tu no tan amable novia.

-Que quería? - pregunto

-Tu qué crees? - Reí con amargura- presumir ante mí de su felicidad, te le propusiste y ella no tenía nadie a quien molestar más que a mí para pedirme que fuera la fotógrafa, no solo de su boda sino de todo el proceso, créeme, acepte por puro masoquismo, ya que ella y yo nunca logramos tolerarnos.

«Además de todo lo que te estoy contando quiero que sepas que durante nuestro pequeño distanciamiento te odiaba bastante, y en mi defensa creo que todos lo hacíamos un poco, con Tanya a tu lado te convertiste en un tipo bastante arrogante, cambiaste tu estilo de vestir, de hablar, incluso tu modo de sonreír, el día de tu fiesta de compromiso tuvimos un pequeño encontronazo y te dije lo que ya sabes, que prácticamente te odiaba, luego pedí disculpas por eso y poco a poco fuimos encontrando nuevamente nuestro camino, aunque tú no conoces los límites personales de la gente, me besaste en varias ocasiones y te respondí, pero pensé en ella y me sentí horrible, ni siquiera podía verte a los ojos, el tiempo pasó y unos días antes de tu accidente me dijiste que ibas a terminar con Tanya pero como siempre yo hice alarde de mis geniales ideas y te dije que no te quería, ni siquiera como un amigo, una total mentira debo agregar, luego fui a Londres a realizar una sesión de fotos y cuando vine tuviste el accidente.

-No sé qué decir, suena como si fuera otra persona, aunque poco a poco he ido reconstruyendo estos años y sé que fui un idiota al dejarte ir, lo que sí recuerdo, es que esa chica me volvió loco cuando la vi

-Siempre pensé en ti como un ciervo encandilado por un foco brillante- ya para este punto no le veo el caso a no ser honesta con mi opinión- Además no solo te volvió loco, te volvió alguien totalmente diferente, llego un momento en que pensé que eras un completo desconocido para mí y nada me dolió más que saber que el chico con el que crecí fue sustituido por ese hombre arrogante en el que te estabas convirtiendo.

-Sé que no va a servir de nada paro lo siento Bell, siento haberte lastimado tanto- me dijo al tiempo que colocaba un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja- todo lo que me cuentas hace que tenga sentido

-Que tenga sentido qué? - pregunté un tanto más seria, no estoy como para sus comentarios crípticos

-El que yo tenga esto- metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y saco una cadena de plata que conocía muy bien- No entendía porque tenía esto en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio- la coloco en mi mano y sin poder evitarlo la mire

Mi hermoso collar, tenía vario tiempo sin verlo, una delgada cadena de plata, de la cual colgaban tres dijes, una pequeña B, una E y una placa de estilo militar grabada con una fecha, la fecha en la que Edward y yo nos conocimos, hace ya tanto tiempo, fue su regalo por mi cumpleaños 16.

Al verlo recordé que Ed tiene uno igual y nunca se lo quita, como prueba de ello fue verlo colgando de su cuello en Peak District. Tenía tanto tiempo sin usarlo pues yo como de costumbre en un arranque de furia se lo aventé al rostro hace un año más o menos, todo porque decidió reírse a mi costa cuando Queenie decidió que era divertido arrojarme un vaso de refresco gaseoso sobre la ropa alegando que fue un accidente sin intención, algo que nadie creyó, excepto el.

-Saber cómo fue a parar ahí entonces? - negó y tuve la satisfacción de contarle- como te dije, te odiaba bastante por ser un imbécil.

-De nuevo, lo siento- dijo en voz tan baja que pareció un susurro- a pesar de lo mal que me siento, sabes, hay algo bueno en todo esto, se con certeza que no me voy a casar con Tanya

Probablemente mi cabeza estalló en el momento en que dijo aquello que esperé por tanto tiempo.

-Y que vas a hacer entonces? - pregunté

-Sé que no estoy en condiciones de decirte esto después de todo el daño que te he causado, también sé que soy un imbécil al tener que estar cerca de morir para verte con claridad, pero eres mi mejor amiga, la niña que se robaba mis dulces y me rompió la nariz al tratarla con descortesía, fuiste mi primer amor, lo supe al verte por primera vez, nadie me conoce como tú, que ve lo peor de mí y aun así lo acepta- para este momento no podía dejar de llorar como una tonta- siempre has sido tú

-Hacia dónde quieres llegar? - pregunté con un nudo en mi garganta

-Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? - me miro y vi amor en sus ojos- además, no puedo alejarme de ti- río

-Por qué?

-Porque las personas necesitan ciertos órganos para vivir- lo mire confundida y en respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada agrego- como vives sin aquello que robó tu corazón? ¿No crees que lo necesito cerca para poder existir?

No necesité pensarlo pues ya no tengo cerebro en el que procesar información, Edward se encargó de derretirlo con sus palabras, además hace tiempo que me cansé de nadar.

-Estás seguro? - le pregunté, pero esta vez una sonrisa tonta y enorme no desaparecía de mi rostro

-Completamente- dijo acercándose a mi- ahora, podrías por favor dejar de hacer preguntas para que pueda besarte? - solo asentí

Me besó como si su vida dependiese de ello, respondí de igual forma, sintiendo como de repente todo encajaba en su lugar de manera demasiado fácil, casi mágica, pero no pensé en eso, por ahora solo necesito disfrutar de mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad, en donde solo estábamos nosotros.

-Ahora aclarados varios asuntos hay algo que quiero preguntarte- me miro con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado- quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si- le dije sin pensar, después de sus palabras no hay nada que me haga dudar de su amor

No había terminado la frase cuando me tomo de la cintura y nos hizo girar despegando mis pies en el aire. Reí con verdadera felicidad, como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Cuando el piso nuevamente tocó mis pies me besó de nuevo haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir por instantes. Cuando la respiración fue totalmente necesaria unió su frente a la mía.

-No sabes cuánto te amo- dijo- ahora sé que el mundo no se detuvo porque un iluso doctor tuviera el corazón roto, pues ese hombre nunca tuvo su corazón consigo- me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita- lo has tenido tu desde hace años

-Y lo quieres de vuelta? - negó- bien porque no pienso devolverlo, ahora podríamos por favor ir a comer? Tengo hambre

\- De acuerdo- dijo tomándome de la mano mientras caminábamos.

El día fue totalmente genial, fuimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante y luego, antes de ir a casa décimos pasar por un café a mi cafetería favorita, como siempre la sensación de hogar estaba presente, mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a Jacob en el mostrador, le sonreí con alegría al verlo pues desde el accidente no pasaba por aquí

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- me dijo- tiempo sin verte guapa- a mi lado escuché un pequeño ¿gruñido? Por parte de Ed que casi me hizo reír

-Hola 2.0, ha pasado un tiempo- contesté simplemente

-Y bien que te alejo de aquí? - su pregunta sé que iba dirigida a mí, sin embargo, su mirada de resentimiento iba direccionada a Edward y como dicen si las miradas mataran es posible que yo en este momento tendría que encargar flores para un funeral doble.

-Nos atropelló un camión hace unas semanas- le dije encogiéndome de hombros- yo solo me rompí el brazo, por cierto, Ed, él es Jake un amigo que conocí justamente aquí

-Black- dijo asintiendo en su dirección _como sabe su apellido?_

-Doctor- dijo de forma despectiva- espero que los dos estén bien, lo mismo de siempre? - me pregunto a mí, obviando que justo a mi lado hay un tipo abrazándome protectoramente

-Un frappe de moccha y un trozo de pie de zarzamora para mí, tu qué quieres amor? - pregunto Edward sin espacio para que yo le contestara a Jacob

-Cappuccino de vainilla y un muffin de arándanos- lo mismo de siempre, sé que Jake lo noto por su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

-Estarán listos en breve- nos dijo y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas de la ventana

-Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero la verdad Cullen- lo mire seria- de donde conoces a Jacob? Te lo digo porque en las dos ocasiones en que se han encontrado parece se conocieran y no solo eso, parece que no se caen para nada bien

-Él fue mi compañero en una de las primeras materias que curse en la universidad, pero junto a su grupo de amigos me molestaban bastante, se burlaban de mi edad y me hacían pasar algunos malos ratos, pero con el tiempo dejaron de hacerlo

-Ese es el tipo que te pego chicles en el cabello? - no pude evitarlo y me reí al recordar que gracias a un idiota Edward necesito cortar su cabello al ras, algo que recordaré toda la vida, su cabeza calva fue inmortalizada en una foto que aún uso para molestarlo

-El mismo, después de que el año terminara no los volví a ver, hasta hoy

-oh no, lo viste hace unos meses cuando viniste por mí para irnos a Peak District, también hicieron el mismo concurso de habilidades varoniles de hoy- rodé los ojos- algo que no entiendo

-Ese que no lo ves? Parece un lobo acechando a su presa cuando te mira- mi cara reflejo un gran signo de interrogación- lo vi justo cuando lo saludaste, sus ojos se agrandaron al verte, le gustas

-Y tu como sabes eso?

-Así también te veo yo, como la cosa más hermosa del mundo- y así damas y caballeros es como se aprecian los efectos de la falta de sueño en un ser humano por periodos prolongados de tiempo

-Hoy estas un poco cursi, o me equivoco?

-Es el amor- me dijo riendo y acariciando mi mejilla

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero aquí está su orden- Jake apareció como de la nada colocando nuestro pedido en la mesa entre ambos- si necesitan algo avisen por favor- y así como llego se fue

Comimos en un silencio disfrutando solamente de la compañía del otro, como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, ni siquiera cuando pretendí que era su novia hace unos días. Al terminar pedimos la cuenta, sin embargo, Jacob se apareció para decirme que corría por cuenta de la casa.

-No va a ser necesario- le respondió Ed a su ofrecimiento- creo que esto cubre todo, quédate con el cambio como propina- continuo y yo solo bufe por lo bajo, me parece una estupidez que ambos se comporten de forma tan infantil.

Dejo un billete en la mesa y tomo mi mano para salir, yo por mi parte la solté por un momento solo para despedirme de Jacob quien estaba frente a nosotros mirándonos de manera extraña, por lo general su mirada es dulce.

-Adiós 2.0- dije y le sonreí- nos vemos pronto- como solamente recibí un asentimiento de su parte me marché de ahí con Edward, tras salir solamente nos dirigimos a casa. Al llegar, lo invite a pasar solo para que habláramos de algo que pienso es importante para el futuro de esta relación.

-Hay algo que necesitamos hablar- le dije seria

-No me vas a dejar cierto? - _pero de dónde saca todo eso_ \- si es porque ese idiota es amigo tuyo créeme que no me importa

-No tiene nada que ver con Jake, aunque me parece que ambos son unos niños inmaduros, tiene que ver con Tanya

-Qué pasa con ella? - pregunto algo nervioso

-Necesito que cierres ese ciclo de tu vida, si tenemos algún futuro quiero que canceles tu compromiso con ella- le dije y no para que pensara que me siento insegura sobre que la chica este ahí molestando, sino por consideración con ella- piensa en ella por un momento, ella probablemente piensa que cuando retomes tu vida volverás a ella y si estás conmigo no le veo caso a que piense que aún es tu prometida

-De acuerdo, desde hace unos días tenía pensado hablar con ella, solo que no es como decirle que no la amo y que por eso no pienso casarme con ella

-Siendo honesto con ella- me encogí de hombros

-Tienes razón- miro la hora en su reloj- será mejor que vaya a casa, es un poco tarde y mañana iré al hospital, talvez tenga mi trabajo de vuelta en unos días- me dijo y se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrir se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, caminando nuevamente hasta mi- se me olvidaba algo- me beso de nuevo- ahora sí, hablamos mañana

-Adiós Ed- ahora si se fue dejándome sola en casa, solo con un par de masas peludas que dormían a los pies de mi cama, como de costumbre no tenía sueño, así que me dediqué a leer un nuevo libro, esta vez me decidí por uno que no tiene nada de sobrenatural, no hay nada místico ni fantástico, solamente la historia de dos chicos que se enamoraron en su adolescencia y que años después se encuentran en Boston.

Los días pasaron más rápido que de costumbre, lo que confirma mi teoría de que cuando se es feliz el tiempo pasa más rápido, ya estamos a primero de setiembre, han cerca de tres semanas desde que Edward y yo retomamos nuestra relación, esta vez conscientes de que queremos para nuestras vidas, todos y cada uno de los días que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores, no importa que tan ocupados estemos o si no nos vemos en días, siempre estamos al pendiente del otro.

Todos se mostraron felices de saber que finalmente nos habíamos decidido, mi madre y la suya fueron las más emocionadas, ya que según ellas eso se veía venir. Ed finalmente hablo con Tanya quien se mostró más enojada de lo que pensamos, pues le lanzo el anillo directo a su frente causándole una pequeña herida en la ceja, realizo un examen en el hospital solo para saber si sus conocimientos también habían desaparecido de su memoria, sin embargo, estos estaban ahí por lo que ahora es un cirujano pediátrico en el North Manchester GH, algo que lo llena de felicidad.

Yo por mi parte sigo mi trabajo en el estudio, aunque voy menos, pues las bodas son más y el diseño gráfico requiere de menos fotógrafos, razón por la cual creo que en algún punto nuestros caminos laborales se van a separar, hoy me encuentro nuevamente en fletcher Moss, solo que realizando una sesión de compromiso bastante original, los chicos que se van a casar son bastante fanáticos de la fantasía por lo que ambos están vestidos como un príncipe y una princesa, algo muy original a mi parecer.

Unas horas después de terminar pude por fin dar por terminada mi semana laboral, apenas es jueves y no tengo más trabajo sino hasta el miércoles, días libres que son bastante merecidos pues he tenido mucho que hacer en los últimos días.

Cuando llegue a mi auto recibí un mensaje de Alice quien preguntaba a qué hora pasaba al restaurante, habíamos quedado en que hoy iría cuando terminara mi trabajo, sé que probablemente sea para distraerme un rato, hoy solo no es un buen día, hoy se celebra un aniversario más de la muerte de mi papa, por lo que trato como todos los años de mantener mi mente de los más ocupada.

Sin embargo, no sé qué trae entre manos, pero dice que quiere hablar conmigo, le envié una respuesta rápida y me dirigí hasta Castel Field. Unos minutos después ya estaba estacionando el auto, al cerrar mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo, tenía una llamada entrante de Edward.

- _Hola preciosa, que haces_ \- su voz alegre sonó al otro lado del teléfono

-Estoy por reunirme con Al, como estuvo tu cirugía de la mañana?

- _Estuvo bien, es algo raro no acordarme de algunas cosas, pero de alguna forma llegan a mi mente_ \- dijo y entendí lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser su día a día, aunque su memoria poco a poco se está recuperando aún tiene algunas lagunas

-Todo a su tiempo- dije en tono alegre- te llamo luego te parece?

- _Bien, de todas formas, necesito revisar algunos postoperatorios_ \- su voz sonó algo aburrida

-Diviértete- sé que no lo vio, pero me encogí de hombros

- _Esa es la idea, te amo, recuerda nuestra cita del sábado_

 _-_ No la he olvidado- dije cortando la llamada, sé que no menciono el día pues me conoce y sabe que no me gusta que me recuerden de que día se trata, si puedo olvidarlo al menos por un momento es suficiente, aunque ya sean siete años desde su partida, sigue doliendo de vez en cuando. Dejé mis pensamientos y me dirigí a Jerry.

-Hola Jerry como estas?

-Muy bien, pase por favor

-Gracias- le dije caminando directamente a la mesa que uso siempre que vengo, podría decirse que prácticamente está reservada, aunque sé que no es así.

Espere unos minutos a que Alice saliera del escondite que es su cocina, sin embargo, espere más de lo que mi paciencia puede aguantar así que le envié un mensaje informándole que estaba aquí, al cabo de unos cinco minutos apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-La paciencia es una virtud- le dije riendo- una que yo no tengo Alice- mi genial saludo solo hizo que me mirara feo para luego reír

-Si no me dices no lo noto- espeto en falso tono molesto, tomo asiento frente a mí y supe que algo pasaba cuando vi su sonrisa de gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-Que tienes entre manos Alice? - esa fui yo tratando de sonar seria

-Nada- trato de disimular su sonrisa, pero al ver que no lo consiguió soltó la lengua- bueno si, hay algo, acepte ser la novia de James- me dijo con un tono de voz alegre

-Felicidades- fui sincera, de verdad me alegro de que después de todo lo que paso con su antiguo novio el acosador haya encontrado a alguien más, alguien a quien aún no conozco- pero necesito conocer al chico, no puedo creer que hayan pasado más de tres meses y tu no lo hayas traído para conocerlo

-No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, pero ahora que oficialmente estamos juntos le diré que nos reunamos todos pronto

-Excelente- le di mi sonrisa más amable esa que uso solo cuando quiero asustar a la gente, internamente me reí- hay un interrogatorio que necesito realizar.

-Hay por todos los cielos Isabella- me dijo con fingida sorpresa- solo no lo tortures mucho- en esta ocasión ambas nos reímos como si no hubiese un mañana

-No prometo nada- me mire las uñas restándole importancia a la situación, es obvio que no pienso hacerle nada al tipo, pero será divertido molestarlos un rato

-Como si no te conociera, ahora cambio de tema, como va todo?

-Bastante bien en realidad, todo es demasiado fácil, más de lo que pensaba

-Eso son ideas tuyas- dijo- sé que ambos se aman, bueno al menos tú lo amas, del salvaje que tienes por novio no puedo decir lo mismo, no al menos hasta que le realice un pequeño interrogatorio

-Hecho- me reí de forma sombría, sé que cuando Al se lo propone puede ser bastante malvada- es más puede que sea cuando quieras, tu solo di la hora, yo consigo la habitación oscura y el foco brillante.

-Cómo crees, no soy capaz de hacer algo así- su voz sobreactuada y la mano sobre su corazón hicieron que riera demasiado alto, tanto que algunas personas me vieron extraño- Quieres comer?

-Tienes que preguntar? - dije seria, eso es algo que no se pregunta

-Bien, en unos minutos estará listo lo que tengo en mente- me contesto levantándose- dame quince minutos

-No hay problema- la verdad no me molestaba esperar, hoy no vine como cliente, solo vine a charlar un rato con Alice, vi que está feliz, lo cual me alegra mucho, solo espero que el chico en cuestión este a la altura de mi amiga.

Minutos después Al apareció con un humeante plato, comí entre risas mientras hablábamos de todo, desde cosas tan banales como la nueva serie de televisión que está viendo hasta temas un poco más delicados, como el día de hoy, a lo que no le di especial importancia ya que no quiero llorar por algo que no se puede remediar, el tiempo pasa, las personas mueren todos los días, aunque me gustaría que no murieran las que están a mi alrededor.

Me marche entrada la tarde, como ya no tengo nada que hacer decidí darle una pequeña visita a Edward, quien probablemente salga hasta más tarde del hospital, decidí que haríamos una pequeña fiesta de películas por lo que pase al supermercado a comprar una cantidad un pelín descabellada de dulces y comida chatarra, cuando aparque el auto en su edificio sonreí al sostener en mi mano la llave de su casa, misma que le había devuelto hace tiempo, para ser precisos desde que inició su romance con Tanya, la llave la recupere hace unos días, pero hasta ahora la uso de nuevo.

Con las dos bolsas en mi mano derecha subí el tramo de escaleras hasta el tercer piso, pensando en que esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación se siente tan fácil como respirar, más que cuando iniciamos todo este viaje, supongo que es la madurez de ambos y los golpes que cada uno ha recibido de la vida.

Abrí la puerta con mi llave, espere encontrarme la sala a oscuras, totalmente vacía, pero lo que me encontré distaba del todo de lo que yo debería haber visto en ese momento, sin darme cuenta solté las bolsas haciendo ruido y sacando de su trance a la persona que estaba sentada en el sofá, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos se encontraba Edward, me miro con rostro contrariado, lleno de arrepentimiento, pero su mirada azul no fue lo que capto totalmente mi atención, fue la melena rubia que se encontraba frente a él, al ver que levanto la mirada Tanya se dio la vuelta y me dio una sonrisa dulce.

-Sorpresa! - exclamo con voz cantarina, con ese tono meloso que me crispa los nervios, se puso de pie con una lentitud propia de una tortuga, ahogue un grito al ver lo que decía la camisa rosa que portaba, definitivamente no esperaba esto.

 _Mejor papa del mundo_ se leía en la prenda, corrección, no se siente como respirar, se siente como si el aire no entrara lo suficientemente rápido, es más, como si me ahogara en agua helada. A como pude me di la vuelta y camine casi corrí por las escaleras, todo sin derramar una sola lagrima, al menos no hasta que tome el volante de mi auto y vi por el espejo retrovisor a Edward corriendo para alcanzarme, pise el acelador a fondo y no mire atrás, cuando me aleje lo suficiente detuve el auto y deje que las lagrimas y la histeria se apoderaran de mi cuerpo, al cabo de unos minutos tome el teléfono

-Voy a matarlo, lo jodio de nuevo, esta vez en grande- dije prácticamente al aire- ven por mi- y le di la dirección, luego colgué y seguí llorando

* * *

Hola a todos he vuelto!

Apuesto a que pensaron que todo iba a ser facil para todos?

Que les parecio el cap?

gracias por los rr, favs, follows y por leer esta historia

Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo.

Geova :D


	17. 16

16  
Han pasado horas desde que Jazz me dejo en casa, mi teléfono no ha dejado de sonar, pero, simplemente no quiero contestarlo, estoy muy enojada, pero, no precisamente con Edward, más bien estoy enojada con los estúpidos giros que puede dar la vida, aun no entiendo como es que cuando mas feliz puedo estar el destino sale con una jugada que nadie se esperaba.  
Ed va a ser papa, de eso no me cabe la menor duda y no me importa que lo sea, el siempre ha querido ser padre, sin embargo, no es algo que yo pensaba que pasaría en un futuro cercano y mucho menos siendo Tanya la madre del niño.  
No se como tomar esto, se que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que el peso de la realidad se cierna sobre mis hombros, pues al conocerlo de la forma en que lo hago, desde hace tantos años; elegirá formar una vida con Tanya, esto lo aseguro pues desde que estábamos en la secundaria me decía que en el momento en que fuese responsable de una vida tendría que formar una familia con la madre del chico, algo que supongo que no ha cambiado.  
De toda esta broma de mal gusto que me hace la vida lo que mas me duele no es que Edward haya pensado con algo mas que su cabeza, sino mas bien que probablemente lo perderé de nuevo. Cualquiera pensaría que soy una especie de reina del drama pero quien en su sano juicio se sentiría bien y no pensaría en lo peor al saber que tu novio quien volvió contigo después de anular su compromiso con una mujer que conoció mientras salía contigo vuelva a terminar contigo pues resulta que esa mujer está embarazada y lo menciona justo cuando todo parecía ir bien.  
No le di más vueltas al asunto y apague mi teléfono sin siquiera ver los mensajes o llamadas perdidas que tenia, mientras estaba solo podía pensar en ese bebe, pensando en como seria, de enormes ojos azules, como su padre o de cabello rubio como Tanya; incluso lo imagine como una mezcla de ambos.  
Decidí que necesitaba salir de casa, si me quedaba aquí, probablemente me vuelva loca, no se que hacer y aunque se que tengo que esperar a hablar con Edward sobre la extraña escena de su casa ahora no es un buen momento para escucharlo, razón por la cual deje mi teléfono en el cajón al lado de mi cama, tome mi cámara y salí de la casa.  
Camine sin rumbo, solo pensando en la bonita tarde de setiembre, el clima es perfecto, hay brisa pero sin llegar a ser fría, además el sol hace una iluminación hermosa, camine como si no hubiese un mañana, haciendo algunas fotos de aquello que me parecía interesante, como el árbol al lado de la calle, cuyas hojas hacían de filtro para la luz del sol, le tome una foto a la copa vista desde mi posición en el suelo.  
También fotografié a una chica de al menos cuatro años, en los hombros del que creo es su padre, los capte de espaldas a mi, mientras cruzaban la calle, misma en la que trate de hacer un barrido de un auto, que no salió del todo como esperaba, pero, igual fue un experimento.  
Se que estaba lo suficiente alejada de mi casa cuando me di cuenta que estaba en frente de la cafetería donde Jacob ayuda a sus padres por las tardes, me encogí de hombros y decidí entrar, de todas formas no tenia ganas de estar por casa pensando en la nada.  
La típica campanilla sonó como de costumbre, casi no había fila, por lo que solo me tomo unos pocos minutos llegar hasta el mostrador, en esta ocasión no se encontraba Jake, en su lugar, atendía quien probablemente es su padre, ambos son muy parecidos entre si.  
-Buenas tardes- me dijo el hombre- en que puedo ayudarla?- en esta oportunidad quería probar algo nuevo, por lo que me demore un poco mas en ordenar  
-Por favor una malteada de fresa- contesté y mis ojos se detuvieron en la sección de pasteles- también un trozo de pastel de chocolate  
-En un momento estará listo, si gusta puede tomar asiento- Asentí y me dirigí a una mesa cerca de la ventana.  
Pasaron unos pocos minutos, mismos en los que me dediqué a jugar un poco con la cámara y la luz que se refleja por la ventana, cuando mi orden estuvo mis ojos se ampliaron de asombro al ver el tamaño del trozo de pastel, enorme, más de lo que podría comer en este momento; sin embargo, perfectamente podría pedir para llevar el resto por lo que solo me dediqué a comer.  
Creo que esta malteada es una de las mejores que he probado en mucho tiempo, estaba realmente deliciosa; tanto así que me concentré tanto que no me di cuenta de que llovía, no a cántaros, pero si lo suficiente como para mojar la ventana y las personas que estaban afuera, esperando cruzar la calle. De todas, una pareja capto en especial mi atención, compartían un beso que desde mi posición me parecía de lo más dulce, el chico sostenía a su compañera de la cintura mientras que ella tenía una mano en su pecho; no pude evitarlo y les tome una fotografía, enfoque las gotas de la ventana logrando que el fondo, es decir a los chicos, desenfocados y con esto un poco de su momento se quedara en el anonimato por llamarlo de alguna forma.  
Antes de que se fueran casi corrí fuera de la cafetería, cámara en mano para mostrarles la fotografía, por un segundo me sentí mal, luego recordé que probablemente mi foto termine en su perfil de Instagram y no le vi nada malo en molestarlos un instante.  
-Disculpen- llame la atención de ambos, quienes me vieron con duda- lamento molestarlos, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy fotógrafa, estaba dentro de la cafetería mirando por la ventana y los vi besándose, no pude evitarlo y les tome una fotografía- Les di una pequeña sonrisa apenada  
-Isabella Swan la fotógrafa de bodas?- me miro con algo de felicidad cuando asentí- tu trabajaste en la boda de mi hermana el año pasado, eres genial, podemos ver la fotografía?  
-Claro- les mostré la fotografía y ambos quedaron muy a gusto con el resultado- si quieren pueden darme algún correo de contacto y se las enviare en cuanto llegue a casa  
-Perfecto- dijo el chico quien tomo una pluma y un papel de su mochila y anoto una dirección de correo electrónico- eres genial y gracias por la foto, es excelente  
-No hay de que- dije direccionándome nuevamente a la cafetería, donde aun tenia medio trozo de pastel que comer y por supuesto pagar la cuenta, cuando entre, una chica estaba a punto de retirar la mesa pero la detuve solicitándole la cuenta y que me empacara el resto para llevar, de pronto ya no tenia ganas de estar aquí.  
Camine de vuelta a casa, ya había dejado de llover y sentía mi humor menos explosivo, en efecto, me sentía aun algo confundida, pero viéndolo desde una perspectiva externa actué como una niña malcriada, además ni le di tiempo a Ed de explicar que hacia Tanya en su sala ni porque usaba la ropa que usaba.  
Cuando llegue al pasillo que da a mi puerta me reí con algo de nerviosismo, al lado de mi puerta, sentado en el piso estaba Edward que al verme se puso de pie y vino a mi encuentro  
-Soy un idiota- me dijo aun sin acercarse del todo- por favor escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte  
Asentí al ver su rostro contrariado  
-No sabia que Tanya estaba embarazada, como iba a saberlo si ni siquiera recuerdo haberme acostado con ella- ahí tenia un punto- cuando hablamos temprano solamente sabia que ella quería hablar conmigo, pero jamás me imagine que llegaría hasta casa, cuando tu entraste ella acabada de decirme que tiene tres meses de embarazo  
-Edward respira- casi me reí  
-Eso he tratado de hacer desde que saliste por mi puerta, además de pensar en varias cosas- su voz tomo un matiz algo sombrío pero no le di importancia  
-Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti, el mundo no se acaba por algo así Edward- le dije sería, tratando de hacerlo entender que no lo pensaba dejar por algo así.  
-Ese es el problema Isabella- en su voz no hay emoción alguna, el solo oírlo llamarme por mí nombre completo no es una buena señal- No quiero que estés ahí para mi, no lo merezco  
-No seas idiota- le conteste un poco enojada- métete en la cabeza que no voy a abandonarte, serás padre Ed y si, me duele un poco pero todos tenemos un pasado  
-El problema aquí no es si tengo un pasado o no- sus ojos miraban al piso- el problema es que mi pasado y mi presente eres tu y por un estúpido momento pensé que mi futuro también lo serias, y no puedo hacerte esto, lo hice una vez y mira como salieron las cosas, casi me odiabas, no puedo verte sufrir por algo como esto  
-Tiene que ser una broma verdad? A quien le importa si tienes que verla de nuevo o no, por lo menos no a mí, se que en el fondo estás aterrado, se que un niño no es algo que esperaras pero viene de camino, así que ambos deben ser responsables de el, Edward no me hace odiarte que vayas a ser padre, por favor, entiéndelo- le dije casi gritando y a punto de perder la paciencia  
-Bien, se que no quieres odiarme, pero será mejor para ti que lo hagas, imagina Bella, pasarán los años y siempre estaré unido a ella, navidades, cumpleaños, reuniones escolares, todas mis decisiones compartidas con ella, quieres eso para ti?- esta vez sí me miró- Porque yo no, yo no quiero verte sufrir, no puedo hacerte daño  
-Estas loco- mi tono subió un poco más- llámame cuando dejes de pensar estupideces  
Me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta, no pensaba seguirle el juego, lo único que quiere es que le de la razón y le diga que lo voy a dejar, así se le hace más fácil evadir la realidad, que en un futuro su vida va a cambiar un poco pues alguien depende de el y tiene miedo de que yo no lo apoye con esto y con eso evitar todo el "drama" que yo pueda causar, eliminarme a mi de la ecuación es más fácil, así no tendría problema en elegir entre salir conmigo o con su hijo, por ejemplo, pero por lo visto no me conoce tan bien como para saber que no sería capaz de hacer algo así.  
-Ese es el punto- me detuvo- no te voy a llamar, porque he venido para terminarlo todo- me gire de forma abrupta y lo mire a los ojos, en ellos no hay nada salvo sinceridad  
-Porque?- solo eso pude decir  
-Tu porque crees?- se rio sin humor- te dije que es mejor que me odies y eso es lo que pretendo hacer, ódiame Bell, aléjate de mi antes de que haga daño porque sabes que lo hare y no quiero  
-Entonces es mejor que te prepares para aguantarme un largo rato porque estoy aquí para ti- le dije con algo mas de seriedad  
-No quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que estés cerca de mi, por favor, esto es lo mejor, no quiero pelear, solo has lo que te digo y aléjate de mi que no quiero ni tu apoyo ni tu compañía- hice lo que me dijo y di dos pasos hacia atrás, sus palabras se sintieron como un golpe, y aunque me dolió escucharlo, saber que este es nuestro fin, no derrame ni una sola lagrima, ni hice un gran escandalo.  
-Bien- dije con voz calmada, filosa, jamás pensé que pudiese adoptar ese tono- jure no hacerlo de nuevo, no pienso pasar por esto otra vez, si tu quieres que me aleje de ti, entonces eso es lo que tendrás, no quiero oírte, verte o saber de ti, te lo hago fácil, no me escojas nunca mas, porque yo no voy a luchar, te devuelvo tu corazón que lo vas a necesitar para dárselo a quien si te lo va a robar, tu hijo, no yo, yo no soy nada más que la chica que tuvo la mala suerte de crecer a tu lado y enamorarse de ti, espero que seas feliz cuando salgas de mi vida de nuevo.  
Lo vi abrir la boca varias veces pero no dijo nada, solo me miro como si le hubiera dado un golpe en la espinilla, algo que sinceramente me dan ganas de hacer  
-Espero que seas feliz- dijo por fin- te lo mereces y se que estarás mejor sin mi  
-Sabes que- conteste a su frase cliché- talvez tu decidiste terminar esto porque yo te quiero, como tu no sabes quererte- y con eso lo deje de pie frente a mi puerta, me gire y no mire atrás, cerré con toda la delicadeza que pude, demostrándole que no me herían sus palabras aunque por dentro sentía de nuevo como mi corazón se quebraba como si fuera del mas delicado cristal.  
No voy a mentir y decir que no me dolió todo lo que me dijo, llore bastante lo que quedaba de la tarde, pero no por sus palabras sino mas bien por darme cuenta de que Edward nunca creyó tanto como yo en nosotros, si se da por vencido tan fácil es porque nunca espero luchar.  
Me sentí derrotada en mas de un sentido, pero la vida continua y como una vez dijo el mundo no se detiene solo porque tengas el corazón roto, así que limpie mis lagrimas y encendí nuevamente mi teléfono, tenia treinta mensajes, todos suyos, mismos que borre sin siquiera leerlos, además de un correo electrónico de un excompañero de la universidad quien enseñaba en la Universidad Metropolitana  
De: Thomas Evans  
Para: Isabella Swan  
Asunto: AYUDA DESESPERADA  
Hola Bella, espero que estés bien, te escribo para pedir tu ayuda como colega, hace unos meses aplique para un puesto temporal en National Geographic, pero no esperaba respuesta sino hasta finales de año. Resulta que la respuesta llego antes de lo previsto, en la mañana me dieron la noticia de que me dieron el puesto, sin embargo, debo iniciar el siguiente lunes, debo viajar a China y permanecer ahí hasta las vacaciones de invierno, lo que deja a mi curso introductorio de este año sin profesor.  
Al hablarlo en la universidad no hay problema para mi viaje siempre y cuando haya un profesor sustituto para el inicio del curso que también inicia el lunes, de inmediato pensé en ti, se que no eres educadora pero se que podrías con la tarea, lógicamente se te pagaría el equivalente a mi salario durante el tiempo que yo no este.  
Te lo pido por favor ayúdame, si lo piensas por favor llámame, tengo el mismo numero de siempre.  
Atte. Thomas Evans, Profesor y Fotógrafo, Universidad Metropolitana de Manchester.  
No lo pensé por mucho rato, tengo suficiente tiempo libre como para dar una clase de tres horas dos veces a la semana y además podría ocupar mi tiempo ocioso en algo productivo, lo llame de inmediato para confirmarle que tomaría su curso, se mostro feliz y me dijo que estaba mas tranquilo al saber que alguien tomaría su lugar, me cito para mañana en la mañana, esto solo para que quedara inscrita como profesora y firmara mi contrato, corte la llamada un poco más animada al saber que tengo un nuevo proyecto esperando por mí.  
La mañana siguiente inicio como de costumbre, con la única diferencia de que en lugar de vestirme con mis siempre fieles converse me coloque ropa un poco más formal, no quería dar una mala impresión y mucho menos no quería que pensaran que soy una chica sin experiencia en lo que hago.  
En lo que bajaba hasta mi auto recibí un mensaje de mi mamá preguntando si todo estaba bien, le respondí con un escueto si, obviamente no era del todo cierto pero ayer le asegure que no pasaba nada por alejarme de Edward, mismo que le dije a Alice y a Jasper. Eventualmente ambos nos daremos cuenta del error que cometimos, sin embargo yo no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer, esta vez no, si no me quiere cerca pues no me tendrá cerca, fin de la historia.  
Llegué al campus a las 9 am, le envié un mensaje a Thomas y me indico el lugar en donde nos veríamos, busque el edificio y en cuestión de pocos minutos ya me encontraba hablando con el decano de la facultad sobre el curso, la idea de un curso introductorio es darle a los estudiantes una pincelada de todo lo que pueden hacer como fotógrafos, por lo que el plan del curso y como será evaluado queda totalmente a mi elección, asunto que me asusta un poco.  
El fin de semana paso sin ningún contratiempo, no recibí ni siquiera una señal de vida de Edward y nadie lo menciono durante la maratón de películas, pizza y videojuegos del sábado que tuvo lugar en mi casa, ocasión que Seth utilizo para invitarnos a la presentación de su nuevo libro, "Te estoy mirando" una novela de misterio que Emm dice que está bastante buena, tiene fecha de salida en dos semanas por lo que todos lo acompañaremos en la central library.  
Por fin es lunes, la famosa clase comenzaba a las 2 pm para finalizar tres horas después, por mero pánico llegue al salón veinte minutos antes y prepare todo el material que utilizaría en clase, hoy solo quiero conocer la opinión de las jóvenes promesas sobre que esperan aprender y discutir algunos elementos de la evaluación total. La sala se fue llenando poco a poco con cerca de cincuenta chicos de apariencia bastante joven, probablemente porque son estudiantes nuevos, todos, sin excepción alguna me miraban con algo de duda al ver que me paraba frente a la clase.  
-Hola a todos- mi voz sonó calmada, más de lo que esperaba al estar bastante nerviosa- mi nombre es Isabella Swan y voy a ser su profesora durante el curso de introducción a la fotografía, estamos todos en el mismo curso?- pregunte en caso de que alguien estuviese en el salón equivocado, nadie dijo nada por lo que seguí hablando- bien, este curso pretende que todos tengan una visión general de todo lo que pueden llegar a ser como fotógrafos por lo que exploraremos técnicas, estilos, alguno que otro fotógrafo interesante y por supuesto, también veremos como una imagen puede expresar lo que sea que quiere el artista si se emplean las herramientas correctas, Alguno tiene algo que decir sobre esto?  
Varios chicos se mostraron emocionados con lo que dije y también dijeron que están felices de comenzar, yo por mi parte me sentía menos nerviosa, la fotografía es mi pasión por lo que no me asusta hablar de ella durante horas frente a un grupo de chicos deseosos de aprender.  
-Bien hay que discutir algunos puntos importantes en cuanto a la evaluación- todos prestaron atención- lo primero, no pienso hacerles ni un solo examen escrito- les di una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa- todos los días tendrán una tarea pequeña, deberán tomar una fotografía que represente una palabra, lo que sea que escriba en la pizarra será el tema de la próxima foto e iremos discutiendo elementos teóricos al comentar la foto de cada uno pues las expondremos frente a todos, yo me incluyo en el ejercicio, hay dudas?  
-Hay que utilizar una cámara profesional?- un chico flacucho del fondo fue el que pregunto con algo de preocupación en sus ojos  
-La fotografía puede ser tomada con cualquier cámara, es decir puede ser tanto una Canon T5-i como la cámara de un dispositivo móvil, lo importante aquí no es si tenemos el mejor equipo sino que queremos expresar- vi a más de uno sonreír- estos pequeños ejércitos contaran como la mitad de su nota, el otro cincuenta por ciento lo obtendrán al realizar un ensayo fotográfico de tema libre que veremos más delante de acuerdo?  
No hubo dudas  
-De acuerdo, la palabra del próximo miércoles será algo sencilla ya que es la primera, Amor, quiero ver que entienden como tal y como representan algo tan abstracto en algo tangible como una foto, estamos claros?- supuse que sería algo fácil- Alguien puede decirme que tipos de técnicas fotográficas conocen o han escuchado?  
La clase fluyó con una facilidad pasmosa por todo lo que resto del tiempo que tenía, al finalizar me di cuenta de que no era algo tan temible después de todo, cuando llegue a casa le conté a los chicos que sentí que la clase fue un éxito y se mostraron alegres, esa fue mi rutina de las siguientes dos semanas.  
Al fin es el día de la presentación del libro de Seth, me encontraba ya en la librería vestida con una falda azul eléctrico que llegaba a mis rodillas en forma de campana, una blusa roja sencilla, ambas prendas combinadas sorprendentemente bien con una chaqueta y zapatos amarillos, todo idea de Alice y Rose. Además, desde hace unos días traía lentes pues debido a mi torpeza perdí uno de mis contactos y no he ido al oculista.  
Había bastante gente en la librería, algo muy bueno para Seth quien a pesar de su juventud poco a poco se ha hecho un nombre en el mundo editorial. Dio algunas palabras de agradecimiento por nuestra asistencia y comento que estaba muy emocionado por esta obra, que narra los sucesos de un homicidio serial, pero la mayoría de la trama narrada desde el punto de vista del perpetrador, algo muy interesante y que definitivamente voy a leer, lógicamente adquirí mi copia e hice fila para que Henry lo autógrafiara, después le haría algunas fotos.  
Habían varias personas delante de la fila por lo aproveche el tiempo para hacer algunas tomas de la actividad, a Seth más que todo, cuando los chicos tuvieron su turno en la firma inmortalice el momento, todo iba de maravilla, al menos, hasta que mi mirada cayó en los ojos del tipo que me miraba desde unos pocos metros más allá, le tome una foto, solo captando sus ojos, en ellos se reflejaba el tema de la fotografía para la próxima clase, soledad. Hermosos y tristes ojos que pertenecían a la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo, Edward.  
-Hola Bell- dijo cuando se acercó a mí, espero que le respondiera pero ni siquiera fui capaz de darle otra mirada, continúe en la fila como si fuera un completo extraño, algo que él quería, me lo dejó claro, pero verlo a unos pasos de mi y no prestarle atención es lo más difícil que he hecho en un largo tiempo, en ese momento sentí la muralla creciendo nuevamente alrededor de mi corazón.

* * *

Hola a todo mundo! he vuelto, espero que les haya gustado el cap, que les parecio?

Nos leemos pronto :D

* * *

Respondiendo RR:

Becky Grandchester: A que si? XD todo era muy facil como para que las cosas quedaran asi

Laury D: Por favor no llores :D. Alguien como Tanya no se rinde tan facil

Katty A. Cruz: Y tu que harias? digo si se que es una reaccion un poco exagerada pero como ves en el cap no precisamente esta enojada con Edward sino con los juegos que le hace la vida.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus opiniones, eso me da ganas de seguir escribiendo, como dije nos leemos pronto!

Un abrazo, Geova :D


	18. 17

17  
En la pantalla estaba pasando la fotografía de la semana, soledad, el tema que mejores resultados ha tenido, estos chicos presentaron trabajos muy buenos, bastante variados, aunque compartían algo en común, la mayoría de los trabajos eran en blanco y negro.  
-Que me pueden decir de esta fotografía- era la última, la que aporte yo al ejercicio  
-Esos ojos están muy tristes- expuso una chica- de quién son? - Un par de ojos verdes abarcan todo el encuadre de la fotografía, decidí que el blanco y negro parcial, dejando solo lo verde con coloración  
-De nadie especial- mentí descaradamente, pero no quería recordar los eventos que siguieron a la captura de esa foto, aunque como siempre mi mente es traicionera y me jugo una mala pasada…de nuevo.  
Ese jueves en la librería; después de que Edward se acercara a mí y yo decidiera ignorarlo olímpicamente por casi 10 minutos habíamos hablado, pero no de forma cordial, es más creo que yo perfectamente le hubiera sacado los ojos si me acercaba más a él, sé que Seth lo había invitado desde hace un tiempo, de mis amigos con quien mejor se lleva es con el así que tenía sentido que me lo encontrara aquí  
-Es que no piensas hablarme- me dijo con los dientes apretados, lo ignore- Isabella no seas infantil por favor- arquee mi ceja derecha en su dirección  
-Tu no me quieres cerca- me encogí de hombros- no le veo el caso a molestarme en hablar contigo si todas mis palabras van a caer en oídos sordos  
-Por favor Bell- me tomo del brazo, pero sacudí su agarre y continúe haciendo fotos al azar, todo con tal de no mirarlo a los ojos- por lo menos mírame, hay que hablar por favor- eso fue lo que colmo mi paciencia  
-De acuerdo, hablemos- le di una sonrisa metalica, demostrándole que su presencia no me afecta en lo más mínimo aunque por dentro estoy temblando como una gelatina- pero no entiendo porque, tu no me quieres cerca, terminaste conmigo porque tu cabeza se sobrecalentó y el resultado es un niño que no tiene la culpa del par de padres que tiene- no pude evitarlo y lo mire, pero sé que en mis ojos no vio más que decepción, porque eso es lo que sentía, yo estaba furiosa con él, pero por encima de todo el sentimiento reinante era la decepción al saber que pasaron más de veinte años y aun así no me conoce del todo- no querías mi apoyo y eso tienes aprende a lidiar con eso tu solo- me di la vuelta y seguí vagando por la librería, hacía poco que la actividad había terminado  
-No te vayas- su brazo me detuvo- soy un imbécil, siempre te lo digo, pero soy un imbécil que lo único que quería hacer era protegerte, soy un loco que teme joder más tu vida con todo el daño que te ha hecho, solo soy humano, me equivoco en ocasiones  
-Y a mí que me importa- solté las palabras sin pensarlas pero no podía parar de hablar- tú no puedes decidir qué es lo que me hace daño y lo que no, tú no sabes que tanto puedo o no tolerar, te lo dije, me tenías para apoyarte, porque sabía que podía con eso, lo que más me ha lastimado es tu actitud, tu no peleaste nunca por mí, tu no apostaste por el amor que te tenia, Ed tu no creíste nunca que llegaríamos tan lejos como para enfrentar un verdadero problema, así que ahora no me digas que me querías proteger si lo único de lo que no podías protegerme era de ti mismo- me limpie una lagrima- no me molestes más que ya todo lo que nos unió en el pasado no existe  
-Quedan los recuerdos de mi felicidad contigo, fotos en mi memoria de cada mirada tuya, cada sonrisa que coloqué en tus labios, cada beso bajo la lluvia que te di- me miro y en sus ojos solo veía a un hombre solo, profundamente triste, algo melancólico, ojos sin vida- eso es lo único que me queda  
-Pues sabes que puedes hacer con todos esos recuerdos- mi voz sonó lo bastante fuerte- arráncalos de ti, toma esas fotos y préndeles fuego junto con todo lo que te haga recordarme y luego aléjate de ahí- vi su expresión contrariada pero no podía parar, jamás me había herido tanto como para desearle que sufriera un poco, pero para todo hay una primera vez- y luego recoge las jodidas cenizas del piso y entiérralas, así talvez estés seguro de que no te queda nada de mí, ni siquiera recuerdos  
-Perdóname- su voz sonaba terrible, ahogada  
-No me pidas eso ahora Cullen- negué alejándome más- me heriste como no creerías, tu solo nos hiciste esto ahora vive con las consecuencias- fue lo último que le dije antes de salir como si el mismísimo satanás me persiguiera  
Deseche esos recuerdos de mi mente, centrando mi atención de nuevo en la clase, pase de fotografía, no soportaba ni un segundo viendo esos ojos, la siguiente fotografía era excelente, un chico que caminaba entre una multitud desenfocada, solamente el chico se distinguía con claridad  
-Excelente trabajo- dije- de quién es? - el chico flacucho preocupado por la cámara levanto la mano tímidamente- algo que decir sobre la foto  
Había más de una opinión sobre la imagen.  
De esa clase han pasado dos días, ya es viernes y tengo que trabajar en dos bodas, una por la mañana y la otra al caer la tarde, ambas formales por lo que debo llevar ropa cómoda pero presentable por lo que elegí un pantalón negro y una camisa gris sencilla, nada muy llamativo.  
Cuando salí de casa tenía algunas cartas esperando, las tome todas y las deje en el asiento del pasajero de mi auto, más tarde las revisaría, me dirigí a la primera ubicación, Holy name chruch, en mi opinión la iglesia más linda de todo Manchester, llegue con treinta minutos de adelanto en caso de que sucediera algo, pero todo marcho excelente y unas tres horas después mi trabajo estaba hecho, al menos la parte de fotografiar el evento. En la tarde también todo fue de maravilla.  
Cuando llegue a casa eran las 9 pm y no había cenado y estaba algo cansada por lo que pedí comida al restaurante de la esquina, en lo que esperaba tome la correspondencia y comencé a revisar si había algo interesante pero en su mayoría eran facturas, por lo que no les tome importancia ya que todos los servicios los cancelo automáticamente desde mi tarjeta, revise en mi teléfono todas las notificaciones que tenía y que no revise más temprano, había un correo electrónico de la galería de arte Withworth, en donde se informa que está abierta la inscripción al concurso anual de fotografía, una de las categorías llamo poderosamente mi atención, retrato, prácticamente esa es mi especialidad en la fotografía ya que fotografiar personas es lo que hago para vivir.  
Leí detenidamente los lineamientos para concursar, hay un límite de tres imágenes por participante, todas en formato .jpg y que sean en alta resolución, además cada imagen tiene que tener aprobación del sujeto y contar con un título, que no solo de nombre a la imagen, sino que transmita algo a quien la ve.  
El fotógrafo ganador tendrá la oportunidad de exponer 10 obras durante un mes en la galería y podrán ser compradas, además, un cheque, el segundo lugar podría exponer 7 imágenes y podrán ser compradas, además de dinero. La idea me tentaba un poco, tenía una semana para enviar mi propuesta así que no tenía que pensarlo mucho, el único problema es conseguir sujetos en estos días, aunque perfectamente puedo utilizar una de las fotografías que he tomado en los últimos seis meses, afortunadamente nunca borro ningún archivo.  
Le abrí al repartidor y me serví la comida en un plato y me lleve la comida hacia la sala donde tenía el portátil, busque el disco duro con las imágenes y comencé a verlas una por una deteniéndome un poco en cada una, las primeras que vi, de marzo, incluían las de la fiesta de compromiso de Edward, iba a omitir deliberadamente la carpeta pero recordé la fotografía en blanco y negro que le tome, la misma que le enseñe a Jo cuando las estaba terminando de editar, sin duda una de las mejores fotografías que he tomado de su estúpido rostro.  
La marque como posible y continúe, cuando llegue a las ultimas carpetas encontré la fotografía de los chicos de la ventana del café, una muy buena fotografía, sin dudarlo elegí esa, solo quedan dos más. También vi las del partido del United y he decir que me encantaban esas fotografías, aunque nuevamente lo que me dificultaba elegirlas era el sujeto en cuestión, pero sin darle más vueltas al asunto elegí la de la fiesta de compromiso.  
Obviamente envié dos correos con la misma solicitud de derecho de imagen, esperando que todos aceptaran comencé a pensar en los títulos para las fotografías, la de la ventana la titule como "amor en tiempos de lluvia" título bastante descriptivo, ahora lo difícil, como ponerle nombre a todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida por tener a Edward dentro de ella?  
-Porque tenía que ser tan buena foto- me dije a mi misma entre dientes, para ese momento Ed simplemente era la sombra del amigo que tenía desde la infancia un hombre que me había roto el corazón varias veces, así que no podía ser un título bondadoso, no, tenía que ser algo que representara no solo a la foto como tal sino a la historia que hay detrás de ella.  
Pensando en ello me di cuenta de que quizás las fotografías de Edward son tan buenas no solo por la práctica, sino también por el amor que hay en ellas, aunque yo trate de negarlo lo amo, lo he querido desde el jardín de niños y eso no es algo que se olvida de la noche a la mañana.  
Con ese pensamiento di con el título perfecto para la fotografía "La sombra de alguien a quien solía conocer", sé que suena extraño, pero no encuentro un título mejor así que por ahora esos son los nombres definitivos. Al día siguiente tenía respuestas positivas de ambas personas, así que las envié, con nervios presioné el botón de enviar.  
Eran las dos de la tarde cuando sonó mi teléfono, en la pantalla se mostraba un mensaje de Alice, quieres venir e interrogar a James? Sonreí, respondí que sí y en respuesta me dijo que iríamos a un nuevo lugar cerca de Fallowfield, torcí el gesto, Edward y Jazz viven por ahí, pero con suerte no me lo encuentre así que le confirme que iría, me envió la dirección diciendo que el resto de los chicos llegarían también en una hora más o menos.  
Deje el teléfono de lado y busque en mi armario algo que usar, elegí un jean azul oscuro y un suéter beige que combine con una bufanda blanca y botas de combate marrón, en esta ocasión deje mi cabello suelto.  
Llegué justo cuando Rose y Emmett iban entrando en el pequeño local que parece ser un café, el lugar estaba muy bien decorado, todo de aspecto minimalista en tonos blancos, negros y rojos, en las paredes había fotografías en blanco y negro muy buenas también.  
Salude a ambos con un pequeño abrazo  
-lindo lugar- dijo Emm mirando a todos lados en busca de Al, la encontramos en una mesa un poco alejada frente a un tipo rubio que nos daba la espalda. Alice hizo un gesto con la mano y nos acercamos  
-Chicos él es James Morris- el tipo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y por un momento pensé que lo conocía- James ellos son Emmett, Rosalie y Bella, por ahora solo falta Seth, pero no creo que dure mucho en llegar  
-Es bueno conocerte por fin, Alice no para de hablar de ti- Dijo Jo en tono amable- Por cierto, odio que me llamen Rosalie así que puedes decirme Rose  
-Lo mismo digo, Alice habla bastante de sus amigos- Río algo avergonzado, mirándolo detenidamente me di cuenta de que es demasiado familiar para mi  
-Disculpa, esto va a sonar algo extraño yo te conozco de alguna parte? - no pude con la curiosidad, me miro algo asustado, pero negó con la cabeza- Lo siento es que te me haces muy familiar  
Después de la pequeña charla introductoria sobre quién es este hombre nos dimos cuenta de que es abogado y trabaja en el buffet del padre de Tanya recién y comenzó ahí en febrero cuando obtuvo su título, quizá lo vi cuando visite a Queenie para entregarle sus fotos. Pasados unos diez minutos Seth apareció, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que llegara acompañado de dos personas, la primera una chica a quién presento como Carlie que es todo risas y felicidad y la otra persona, que parecía a punto de lanzar humo por sus orejas era Jasper quien convenientemente pasaba por ahí, eso ni un niño se lo cree ya que viven en el edificio del frente, solo lo mire levantando una ceja a lo que me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa.  
La conversación fluyó bastante, James resultó un tipo bastante agradable, al menos en apariencia, tras el incómodo momento de las presentaciones respectivas con Carlie quien solo es una "amiga" de Seth, sus palabras, comenzamos a bromear un poco y a disfrutar de la compañía mutua, claro hasta que el idiota que tengo por amigo reventó la burbuja  
-Ya sé de donde te conozco- le dijo Jazz a James- tú estabas en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano  
-Disculpa? - su voz se quebró al final con algo de nervios?  
-Oh si tú eras ese chico que no se despegaba de Tanya- Ahora sí que lo recordaba, solo que no le preste atención lo suficiente como para memorizar su rostro- Lo recuerdas Belly Bells?  
-Algo- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia- y a que viene ese apodo tan estúpido Jasper?  
-Sonó mejor en mi cabeza lo siento- le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro y me eché a reír  
-De donde conocen a Tanya- yo rodé mis ojos mientras Jo murmuraba por lo bajo zorra  
-En ese momento era la prometida de mi hermano, el mejor amigo de Bella- Solo asintió  
-Claro ahora sé de donde me sonaba tu nombre- me dijo directamente a mí con un brillo extraño en los ojos- Tanya me habló de ti, eres la chica que le robó el novio- se rio al ver mi expresión de sorpresa, así que la niña de papá habla de mí, pues que hable por algo  
-Oh si esa soy yo- me señale- aunque las cosas no fueron así no soy cleptómana además es un hábito horrible que no calza con mi personalidad- le di una sonrisa dulce- pero creo te contaron mal la historia casi desconocido novio de mi hermana, yo no robo, pero a ella le gusta el reciclaje.  
El me miro confundido pero el resto a excepción de Carlie me miraron con un poco de diversión mezclada con pánico por parte de Alice, orgullo por parte de Jazz y Rose y desaprobación por parte de Emm y Seth, como si no me conocieran, claro que estaba como una furia, pero todos saben que también en ocasiones estoy como una cabra.  
Es bueno saber que Queenie habla de mi a mis espaldas, dejándome como una completa rompe hogares, aparentemente soy la otra, algo que solo me dan ganas de reír hasta el cansancio, aunque me enoja que ahora que tiene lo que quiere no me deje en paz y su nombre aparezca hasta en mi sopa.  
Después de mi pequeña puesta en raya al chico este que he de decir no me agrada mucho nos centramos en temas menos escabrosos y al cabo de un rato se fueron casi todos a excepción de Alice, Jasper y yo.  
-Alice ese chico no me gusta- le dije yendo al punto- lo siento si me precipito, pero no me hace nada de gracia su tono mordaz y sus comentarios ácidos  
-Eso es cierto, en el momento en que le pregunté sobre la fiesta se puso a la defensiva, como si tuviera algo que esconder- Alice miro a Jasper ceñuda pero no dijo nada- Sé que piensas que digo eso solo para molestarte porque me rechazaste, pero solo es lo que veo- Cuando paso eso?  
-Larga historia Bella- dijo Alice  
-Tengo tiempo- respondí mirándolos a ambos  
-Jasper me llamó el día que te conté sobre James para invitarme a salir, pero le dije que no podía pues tenía novio- lo vio mal- y que hizo el? Se rio de mi  
-En mi defensa pensé que era una excusa, pido disculpas hermosa- le guiñó un ojo y Alice se sonrojo, aunque en defensa de Al yo también lo haría si me miraran así-  
-Disculpa aceptada, pero solo dale una oportunidad, veras que es un buen chico- me dijo y yo solo asentí  
-Creo que es hora de que vaya a casa, necesito terminar algunas cosas para la clase del lunes- me levanté para despedirme de ambos  
-Adiós profesora Swan- Jazz se rio de mi como de costumbre, pero no le di importancia, Al solo dijo que me llamaría.  
Al llegar a casa, como dije prepare lo que necesitaba para mis dos clases de la semana, también hablé con mama que sugirió que la visitará el fin de semana próximo a lo que acepte, luego solo me dediqué a no hacer nada productivo.  
La semana estuvo tranquila, las clases iban bien, y según Thomas tenía pensado iniciar de nuevo en enero así que mis días en la docencia están contados, algo con lo que no tengo problema.  
Aparque el auto en la entrada y Hades y Leo corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello, mamá abrió la puerta y rápidamente me envolvió en un abrazo  
-Es bueno verte cariño- cómo estás?  
-Cansada- es la verdad, tengo varios días sin podré dormir bien- y tu cómo has estado mamá?  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero, y no me cambies de tema- me regaño- entra, hice tarta de zarzamora- esas palabras sonaron como la gloria, cualquier cosa que cocine mi mama es suficiente como para no querer salir de esta casa nunca. Tras entrar y saludar a mi hermano corrí a la cocina en búsqueda de la famosa tarta, me senté en la mesa de la cocina con un trozo generoso.  
-Ahora si- dijo mama- como estas? Y quiero la verdad  
-Siendo honesta? Estoy enojada- mama me miro algo confundida- estoy furiosa porque no fue capaz de pelear por mi mama, como es posible que a la menor preocupación salga corriendo, alejando a todo y todos a su paso  
-Dale tiempo cariño- sugirió con ese tono de calma que tienen las mamas- y que quede claro, no lo estoy defendiendo, pero que crees que paso por su mente para tomar una decisión como esa? Acaso no has pensado en cómo se siente Edward con todo esto  
-La verdad no, no sé cómo se siente, ni como lo tomo porque ni eso me dejo preguntarle antes de que me dijera que llego a terminar nuestra relación, él dice que estoy mejor sin él y por lo que veo tiene razón- me miro y en sus ojos había preguntas- mama, si no puede pelear por mí, si tiene miedo a luchar como crees que me afecta eso a mí, el solo tomo una decisión por ambos, como siempre sin opción a replica, solo que esta vez estoy dispuesta a cumplirla  
-No te has detenido a pensar en que el solo quería protegerte de todo lo que trae esta situación? Habrá momentos en que quiera o no, tendrá que elegir entre ambos y sabes la respuesta, siempre elegirá a ese niño por sobre cualquiera y eso te lastimaría más de lo que imaginas  
-No lo había pensado de esa forma- fui sincera, últimamente he estado más pendiente de mi creciente ira hacia Ed que dé como tomo la noticia de que una vida depende de el ahora- pero entonces porque no me dio opción de elegir  
Mama solo me miro con una ceja levantada como diciendo es en serio que me preguntas eso? Sus palabras solo me hicieron ver la situación más en perspectiva, aun no sé qué pasa por ese cerebro suyo, es posible que su complejo de héroe tome el control  
-Deberías hablar con el- no era una sugerencia  
-En cuando llegue a casa lo llamare para hablar, si juntos decidimos que lo mejor es alejarnos pues que así sea, al menos seré su amiga por cuanto lo necesite  
-Eso no va a ser necesario, según Esme llegaba hoy de visita, es posible que este al lado comiendo helado en el techo, como cuando era niño y no sabía qué hacer con algún problema- involuntariamente sonreí  
-Eso hace las cosas más fáciles supongo- me encogí de hombros- puede que le haga una visita a Carlisle y Esme más tarde  
La conversación siguió por un rato, hasta que mi madre, siendo la fanática que es por las historias de amor prácticamente me obligo a salir de la casa y cruzar la puerta que conecta ambos terrenos.  
Esta vez no entre, solo toque la puerta de la cocina, Carlisle me abrió la puerta y me dio un cálido abrazo, invitándome a entrar me dijo que era una coincidencia que su hijo también haya venido a visitarlos el mismo día que yo, solo que el traía una pequeña invitada inesperada, me advirtió que Tanya estaba con él en la sala y con aire preocupado pregunto si estaba bien al ver mi expresión de furia.  
-Estoy perfectamente bien- mentí descaradamente y le di mi sonrisa más dulce- ahora, creo que debo saludar a tu esposa  
Me dirigí por el conocido camino hasta la sala, caminé guiada por la costumbre, pero también por las voces de tres personas con tonos un poco diferentes entre sí a pesar de hablar del mismo tema, un niño. Había exasperación en una de ellas, descaro en otra y alegría en la tercera de ellas, trate de no hacer mucho ruido, pero como tiendo a tener la sutileza de un cañón golpee una mesa con el pie al tropezar por lo que inmediatamente tres pares de ojos me miraron  
-Bella es bueno verte hija- dijo Esme nada más al verme, le respondí con una sonrisa cálida  
-Lo mismo digo- conteste y mis ojos se detuvieron en dos cosas, la primera los ojos verdes de Edward que siempre han sido mi maldita ruina, me miraban como pidiendo una disculpa, la segunda cosa en la que mis ojos se posaron fue en la enorme roca que hacía que su mirada cobrara sentido, en la mano izquierda de Tanya brillaba un hermoso diamante que ya había visto e incluso fotografiado con anterioridad, un pequeño golpe a la muralla que rodea mi corazón.  
-Siempre supe que eras apresurado Edward, pero no tanto- le di una risita, que ni de lejos era alegre, sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente  
-No es lo que piensas- dijo y por un segundo quise reír, sonó como un marido infiel descubierto in fraganti  
-Y a ti que te importa lo que piense- lo rete con la mirada a contradecirme- de todas formas, recuerda que no es mi problema ahora lo que hagas  
-Oh- su voz como siempre me pone de los nervios- lo siento, solo estaba probándomelo de nuevo, no es nada- rodé los ojos- papi me dijo que ahora que Eddy y yo estamos embarazados lo correcto es que nuestro matrimonio siga en pie, como debería de ser  
-Pues me alegro- dije con el corazón apretujado en su coraza protectora, pero sin demostrarlo externamente, lentamente Esme salió de la habitación- bien, necesitaba hablar con Edward, pero como veo que estas ocupado te llamo luego  
-Espera Bella- me gire de nuevo dando una respiración profunda- como es posible que Eddy y yo nos casemos queremos contar contigo como nuestra fotógrafa de bodas- me dio una maldita sonrisa llena de malicia- y cuando nuestro bebe nazca también queremos algunas fotos, papi pagara lo que sea, cierto pastelito  
Quise vomitar, pero me contuve por mera educación, Edward no dijo nada, es más yo ni siquiera valgo dos microsegundos de su tiempo como para que me dedicara una mirada, no lo negó, así que es cierto, el circo tiene segunda temporada, afortunadamente no seré parte del elenco esta vez  
-Lo lamento, pero eso no se va a poder- le di una mirada que pretendía ser apenada, pero no lo fue- no estaré disponible para fotos de boda, tengo agenda llena hasta febrero, además no hago fotos de bebes, por ningún motivo  
-Ya sabes que papi hará cualquier cosa por conseguirme lo que quiero  
-Pues dile que no me interesa la oferta, si quieres puedo conseguirte el número de algunos fotógrafos- la mire con dulzura, aunque sé que mis ojos quemaban de lo enojada que estoy- es más algunos invitados harán fotos, así te ahorras pagarme  
-Al menos mi papa si estará conmigo en mi boda- y que quiere que haga, que le dé un trofeo al padre del año? - también será abuelo y yo lo tendré por mucho tiempo, no como tu maldita huérfana- BUM! Así sonó el impacto de sus palabras y su risa sobre mí, sé que es una loca, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a esos extremos para herir a alguien, ya lo tiene a él, que más quiere de mí?  
No podía respirar, quería llorar, pero no le daría el placer de ver ni una lagrima salir de mis ojos, Ed solo la veía con los ojos muy abiertos, quería golpearlos a ambos, pero no me iba a rebajar a tal punto, así que hice lo que mejor se me da en situaciones de dolor, hui de ahí  
-Hola pa- le dije a esa estúpida lapida con el nombre de mi papa- vine de nuevo, pero en realidad no sé porque estoy aquí, supongo que fueron los pies lo que me guiaron aquí buscando un consejo que sé que no me vas a dar- de mis labios salió una risa seca, sin ni una pizca de alegría.  
Me senté en el suelo, en ese césped siempre verde que caracteriza a todos los cementerios, como de costumbre; acaricie la fría piedra en donde el nombre de Charlie Swan, el hombre más valiente que alguna vez conocí este tallado para que sobreviva el paso del tiempo, el nombre que ha estado ahí desde hace tanto tiempo que hasta parece que siempre ha estado ahí, aunque solo han pasado siete años para mí se siente como toda una jodida eternidad.  
-No sé ni por dónde empezar- seguí hablando como si por obra de magia estuviera sentado aquí, conmigo- Todo es un desastre y no sé qué hacer- una solitaria lagrima se escapó de mi ojo- los años pasan y pasan y ya no estas ahí, dime, ahí arriba estas bien?, eres feliz en esa otra vida?- le pregunte al aire- me haces falta, como nunca antes y sabes porque? porque tu hija tuvo la mejor idea de la vida, pensé que podría con todo pero sabes qué? ya no aguanto más, todo duele, verlo duele, hablarle me quema por dentro, pero sobre todo siento como si me partiera en dos verlo con ella, ver como sus sonrisas las dedica a ella- otra lagrima acompaño a la otra y algunas más la siguieron- Amarlo me duele y no sé si de verdad tome la decisión correcta, y si no me ama papa? que hago si Edward no me ama como yo a el? tanto dolor no tendría ningún sentido cierto?  
No me di cuenta en que momento comencé a sollozar, pero para este momento estaba llorando en toda regla, respire tratando de calmarme y al cabo de unos minutos lo logre  
-Hay días como hoy en los que me gustaría tener un interruptor que me dejara apagar todo lo que siento por este idiota, o simplemente poder arrancarme el corazón del pecho para ya no sentir más, sabes, en ocasiones pienso que amar es lo peor que puede pasar un ser humano, al menos para mí se siente como el infierno- me reí de forma irónica- y sabes que es lo peor de amar a Ed?, que no lo puedo evitar, si tan solo supieras todas las veces que he intentado odiarlo te reirías de mi porque siempre pensaste que al final del camino mi vida se uniría de alguna forma a la suya- lagrimas amargas seguían cayendo- aunque creo que te equivocaste, esto no es Disney y la chica del montón no se queda con el príncipe encantador, no el siempre escoge a la princesa, a la más hermosa del reino y creo que en mi propio cuento no soy la princesa, talvez solo fui la tuya pero mi corona se quebró el día que murió el rey y se llevó parte de mi con él, no es justo papa- llore más fuerte aun- porque tenías que ser tú, porque no pudo ser cualquier otra persona, en este momento no estaría aquí, como idiota llorando en el césped de un cementerio junto a una lápida fría, si estuvieses aquí probablemente estaría llorando, pero bajo tu abrazo lleno de amor.  
Siete años han pasado y aun se siente como si acabara de verlo por última vez, lo cual me da más rabia que dolor, ni siquiera me pude despedir de él, aún recuerdo lo último que le dije, Te veo luego, no le dije cuanto lo quería, ni cuan agradecida estaba de que alguien como él hubiese sido quien me hizo ser quien soy hoy en gran medida, pero el destino tiene sus retorcidas formas de hacernos valorar lo que tenemos, haciéndonos sentir miserables cuando se nos es arrebatado de las manos sin piedad.  
-Como sé que no vas a contestarme de ninguna manera a no ser que este mas loca aun tome mi propia decisión, lo intentare una vez más y si no lo logro, si a pesar de mis intentos por ganar el amor del príncipe fracaso me voy a ir, lo bastante lejos como para que mis heridas sanen, pero tomara tiempo, por lo que no creo que venga a verte de nuevo- me levante con un poco de esfuerzo- así que por ahora este es el adiós, al menos por un largo tiempo, pero te prometo algo pa, tendré presente tu recuerdo como todos los días, aun si ese duele un poco, como hoy.  
Me aleje sin mirar atrás y secando de mis ojos algunas lágrimas, camine con la mirada en el piso por el sendero que prácticamente conocía de memoria, por lo que no me preocupe por ver si chocaba con algo. Aunque sí que choque con algo o un alguien, levante la mirada solo para volverla a bajar y seguir caminando como si no hubiese visto esa mirada verde que quemaba, lo escuche seguirme los pasos de cerca, llamándome hasta que me dio alcance, me halo como hacia siempre, dándome la vuelta para encarar su mirada, me ofreció un pañuelo que tome y seque mis ojos, probablemente mi rostro era un desastre, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no merezco que me vea tan mal.  
-Como sabias que estaba aquí?  
-Te seguí, además siempre vienes a esconderte aquí- dijo con voz tierna  
-No me escondo- pero si me siguió escucho todo lo que dije hace poco, pero no lo veo enfadado ni demostrando alguna emoción  
-tranquila, lo sé, por eso te di tu espacio, me quedé a una distancia prudencial  
-Bien, gracias por tu preocupación, pero no es necesaria- me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino  
-Bella por favor espera, lo siento por todo lo que dije hace rato, soy un idiota- que bien que lo sabe  
\- ¿Solo quiero saber porque le dijiste, querías herirme? pues lo lograste, me destruiste hoy al no negar tus futuros planes de matrimonio, pero jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos como para dejar que me dijera "maldita huérfana" sabes cuánto me duele que mi papa muriera- le dije con un poco de odio en la voz, aunque mi emoción predominante fue el dolor- felicidades Edward encontraste al amor de tu vida en un demonio  
-Te equivocas- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y tratando de decirme algo que no pude descifrar- Mi conversación con ella aún no termina, pero primero antes que todo lo demás estabas tu  
-Porque- le pregunte con más lagrimas rodando de mis ojos  
-Porque siempre has sido tu- me dijo abrazándome tan fuerte que creí que me iba a reventar, llore como una niña pequeña y no me importo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentí tanto cariño en un abrazo suyo que fue recibido como un trago de agua fresca en el desierto.  
Porque no me ama a mí? me pregunte a mí misma y no obtuve respuesta, de lo único que era consciente era de que ahí, en un camino en un cementerio me sentí como en casa bajo la protección del abrazo de Ed, como si de pronto todo estuviera bien, algo que no está ni cerca de la realidad, nuevamente volví a llorar al sentir viejas heridas abrirse en toda su gloria.  
-bell mírame- hice lo que pidió- recuerdas que le dije a las personas que te acosaban en el funeral de Charlie?  
Claro que me acordaba, había algunas personas que simplemente me atormentaban al preguntar cada minuto si estaba bien, al punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico que no me dejaba respirar, en ese momento entro mi caballero de armadura brillante al rescate, recuerdo que tomo el primer tren desde Londres cuando lo llame y aquí estaba, salvándome una vez más.  
-Bella, princesa mírame, tienes que respirar- varias personas me miraron, pero yo solo lo veía a el-denle espacio, solo déjenla respirar  
-Pues haz algo- le dijo una señora del montón  
-Eso hago, darle un minuto, acaba de perder algo enorme, algo con lo que ha estado unida desde que nació, su corazón solo debe ajustarse a latir si eso, solo necesita un minuto para ajustarse a su nueva realidad.  
-Me pediste respirar- le dije nuevamente enfocada en el presente- ajustarme a vivir sin mi papa  
-Y lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, así que, por favor, no vuelvas ahí, sabes que él no lo querría- me limpio el rostro del llanto que caía por mis mejillas- hazlo por honrar su memoria por favor  
Solo asentí y dejé de llorar, nos quedamos con los brazos alrededor del otro por un rato, hasta que rompió el silencio  
-Voy a ser padre- me dijo e instintivamente me aleje un poco- y estoy aterrado como el infierno  
Al verlo presa del pánico lo único que hice fue reír como una loca

* * *

Hola hola! He vuelto, espero que les haya gustado el cap, cuénteme, que les pareció?

* * *

Respondiendo a RR:

Marianacs: Lo siento, pero nadie dijo que la vida era fácil, espero que te guste el pequeño acercamiento

Laury D: Teorias teorías xD, solo espera a que avance la historia, tienes razón también hay que pensar en el otro lado de la historia

Elena: Solo pasaron unos días :) espero que te haya gustado

Karlie7: Paciencia xD, es cierto lo tiene bien complicado porque como han visto Bella es una chica fuerte que no se la va a poner fácil

* * *

Espero actualizar pronto, nos leemos

Un abrazo, Geovanna :D


	19. 18

18

En esta vida he conocido a mucha gente extraña, algo apresurada, personas locas e impulsivas, pero ninguna como Jasper Cristopher Cullen; solo él es capaz de organizar una fiesta con diez días de anticipación y eso no es lo peor, no, lo mas loco de todo es que es una fiesta de disfraces, como si fuera poco. Entiendo que su cumpleaños es el 31 de octubre, pero solo me pregunto porque no puede celebrarlo como un chico normal en una salida con amigos.

Después de que me volví loca porque su invitación es clara, el 31 de este mes, es decir en diez días, habrá en casa de sus padres una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar su cumpleaños, elegir este lugar y no su casa aquí en Manchester es simple, el tema de la fiesta es el circo de rarezas por lo que es necesario espacio para colocar cosas.

Según el, mi disfraz debería de ser fácil de elegir, perfectamente podría vestirme de princesa Disney y todo saldría bien, es más, según su opinión sería una perfecta blanca nieves. En respuesta a su idea solamente me reí descaradamente en su cara al otro lado de la pantalla y le conteste que no tendría oportunidad de lograrlo. Además de reírme solo me dedique a pensar en que debo hallar un disfraz genial en poco tiempo si pienso asistir a la dichosa fiesta, y como es lógico lo voy a hacer, esta va a ser una estupenda oportunidad para fastidiar a mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo; Edward y Tanya.

Con relación a ese par octubre ha sido un mes bastante movido, no sé cómo, no sé por qué y no lo pregunte, pero según Jazz y también Diana el idiota de Ed decidió reanudar su compromiso con queenie, algo que desde que supe que estaba embarazada suponía.

No voy a negar que eso es algo que me dolió, sentí como si me hubiesen nuevamente arrebatado algo del pecho, pero no el corazón, no, eso ya me lo han golpeado tantas veces que murió al no poder soportar tantos golpes. Supongo que después de todo hay algo de amor ahí por su parte, no solo el hecho de mantener al pie de la letra sus ideales de que cuando tuviera un niño debería ser dentro de un matrimonio.

No le he hablado desde el día de mi pequeña crisis del cementerio por lo que no puedo comprobar de su propia boca si esta estupidez es cierta pero no creo que sus hermanos sean capaces de hacerme algo así, además conociendo lo manipuladora que puede ser Tanya y sumando el hecho de que Edward siempre ha estado encandilado por su persona no es de extrañar que a la más mínima oportunidad eligiera la salida fácil.

Por otro lado, buscando alejar mi mente de todo me enfoque más que nunca en mis clases y en el trabajo, afortunadamente mi agenda de bodas ha estado llena prácticamente todos los días, al final el perfume fue lanzado y lógicamente recibimos el crédito por la campaña, que fue todo un éxito, algo que últimamente también ha aumentado el trabajo de Rose.

-Hey! - una voz me saco de mis pensamientos- apuesto lo que sea a que nuevamente estás pensando en el imbécil de tu amigo- Jacob me dio una sonrisa alegre al colocar sobre la mesa dos cafés

-La verdad es que pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días- dije y tomé un sorbo del café- sabias que a Jasper se le ocurrió la genial idea de que hará una fiesta de disfraces el día de su cumpleaños

-Es genial- sonrió con entusiasmo- no le veo problemas, además, es la mejor oportunidad para lucir un buen disfraz, es Halloween

-Lo sé, pero sabes que me dijo que podría ir de blanca nieves? - me reí- mírame, que de mi te haría pensar en mi como una damisela en apuros

-Te verías hermosa- dijo un poco más serio- te quedaría perfecto el look, más si hay algún príncipe encantador por ahí que te haga compañía- movió sus cejas graciosamente

-Oh por Zeus tú también- suspire con un poco de exageración- que de todo te hace pensar en mi como una princesa

-Que tiene de malo? - ahora sí que hablaba en serio- mira sé que no te gusto de la forma que me gustaría, pero yo podría ser tu ficticio príncipe- eso lo sabía pues en los últimos días me ha dicho varias veces que le gusto

-Te volviste loco? - que carajos pasa con los hombres a mi alrededor últimamente y sus ideas descabelladas- tú me estas proponiendo fingir que exactamente si puedo saber?

-Mira Bella sé que esta enamorada hasta el hueso de Edward, eso no lo puedes negar, es imposible tapar el sol con el dedo, aunque la perspectiva colabore un poco- dijo y yo le preste atención- sé que la supuesta boda del tipo te destroza por dentro, pero eres lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no demostrarlo, pero imagina que haya una oportunidad de que puedas darle un poco de su propia receta

-A que te refieres?

-Me ofrezco voluntario a fingir ser tu cita en la dichosa fiesta, solo eso nada mas- me miro con ojos llenos de ternura- dale un poco de celos y si eso no funciona pues entonces me dará más esperanzas a mi

-Esperanza de que exactamente? - levante una ceja

-De que quizás te enamores de mi al menos una milésima parte de lo que lo amas a el- sentencio y no supe que contestar a eso, pasados unos minutos de silencio incomodo decidió romperlo- solo piénsalo y si me necesitas solo llámame, tengo un disfraz de gorila que no he usado en años

Ambos rompimos a reír con su ocurrencia, he de decir que la idea me tienta un poco, pero yo no me siento del todo segura en hacer algo así, no se siente correcto, solo es extraño ver a Andrew como algo más que un amigo.

-No prometo nada, pero lo pensare

-Eso es suficiente para mí- se levantó y tomo ambas tazas- el deber llama señorita, tengo que trabajar

-Te veo luego- dije cuando se fue definitivamente.

Cuando llegue a casa luego de pasar al supermercado por algunas cosas que faltaban en mi despensa encontré algo que no esperaba en mi puerta, en medio de ella unido con cinta adhesiva había un girasol hermoso, mi flor favorita de todas, rápidamente la tome y tras esta había una pequeña nota

 _Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, necesito hablar contigo, llámame cuando puedas hablar_

Estuve a punto de tirar ambas cosas, pero algo me lo impidió, lo mismo que no me dejo tomar el teléfono y marcarle de inmediato, si quiere hablar conmigo será mañana que le diga que sí, cuando lo haya pensado lo suficiente como para saber que no le voy a gritar nada mas de verlo. No dormí ni un poco esa noche.

En la mañana lo primero que vi fue la notificación de correo electrónico donde se me notificaba que "La sombra de alguien a quien solía conocer" fue la fotografía seleccionada para mi participación en el concurso de la galería, además de comunicarme que en los próximos días los encargados de su boletín mensual me harán una pequeña entrevista pues estoy dentro de los diez finalistas del concurso. Demás está decir que brinque como niña pequeña.

Ese día solo tenía la clase, por lo que perfectamente podría dormir hasta tarde pero no pude pues dos enormes animales se colaron en mi cama y no paraban de jugar, decidí que los llevaría al parque así que los prepare para el pequeño viaje en auto, desde el día del accidente no los saco a caminar a ambos por ahí, así que los llevo en auto hasta kingswood park donde corremos un poco.

 _Kingswood park, si puedes te veré ahí en una hora_. Presioné el botón de enviar y en cuestión de minutos recibí respuesta _Ahí estaré, no estoy trabajando por las mañanas._

Llegue al parque cuarenta minutos después de su mensaje, al bajar del auto mi teléfono sonó alertándome de una llamada, conteste sin ver

- _Puedo verte-_ fueron palabras un poco escalofriantes, pero se trataba de Ed, aunque lo odie en ocasiones jamás sería capaz de producir miedo en mi persona- _gira a la derecha_ \- y corto así nada mas

Me gire tal como me había dicho, pero no fue necesario buscarlo mucho, estaba a unos metros más allá de mí, recostado en un árbol siendo la viva imagen de la despreocupación, brazos cruzados y todo, lo único que delataba que no se encontraba del todo bien era la cara de destrucción total que se traía, grandes círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos y tenía una barba un poco gruesa, su ropa también ayudaba, portaba un jean negro y tenis, así como una sudadera con capucha.

-Luces terrible- le solté sin tacto, me miro y sonrió, con esa jodida sonrisa, mi sonrisa- y bien? Querías hablar, aquí me tienes, habla

-Caminemos te parece? - asentí y el tomo a Hades- primero lo siento, por todo, sé que herí tus sentimientos y no tengo excusa que valga- tomo una respiración profunda- pero no solo por eso te pedí hablar conmigo, quiero que lo escuches por mí y no por mis hermanos- sabía que iba a decir

-Al grano, que no tengo todo el día- acelere un poco más el paso gracias a Leo

-Me voy a casar con Tanya- y ahí damas y caballeros perdí toda la cordura que me quedaba, no sé si en este hermoso parque ha muerto alguien, pero estoy segura de que ahora si habrá un homicidio, como se le ocurre decirme eso, si está bien que sus hermanos algo me habían comentado, pero no creí que fuera tan enserio- y te lo digo porque quiero que entiendas que mi pensamiento siempre ha sido el mismo, eso es algo que no ha cambiado

-Lo sé, pero si como me dijiste que no me quieres cerca, entonces porque me cuentas toda tu maldita vida- le grite al final

-Porque no quiero perderte

-Pues te digo algo amigo- énfasis en la palabra amigo- jodete! Porque ya me perdiste

-Isabella escúchame- pidió deteniéndose- tu sabes que siempre he creído que un niño no merece nacer fuera de un matrimonio

-Y prefieres que nazca en uno donde sus padres no se quieran- contraataque

-Tu no entiendes, yo no lo hago por mí, lo hago por él o ella- casi gritó, en su voz había desesperación, _algo no me estás diciendo Cullen_ \- además, no puedo perder la oportunidad de verlo crecer

-Te están obligando a casarte con ella, es en serio? - sin quererlo me reí de lo absurdo de la situación

-Nadie me está forzando a nada, solo que el único motivo por el que Tanya se quedaría aquí en Manchester es si me caso con ella, sino se ira a Escocia a vivir con su madre

-Pues entonces pelea por la custodia de ese bebe, no seas un imbécil- _más de lo que ya eres_

-Y luchar contra Josheph James, el mejor abogado de familia de esta ciudad? - por lo que veo su decisión está tomada- además no puedo trasladar toda mi vida allá, ni estar viajando todo el tiempo, al estar con ella solo me aseguro de verlo cuando quiera

-Sabes que, cuando arregles toda esta mierda que te rodea llámame- le dije dándome la vuelta para irme, no se puede ayudar a quien no quiere- cuando en realidad aparezca el verdadero Edward que he conocido desde hace tiempo

Caminé con leo delante de mí, dándome cuenta de que alguien me faltaba, había olvidado a Hades, por lo que tuve que dar la vuelta y con todo el enojo que sentía caminar de nuevo hacia Edward, estaba en el mismo lugar solo que me daba una mirada algo divertida, aunque la alegría no estaba llenando sus ojos, más bien había una profunda tristeza en ellos

-Y devuélveme a mi jodido perro- tome a Hades de su correa y volví a emprender mi marcha en dirección a casa, no tiene caso que siga aquí, sin darme cuenta sonreí por el pequeño incidente, como es posible que olvidara a mi propio perro.

Ahí me di cuenta de que no importa que, siempre habrá algo de Ed que me hará sonreír, es una lástima que ya no lo dejare que me haga reír, es más ni siquiera que se me acerque hasta que arregle toda su situación con ese pobre niño que no merece nacer y crecer en un matrimonio donde su padre no quiere a su madre.

Cuando llegué a casa le envié un mensaje a los chicos, necesitaba sacar de mi sistema la pequeña charla que tuvimos, al poco tiempo todos respondieron

 _Al: No lo puedo creer_ _como se le ocurre algo así_

 _Emm: Lo siento por el tipo pero que se joda_

 _Seth: Es un héroe…_

 _Seth: Al casarse con la bruja esa_

 _Ro: Impide una boda 2.0? *ojos esperanzados*_

 _Yo: NO VA A PASAR XD_

Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que si el no hacía nada debería hacerlo yo, de todas formas, según ellos yo no hice nada para impedir la boda en primer lugar, de hecho, lo único que hizo que no se casaran desde julio fue nuestro amigo el camión.

Luego de leer las diversas opiniones de todos decidí llamar a alguien que probablemente me diga lo mismo, que es mejor luchar a no intentarlo, Jazz, quien me contesto al cuarto timbrazo

- _SI, mi hermano acaba de colgar hace un segundo, no lo perdones, no le ayudes en nada, deja que se ahogue en su propia miseria-_ dijo apenas contesto

-Hola a ti también- dije con voz sarcástica- es bueno saber que conoces mis pensamientos, aunque te equivocaste un poco, no te iba a pedir consejo para ayudarlo

- _Y entonces? A que debo el honor de tu llamada_

-Rose quiere que vuelva al plan de impedir la boda…de nuevo-suspire audiblemente

- _Y lo vas a hacer? Cuenta conmigo como cómplice-_ sé que se está riendo, eso es algo que amo de Jasper, es tan optimista que encuentra siempre algo positivo en todo

-No lo sé, por eso te llamaba, crees que lo haría cambiar de opinión?

- _Tú con esa masa descuidada que últimamente es mi hermano puedes hacer cualquier cosa y lo hará, o es que no has aprendido nada en los últimos qué? Veinte años-_ rio- _recuerdas cuando con una mirada tuya y un por favor te compartía sus siempre bien cuidados dulces? Emily hasta lo intento, pero no lo logro_

-Esto no son golosinas Jazz- dije remarcando lo obvio- estamos hablando de un matrimonio

- _Piénsalo, por ahora solo hazle la vida un poco difícil, no lo sé, muestrales a ambos que no te afecta nada de esto y si te decides seré el primero en ayudar, el round uno dalo en la fiesta de la próxima semana_

-De acuerdo, prometo pensarlo, pero solo eso nada mas- la verdad ya me cansé de ser la tonta que siempre busca como salvar al chico, aunque la idea de molestarlo me ilumino la creatividad- puedo llevar a alguien más a la fiesta?

- _Siempre y cuando no sea Alice si, la invite a la fiesta y a su extraño novio-_

-Oh créeme, no es Alice- reí con una falsa risa malévola.

- _De acuerdo, te veré luego-_ Termino la comunicación e inmediatamente llame a quien se supone que me ayudara con fastidiar a Edward un rato, lógicamente, no es una broma, quiero que sienta algo de todo lo que yo he sentido en este tiempo, especialmente quiero que vea que estoy bien sin él.

Los días pasaron y yo tenía todo listo para la dichosa fiesta de Jazz, termine por hacerle caso y me disfrace de princesa, pero no de cualquiera, mi versión de Blanca nieves era un poco más retorcida de lo que él tenía en mente, de eso estaba segura.

Mi disfraz en realidad consistía en caracterizar una muñeca de ventrílocuo vestida de Blanca Nieves, solo que embrujada, Ro ayudo bastante con todo el concepto, por lo que mi vestido estaba rasgado en partes, mis zapatos eran unas converse viejas algo rotas bañadas en sangre falsa, no demasiada, solo algunas salpicaduras, al igual que mi vestido.

Todo esto lo completaba el nuevo estilo de mi cabello, deje el cafe total y decidí hacer algunos mechones grises, al igual que las puntas, no demasiado claras, pero si lo suficiente para que se note. Lógicamente, el disfraz no estaría completo sin el maquillaje, Ro en serio se esforzó por lograr el resultado que quería, mi piel se veía algo mas pálida, mis labios eran rojos de un tono sangre, brillantes y bajo mis ojos había unas falsas ojeras, sin perder detalle, mi boca tenía también la característica forma de este tipo de muñecas, dividiendo las mejillas y el mentón por una línea, aunque Rose se emocionó y coloco con maquillaje las cabezas de tornillos en la unión de mi boca y una falsa grieta en mi frente que llegaba hasta mi ojo izquierdo. Además, en mis muñecas y tobillos atamos una cuerda que simulaba a las marionetas móviles, lógicamente, estaban rotas. Era perfecto y muy espeluznante, pero lo amaba.

Ella y Emm, por su parte iban vestidos de una forma más tradicional, como una pareja de los cuarenta, Dan era el soldado y ella la enfermera, se veían geniales. Alice decidió algo más clásico, eligiendo vestir como una chica de los veinte, con un vestido blanco de encaje muy hermoso. James no la acompañaba en esta ocasión, cosa que agradecí; el tipo y yo simplemente no congeniamos.

Y qué decir de mi amigo acompañante, Jacob iba vestido como un mago de inicios de siglo, con sombrero de copa y todo, se veía bastante atractivo, me miro analizando mi atuendo desde mi cabeza hasta mis zapatos dándome una mirada algo confusa, sin embargo, no le tome atención a ese pequeño detalle.

Todos estábamos en mi casa y cuando fue hora decidimos entrar por la puerta de atrás, esta vez Jasper se lució bastante con todo el tema del circo, la decoración era muy interesante, aunque algunas cosas me daban un poco de miedo como los frascos que hacían de lámparas en algunas mesas en ellos había lo que parecía cabezas de personas, aunque sé que solo son imágenes tridimensionales.

Coloco una mesa con todos los dulces que alguien pueda imaginar con tema de circo, además de tener una pequeña máquina de algodón de azúcar en la esquina de la mesa. Lo vi e identifiqué rápidamente, como no podía ser de otra forma su disfraz era el más sencillo de todos, solo llevaba traje, pero no cualquier traje, era un traje victoriano, de sus hombros colgaba una capa, y en su mano traía un sombrero de copa muy similar al de Jake.

-Wow- dijo al vernos- todos lucen muy bien, por cierto, soy Jasper- le tendió la mano a Andrew

-Te recuerdo, Jacob Black, por cierto- le devolvió el saludo

-Que diantres eres? -pregunto Emm y el como si nada saco de su chaqueta un enorme cuchillo de carnicero, lo mostró como esperando que diéramos con el disfraz-Oh amigo eres genial, como no se me ocurrió a mí, Jack el destripador, simplemente genial- chocaron sus puños y todos reímos

-Princesa de mi vida- se rio, de inmediato supe que era una broma- que carajo hay en tu cabeza retorcida? Si te dije que serias una perfecta Blanca Nieves, pero no pensé que serias tan buena siendo una muñeca loca

-Créditos a Rose por favor- reí y le hice una pequeña reverencia- y te hice caso después de todo no?

-Estas loca mujer- me dijo con un suspiro

-Eso me han dicho- fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme callada abruptamente al ver a Edward venir hacia nosotros.

Venia como siempre unido a la lapa que tiene por prometida, quien me vio antes que él y me dio una mirada de suficiencia que hizo a mis dientes crujir un poco. Sus disfraces eran algo tan opuesto uno de otro, ella por un lado parecía más una conejita de Play Boy que el supuesto ángel que representaba, su traje blanco era tan corto y ajustado que la hacía ver gorda y de su espalda salían dos incomodas alas.

Él era un tema aparte, su disfraz era sencillo, un traje militar que creo pertenece a la fuerza aérea, le sentaba bastante bien, con ese cabello cobre despeinado y sin lentes dejando al descubierto sus ojos, no pude negarlo, se veía como siempre insoportablemente guapo.

-Hola a todos- dijo mirándome directamente, no sé qué fue, pero no pude despegarme su mirada- se ven bien- saludo a todos de forma cordial, excepto a Jacob a quien le dedico una mirada envenenada, internamente me reí.

-Veo que viniste acompañada-me dijo mirando a Jake como incitándolo a decir algo- por cierto, luces escalofriantemente bien

-Tengo mis momentos- me encogí de hombros- ahora si me disculpan bailare con mi cita

-Solo sácame de la duda El- me dijo y en su voz noté algo ácido- que haces tú con un tipo como este

-Y a ti que te importa- hale a Jake hacia la improvisada pista de baile que había en medio del patio.

Varios pares de ojos me miraron algo desconcertados al ver que tomaba la mano de 2.0 de forma tan casual, como si lo hiciera siempre, hasta yo misma me sorprendí de la naturalidad que había entre ambos al bailar.

-No es por incomodarte, pero tu _amigo_ \- enfatizo la palabra amigo- me mira como si quisiera arrancar mi garganta- se rio como si no pasara nada y logro que diera una vuelta bastante complicada, dejándome de frente a Ed y su llavero quien al verme lo tomo de las solapas de su traje y lo beso apasionadamente, quise vomitar, pero solo rodé mis ojos

-No le hagas caso- me reí- sé que lo he dicho varias veces, pero gracias por hacer esto

-Es un placer- me dijo y en sus ojos vi ternura- para eso estamos los amigos, ahora démosle algo de que hablar- acto seguido me hizo volver a girar y no pude evitar reír como si no hubiese mañana.

La noche siguió su curso de manera estupenda, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo, yo por mi parte, la estaba pasando más bien de lo que pensaba al lado de Jacob, hablamos de todo y de nada por lo que parecían horas, reímos y bailamos al lado de los chicos e incluso se ofreció a bailar con Alice cuando Jasper se desapareció pues todo lo que lleva la noche prácticamente secuestro a Al de nuestro lado.

En cierto momento me aleje de la mesa de los chicos para ir al baño, al entrar a la casa me encontré con mi persona menos favorita de la vida, de solo verla quería golpearla hasta que me cansara, pero como no se puede todo en esta vida solo me limite a caminar más rápido

-Hey fea- dijo y yo rodé los ojos, últimamente lo hago mucho cuando estoy cerca suyo- espera un momento que necesito decirte algo

-Que quieres Tanya

-Nada- se miró las uñas- solo que creo que ahora ves porque me eligió a mi o no? - me mostró su dedo donde el mismo anillo decoraba su mano

-Serias tan amable de ilustrarme pues no sé de qué hablas- dije picándola un poco, no iba a dejar que me intentara arruinar la noche

-Es que no lo ves? Mientras que tú te esfuerzas en verte más fea de lo que ya eres yo elijo ser hermosa, tener elegancia

-En serio? - le di una mirada de cuerpo entero a su horrible traje de ángel- mira niña de papá, no me importa solo déjame decirte algo, te hubieras visto mejor como el enemigo del capitán Ahab

-Y ese quién es? - su cerebro esta tan lleno de basura que sabía que no entendería mi comentario

-Moby Dick, la ballena blanca- le dije y acto seguido se intentó abalanzar contra mí, pero una mano la detuvo- Oh no te atrevas a tocarme un pelo loca que aún tengo ganas de sacar tu lengua venenosa por lo que dijiste sobre mi padre así que, si no quieres que te la de para la cena déjame en paz de una maldita vez, lo siento por amenazar a tu novia loca Edward- vi cómo se marchó en dirección contraria, en busca de la fiesta supongo

Emprendí mi marcha a paso rápido dando gracias al cielo de que Rose sugirió el uso de tenis en vez de tacones, di la vuelta en el pasillo que da a la salida escuchando como me llamaba, traté de ignorarlo, pero no pude avanzar mucho, dos brazos fuertes me arrinconaron contra la pared y su cuerpo

-No tan rápido muñeca- casi lo golpeo por llamarme así pero luego recordé mi atuendo- lo siento por Tanya

-Jodete Edward- lo empuje, pero no tuvo efecto- además deja de disculparte por ella y siendo honesta no me importa

-Bella por favor- se acercó más a mí y podía sentir casa maldito centímetro de su cuerpo unido al mío- necesito a mi amiga ahora

-Cual? Tú la mataste hace días cuando dijiste que no necesitabas mi apoyo- lo mire a los ojos, reí sin humor- no intentes resucitar a los muertos, que eres medico no Dios

-No me hagas esto- me dijo uniendo su frente a la mía- no sabes lo difícil que es verte con el idiota

-Eso es lo que sentia yo al verte con ella a cada minuto del día, ahora no me digas que algo es difícil cuando tu solo te enredaste en lo que estas rodeado- estar tan cerca suyo hacia que mi respiración fuera un poco más rápida y superficial

-No sabes cuánto me haces falta Bell- Le di una pequeña risita

-Oh claro que lo sé, pero sabes, será peor- levanto una ceja- eso sentí yo por un tiempo, pero ya no lo siento, lo divertido es que me vas a extrañar y ya no va a sonar tu teléfono diciendo que soy yo, ya no te voy a hacer reír, ni habrá quién te entienda como yo lo hago y sabes porque- despegue mi mirada de la suya- porque no solo terminaste con tu novia, también mataste a tu mejor amiga en el proceso de tu autodestrucción, ahora por favor suéltame

-No- negó con su cabeza y forcejee un poco, no me hacía daño, pero si no se aparta de mi romperé mis muchas promesas y lo voy a besar hasta el cansancio

-Por favor- dije y una pequeña lagrima bajo por mi mejilla- déjame ir, no nos hagamos esto, tu elegiste y yo también lo hice ahora vivamos con nuestra elección

-Eso es todo? Aquí muere lo que pudo ser

-Eso fue enteramente tu culpa, no soy yo la que puso un anillo enorme en la mano de mi ex, ni tampoco fui yo quien me aleje por miedo a luchar- lo mire seria esta vez- no mi amigo ese fuiste tú así que por favor solo déjame ir

Hizo lo que le pedí y me dejo, completamente sola en medio del pasillo hacia el baño. Tomo cinco minutos enteros que lograra recomponer mi expresión y volver a la fiesta, cuando lo hice vi a todos riendo y disfrutando de la velada e intente incorporarme a ellos

-Qué te pasa- pregunto Jacob y yo negué con la cabeza y le di una sonrisa

-Nada- mentí, viendo que a pesar de estar rodeada de personas nunca me sentí más sola que como cuando vi que Ed besaba a Tanya frente a mis ojos, discretamente me levanté de la mesa en dirección a los dulces, momento en el que me di cuenta de que ni Jasper ni Alice estaban por ningún lado.

Llegue a la mesa de las bebidas, no solo buscando que beber sino también tratando de arrancar la imagen de mis ojos, pues, aunque diga que no me importa nada de lo que pase y me diga a mí misma que todo va a pasar y que en algún momento superare esto, no es tan fácil, no solo porque verlos me duele, sino también porque no es sencillo separarte de alguien ha entretejido las líneas de su vida con las tuyas durante tanto tiempo como nosotros. Aunque un beso entre ambos me lastima, lo que realmente se siente como una aguja siendo clavada en mi columna es ver en que personas nos hemos convertido ambos, prácticamente no puedo siquiera estar cerca suyo sin que las emociones nublen mi juicio.

-Me permites un último baile- su voz sonó desde mi espalda, instintivamente salte del susto, hace tan solo unos segundos lo vi al otro lado del lugar- por favor

-Porque debería hacerlo- pregunte tratando de ser fuerte y no voltear pues si veo sus ojos sé que caeré sin remedio

-Porque me debes un baile desde la fiesta del año pasado- quiso bromear, pero el resultado fue penoso, su tono era suplicante

-Lo siento, pero no se puede, es momento de que vaya a casa- me di vuelta con la mirada puesta en el piso moviéndome más rápido de lo que mi coordinación me permitía y como no mi torpeza salió a relucir como de costumbre en el mejor momento.

Me tropecé con mi propio pie, espere la caída estrepitosa que daría como resultado mi cara contra el suelo, además de generar entre los presentes alguna que otra risa. Lo interesante es que no di contra el suelo, un par de brazos me sostuvieron a escasos centímetros del piso.

-Con calma- dijo Edward poniéndome nuevamente en mis dos pies- parece que no perderemos la costumbre, siempre salgo en tu rescate

-Pues hay costumbres que deberían romperse, no crees, por el bien de ambas partes

-Creo que me gusta eso de ser el príncipe de armadura brillante y por lo que veo hoy a ti te luce el look de princesa en apuros- me guiño un ojo y sonrió mostrándome su dentadura brillante

-Oxidada sería mejor- le reste importancia a su rostro sonriente- y como vez no soy una princesa en apuros, en realidad soy el demonio apropiándose de un pequeño cuerpo de madera- le di mi mejor intento de una mirada de locura, aunque sé que no tuvo efecto- Ahora sí, será mejor que me vaya, es tiempo de volver a casa, mañana hay que trabajar- era mentira, pero no quería correr el riesgo de verlo de nuevo por la mañana.

-Adios- dijo soltándome por fin y dejándome libre de moverme en dirección a Jacob y los chicos para poder irnos a casa, eso, si lográbamos hallar a Alice en algun momento

* * *

Hola hola! He vuelto más rápido de lo que pensaba

Que les pareció el cap? Antes de que me digan que estoy loca por volver de nuevo al compromiso he decirles chic s que si leen el prólogo la historia ya estaba pensada de esta forma así que sin hacerles un spoiler ni nada de una les digo, en algun momento va a llegar la boda, porque así lo pensé.

Espero que sigan leyendo lo que queda, que ya espero que no sean muchos caps. de corazón Gracias por leerme y por dejarme rrvs lindos que me hacen querer segir escribiendo está historia.

Nos leemos, un abrazo, Geova :D


	20. 19

19

- _Bese a Jasper-_ dijo al otro lado del teléfono, eso es algo que sospechaba, hace dos días que fue la fiesta y ninguno de los dos había explicado el porque de su desaparición repentina

-Y? que tal?- me reí, se que posiblemente esta entrando en pánico en este momento, Alice tiene un enorme talento para tener una crisis existencial en cualquier momento, por lo que sea

- _Como que que tal? Te volviste loca, me siento terrible-_ Oh si lo olvidaba el insoportable noviecito ese, James, el amigo de Tanya y quien prácticamente me llamo rompehogares- _Creo que voy a terminar con James_

 _-_ Porque?

- _Porque no es correcto estar con alguien que no quieres, me gusta, pero creo que estoy enamorada de Jazz-_ Dijo con voz triste

-Y hasta ahora lo notas mujer?- seguí riéndome, aunque no lo hago por hacerle burla de la situación, solo me parece cómico- Alice, te lo he dicho desde hace tiempo, se te nota

- _Lo se-_ fue lo único me dijo al respecto- _de veras que creo que seriamos un buen argumento para una película_

Me reí mas fuerte aun, recordando nuestra pequeña broma, Alice siempre dice que nuestra vida amorosa es tan interesante que debería ser una película, además asegura que nos haríamos millonarias si vendiéramos los derechos de la "historia".

Seguimos hablando un largo rato, tiempo en el que me conto con lujo de detalles que había pasado desde que desaparecieron en la fiesta, por lo que me comento hablaron de todo un poco y cuando casi decidían volver Jazz la beso, para después invitarla a salir este sábado, algo que me hace mas que feliz por ambos, deberían por una vez hacerle caso a lo que sienten por el otro y darse una oportunidad.

Colgué cuando llegue al salón de clase, este seria mi ultimo mes aquí pues Thomas retomara labores a finales de noviembre, lo que me pone algo melancólica pues me había acostumbrado a la rutina de preparar un tema diferente para cada clase, pero lo sabia, esto solo es transitorio, lo que me beneficia pues si de una vez y por todas decido irme de aquí.

La clase paso sin menores contratiempos, el tema de hoy era libre por lo que vi unos muy buenos trabajos sobre una gran variedad de temas, pero quien nuevamente robo mi atención, fue Riley, el chico flacucho del que no podía aprender su nombre, sin duda es un excelente fotógrafo aun y cuando esta empezando en esta disciplina, sus fotografías cada clase son excelentes, logra sin problemas transmitir los sentimientos que quiere, pero al pobre chico le cuesta expresarse en frente de la clase, probablemente por timidez.

Los días se fueron prácticamente volando, entre mi trabajo en la universidad y la agenda prácticamente llena de bodas no tenia tiempo para nada, después de llegar a casa lo único que hacía era cenar algo y jugar un rato con los perros, tras eso prácticamente caía en la inconsciencia hasta la mañana siguiente.

Hoy estamos a quince de noviembre, hace frio pero eso no hace que me levante de la cama y salga a trabajar como todos los días, hoy tengo que ir con una pareja a ver la iglesia en la que se casaran la próxima semana, debo verlos en un pequeño restaurante llamado Fillers, baje y decidí que no iría en auto, pues no tengo ganas de conducir, al ver el correo encontré la edición de noviembre de la galería donde se dedica una pagina a cada finalista del concurso anua, no pensaba devolverme, por lo que solo la guarde en mi bolso.

Llegue en taxi justo a la hora, encontré a Richard y Amanda pocos minutos después y de ahí decidimos caminar hasta la iglesia, debo decir que odio a quien sea que controle el destino, suerte o lo que sea, la iglesia se llama St. Edward's Church crumpsall*. _Es que no hay mas nombres en el ancho y extenso mundo?_

No le di importancia y me dedique a observar la iglesia, era muy hermosa y me daba muchísimas ideas sobre la temática de la fotografía de la boda, duramos cerca de una hora en revisar desde que ángulos y tomas quería la pareja para inmortalizar su amor y sin poder evitarlo les tome una fotografía cuando no se dieron cuenta de que los veía compartir un beso tierno.

Al salir cada quien se fue por su lado y yo camine en búsqueda de un taxi que me llevara al estudio, hoy tenia que hacer fotografías a un producto en el que trabaja Jo. Es muy gracioso, pasaban autos y autos, pero ni un solo jodido taxi así que camine mas, de todas formas tengo toda la mañana, mientras caminaba Saque mi teléfono para contestar algunos correos cuando de pronto de ver la pantalla y me di de cara contra el frio piso de la acera.

Sentía un dolor punzante en mi frente, alguien me había tirado, lo se por el golpe que sentí segundos antes de besar el suelo, trate de ponerme de pie cuando unas manos me ayudaron.

-Oh por el ángel, lo siento tanto- una chica me ayudo a levantarme- no te vi, venia un poco apresurada, estas bien?

-Eso creo, descuida no pasa nada, estoy algo acostumbrada a saludar de cerca el piso- le conteste para restarle algo de gravedad al asunto, pues la chica se veía bastante asustada

-Pero claro que no estas bien- la mire confundida- tu cabeza sangra- Oh, así que eso era el dolor en mi frente- hay un hospital aquí cerca, déjame acomodarte por favor

Solamente asentí, la verdad no me siento mal ni nada pero al tocar mi frente mi mano quedó llena de sangre así que es mejor que me revisen, aunque el hospital que está más cerca es el ese menos deseos de visitar me produce, North Manchester, espero no encontrarme a Edward por ningún lado.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Nora- se presentó la chica que parecía salida de alguna convención geek o algo, su camisa era bastante genial, en el frente tenía un dibujo alusivo a una de mis sagas favoritas, y en el pequeño bolso que cruzaba su pecho llevaba algunos pines alusivos a libros, se acomodó su cabello rizado en un moño- bien, mi auto esta por aquí, dame un minuto y vuelvo

-De acuerdo- contesté y espere a que volviera, en lo que venía comencé a sentirme un poco mareada y mi cabeza dolía bastante más que hace un rato, debe ser producto del golpe contra el piso que me di, pasaron unos minutos cuando finalmente apareció, entre en el auto y ella condujo en silencio

-De verdad que lo siento, no te vi, venía algo apurada contestando varios asuntos de la universidad que me urgían y no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí- se rio de forma algo nerviosa

-Descuida, en serio no pasa nada, estoy muy acostumbrada a estar en el piso- me reí- y me llamo Bella, creo que no te lo había dicho

Cerca de diez minutos después estaba aparcando el auto, entramos por la sala de urgencias y rápido una enfermera apareció, se me hacía conocida de alguna parte pero ahora no podía recordar de donde, pidió mis datos y al darle mi nombre sus ojos brillaron con sospecha

-Sabia que te me hacías conocida- me dijo y me sonrió con una sonrisa cálida que me hizo recordarla, ella era la enfermera de cuidados intensivos el día del accidente- eres la amiga del doctor Cullen-asentí- bien veamos, que pasó?

-Accidentalmente la golpee y callo al piso golpeándose la frente, creo que tiene una herida bastante fea pues no ha dejado de sangrarle- le dijo Nora a la enfermera quien solo anoto los datos en el expediente

-De acuerdo, en algunos momentos un médico vendrá a reviste y suturar esa herida- dijo para marcharse después

-Nora, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer- dije al cabo de unos minutos y verla bastante concentrada en su teléfono con expresión preocupada

-La verdad es que tengo que estudiar para un examen que hay mañana- torció el gesto

-Pues entonces ve, yo voy a estar bien, no es nada- la tranquilice, la verdad me dolía bastante la cabeza pero no quise mencionar ese detalle- más bien has hecho mucho

-Segura que estarás bien?- preguntó y yo asentí- de acuerdo, de veras lo siento

-No te preocupes, estará en las mejores manos- Oh por todo lo santo es que en todo el maldito hospital solo Edward es medico? De seguro esa enfermera le fue con el chisme- puedes irte sin preocuparte, me encargaré de ella- le dijo dándole una sonrisa radiante que la hizo parpadear, maldito, siempre obtiene lo que quiere con una sonrisa- Estás bien?- pregunto hacia mi

-Si, y gracias Nora, suerte con tu examen- le dije a la chica cuando se marchó

-De acuerdo, mareos?- negué- visón borrosa? Dolor de cabeza-

-Solo un poco- dije- que no deberías estar en pediatría?

-Si, pero necesitaba saber que estabas bien, me asusté bastante cuando Theresa me dijo que estabas aquí- así que si fue la enfermera la bocazas- puedo hacerte una radiografía, solo para descartar que no tienes una contusión

-Estoy perfectamente bien, solo se me abrió la frente, sabes que no es nada- bufando contesté antes su preocupación, aunque debo admitir que es lindo tener un doctor así de guapo

-Bien déjame ver entonces-Dije tomo un par de guantes- Pues no es muy sencillo que digamos, es una herida bastante profunda, efectivamente necesitaré suturar eso

Tomo de una bandeja un frasco de lo que supongo es un anestésico y una jeringa, al momento me tense, siempre he odiado que me inyecten lo que sea, se que es necesario adormir la zona pero me mata saber que tendrá que punzar mi piel en repetidas ocasiones. Se acercó a mí con el artilugio del demonio en su mano, instintivamente tome su bata fuertemente, el solo río divertido, sabía que le tenía miedo a las agujas.

-Tranquila princesa, pasará rápido lo prometo- acarició mi rostro con delicadeza y si no fuera porque podría atinarle al lugar equivocado le hubiera pateado la pierna por su comportamiento, no me gusta que me trate así, aún estoy furiosa con el porque se va casar con Queenie, sentí tres pinchazos en cada lado de la herida, pero tras eso no sentí nada más que un adormecimiento- te lo dije, soy rápido

Comenzó con la labor de suturar mi frente, y en efecto fue bastante rápido, algo que ya sabia, otras veces Ed ha suturado alguna parte de mi cuerpo, todo gracias a mi gran gracia al andar. Que tú mejor amigo sea doctor y tu un completo desastre andante es una enorme ventaja, lo había probado con anterioridad.

-Listo- dijo dándome una sonrisa y limpiando la sangre alrededor, sus manos como siempre eran suaves- ahora es momento de hacerte una radiografía

-Ya te dije que no es necesario- lo que quería solo era salir de ahí, no me gusta verlo, afecta mi plan de alejarme de el por propia voluntad

-Pues yo digo que no y aquí el doctor soy yo así que acompáñame- su voz fue un poco firme, se que hablaba en serio y de todas formas terminaré aceptando, así que me baje de la camilla, supe que hacerlo de forma precipitada fue una mala idea ya que todo me daba vueltas, Edward me tomo en sus brazos para estabilizar mi equilibrio- con calma corderito, que no quiero tener que suturar tu rostro, de nuevo

-Jodete- dije y me soltó, solo para que me ayudara a caminar hacia la sala de radiología

-Vendré por ti en unos minutos, solo debo solucionar algo arriba- de nuevo acarició mi mejilla y yo gruñí un poco, odiaba su actitud confusa

No tardaron mucho en tomar mi radiografía y según el técnico estará lista en pocos minutos, al salir me esperaba Ed afuera, quien me llevo nuevamente a urgencias ya que no me iban a ingresar pero no tenia permitido salir aún, se fue sin mediar palabra y al cabo de veinte minutos que se me hicieron eternos de nuevo apareció.

-Tienes una pequeña contusión, pero no es nada grave, solo que si duermes alguien debe despertarte cada dos horas, solo por si acaso, me ofrezco voluntario, ya no tengo pendientes por el día y tu no te vas a ir sola

-Ni lo pienses- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-No seas cabezota Bella- frunció el ceño- por favor solo déjame cuidarte, velo como la devolución de un gesto, tu no me dejaste cuando estaba aquí, así que eso haré yo, solo por hoy, prometo no matarte mientras duermes- se rio y me dio esos ojos de cachorro abandonado que consiguen casi todo

-preocúpate más bien porque no sea yo quien te asesine mientras duermes- le dije sería, una última vez y me alejo para siempre- acepto, pero no creas que esto soluciona que aún no quiero nada contigo

-Es lo único que importa- sonrió de nuevo- vamos?- me ofreció su brazo y a regañadientes acepte.

Llegamos a su auto y el, como todo un caballero abrió mi puerta, resople con fastidio ganándome una carcajada de su parte, luego salió del estacionamiento y en los minutos que duro el trayecto no dijimos ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar nuevamente me abrió la puerta, esta vez sin embargo no dije nada y el tampoco, la verdad este silencio es un poco incomodo, pero no le di importancia, abrí la puerta y tanto Hades como Leo corrieron alegres en nuestra dirección. Saludo a ambos haciéndoles caricias mientras que yo entraba a casa

-Quieres algo de comer?- me pregunto y yo lo mire extrañada

-Se supone que es mi casa, no la tuya, quieres tu algo de comer?

-Se supone- imito mi tono de voz- que soy quien te va a cuidar, no al revés- rodé los ojos- es la verdad, así que ahora, que te parece si te pones alguna pijama mientras que yo preparo algo para comer, prometo no envinarlo

-Muy gracioso- le dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación, esta vez había ganado

Busque ropa cómoda pero abrigadora, aun hacia un frio del carajo, por lo que con cuidado me puse mi suéter de Mickey mouse favorito y un pantalón de franela, obviamente me puse pantuflas y me ate el cabello alejándolo de la herida de mi frente, que para este momento estaba cubierta con una pequeña venda, salí y fui guiada por el olor hasta la cocina.

Al entrar me encontré a Edward cocinando no se que pero que olía delicioso, estaba de espaldas tarareando una vieja canción de rock que me gustaba desde chica, aun no me había visto, por lo que, con una sonrisa algo malvada en mi rostro le grite

-Que estas haciendo- con el tono de voz de una chica que salía en una caricatura que me gustaba, se volteo dando un salto y dejando caer la cuchara que tenia en la mano, no pude evitarlo y me reí

-Casi me matas del susto- dijo con fingido miedo en su voz- y para tu información solamente hago pollo al curri, tu refrigerador necesita seriamente ser abastecido

-Ya lo se, quizás mañana iré al supermercado- la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de ir a hacer la compra- huele bien

-también sabrá bien, solo dame unos minutos- dijo volteándose de nuevo y continuando su labor.

Minutos después estaba colocando un plato frente a mi que se veía bastante bien, comimos en silencio, cada uno preso de sus propios pensamientos, por mi parte yo solo podía pensar en lo extraño que se siente todo esto, puesto que ambos estamos en una especie de paz armada que nos mantiene al pendiente del otro pero sin acercarnos demasiado.

-Creo que deberías descansar- dijo viéndome con esa cara que pone cuando habla de alguno de sus pacientes- esa pequeña contusión necesita sanar, además supongo que tienes algo de dolor de cabeza o me equivoco- me dio una sonrisa dulce cuando negué con la cabeza

-Me duele un poco, y tienes razón creo que necesito descansar, eres libre- le dije haciéndole un gesto con la mano invitándolo a que se fuera- la verdad no tiene caso que te quedes si quieres que duerma

-Eso dices tu- contraataco- soy una persona fundamental para velar porque no mueras mientras duermes, así que te propongo un trato, veamos una película, la que quieras, pero antes, tomaras lo que te recete para el dolor y luego duerme, yo solo me quedare aquí despertándote cada dos horas

-No te vas a ir cierto- me miro como retándome

-No, te lo dije desde hace rato, lo mas importante que tengo que hacer hoy es cuidarte

-Pues vaya vida tan aburrida que tienes entonces- le dije de forma sarcástica, la verdad se que tiene una vida profesional muy ocupada por lo que me sorprende que aun siga aquí

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no es así, pero no hay nada más importante- evite mirarlo a los ojos y en un pequeño acto de cobardía me di la vuelta yendo hacia la sala

-Veamos una película entonces- obviamente la mas alejada del romance que se pueda

Eligio una película de superhéroes, una de mis favoritas de los últimos años, lastimosamente tuve que compartir el sofá con el pues era el asiento mas cómodo, se sentó al otro extremo del mismo y yo solo me reí internamente, tome la pequeña pastilla que me dio y me cubrí con una manta.

Los minutos pasaban y la película avanzaba, pero la verdad yo no le estaba prestando atención, la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño, siento mis parpados pesados y lo único que quiero es dormir, por lo que sin quererlo termine recostada sobre el hombro de Edward, quise moverme pero el no me dejo, mas bien, termine con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho mientras que acariciaba mi cabeza haciendo que rápido me encontrara prácticamente dormida, aunque puedo jurar que lo escuche susurrar.

- _Dios como te amo Bell-_ aunque pudo ser producto del sueño, así como también el roce de sus labios sobre mi cabello.

Lo que quedaba del día me la pase durmiendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, solo que siendo despertada por Ed cada dos horas, como prometió no se fue, aunque me enoje un poco cuando lo sorprendí leyendo la revista que se había caído de mi bolso cuando me despertó por enésima vez.

-Que haces con eso- le pregunte algo enojada

-Estaba en el piso, es un buen artículo ese que te dedican- comentó con voz indiferente

-No se que dice, aun no lo leo- dije acomodándome nuevamente en mi cama

-Pues hazlo- me lanzo la revista abierta en la pagina dedicada a mi

 _Isabella Swan, la fotógrafa de bodas más buscada últimamente gracias a su impresionante talento para retratar la mejor cara del amor, también es una de las finalistas gracias a su fotografía "La sombra de alguien a quien solía conocer"._

 _Al preguntarle sobre la intencionalidad de su fotografía y el secreto de su éxito al captar imágenes como la que presento su respuesta fue bastante sencilla. "El secreto de todo esto es el amor, amor a la fotografía, aunque también creo que la costumbre ayuda un poco, el sujeto de la fotografía es un buen amigo a quien conozco desde hace varios años"_

El artículo seguía hablando de técnicas y algunos de mis trabajos, además de claro, dedicarle una porción relativamente grande a la fotografía de Edward, lo que sin duda reducía la cantidad de texto disponible, deje de leer para ver al susodicho sentado cómodamente a los pies de mi cama.

-Un buen amigo- dijo marcando comillas en el aire- en serio?

-Y que querías que dijera? Que te acosaba desde que conseguí mi primera cámara?-solamente rio de mi comentario y no dijo nada más, por lo que yo volví a dormir.

Más o menos en eso consistió la noche, ya para la mañana sin duda me sentía mejor, mi cabeza no dolía y Ed finalmente se había ido de mi casa, no sin antes dejar claro que vendida en los próximos días a retirar los puntos y ver todo iba bien, acepte sabiendo que no se iba a dar por vencido y la verdad es mucho más fácil que el doctor venga hasta ti.

Los siguientes días fueron más de lo mismo, trabajar, dar clases, leer y jugar videojuegos, no había hablado con Alice sobre su cita de ayer, sin embargo recibi un mensaje de su parte diciéndome que llamaría en los próximos minutos para darme todos los pormenores a lo que acepte y me dediqué a esperar. El teléfono sonó cinco minutos después de recibir su mensaje.

-Quiero todos los detalles- le dije sin tiempo a que me saludara

 _-Creo que está usted hablando con la persona equivocada señorita Swan-_ dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea- _mi nombre es Anthony James_

-El padre de Tanya- le dije cambiando mi tono de voz- A que debo su llamada

- _La llamo para recordarle la firma de nuestro contrato, debo señalarle que usted firmo un acuerdo legal donde este claramente específica que mientras mi hija y su novio sigan con planes de boda usted ofrecerá sus servicios como fotógrafa-_ dijo con voz autoritaria, la verdad es que al tipo solamente lo he visto unas dos veces y es bastante escalofriante

-Oh claro- es obvio que Tanya le dijo que me había negado a trabajar nuevamente en su boda- pero si mal no recuerdo, ese compromiso se anuló hace meses

\- _como sabrá mi hija nuevamente renovó su compromiso, sin embargo, tengo entendido que usted se niega a cumplir con su parte del acuerdo, lo que me pone en la penosa situación de informarle que una de las cláusulas del contrato que firmó indica que si usted no cumple con lo establecido deberá retribuirnos la suma que fue cancelada por concepto de sus honorarios_

Había olvidado esa estúpida cláusula, es obvio que no pienso pagarle ni una libra por simplemente no aceptar ser parte de su juego

-Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado- mentí- sin embargo, no he recibido propuestas nuevas por parte de ninguno de los novios, sin embargo, mi agenda está llena, no tengo espacio por el próximo mes

\- _Cuanto quiere por volver, créame que le pagaré lo que sea necesario con tal de despejar esa agenda para el día que mi hija quiera casarse, todos tenemos un precio_

Obviamente no pienso perder tal cantidad de dinero que este hombre me pagó, y si ser parte del circo me evitará eso, es mejor sacar algo de provecho, lo que sin duda calmara a este viejo arrogante

-De acuerdo, quiero el doble de lo acordado- al pensar en la suma ridícula quizás y se retracte de ello

\- _Hecho, lo que sea por mi hija y su felicidad, ella se encargará de darle los detalles-_ Jamás pensé que aceptaría, ahora, por mi estúpida bocota estoy metida hasta el fondo en lo que menos quería hacer.- _me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo pacifico._

Y sin más el hombre corto la comunicación dejándome a mi completamente enojada, conmigo misma y mi estupidez, ahora tengo que además de ver como se casa Edward con la persona más necia y caprichosa que he conocido, también planear toda la logística que conlleva cubrir una boda con una novia psicópata y un novio imbécil. El juego esta en marcha.

* * *

*En realidad la iglesia se llama St. Matthew's, pero tenia que cambiarle el nombre aqui para que la frase siguiente cobrara sentido, en realidad, Ed es Matt en mi historia original.

* * *

Muy buenas personas que aun siguen leyendo mi historia! He vuelto, si sienten que el cap es mas corto de lo usual es porque decidi cortarlo en esta parte ya que estaba quedando demasiado largo.

Que les parecio el cap? Como ven, poco a poco el prologo va cobrando mas sentido con forme se acerque la fecha de la boda, creanme todo esta friamente calculado. :D

* * *

El cap anterior olvide el respondiendo RR asi que aqui van los de los caps que no pude responder :)

Melania: No te voy a decir nada, solo espera los proximos caps

Laury D: el FBI se queda corto con todas esas teorias que lanzas, yo tambien la estrangulo a cada rato XD

Guest N°1: lo siento, fue un error de edicion, pero no lo reemplace porque no queria perder los rr

Elena: he pensado en darle un poco mas de felicidad, pero poco a poco las cosas volveran a tomar su curso... o quizas no :D

Karlie7: Ed no se merece nada, yo tambien lo pienso y James es un tema aparte, pero boca cerrada :D

Laury D: De que se viste de pingüino se viste, sera que en Wattpad esta siendo publicada la historia original? se me hace que darles un nombre y una historia propia los hace mas reales?

Guest N° 2: he aqui el cap!

* * *

Como siempre, gracias por leerme, por los favs, follows y rr. Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo Geova :D


	21. 20

20

Cerca de veinte minutos después de que el aterrador padre de Tanya cortara la llamada recibí la llamada que en realidad estaba esperando, ALice sonaba bastante feliz al otro lado de la línea, por lo que puedo entrever nada más saludar es que la cita con Rob no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

-Fue genial- dijo con voz soñadora- me invitó al cine, vimos una comedia romántica que fue perfecta, tras eso, íbamos caminando por el centro comercial cuando me reto a un duelo de Láser Tag, el que perdí, pero no me importó, no me reía así de hace mucho

-Es excelente- contesté sincera, creo que, fuera de ellos, quien más se alegra porque nos hayan tenido esa cita soy yo- y qué pasó después?

-Nada- eso no se lo creía ni ella- bueno, cuando me dejó en casa me besó y en la mañana tenía un mensaje suyo deseándome lindo día

-Ustedes dos son bastante lindos sabes- reí

-Por supuesto que lo sé, soy una ternura- más vale que Al no tiene el ego por las nubes, de lo contrario no podría estar en una habitación cerrada nunca.

-De verás que me alegro, pero a que no sabes quién me acaba de llamar- al obtener una negativa de su parte me dediqué a contarle palabra por palabra la charla que tuve con Anthony James

-Así que si habrá impide una boda 2.0? - pregunto y como respuesta resople- relájate, solo es una pregunta

-La verdad aún no me decido a intentarlo nuevamente, quizá no deba interferir

-Es tu decisión, pero, sabes que pase lo que pase estaré ahí para apoyarte- iba a cambiar de tema nuevamente cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta

-Gracias Al, pero debo colgar, alguien está tocando la puerta como desquiciado- dije caminando directamente a ver quién tenía toda la intención de tirar mi puerta

Frente a mi puerta se encontraba Edward quien me veía con ojos de perro abandonado, algo quiere, conozco esa mirada, de forma instintiva me hice a un lado dejándolo entrar, de todas formas, no se va a ir.

-A que debo el honor de tu visita? - pregunte en tono sarcástico

-Ya han pasado ocho días, te dije que vendría a quitarte los puntos de la frente- su tono de voz es como el que usan los padres con los niños pequeños que no les hacen caso- así que si es posible siéntate en algún lado para poder quitar eso de tu frente- me dijo entrando para dejar dos bolsas de supermercado que no había notado que traía

Hice lo que me dijo sintiéndome repentinamente agradecida, la verdad es que tener puntos no es nada agradable, esa constante sensación de tirantez no es algo que me agrade mucho, una vez sentada en la mesa de la cocina, él se dispuso a sacar de su mochila el equipo necesario

-Listo, aquí vamos- dijo y corto, sus manos como siempre fueron hábiles por lo que prácticamente no sentí nada más que una ligera molestia cuando cortaba un punto

-Eso fue rápido- le dije sonriendo

-Lo sé, he tenido practica- se encogió de hombros con gesto engreído, en eso recordé quien había llamado hace unos minutos y de nuevo me enoje por saber que soy un títere en este teatro

-A que no adivinas quien llamo hace minutos

-No sé quién llamo, Bell no puedo leer mentes por si te has dado cuenta- me dijo divertido.

-Tu suegro- vi como su rostro tomaba una expresión seria- llamo para sobornarme para que volviera a ser la fotógrafa de la boda de su hija- rodé mis ojos

-Y le dijiste que no cierto? - no dije nada y solo lo mire como un gato que se acaba de comer las galletas- le dijiste que no verdad?

-No pude negarme, aunque tu no lo creas, firme un contrato y el muy maldito dice que si no cumplo con trabajar tengo que pagarle todo lo que ellos me pagaron, así que solo le dije que me pagara el doble, pensé que se iba a echar para atrás pero el tipo es insistente y acepto

-Oh cielos, de veras que lo siento, eso no es algo que estuviera en mis planes- vi la sinceridad en sus ojos, pero no se estaría disculpando si él no hubiese decido casarse con una loca.

-Oh claro que no, dime, estaba en tus planes casarte con una psicópata? - negó- tampoco supongo que estaba en tus planes terminar conmigo, ni tampoco querías que dejáramos nuestra "hermosa y tierna" amistad- volvió a negar- entonces porque no actuaste como un hombre y peleaste por lo que querías, oh cierto, le tienes miedo a papi- reí de forma acida

-Mira, no quiero pelear contigo, es mejor que me vaya- dijo algo enojado, pero la verdad no me importa ya nada, el mismo cavo su propia tumba y ahora piensa que de forma milagrosa alguien lo va a salvar, aunque siendo honesta no creo que merezca ser salvado

-Tu no quieres pelear ni conmigo ni por mí, así que solo respóndeme esto Edward y te lo prometo, te voy a dejar en paz con todo esto y solo me limitare a hacer mi trabajo- le dije más seria, ya no había rastro de humor en mi voz- la quieres? Tanto como para pasar el resto de tu vida con ella

Lo vi pensar y me imagine como el hámster que mueve su cerebro se movía con lentitud en la rueda, es un roedor bastante gordo y holgazán, o al menos eso supongo ya que Ed en ocasiones es bastante tonto.

-Sí, es verdad, la quiero lo suficiente como para pasar mi vida con ella y mi hija- vi tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que no le vi caso a seguir intentando, es mas ni siquiera va a haber impide una boda 2.0, eso simplemente no va a pasar- es una niña, ayer lo confirmamos, en unos cuatro meses seré padre

-Pues entonces vete para que puedas vivir con tu familia feliz, solo por favor necesito la fecha de la feliz unión cuanto antes si quieren que deje ese día libre- dije con mi tono de voz más profesional

-te lo haremos saber- se puso de pie y camino con excesiva lentitud hacia mi puerta, casi lo hago moverse más rápido con un golpe en su estómago, así también quizá me saque algo del enojo que siento con él por no escoger un maldito lado, por un momento me dice que se va a casar y que no me quiere cerca pero al siguiente minuto parece sacado de una tarjeta de felicitaciones y buenos deseos- Por cierto, en la bolsa hay algunas cosas para llenar ese refrigerador, pero puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras

-Gracias- dije, pero no lo voltee a ver, tampoco me levante de mi silla en la mesa de la cocina, el conoce perfectamente donde está la salida. Lo escuche cerrar la puerta con extrema delicadeza

Quise gritar y golpear cosas, pero solo respire profundo, dije que no iba a luchar y es lo que hare, no voy a dejar que sus estúpidas decisiones me afecten mas, duele, no voy a mentir, pero dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo y probablemente la tierra de por medio también lo haga, ahora si es momento de pensar en un nuevo destino.

Con eso dando vueltas en mi cabeza abrí las bolsas que dejo, sin quererlo sonreí con ternura por su gesto, había algunas cosas básicas, como vegetales, pero la mayoría de cosas eran dulces que comíamos de niños y que yo sinceramente no he dejado de comer, sobre la tapa de un bote de helado de fresa había una pequeña nota de su puño y letra _cómeme mientras ves una película, es divertido :)._ Por cosas como estas es que no puedo dejar de amarlo, es un tipo dulce, muy en el fondo, lo malo es que su buen corazón no es suficiente.

Pasé el resto del día sin hacer mucho más que preparar mi última clase, Thomas continua con el curso la próxima semana y el miércoles estaba agendado el día libre para que los chicos trabajaran en su proyecto final, así que eso hice, pensar en la mejor clase de todas para que estos futuros fotógrafos se lleven de mí la idea de que la fotografía es algo que se ama.

En la noche, como de costumbre no podía dormir, la idea de irme de forma definitiva era como un tubo a medio cerrar en el fondo de mi mente, por lo que encendí de nuevo mi computadora y busque de forma seria lugares para vivir, lo más lejos que pueda de Manchester, uno en donde Edward no pueda encontrarme al menos que yo lo permita.

Había tantos sitios hermosos en el mundo que quería ver, pero ninguno me convencía del todo, de algo estoy segura, no quiero vivir en Inglaterra por un tiempo, así que comencé a buscar países nuevos, hasta que lo encontré, el lugar perfecto en la ciudad perfecta, un lugar excelente para un nuevo comienzo, al que llegare nada mas saber qué fecha tienen dispuesta el imbécil de Edward y su psicópata novia.

Con mi idea tomando mas forma me dormí bien entrada la madrugada, pensando que por fin es momento de comenzar a superar todo lo que amar a Edward de la forma en que lo hago me ha causado, y el primer paso es irme, algo que cada día que pasa está más cerca.

La tarde del lunes llegue como siempre puntual a mi clase, aun no llegaba ningún estudiante, por lo que aproveche con calma todo el equipo que iba a usar, hoy el tema era la felicidad, esa es la palabra que para mí es más sencilla de representar, pero quiero ver con que me sorprenden estos chicos hoy.

No me equivoque cuando pensaba que iba a tener sorpresas en cuanto a los trabajos del día, todos eran excelentes, no hubo alguno que me decepcionara, sin duda si siguen por este camino serán grandes fotógrafos algún día.

-Chicos- llame la atención cuando la clase estaba por terminar- como sabrán este es ultimo día que daré yo la clase, la próxima semana vendrá el profesor Thomas Evans, quien en realidad era el encargado original de impartir esta clase, por lo que yo me despido en este momento de todos, y sobre todo quiero decirles que me siento muy orgullosa de los productos realizados durante la clase, me he dado cuenta de que serán grandes fotógrafos cuando terminen la carrera

Los pocos minutos que faltaban para la clase los dedicamos a conversar sobre algún consejo sobre qué área elegir a lo que solamente pude decirles que eligieran lo que los hace felices ya que no siempre lo que paga mejor es lo que realmente es nuestra pasión.

Los siguientes días los pase con algo de nervios involuntarios, el viernes es la ceremonia de premiación de todas las categorías del concurso y estoy seriamente preocupada por a quien llevar conmigo, puedo llevar a dos personas, pensé en primer lugar en mama, pero como me había comentado para el día siguiente tenía un encargo enorme, por lo que decidí mejor no complicar más su rutina, al final me decidí por Alice y Jasper, quienes últimamente andan mas juntos que nunca.

Para el miércoles en la noche recibí un correo que me dejo con un sabor de boca algo agridulce, 20 de diciembre, esa es la fecha que Edward y Tanya eligieron para casarse, por un lado, me siento aliviada de que será rápido por lo que más temprano que tarde saldré de esta locura que es mi vida actualmente, pero, para que negarlo, también me siento triste, no tengo ni siquiera un mes para preparar a mi maltrecho corazón, reforzar todas sus medidas de seguridad que poco a poco han ido aumentando de nuevo, alrededor del mismo se elevó un enorme muro que recubre la bóveda que almacena mi bien más preciado, con el fin de que no vuelva a sufrir.

Viernes 28 de noviembre, 7:05 pm, estaba prácticamente lista esperando a que Jazz y Al me dijeran que estaban afuera, la ceremonia es a las 8:00 de la noche, pero odio llegar tarde y tengo veinte minutos de estarlos esperando.

Mientras los esperaba, alisé las arrugas inexistentes de la falda de mi vestido, en esta ocasión elegí un vestido negro que llegaba hasta mi rodilla, totalmente de encaje, sencillo pero lo bastante elegante a mi parecer para el evento. Mi cabello lo llevaba acomodado en un moño de lado y solamente traía unos pequeños pendientes que hacían juego con el vestido.

La puerta sonó e inmediatamente abrí, llevándome la sorpresa del siglo, que no se suponía que era Jasper quien debería estar aquí y no el imbécil de Edward, del brazo de Alice, quien no se veía para nada molesta en estarlo acompañando.

-Qué haces aquí- le pregunte mirándolo sonreír con esa maldita sonrisa encantadora, no tome ni un segundo en mirarlo de cuerpo completo, pantalón negro, camisa del mas inmaculado blanco y saco negro, sin corbata, no lo voy a negar pues sería una estupidez, se veía jodidamente bien, tenía sus lentes de pasta que lo hacen ver como un nerd bastante guapo y ese cabello desordenado combinaba perfectamente con el verde de sus ojos divertidos- no te invite a ti, sino a tu hermano

-Jasper tuvo un pequeño contratiempo con un cliente- esta vez fue Alice quien hablo, repare en su atuendo, un hermoso y delicado vestido verde- y no quería que desaprovecháramos el pase que te dieron

-Por lo que en vista de no poder encontrar un mejor reemplazo me toco venir a mi- dijo sin perder la sonrisa- será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos que la ganadora llegue tarde

-Y a ti quien te dijo que gane- le dije con enojo- solo vámonos que odio la impuntualidad.

Nadie dijo nada en todo lo que duro el trayecto a la galería, pero se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo entre ambos. Al entrar cada uno tomo asiento en una mesa que estaba reservada con mi nombre, solo tenía tres sillas, lo mismo con cada participante, alrededor del salón estaban colocadas todas las fotografías de las categorías participantes, eran trabajos magistrales, lo que me hacía pensar que mi insignificante fotografía de Edward no tenía oportunidad contra las otras nueve.

La ceremonia comenzó a las ocho en punto, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. Según el programa la categoría de retrato era la última en ser galardonada, por lo que no queda más que esperar a que anuncien a los tres ganadores. Las cuatro categorías anteriores fueron pasando poco a poco, lógicamente antes de anunciar al ganador presentaban a los diez finalistas, para anunciar al tercero, segundo y primer lugar respectivamente.

-Bien, es momento de anunciar los ganadores de la última categoría, retrato- dijo el maestro de ceremonias- quiero felicitar a todos los fotógrafos que participaron, sin más veamos las fotografías- comenzó el paso de las diez imágenes, siendo leído su título y autor.

-Todo va a salir bien- sentí su mano sobre la mía por lo que lo miré y este me veía con tanta calidez que quise abrazarlo, pero no lo hice

-Gracias- le contesté alejando discretamente mi mano de la suya, vi como unas pequeñas manchas de tristeza opacaban su mirada

-Bella, escucha- dijo Al- acaban de anunciar el tercer lugar, lo gano el tipo arrogante del desnudo- lo vi acercarse a recibir su certificado, así como un pequeño trofeo con gesto de desagrado

-El segundo lugar, con un margen mínimo con el primer lugar es- sentía mi corazón martillar contra mi pecho- "La sombra de alguien a quien solía conocer" por Isabella Swan- me quede helada, jamás pensé que la fotografía lograra ganar un puesto tan alto, vi las sonrisas de ambos, pero fue Ed quien hablo

-Que estas esperando, ve- hice lo que dijo y me levante a recibir mi premio, con una sonrisa que estoy segura atraviesa todo mi rostro.

-Felicidades- dijo el hombre y me entregaron el certificado que me acreditaba como segundo lugar y mi trofeo, una cámara de plata con un carrete de película que giraba a su alrededor, era hermoso.

Llegue nuevamente a mi lugar y al anuncio del primer lugar no le tome importancia, era feliz con mi segundo puesto. Al terminar debía esperar a la directora de la galería quien deseaba hablar con todos los ganadores de manera individual, cuando llego hasta donde estaba me felicito, pero detuvo su mirada en el hombre de ojos verdes junto a mí.

-Veo que trajo a su modelo señorita Swan- iba a contestarle que no lo era, pero Ed me interrumpió.

-No soy modelo- dijo algo incomodo- solo soy amigo de Isabella

-Oh eso no lo dudo- dijo la mujer- bien en primer lugar, felicidades, debo decirle que fue una decisión muy difícil con respecto al primer lugar

-Gracias- dije sin saber que más agregar

-Lo segundo que quería comentarle es con respecto a su exposición, sabemos que dispone de total libertad para elegir las fotografías que guste, pero la galardonada debe estar entre ellas, por lo que le recomiendo que sean de una línea similar o en dado caso, que sean del mismo sujeto- termino mirando a Edward, de reojo vi que Alice estaba a punto de reír al ver la expresión asustada de Ed.

-Eso no será ningún problema, creo que puedo con ello- conteste, pensando en que tengo muchas fotos del mismo sujeto

-Bien, esperarnos sus fotografías para el siguiente lunes- dijo despidiéndose de mí con un apretón de manos

-excelente- le dije y puedo jurar que vi como la señora le guiñó el ojo a Edward, quise reír, pero me pareció una falta de respeto.

Nos fuimos de allí unos minutos después de que la directora se marchara de nuestro lado, casi sin hablar nuevamente nos subimos al auto, Alice sugirió una cena de celebración a lo que ambos accedimos, en el camino también llamamos a Jazz quien acordó vernos a todos en un bar del centro, ya que la hora no era la más adecuada para una cena, al llegar me di cuenta de que no era lo que tenía en mente tratándose de Jasper, era un lugar de apariencia tranquila, la música que sonaba era suave y para mí alivio no había mucha gente, nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo.

-Buenas noches- dijo un chico que supongo es el mesero- que van a tomar

-Cerveza de Raíz- ese fue Jasper

-whisky, sin hielo- Edward me miro como recordando

-Cerveza para mí también- pidió Alice, yo por mi parte no sé qué pedir, no quiero beber

-Y usted señorita? - me pregunto el chico y no supe que contestarle, aun no me decido

-Refresco de cola? - sonó más a una pregunta

-No le haga caso, ella tomara un mojito- Hablo Jasper por mí, iba a replicar cuando me lo impidió- sin derecho a réplica, hoy es momento de celebraciones

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando nuestras bebidas fueron puestas sobre nuestra mesa

-Por Bella, segundo lugar en el concurso anual de fotografía de Withworth Gallery- Dijo Ed mirándome con orgullo en los ojos, todos imitaron su gesto de brindis, mismo que yo también imite- Felicidades Bell

-Gracias a todos- dije con felicidad, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi trabajo

Entre risas y una buena plática pasaron las horas y cuando nos dimos cuenta el reloj ya pasaba de la una de la mañana, por lo que cada uno decidió ir a casa, Jazz se ofreció a llevar a Alice y yo pensaba tomar un taxi, pero Edward me lo impidió, por lo que no me quedo más remedio que volver a subir a su auto. Manejo en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo, esto de la paz armada me funciona bastante bien, así no tengo que pensar antes de hablar y decir alguna estupidez, como de costumbre.

-20 de diciembre entonces- no pude evitarlo y le recordé la fecha- será en la mañana o en la tarde?

-Aun no lo sé- me dijo y en su voz noté desinterés, pero no le tome importancia- recién en la mañana me di cuenta de la fecha

-más interesado en tu boda no podías estar, buenas noches y gracias por venir- sarcásticamente le contesté haciendo movimientos para bajarme del auto.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu puerta- Sin decirle que si se bajó del auto y caminé a mi lado- Siempre supe que conseguirás uno de los tres premios y sabes por qué? - negué- porque he visto como le pones pasión a cada fotografía que tomas, eso te hace tan especial.

-Si no amara mi trabajo no lo haría y lo sabes- le dije ya en la puerta de casa- ahora sí, buenas noches Ed

-Buenas noches Bell- me dijo acercándose a mi rostro para dejar un beso en la comisura de mi boca, hubiese sido tan sencillo voltear un poco el rostro para que no besara mi mejilla sino mi boca, pero no lo hice, solo me quedé ahí, mirando cómo se alejaba. Entre y lo único que hice esa noche fue dormir, soñando con un hermoso par de ojos Verdes como el mismo bosque.

A la mañana siguiente desperté cuando el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana, tenía varios días sin dormir tanto, pero valió cada segundo, dormí bastante bien, y como premio a mi premio, decidí simplemente no hacer nada por el día, así que hice lo que cualquier persona haría, vi televiso.

El domingo, sin embargo, dedique gran parte de la tarde a buscar las otras seis fotografías que acompañarían a la de Edward en la exposición, fue una labor difícil, pero no imposible, al principio pensé en que sería una buena idea variar el contenido, por lo que pensé en utilizar diferentes fotografías mas abstractas, pero no tenían relación las unas con las otras.

Luego pensé en utilizar diferentes retratos de varias parejas con las que había trabajado y que probablemente aceptarían exponer una de sus fotografías, pero de nuevo, a la hora de pensar en el guion que quería tuviera mi exposición no calzaba la fotografía de Edward dentro de todo ese amor de pareja.

La ultima de mis opciones y la que sinceramente considere como el plan z, el peor escenario de todos era simplemente elegir fotos de Ed, de quien tengo muchas tomas, de su rostro, de espalda, de sus ojos, manos, prácticamente conozco mas yo su aspecto que él, esto porque nunca dijo que no a que experimentara técnicas nuevas cuando inicie ni tampoco se negó a ser fotografiado cuando estaba en la universidad, por lo que retratar mi vida junto a él y el proceso de ambos de convertirnos en los adultos de hoy ha sido mi trabajo más largo y también, el mejor.

Con un suspiro comencé a buscar sus fotografías, las cuales están todas en una carpeta hecha no hace mucho, creada con el único propósito de ignorar todo lo que ha representado para mí, es mi amigo, fue mi confidente, mi primer amor y el tipo que ayudó a formar esta persona sarcástica y tonta que suelo ser en ocasiones.

Si busco una sola foto suya que no tenga una historia detrás que me remita a ese recuerdo y no me haga sonreír sentiría que su paso por mi vida ya no tiene importancia, pero ese día no es hoy, al ver cada una no puedo evitar que una sonrisa aflore en mi boca al recordar una locura que hicimos, o un momento de crecimiento personal, tiempos de estrés al estudiar o miradas furtivas de imágenes capturadas en la distancia de un acosador potencial, reí con ese último pensamiento.

Tras una hora tenía las seis imágenes que acompañarían a la sombra, intencionalmente todas son de un momento diferente de la vida, unas tienen años y otras, tan solo unos meses, pero cada una guarda una pequeña historia que creo, merece ser contada a quien quiera verla colgada en la pared de una galería.

Antes de seleccionarlas abrí mi correo electrónico y escribí.

 _Para: Edward C._

 _De: Isabella S._

 _Asunto: Permisos._

 _¡Hola! Escribo desde aquí porque necesito un pequeño favor, no encuentro una sola foto que haga juego con la fotografía ganadora, nada tiene sentido si coloco un paisaje o una macro, lo único que funciona con la narrativa visual son imágenes tuyas, pero no puedo exponer ninguna si tu no me das permiso de usar tu imagen._

 _Me dirás que sí? Adjunto te envio la documentación correspondiente en caso de que decidas aceptar, además de las fotos que pretendo usar, te lo prometo, son buenas._

 _Por favor avísame en cuanto leas este mensaje y tomes una decisión._

 _Atte. Bella._

Pulse enviar y espere a que me contestara y aceptara, no me hacia gracia la idea de pedirle este favor de nuevo, pero en primer lugar si no quería solicitar su ayuda no debería haber enviado una foto de su cara a concursar por un premio como este.

Al tener una idea mas o menos clara de lo que quería mostrar en la exposición el resto de mi tarde estaba prácticamente despejada, por lo que encendí mi consola e inicie mi videojuego favorito. Cerca de veinte minutos después recibi un mensaje _Acepto… solo si me ganas una partida uno vs. uno._

Me rei de lo tonto que es, en materia de videojuegos estamos prácticamente al mismo nivel de destreza, por lo que no seria fácil, sin embargo lo que causo mi risa fue la forma de negociar usada, estoy segura que si se tratara de otra persona la solicitud de sus derechos probablemente seria diferente y quizás involucraría dinero de por medio, pero como es Ed de quien hablamos, un chico en un cuerpo de hombre, lo único que quiere es jugar. _Hecho_ , fue la respuesta a su mensaje y espere a que apareciera en línea para invitarlo a mi escuadra privada y con suerte patear su trasero en este juego.

Tenía varios días sin jugar, pero eso no fue impedimento para que ganara la batalla de "calentamiento" que jugué mientras esperaba que apareciera, quince minutos después en mi pantalla aparecía que Edward Cullen estaba online, me reí recordando el día en que acordamos usar nuestro nombre en lugar del usuario pues el suyo parece un virus informático y la consola permite hacer este cambio entre jugadores.

Inicie la partida con mi personaje favorito, una cazadora capaz de crear una navaja de energía eléctrica como habilidad especial, mientras que el eligió a su titán, un tipo bastante rudo que puede hacer aparecer un martillo hecho con la luz del sol. El mio es más rápido, pero el suyo es más fuerte. Escuché su voz salir de mi televisor, yo conecte el microfono

- _Hola!-_ su voz se escuchaba alegre- _lista para perder_

-Lo dudo, algo importante esta en juego- dije seria

- _Iba a aceptar de todos modos-_ y hasta ahora lo dice?, me enoje un poco y la pago su personaje a quien le atine un disparo en la cabeza, escuche voces al fondo pero no pude distinguir de quien se trataba- _dame un segundo, debo deconectar un momento el micrófono._

Espere a que volviera a conectarse en el chat de audio, pero no paso sino hasta que la partida había terminado con un resultado a mi favor por diferencia de cien puntos, sonreí complacida, después de todo voy a presentar sus fotografías.

- _Bell, tengo un pequeño mensaje que decirte-_ no se escuchaba alegre, pero no le tome importancia- _Tanya quiere que la acompañes el martes a su prueba de vestido, dice que es para el recuerdo_

 _-_ Y porque me dices esto tu? Ahora eres algo asi como el mensajero de su majestad?- la verdad me enoja mucho que en cualquier oportunidad que la queenie tiene para molestarme la aprovecha al máximo- dile que ire- dije cortando la comunicación al apagar la consola, de repente ya no tenia ganas de seguir jugando.

Es asi como será mi vida a partir de ahora? Con el paso de los años será igual, ella buscara un hueco donde molestar y lo aprovechara hasta sacarme de mis casillas y yo solo me quedare callada porque no quiero causar problemas? La respuesta llego al moemento de formular la pregunta en mi cabeza, claro que no, ese no es ni nunca ha sido mi estilo, solo que por ahora quiero mantener la poca paz mental que me queda.

Me levante del sofá y encendí mi computadora con la idea en mente de que tengo un guion fotográfico que escribir si tenia la idea de exponer fotos del imbécil de Edward, el titulo fue lo mas difícil de elegir, puesto que no quería que mi exposición se centrara solo en la sombra de lo que una vez fue mi amistad con el, sino también lo que he podido ver de su persona a lo largo de estos años, razón por la cual elegi diferentes fotos de años distintos, con el fin de darle al expectador un viaje por la vida de un chico bastante genial que se convirtió en una cascara vacia.

"El viaje" fue como titule a la exposición completa, compuesta por siete fotografías que van desde una silueta suya a los 18 hasta la mirada mas llena de tristeza y soledad que he visto en su rostro captada hace poco tiempo.

Siete fotos que me hacen ver que no importa por cual momento de mi vida quiera hacer un paseo de la nostalgia, Edward siempre esta presente haciéndome recordar que he estado enamorada de él incluso antes de siquiera entender que es estar enamorado. Viendo las fotos y sintiéndome más triste que enojada me di cuenta de que después de todo, colocar tierra de por medio no es tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

Hola he vuelto, espero que les haya gustado el cap, cuentenme, que les parecio? 20 de diciembre, ya casi casi se casan. Les cuento, la historia en total va a tener 23 o 24 capitulos, sin contar el posible epilogo asi que ya casi termino esta historia.

Nos leemos en el proximo cap.

Un Abrazo, Geova :D


	22. 21

21

Telas, maniquíes con vestidos de novia, enormes cantidades de tul y novias histéricas es con lo que lidian a diario quienes trabajan en una tienda dedicada a la venta de vestidos de novia, pero estoy segura de que no habían tratado con alguien como Tanya James, la reina del drama, capaz de poner con los nervios de punta a todo aquel que la rodee, así me sentía yo en este momento, creo que si fuera una caricatura de mis orejas saldrán nubes de humo.

Ha pasado una hora en la que Queenie solo ha despotricado porque su vestido no le queda desde su última prueba los primeros días de julio, la modista se ofreció a modificar todo lo que quisiera pero siendo la histérica que es comenzó una rabieta ahí mismo y yo siendo la mujer madura que soy solo me eche a reír, algo que la enfureció aún más.

-Todo es un desastre- gimoteó al teléfono- ven aquí ahora, no no puede esperar, yo te necesito- estuve a punto de vomitar de solo escuchar su tono de voz.

Al colgar el teléfono me miró como siempre lo hace, con aires de superioridad, algo que ya no me afecta en lo más mínimo, pero que en su momento me enojaba bastante, al pensar en eso recordé el momento en que la vi por primera vez y me reí al recordar que por un momento pensé que quizá me caería bien la nueva novia de Edward.

Ese día me encontraba en casa de los padres de Ed haciéndole un poco de compañía a Esme que últimamente había estado algo enferma, y yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que verla cocinar una tarta de manzana, ambas escuchábamos una de sus canciones favoritas, de esas que solía bailar con Edward o Jasper cuando era niña, reía de las historias que me contaba y simplemente pasábamos el rato, al menos hasta que oímos pasos en la sala, supuse que era Emily, pero escuché una voz que no conocí, aunque me enoje al ver a quien entro por la puerta.

-Hola mama- beso a Esme en la frente, a mi ni siquiera me había visto, me encontraba en el rincón más alejado de la cocina sentada en el suelo, costumbre que tengo desde pequeña- Mamá, perdón por venir sin avisar, pero quería que la conocieran

-A quien- Claramente lo sabía, pero ella quería que lo dijera frente a su rostro, la conozco y sé que no estaba de acuerdo con el repentino estatus de su hijo

-A Tanya, mi novia- de su voz salía orgullo, me sentía una intrusa por lo que me levanté tratando de salir pero la chica me vio en mi intento de fuga

-Y tú debes ser la hermana de Eddy- Oh por todo lo sagrado que?- Hola, soy Tanya

-Tanya, ella no es Emily- iba a hablar pero don maleducado no me dejo- Ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga- me miro con la disculpa tatuada en los ojos, que choco con el enojo que salía de los míos- Princesa que haces aquí?

-Y a ti que te importa?- le dije enojada, por favor como se le ocurre siquiera hablarme cuando apenas han pasado dos meses desde que me contó sobre su novia nueva a quién conoció antes de que termináramos y encima me llama princesa, como si fuera una damisela en apuros- y te lo he dicho, no me llames princesa, sabes que lo odio

-Así que tú eres la famosa Isabella- la chica esa me dio una mirada que de lejos decía que se cree mejor que cualquier ser del planeta

-Famosa no lo sé, pero si esa soy yo, quien por cierto ya se va- me iba a despedir de la dulce Esme quien no hacia mas que ver de uno al otro, pero me lo impidió hasta que no comiera pastel, al que desgraciadamente aún le faltaba tiempo en el horno

-Y dime, Bella- mi nombre salió con algo de desagrado- que haces?

-Soy fotógrafa- conteste con orgullo, ya me falta solo un semestre para terminar mi carrera y nunca había estado más feliz

-Es la mejor- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, mi sonrisa preferida, solo que esta vez no me veía a mi mientras sonreía, la veía a ella con ojos de cachorro

-Eso lo dudo- dijo con voz dulce, algo empalagosa, pero en sus ojos solo se transmitía algo de maldad o eso son ideas mías ya que la chica no me agrada en absoluto y eso que la he visto solo por unos pocos minutos

-Y tu, a que te dedicas? Eres una especie de modelo frustrada?- no pude evitar que el comentario saliera, yo no tengo filtro cuando de personas que me caen mal se trata, vi el rostro divertido de Esme y el enojo en los ojos de Edard por lo que supe que era mi momento de irme- Debo irme, adiós a todos- y con eso me fui con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Después de ese día solo nos dedicamos a fastidiar el rato de la otra, en mi caso solo por diversión, aunque ella por otra parte se ha dedicado últimamente a hacer mi vida miserable con sus estúpidas ideas sobre que quiere que quede como un recuerdo fotográfico, y yo simplemente no puedo negarme pues no le voy a pagar el dinero que ya obtuve por mi trabajo, y ella aprovecha cada oportunidad para restregar en mi rostro todo lo que tiene con Ed.

Han pasado unos quince minutos desde que llamo a saber quien por teléfono, pero desde ese momento no se ha movido de su asiento, donde una chica le ha dado un sinfín de opciones para arreglar el desastre que es su vestido, pero que ella simplemente ha rechazado alegando que no quiere parecer una ballena el día de su boda, algo discutible si puedo decirlo ya que se supone que tiene poco mas de cinco meses de embarazo y su vientre no es lo bastante grande como para que aparente dicho periodo, es mas, juraría que parece que su embarazo recién y tuviera unos tres meses, pero, yo no soy una experta, solamente son supuestos.

Cinco minutos mas pasaron cuando finalmente queenie se levanto de su asiento, por un momento creí que quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta era Edward por lo que me prepare mentalmente como para ver muestras de afecto entre ambos y ver a Tanya molestarme a la menor provocación, tanto me prepare que nunca espere ver esa cabellera rubia y a su dueño prácticamente correr en su dirección, James era a quien había llamado, he de decir que me sorprendí por un momento, pero, luego recordé que son amigos cercanos.

-Hola pastelito- le dijo la chica en cuestión a James, que para este punto la tenia sujeta por los hombros- no sabes todo lo que ha pasado hoy, mi vestido no me queda

-Deberías dejar de comer tanto- le dije con alegría en la voz, no tenia en este momento mejor entretención que molestarla- supuse que quien vendría a ayudarte era tu prometido, hola chismoso- le dije a James guiñándole un ojo y como respuesta obtuve una mala mirada de parte de ambos.

-A ti nadie te ha llamado fea, que no sabes que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a su futura esposa con su vestido de bodas, mi Eddy no puede verme de blanco hasta el día de la boda- como para probarme un punto movió su mano en donde descansaba ese anillo de compromiso que luce en todo momento- además, Jaime es mi amigo y a ti se te contrato con un único trabajo y creo que papi no te paga para que hables

-Créeme, hablarte viene gratis desafortunadamente- le dije con voz sarcástica.

-Pues cierra el pico- sonrió con malicia- ahora por favor se útil de una vez y hazme una foto con James

-Como ordene su majestad- conteste con un bufido, tome la cámara y vi, a través de mi lente como ambos se comportaban, ella lo veía con cariño, mirada que nunca vi dirigirle a Edward, mientras que el la abrazaba como si fuera lo mas delicado del mundo y pensando que nadie lo veía coloco una mano en su vientre de embarazada y sonrió con genuina felicidad, de nuevo, son supuestos pero su comportamiento no es el que tiene un par de amigos.

Hice lo que me dijo durante la siguiente media hora, al final James logro hacerla entrar en razón y quedaron pendientes las modificaciones que le harán a su vestido para que en dieciséis días luzca como una reina, palabras suyas.

Con mi trabajo hecho me dispuse a salir, claro cuando me lo permitió Tanya a quien sinceramente estuve a punto de propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro con todos sus comentarios mal intencionados refiriéndose o a mi trabajo o a su futura unión con Ed, a quien lo se, no ama, se que es una estupidez de mi parte pensar así, pero es lo que veo, esto de ser un agente externo en situaciones donde el amor es una moneda de cambio tan común me ha enseñado a ver cuando una persona realmente ama a otra y este no es el caso. Diría que es un capricho por parte de una niña consentida que tiene lo que quiere cuando quiere, pero se que de parte de Edward eso no es del todo correcto, pues el mismo me aseguro que la quiere, algo que aunque me rompa el corazón debo aceptar quiera o no.

Con eso en mente salí del local, pensando en que volvería de nuevo al estudio, debo realizar una sesión de estudio a una pareja que pronto se casa, solo es una sesión de compromiso, bastante clásica y que sin duda alguna será sencilla de realizar pues no se requiere mas que un fondo neutro y mi cámara, estos chicos son bastante tradicionales, algo que se agradece en estos momentos que la gente es tan creativa.

Ochenta cuadros nunca habían sido tan fáciles, ambos se veían enamorados, eran muy naturales y de hecho solamente una vez les pedí posar frente a la cámara ya que el resto de las fotos se dieron de forma fluida y sin complicaciones.

Rose recién se había ido a casa por lo que yo cerré el estudio con la esperanza de no volver hasta el próximo lunes, ninguna de las dos tiene trabajo pendiente por lo que decidimos darnos un pequeño fin de semana largo, particularmente yo lo necesito para poder avanzar un poco con las fotos que tome hoy.

Llegue a casa temprano, había pasado por el restaurante chino de la esquina y tenia pensado que la noche seria tranquila, nada mas me la pasaría leyendo la nueva entrega de la saga que me ha tenido prácticamente obsesionada desde hace unos dos años, el libro recién salió a la venta la semana pasada y yo siendo la fanática que soy lo había preordenado.

Afortunadamente leí como si no hubiese un mañana, definitivamente esta escritora es una jodida genio, podría seguir escribiendo mil libros mas sobre el mismo tema y probablemente yo los leería todos, me dormí a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, para despertarme a las 8:30 sin ni una pizca de sueño. Hoy al tener el día libre tenia pensado ir y visitar mi exposición, la que se encuentra abierta al publico desde el miércoles, pero yo no he tenido el valor de enfrentarme a la enormidad de los siete retratos de Edward colgados en una pared y mucho menos a leer las descripciones de cada una de las fotos, en definitiva el león cobardica del mago de oz es cien veces mas valiente que yo.

No le di muchas vueltas al asunto, lo mejor será que me aviente de cabeza contra mis propias decisiones, si elegí las fotografías del idiota supremo es porque, en primer lugar, son buenos retratos, en segunda cuentan una historia relacionada con la foto que gano y en tercero, verlas desde la perspectiva de una narrativa visual quizá y me haga decidirme del todo para de una vez marcharme el mismo 20 de diciembre.

Llegue a las once de la mañana, había bastante gente para el día y la hora que era, pero no le di importancia al asunto, lo único que llamaba mi atención era la pared del fondo de la sala que tenia expuestas las tres muestras de los fotógrafos ganadores.

Esa enorme pared se llevaba por completo mi atención pues siete enormes fotos de mas o menos un metro de alto, todas en blanco y negro, gobernaban cada espacio disponible, Edward visto desde el lente de mi cámara sin duda había sido la idea correcta, sin embargo es un sentimiento agridulce, por un lado me siento sumamente orgullosa de mi trabajo, todas las fotos vistas en el orden correcto te dan la sensación de estar contando una historia, la historia de una de las cosas más constantes y duraderas en mi vida. Por otro lado, se siente un sabor amargo bajar por mi garganta al ver esos retratos, tan alejados de la realidad por la que ambos atravesamos a la fecha, ese chico de las fotografías no es el chico que últimamente gobierna mis pensamientos más tristes, ni tampoco es el hombre que juega con el corazón de los demás por miedo a luchar por lo que quiere.

Frente a la pared, a mas o menos dos metros había una pequeña banca que permitía contemplar toda la obra de un tirón por lo que tome asiento, no sin antes tomar el pequeño folleto que tenia una minúscula explicación sobre la muestra, ni siquiera la leí pues sabia cada coma y cada punto en esos dos párrafos completamente de memoria, los escribí mas de una vez, era difícil resumir mi trabajo de casi diez años en un espacio tan reducido, pero al final pude lograrlo, " _El viaje_ " fue como la llame, pues pensé en varios nombres mas pero ninguno calzaba con lo que quería.

Mire la primera foto con algo de nostalgia " _Aléjate_ " titule a la silueta de Edward que salía por una puerta a contraluz, teníamos dieciséis cuando tome esa fotografía, fue una de las primeras fotografías que podría llamarse profesional, con experimentos como este me di cuenta que amaba capturar pequeños recortes de la realidad. La llame aléjate porque justo el día que tome la foto habíamos estado molestándonos uno al otro hasta que me saco de mis casillas y le dije que se alejara de mi por unos minutos, o si no lo golpearía, el así lo hizo y el resultado es esta imagen.

Con una pequeña sonrisa mis ojos siguieron a la siguiente imagen " _Intermitencias_ " el nombre creo que es el mas acertado de todos, ese día habíamos ido a ver al Mánchester united, la fotografía no tenia mas que unos meses, pero para mi se siente como una eternidad desde ese día en el que tuve la oportunidad de pedirle que dejara todo esto, pero no lo hice y heme aquí. Sin duda esa ha sido una de las mejores tardes que he compartido a su lado últimamente, pero mis pequeños destellos de felicidad han sido eso, intermitencias en una constante de caos en el que yo misma me metí y ahora no se como salir.

" _La sombra de alguien a quien solía conocer_ ", en esta no me detuve mucho pues no tiene caso, su fiesta de compromiso es algo que no quiero recordar, ha sido de las peores cosas que he pasado en este tiempo, ese día le dije que lo odiaba, esa noche me di cuenta de que posiblemente todo había terminado y yo solo podía ser un espectador en su felicidad, además, me di cuenta esa misma noche que ese hombre sonriente no era a quien yo conocía, quizá su rostro era el mismo, pero dentro ya no estaba de quien me había enamorado, ese ser melancólico, engreído y dominado por Tanya no era mi Edward.

Secándome una pequeña lagrima desvié mi vista hacia la cuarta foto, esta es una de las viejas, perteneciente a los buenos momentos de nuestra juventud, tenia veintiuno cuando la tome, era una de esas tardes de verano en las que simplemente no se hace nada, Edward tocaba su guitarra mientras yo hacia el tonto con la cámara, recuerdo perfectamente como sonaba aquella canción de rock, don't cry nunca había sonado tan bien, un acercamiento de sus manos tocando la guitarra, decidí incluirla porque la música también es una parte importante de quien es y también es un vistazo a su alma, " _Lenguaje universal_ " fue como decidí llamarla a falta de un mejor titulo.

La quinta foto sin duda es mi favorita de las siete " _Mi sonrisa_ " lógicamente no necesita una explicación mas amplia, no hay ojos que transmitan emociones pero su sonrisa es suficiente para contar en una sola imagen toda la felicidad que podía albergar en su ser, la foto tiene tres años, pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que quizá solo esta foto sea el referente de la sonrisa divertida que me dedicaba solo porque si, últimamente mi sonrisa es dedicada a alguien mas y solo pensar en eso es suficiente como para querer arrancar el corazón de mi pecho, porque duele, hace tres años verlo sonreírme era como estar en el cielo, mi corazón latía feliz con solo ese pequeño gesto, pero hoy verlo sonreír es como estar en el maldito infierno, conclusión, el cielo y el infierno pueden estar en la misma persona.

" _Tu reflejo_ " lleva por nombre la sexta fotografía, era algo experimental de una de mis practicas en la universidad, quería aplicar la influencia del surrealismo a la fotografía por lo que sin muchas ideas ambos rompimos un espejo y luego hice a Ed colocarse frente al espejo y mirarlo mientras yo disparaba fotografías desde su espalda, el resultado es esta imagen que es una de mis favoritas, ahí si bien es cierto que su expresión no es feliz en sus ojos aun había algo de alegría al mirarme, algo que últimamente no aparece mucho.

La ultima foto, " _Bosque esmerald_ " es quizá la fotografía mas reciente que le he tomado, solo ha visto la luz en una oportunidad, cuando se la mostré a mis estudiantes cuando fotografiamos la soledad, para mi ver esta foto es un claro recordatorio de que la vida no se mide por cuanto respiramos, al contrario, se mide por cuantas veces nuestro corazón se detuvo por la emoción, en mi caso, el capturar esta imagen fue uno de esos momentos, pero el salto de latidos no se debe a la felicidad sino mas bien al enojo que sentí al verlo tan campante y con ganas de hablar, algo que no ha pasado desde que decidimos, por segunda vez, terminar nuestra relación.

Cuando mire mi reloj me di cuenta de que tengo mas de hora y media de estar aquí sentada viendo unas imágenes que estoy segura solo a mi me hablan de la forma en que lo hacen, ya que una pequeña descripción al lado de cada una no es comparable ni por asomo con toda una vida llena de historias y recuerdos, posiblemente a otras personas les cuente la historia de un chico que creció junto a una fotógrafa enamorada de sus ojos, de su forma de sonreír y de toda su persona. Pero a mi me cuentan una historia diferente, a mi me cuentan la historia de como seguir adelante no siempre es el final, esta exposición es mi forma de decir adiós a todo lo que una vez represento Edward para mi, porque necesito comenzar a enterrar mis sentimientos hacia el si quiero, de una vez poder ser feliz por mi propia cuenta.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida pensaba en que no se como vivir sin el, lo digo de la forma mas literal posible, sin medias tintas ni dramas, el ha estado conmigo desde que mis padres llegaran a Wiltshire, su influencia en mi es parte importante de lo que soy hoy como adulta y eso es algo a lo que no estoy dispuesta a renunciar, pero, como entierro en el fondo de mi ser un amor que ha estado creciendo desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez, este sentimiento es como una enredadera que con el paso de los años ha ido enrollándose en lo profundo de mi corazón, mas allá de cualquier medida de seguridad autoimpuesta y que simplemente no puedo cortar.

Al salir recibí un mensaje de las chicas, me invitaban a almorzar las tres juntas, algo que no rechace porque para este punto necesito de mis amigas, sabia que era una mala idea ver esta exposición pero no me hice caso de todas formas y aquí estoy siendo una masa de sentimientos tristes, me subí al auto y me dirigí a nuestro punto de encuentro solo concentrada en la carretera.

Esta vez no estamos en el restaurante de Alice pues le están haciendo algunas mejoras en la cocina por lo que esta cerrado, hoy estamos comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida en el centro comercial hablando de todo y de nada.

-Rose, creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda- le dije pensando en que iba a necesitar a un fotógrafo mas

-Que estas pensando hacer Isabella- me dio esa mirada malévola que tienen los niños cuando planean una travesura

-Nada de lo que sea que estés pensando- conteste y las tres reímos- solo necesitare un fotógrafo extra el día de la boda de Edward, ya sabes, no creo que sea capaz de seguir a Queenie todo el día

-Jazz me invito a ir con el- Al dijo de repente con una sonrisa- creo que entre nosotros al fin algo va avanzando

-Eso es genial, debo decir que se habían tardado demasiado en darse esta oportunidad- sintiéndome feliz por ambos sonreí genuinamente.

-Sabes que te voy a ayudar, pero no me gusta que tengas que sufrir tanto por un imbécil que no te merece- estaba seria, se que tiene razón- Estas loca, lo sabes, siempre haciendo la voluntad del chico de oro- rodo sus ojos ante la mención de una de sus personas menos favoritas- creo que deberíamos encontrar una palabra nueva para tu condición de locura

-Porque dices que haciendo la voluntad de Ed-pregunte

-Porque si el dice que saltes, tu solo preguntas que tan alto, desde que te conozco siempre has estado pendiente de todo lo que lo rodea, así como el de ti, de eso no puedo decir nada, pero, tu te has ido dañando a ti misma en toda esta locura, te preocupas demasiado por el Bella- Le di vuelta a lo que me acaba de decir y se con certeza cual es la palabra que busca

-Es probable que te refieras a preocuparse por alguien mas allá de todo lo cuerdo y querer que tenga lo que desea, sin importar que tanto destruya tu alma, eso se llama amor, quizá es la palabra que tienes en mente- le dije queriendo llorar de nuevo, pero me abstuve de hacerlo- y cuando amas a alguien como yo lo amo a el, nunca dejas de amarlo, incluso cuando la gente dice que es una locura, en especial en ese momento, porque si fuera fácil seguir adelante, hacerle caso a los demás, superarlo y fijarte en alguien mas, entonces creo que eso ya no seria amor, eso seria algo desechable por lo que ya no vale la pena pelear

-Entonces si quieres pelear?- me pregunto Alice- en el fondo aun no te has cansado de recibir tantos golpes

-No quiero pelear, yo ya me rendí- dije con voz triste

-Eso es algo que no pienso permitir- la voz de Rose era mas fuerte que hace unos minutos- tu no te vas a dar por vencida tan fácil, vas a luchar por ese amor que defiendes tanto y serás feliz, impedirás esa boda o seguirás adelante, pero ya es momento de que tu también escojas que quieres hacer, si decides robar al novio en media ceremonia mi auto será tu forma de escape y si decides superarlo mi hombro será para llorar, pero por ahora solo haz algo

-Creo que Rose tiene razón, no puedes desechar algo como lo que tu y Edward han compartido solo porque el también tiene miedo, sin olvidar el hecho de que quieras o no su vida ahora esta atada a esa loca, solo espero que esa niña no nazca con sus delirios de grandeza- apoyo Alice, ambas me miraban dándome apoyo

-Prometo intentarlo, prometo luchar mas fuerte e incluso prometo pedirle que no se case si es necesario, pero, también necesito un plan B en caso de que nada de lo que quiero funcione- les dije y me lance a contarles todo sobre mi plan de escape

-De acuerdo puedo con eso, a partir de hoy yo me hare cargo de todo lo que incluya a la psicópata, tu por otro lado acércate mas a Edward, no lo se, se mas directa, muéstrale tu apoyo, ayúdale con lo que necesite, pero actúa mas rápido que ella, solo tienes quince días y recuerda que el tiempo pasa volando

-Lo se- dije con la mente puesta nuevamente en un objetivo prácticamente imposible pero al menos si me voy, me iré con la satisfacción de que lo intente de nuevo y que no me di por vencida tan fácil- pero como le hago para ser mas directa? Quieres que le diga por favor Edward haz el favor de no casarte

-Seria una buena idea- aporto Alice a la conversación- sabes que yo también te apoyo, pero por favor es momento de que alguno de los dos haga algo, si el no puede hacerlo porque esta siendo influenciado por el miedo de perder a su hija, entonces debes actuar tu, si tu tanto lo amas entonces nunca deberías dejar de luchar, debes pelear por los dos, se que el te ama

-Como lo sabes- le pregunte- es que ahora le sonsacas información?

-Claro que no, pero es algo que se ve a simple vista, he visto como te mira, como brillan sus ojos cuando entras a una habitación, además, hace unos días cuando estaba en casa de Jazz- tanto Rose como yo levantamos una ceja en interrogación- déjenme terminar, no pude evitarlo y escuche que ambos discutían porque el no tiene carácter como para negarse a la boda

-Eso no prueba nada, pero ya se los dije, voy a tratar de intentarlo aunque como también ya les dije tengo mi pequeño plan de escape, así que no importa que, esto acaba el veinte de diciembre

Tras mi pequeña decisión seguimos hablando de todo un poco, reímos como hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos solo de pequeñas estupideces dichas por cada una, al cabo de un rato decidimos dar una vuelta por las tiendas del centro comercial y nos detuvimos en una cuyas prendas de fiesta te invitaban a pasar y mirar un poco.

Vi la ropa por mas del tiempo que quería pero eran vestidos tan hermosos que no pude evitar enamorarme de un par de ellos, quizá y encuentre el indicado para usar en la dichosa boda. Con brillo, sin el, de una gran variedad de telas, pero ninguno llamaba del todo mi atención, hasta que lo vi, era perfecto.

Nada más verlo me enamoré el sencillo vestido azul, era perfecto para la ocasión, lo suficientemente discreto como para no llamar demasiado la atención pero lo bastante elegante como para asistir a una boda, el vestido tiene hombros caídos, su escote es recto y su falda asimétrica más corta de adelante cae de forma vaporosa, al probármelo me sentía como una princesa, claro obviando el hecho de que los zapatos que traía puestos era un par de tenis. No pude evitarlo y terminé llevándolo conmigo a casa. Me despedí de las chicas después de también comprar unos zapatos a juego, del mismo tono que el vestido solo que el material no brillaba como la tela, era más bien de un acabado mate.

Maneje prácticamente sin rumbo, aunque de forma inconsciente llegue al lugar que tenía desde la fiesta de Rob de no visitar, la cafetería de Jacob, con quién casi no he hablado desde que se ofreció a ir conmigo en plan de cita e intentar darle celos a Ed, algo que no salió muy bien. Como siempre, se encontraba tras el mostrador.

-Muffin de arándano y cappuccino?- me pregunto sonriendo de forma cálida

-Por favor- le dije con una sonrisa igual

-En seguida te lo llevo- dijo y su rostro se puso un poco serio- tengo que hablar contigo, crees que puedas quedarte un poco más?

-Claro- contesté y me fui a sentar a mi mesa habitual junto a la ventana, en lo que lo esperaba revise algunos correos que prácticamente eran basura, también revise las últimas actualizaciones de Facebook, donde nuevamente vi que el status de Matt había cambiado a comprometido con Tnya James, algo que definitivamente no sintió bien y me hizo pensar si aún estoy dormida y esto es una especie de sueño retorcido o entre sin darme cuenta a una dimensión paralela.

-Listo- estaba tan concentrada pasando mi dedo por la pantalla del teléfono que parecía que 2.0 había aparecido de la nada- estás a kilómetros de distancia no es cierto?

-Claro que no, solo estaba algo concentrada- me encogí de hombros, tomo asiento en la silla frente a mi y me miro con seriedad- y bien, de que quieres hablar?

-Lo voy a soltar de un tirón, me gustas mucho Bella por eso quiero pedirte una oportunidad- oh! Esto es algo inesperado

-Vaya- fue todo lo que dije, ya que no tengo nada que decir- Es lindo saber que te gusto, pero y yo también lo soltare de una vez, temo que tú no me gustas a mi de la forma que quieres

-Es por Cullen cierto?- en sus ojos podía ver algo de resentimiento- entiende de una vez que el no te quiere, se va a casar con otra, a quién si ama

-Tu no sabes de qué hablas y no, no es por Edward, en parte, tú me agradas, pero no puedo verte de esa manera

-Porque? Sé que aún lo amas pero yo podría darte lo que el no, te elegiría siempre a ti, sin importar nada- me dijo y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, pero yo discretamente la retire pues no me sentía cómoda

-Uno no deja de amar a las personas solo porque no te quieren a ti- contesté

-Ni siquiera lo vas a considerar cierto?

-Lo siento Jake, de veras, pero no tengo nada que pensar, no me gustas en la forma romántica que mereces, pues siempre ha sido el, no puedo darte algo que no poseo pues mi corazón le pertenece, aunque yo no lo quiera

-Entonces espero que seas feliz luchado por cosas imposibles- dijo a punto de levantarse

-Algún día llegará esa chica que hará que tu mundo de vueltas y haga que tu corazón lata hasta el punto de casi salirse de tu pecho pero esa no soy yo y lo sabes, tú eres un buen chico, casi podría decir que eres perfecto siendo tu, pero no eres perfecto para mi- me sentí un poco mal al romper sus ilusiones de esta forma, pero es mejor cortar de raíz todo este asunto, ya que no podía romper su corazón, porque yo sé como se siente eso.

-Lo se, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, creo que me flechaste desde el día que te vi- se rio sin humor- es mejor que vuelva al trabajo, te veré luego y en serio, espero que seas feliz, te lo mereces después de todo por lo que has pasado.

Y se marchó sin mediar mayor palabra, de pronto no tenía ganas de seguir aquí sabiendo que Jacob dijo que está enamorado de mi y yo prácticamente lo mandé a freír espárragos, pero siendo sincera, no puedo y tampoco quiero intentar algo con alguien a quien con certeza de que lo único que haré será romperle el corazón así como a mi me lo hizo añicos Edward, Jake se merece alguien que no tenga una vida sentimental tan confusa como la mía.

Me levanté dejando dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, pero al llegar a la puerta me quedé de piedra, alguien estaba al lado de mi auto, sentía como se me atoro la respiración al verlo y mi corazón reconocía su cercanía al latir considerablemente más rápido, supongo que el también notaba mi presencia aunque no me viera pues solo basto dar un paso en su dirección para que su cabeza se levantara de golpe y clavara su mirada de bosque en mis ojos, de largo no podía ver su expresión a detalle, pero su rostro se veía contrariado, me acerqué y le iba a preguntar que hacía aquí, pero en su mano obtuve la respuesta, tenía el resumen de mi exposición, había visto las fotos

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar de esa exposición- Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, su voz sería me decía que no estaba del todo feliz por ella

* * *

Hola a todos, he vuelto. Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los rr, follows y favs.

Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo, Geova :D


	23. 22

22

-Y bien? Que quieres hablar sobre mi exposición- pregunté casi a la defensiva, la verdad es que no esperaba encontrarme con el hoy

-No me gusta- dijo con voz queda, en un tono muy bajo- Elegiste las fotos que más historia tienen

-Eso no es tu problema, tu aceptaste, yo elegí bajo mi criterio cuales eran las mejores- conteste con voz desafiante- además, toda fotografía tiene historia, sino no sería una buena foto

-Y porque esas? Porque revivir recuerdos del pasado si tienes tantas fotos de la actualidad?

-Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en la librería? Que de ti solo habían recuerdos agridulces- asintió- pues eso es lo que pasa Edward, cualquier foto es tan buena como las demás porque todos mis buenos momentos contigo se han manchado con todo lo que ha pasado

-Y entonces que querías decir exactamente con esto- tomo el folleto- y cito: un viaje no solo es un periodo de tiempo que pasas atravesando una distancia para llegar a un lugar nuevo, también es una forma de madurar, crecer y olvidar todo lo que hace daño al corazón, eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz? Borrar todo rastro de mi existencia en tu vida?

-No, no quiero eso, pero ahora no es buen momento para ser amigos Ed, quizá cuando las aguas vuelvan a su curso hablaremos nuevamente- le dije tratando de llegar a la puerta del conductor de mi auto- Ahora contéstame algo antes de que me vaya, como sabias donde estaba?

-vi tu auto luego de que salí, Bell por favor, no hagas esto, no te alejes de mi- contesto y en su voz podía escuchar tanta tristeza que quise abrazarlo, pero no lo hice, por el simple hecho de que no lo merece

-No me digas eso, acaso yo te pedí que te metieras en este lio- negó- ni tampoco te he pedido que tú no te alejes de mí, fuiste tú quien me dijo "No quiero tu apoyo" verdad- hice comillas en el aire- bien pues ahora es el momento de que elijas un lado, quieres estar conmigo bien, aquí estaré, quieres estar con ella y vivir su cuento de hadas pues hazlo, yo no te lo impido- _aunque quisiera hacerlo_

-Sabes que no es un cuento de hadas, pero mi hija merece una familia- _y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra_ \- además, tú por lo que veo fácilmente me vas a superar, así como tengo que hacerlo, tengo que dejarte ir, así ya no puedo hacerte daño

-Sabes qué? Vete a al infierno, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, tú dices que ya no puedes hacerme daño, pero qué pasa con todo lo que nos hemos hecho hasta ahora? Uno no puede simplemente borrar eso

-Lo sé, pero el pasado solo es eso, algo que ya paso Bella, por eso, aunque me duela tengo que intentar superarte- dijo y me miro a los ojos con todo el dolor que pude imaginar, sus hermosas esmeraldas se oscurecieron de tristeza, probablemente así se vieron los míos, pues sentí como me dolía el corazón de solo pensar en no volverlo a ver en un largo tiempo

-Entonces deberíamos de empezar desde ahora cierto? - lo mire asentir con lentitud como respuesta a mis palabras- ahora, podrías por favor dejarme pasar? Necesito ir a casa

-Solo una cosa más princesa- que no sabe que además de odiar el maldito sobrenombre no me hace bien escucharlo salir de sus labios, que no sabe que me duele el alma cuando me llama de esa forma? - debo admitir que amo esa exposición, gracias por dedicarla a nuestra amistad, aunque sé que ese no era el propósito a mí me parece ver la historia de dos chicos que se querían mas allá de todo, de una amante de los recuerdos y de un obediente mejor amigo

-Ahora si soy libre de irme? - mi voz sonó mas inexpresiva de lo que hubiera deseado, pero era la única forma de no romper en llanto frente a él, movió su cabeza en afirmación en lo que se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar- Hasta el veinte Matt

-Adiós princesa- me dijo en voz tan baja que casi parecía un susurro y en un acto de lo que creo fue impulso y no pensamiento racional beso mi frente como si yo fuera de porcelana y su toque fuese a romperme, luego solo se alejó sin decir ni una sola palabra y dejándome con una pequeña lagrima asomando de mi ojo.

Conduje a casa con la mente puesta en ese beso y en sus palabras, que estaban cargadas de tanta tristeza que fue capaz de transmitírmela a mí, pero sus palabras también me dieron un pequeño empujón en la que creo que es la dirección correcta, intentare pelar con todo lo que me queda por ambos, pues no es justo que Edward termine siendo infeliz en un matrimonio que no quiere del todo por el simple hecho de ser coaccionado por una chica caprichosa un tanto psicópata.

Sin embargo, y aunque en lo profundo de mi ser quiera negarlo, ese beso sobre mi frente supo a despedida, se sintió como el punto final para una historia con un adiós para el que no estoy preparada ni por asomo.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin pena ni gloria, todo fue más de lo mismo, corría de un lado a otro cubriendo diferentes bodas, en resumen, toda la semana me la pase viendo muestras de amor como si no hubiese un mañana.

13 de diciembre, siete días, solo eso me queda ya para intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión, es sábado y aquí me encuentro yo, en frente de su casa, en la que tengo la certeza de no encontrarlo, a mi lado se encuentra Jo, quien se ofreció voluntaria para acompañarme en esta loca tarde, donde se celebrara la despedida de soltera de Tanya, lógicamente queenie no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar, razón por la cual aquí estoy a punto de tocar el timbre de la que en unos días también será su casa si la moneda no cae a mi favor.

Al entrar nos topamos con la típica decoración de una despedida de soltera, solo que en esta ocasión parecía que quien está a punto de casarse es Barbie con el Ken de malibu, todo elemento decorativo es rosa chicle o blanco, en el fondo de la sala se encontraba Tanya luciendo un vestido de maternidad horroroso en el mismo tono de rosa, nos vio y comenzó a reír junto a sus amigas cuando una de las pequeñas arañas soltó algún comentario, que posiblemente era dedicado a mi persona, ambas nos acercamos hasta donde estaba.

-Pero vean chicas lo que trajo el viento- dijo mirándome con gesto evaluativo- llegas algo tarde

-Lo siento- me disculpe en un intento de sonar educada y no soltar alguna estupidez relacionada con la decoración o con su vestuario.

-De acuerdo, por favor solo hagan su trabajo, y por cierto quiero fotos hermosas, eso va para ambas- no debió molestarse en pedir algo así

-Hare lo que pueda- Rose se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sutil- ahora si me disculpa, iré a hacer mi trabajo- su tono de voz era tan amable que me pareció totalmente falso, además, estaba totalmente lleno de sarcasmo, se marchó dejándome sola con los lobos.

-Yo voy a hacer lo mismo

-Pues apúrate, haz una foto de este momento, que quiero que todo el mundo vea que tan feliz soy- me encogí de hombros ante su tono provocativo, nuevamente me mordí la lengua e hice lo que pidió.

Tras eso solo me dedique a deambular por la sala de la casa de Edward, que no parecía su apartamento en absoluto, pues había tanto rosa en cualquier dirección en la que mirara que opacaba totalmente su estilo de decoración en tonos blancos y negros.

Pasado un rato no encontraba a Rose por ninguna parte, lo que me hacía pensar que se está escondiendo en algún lado o bien se encuentra en alguna otra parte de la casa, no le di mucha vuelta al asunto y me fijé en la mesa donde descansaban todos los regalos que trajeron sus amigos, igual de superficiales que ella, algo que no me importaba, pero me parece un detalle curioso, todos son como pequeñas copias producidas en masa. Fotografié la mesa varias veces, solo para perder el tiempo, pues este evento es bastante aburrido.

Más tiempo paso y la puerta se abrió en varias ocasiones, pero a la tercera apareció alguien cuya ausencia no había echado en falta, James entro manteniendo el rostro apuntando al suelo, pretendiendo pasar inadvertido, algo que no tuvo efecto gracias al estridente y enloquecedor grito que dio Tanya al verlo.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, Queenie decidió que era momento de hacer un brindis, me acerque un poco al círculo de personas que la rodeaba con el fin de obtener un mejor ángulo, lo conseguí y además Jo también lo hizo, cuando salió de la cocina.

-Gracias a todos por venir- dijo con voz de anuncio, pude ver como discretamente James se alejaba un poco de todos- Valen mil por estar aquí conmigo celebrando la felicidad de tener todo lo que tengo, una roca enorme en mi dedo y una hija del hombre que quiero, salud- dijo y en ese momento escuche que la puerta se cerró, de repente ya no vi a James así que supongo que fue el quien salió, tome unas cuantas fotos más y le hice una seña a Jo para que se encargara en lo que yo satisfacía mi curiosidad.

Salí y no me costó mucho hallar al chico en cuestión pues se encontraba al lado de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, haciendo no sé qué en su teléfono, pero parecía no prestarle atención pues la pantalla estaba apagada y el seguía deslizando el dedo por ella.

-Se siente como el infierno no es cierto- le dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos, me miro con desagrado

-Que exactamente- quise reír ante su evasiva.

-Ver como la persona que amas se aleja de ti- solo es una especulación, pero se nota que quiere a Barbie- y lo siento, pero tu mirada te delata, conozco el sentimiento, mejor de lo que crees

-No es lo que crees, si la quiero y creo estar enamorado de ella, pero ella no me quiere a mí, solo fui su sucio secreto hace unos meses- eh?

-A que te refieres- pregunte

-A nada que te importe- me respondió con algo de fastidio- mira no me caes mal, pero esto es algo que no te incumbe, lo mío con Tanya solo fue un pequeño amorío de unos días, duro lo suficiente como para enterarme que estaba embarazada, lógicamente ofrecí hacerme cargo del niño, pero ella aseguro que no era mi hijo, aunque yo por unos segundos me sentí el hombre más feliz al contemplar esa pequeña posibilidad, sabes, aun lo imagino, una pequeña de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos color cielo- termino con una sonrisa triste

-James, sé que no me importa tu vida, la de ella tampoco, pero si me importa lo que pase con Edward, estas totalmente seguro que esa niña no es tuya, que no hay una mínima posibilidad de que esa pequeña es hija de Ed y por eso prácticamente está siendo obligado a casarse?

-Yo que se, ella solo aseguro que no era mío- se encogió de hombros, pero en sus ojos pude ver la duda aflorar poco a poco, mi teoría de que ambos compartieron algo más que una amistad fue algo cierta después de todo, lo que levanta más sospechas dentro de mi cabeza, además de crear esperanzas frágiles dentro de mi corazón- yo no pregunte más, ella es quien está embarazada, ella es quien tiene total seguridad de la paternidad de tu doctor, ahora déjame en paz y no te hagas historias en la cabeza, que no sirve de nada, peor es golpe de vuelta a la realidad.

Con eso entro nuevamente dejando más preguntas que respuestas, será acaso que esta chica lo único que hace es engañar a dos hombres que dicen quererla solo para su propio beneficio, y de ser así, porque Edward, porque no seguir con James a quien se ve que quiere más, porque jodernos la vida a todos de esta forma solo por una especie de capricho. Pensamientos como este fueron los que gobernaron mi mente el resto de la tarde.

Llegue a casa a eso de las 9 de la noche, cansada, pero este tipo de cansancio no es físico, es más bien mental, las palabras de James aun daban vuelta a mi mente, porque esto solo le da un poco de más sentido a mi teoría, su vientre se me hace muy pequeño, siempre están juntos, se ven como una pareja que se quiere, más que como amigos, y ahora para sumar a la lista el mismo me confirma que estuvo con Tanya después de que pasara el accidente que cambio el curso de mi vida, al menos por un tiempo. Conclusión, esa niña puede ser suya perfectamente, aunque esto solo es una idea salida de mi mente para darme algo de ánimo al saber que me quedan pocos días antes de que finalmente lo pierda de manera definitiva, también existe la posibilidad que del todo Kelly si este diciendo la verdad, pero, de todas formas, Ed necesita saberlo.

Con eso en mente le envié un mensaje pidiéndole hablar de algo importante, sin embargo, el tiempo paso y no obtuve respuesta durante toda la noche, me dormí pensando en que probablemente hace una semana nuestra platica si fue una despedida después de todo.

En la mañana me desperté con ganas de salir, tanto Hades como Leo no han salido en toda la semana debido a mi falta de tiempo, así que me prepare rápidamente para salir con ambos a Kings Wood Park, llegamos en poco tiempo pues aún era temprano y casi no hay nadie en la vía un domingo por la mañana, corrí prácticamente siendo arrastrada por ambos y quince minutos después logre detenerme para respirar, mi teléfono vibro indicándome un mensaje, rápidamente lo leí, Jazz necesita hablar conmigo a esta hora de la mañana, pero no tengo intenciones de acercarme a su casa ni por obligación así que le dije que viniera hasta aquí.

Minutos pasaron, Leo caminaba de un lado a otro y Hades estaba recostado sobre su espalda mientras yo le hacía cariños en la cabeza, pero al oler a quien se acercaba ambos corrieron a su encuentro, el peso de ambos hizo que casi cayera, pero afortunadamente mantuvo el equilibrio.

-Hola! - salude con una sonrisa alegre, el por su parte me abrazo haciendo que mis pies se despegaran del suelo, mientras daba vuelta- podrías bajarme por favor- pedí con una risa

-Claro- cuando estuve nuevamente en tierra firme vi como brillaban sus ojos, conozco esa mirada, es la que tiene cuando está tramando algo

-Para que querías verme a estas horas Jasper, que tienes en mente? - me miro con fingido gesto de inocencia- tu mirada te delata chico

-Necesito tu ayuda- levante mi ceja- veras, no soporto más la idea de que Alice no sea algo más que la chica con la que salgo ocasionalmente

-Y? que quieres que haga yo

-Solo necesito hablar, eso es todo, crees que me rechace si le pido ser mi novia? - su mirada se veía algo preocupada

-Vamos a ver Jasper, lo primero respira que te estas poniendo morado, segundo, no creo que eso pase, pues ambos han estado flechados por el otro prácticamente desde que se conocen, tercero, a menos que tu idea sea algo así como pedírselo en un estadio de futbol, no creo que diga que no

-Veamos, entonces cancelo la transmisión de la pantalla de Old trafford?- ambos reímos

-Por favor, eso sería de gran ayuda- rodé los ojos- que es lo que tanto te asusta

-Temo joderlo, Alice realmente me gusta, es más podría decir que la amo, y ahora que poco a poco hemos ido teniendo una pequeña relación me he dado cuenta de que es la mujer perfecta para mí, pero no tienes idea del miedo que me da solo en pensar que quizá esto que siento aquí- señalo su pecho- no lo sienta ella también

-Sabias que eres como un jodido oso de peluche, solo que pervertido y ególatra- reí fuerte al ver su expresión- es verdad, voy a probártelo de acuerdo- asintió- bien, veamos, tienes residencia permanente en las cloacas de la ciudad, no hay frase a la que no le encuentres doble sentido, te crees uno de los hombres más guapos de la ciudad cuando ni siquiera llegas a un 8, pero tu corazón es más grande que todo tu, eres tierno y gracioso, claro que no puedo olvidar que pareces un niño travieso.

-Supongo que tienes razón, aunque Sherlock, te equivocas en algo, no me creo un hombre atractivo, lo soy princesa- me guiño un ojo y sonrió de forma ladeada, obviamente Jasper es el hermano sexy de la familia, pero no alimentare más su ego, ese es mi papel de amiga.

-Si tú lo dices- me encogí de hombros

-Supongo entonces que mi pequeña crisis ha sido resuelta- asentí con una sonrisa- recuerdas hace años que pensamos que nos atraíamos uno al otro- Soltó de pronto

-Claro que me acuerdo- hubo un tiempo, cuando tenía veinte más o menos en que pensaba estar enamorada de Jazz, pero siendo objetiva cualquier chica lo estaba en ese entonces, incluso yo sucumbí a su atractivo- Hubiese sido tan fácil enamorarme de ti

-Aun estas a tiempo- movió sus cejas sugestivamente

-No seas idiota, ahora corre por la chica de tus sueños- le dije sonriendo feliz al saber que dos de mis mejores amigos al fin se están dando una oportunidad

-No lo dudes, espero llamarte más tarde para contarte sobre el éxito de la misión- hizo un pequeño saludo militar a lo que respondí de la misma forma, tras su pequeña crisis solo nos dedicamos a hablar de todo, menos de su hermano, quien no ha respondido ninguno de mis mensajes ni tampoco mis llamadas.

Al cabo de un rato Japser se despidió de mi con un abrazo de oso que podría romperme de tan fuerte, además de con la promesa de llamar más tarde, eso si es que Al no lo hace primero. Conduje a casa y pasados unos treinta minutos estaba viendo televisión con un tazón de cereal en mano.

El resto del día no hice nada productivo, salvo dejar listas las fotos que debo entregar mañana temprano en el hospital, lo que no me pone del todo contenta pues no quiero ver a Edward y que este sea su versión emo de hace una semana.

Era aún temprano cuando aparque en el hospital, North Manchester no es mi lugar favorito del mundo, claro está, dentro se encuentran los mejores amigos de una persona tan torpe como yo, pero también en este lugar sentí que se me iba la vida hace unos meses cuando pensé que mi amigo había muerto, esos fueron los peores momentos de mi existencia, y aunque trato de olvidarlos, cada que pongo un pie en este lugar es como si todo sucediera de nuevo.

Deseche los pensamientos tristes cuando llegue al ala de pediatría, un lugar que según mi opinión es una zona en extremo alegre gracias a los colores llamativos de las paredes y el sinfín de animales de peluche, dibujos y pegatinas esparcidas por el área. La estación de enfermeras tenía pintado un enorme elefante en el frontal, aunque me dio un poco de miedo su sonrisa de apariencia siniestra.

-Buenos días- le dije a la enfermera que estaba más concentrada en sus uñas que en poner atención al resto del mundo- Busco al Dr. Cullen, podría decirle que Isabella lo busca

-Un segundo- dijo y continuo con el limado de sus uñas, por alrededor de un minuto mas

-Hey! Podrías por favor llamar al doctor? - dije con un intento de voz amable

-Le dije que se esperara, así que por favor tome asiento, llamare a Edward en un momento, es usted la madre de algún paciente?

-No, solo su amiga, quien tiene algo de prisa, podría por favor apurarse- la chica me miro con gesto evaluativo y asintió de mala gana

-Vendrá en un momento- dijo dando por terminada nuestra pequeña platica, para enfocarse de nuevo en sus uñas

Tome asiento en una de las incomodas bancas mientras esperaba a que Ed tuviera el agrado de aparecerse por aquí para poder entregar las fotos y luego marcharme a preparar mi maleta para mañana, tenía pensado ir a visitar a mama y pedirle un pequeño favor, que cuide de mis perros mientras no estoy, si es que me voy, que es lo más probable prefiero no llevarlos conmigo. Quince minutos después al fin hizo acto de presencia, me miro con exasperación

-Que es tan importante como para que vengas hasta aquí- dijo con rostro preocupado

-Eh? Solo vine a dejar las fotos de Tanya, expresamente me solicito el sábado que las dejara contigo ya que ella no tiene tiempo para recibir cosas, así que aquí están- le tendí el sobre que contenía las fotografías

-Me vas a decir que solo a esto has venido hasta aquí- pregunto a lo que yo asentí- bien, supongo que gracias por traerlas- se iba a dar la vuelta, pero lo detuve

-Espera- le dije en un pequeño arrebato de valentía- tengo algo que decirte, crees que podríamos hablar?

-Claro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- salgamos un momento

-De acuerdo- comenzamos a caminar en dirección al ascensor cuando otro doctor, llamo a Edward prácticamente desesperado, supongo que se trata de una emergencia- tranquilo, ya lo hablaremos luego, ve a hacer tu trabajo- le dije caminando hasta el ascensor, salió corriendo y no miro atrás.

Dos días han pasado desde mi encuentro con Edward en el hospital, aun no responde mis mensajes o llamadas, por lo que supongo que no quiere hablar conmigo. Son las cinco de la tarde, estoy recogiendo algunas de mis cosas en el estudio cuando llega un mensaje suyo _Estoy libre esta noche, Jazz y algunos amigos quieren que celebremos, te apuntas? No será lo mismo sin ti, además podemos hablar sobre lo que no pudimos el lunes._

Fue una decisión difícil de tomar, pero que resolví en cuestión de minutos, si tan dispuesto está a hablar conmigo entonces debo aprovechar una de mis últimas oportunidades, ya solo quedan tres días, así que, si no es ahora, no es nunca. Respondí confirmándole mi asistencia, respondió con la dirección del lugar y prometí estar ahí a las nueve de la noche.

El tiempo paso prácticamente volando, cuando me di cuenta eran las 8:25 y aún estaba en casa, dure cerca de una hora eligiendo que usar, algo que casi nunca hago, en esta ocasión elegí unos jeans negros ajustado, una blusa blanca holgada, abrigo de piel negro y una bufanda de color rojo carmesí que combine con mis zapatos, supongo que es un atuendo acorde con una salida de amigos.

Cuando llegue eran ya las 9:15, Edward y Jasper probablemente tengan casi una hora de estar aquí ya que la idea era que todos se reunirían pasadas las 8 de la noche, los encontré gracias al bullicio que hacían sus amigos, a quienes reconocí de la universidad y el hospital.

Al llegar hasta la mesa vi que todos estaban más alegres de la cuenta y, al fijarme en Edward pude ver que había tomado una cantidad considerable de alcohol pues sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era una sonrisa ebria ladeada, negué cuando lo vi, pero no dije nada.

-Princesa, viniste- dijo el festejado, como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido en mención del sobrenombre

-Hola a todos- dije por ser cortes, tome asiento en la silla vacía junto a Jazz y pedí una cerveza, la única que tomare esta noche ya que tengo que conducir- y bien, que se supone que hacemos aquí?

-Es mi despedida de soltero- dijo y yo reí sin humor, vaya falta de organización- algo improvisada lo sé, pero es lo que hay

Paso un rato más y todos estaban divirtiéndose, a excepción de mí, pues no podía sacar de mi mente el propósito inicial al que vine, si simplemente no me cree no tendré más remedio que aceptarlo, pero por ahora esta es una de las ultimas balas que me quedan.

-Bien- hice un gesto restándole importancia- crees que podamos hablar? - asintió y se levantó, trastabillo un poco, pero logro mantener el equilibrio, esto va a ser algo difícil pues no está del todo sobrio

Lo seguí hasta una mesa desocupada cerca de la puerta, nos sentamos uno frente al otro y nos miramos como diciendo un millón de cosas, pero sin una sola palabra, mis manos temblaban un poco y mi conciencia me decía que no dijera nada, pero yo sabía que si no lo decía hoy no tendría cuando

-Dispara Bell- dijo sonriendo

-Sé que vas a pensar que estoy loca- le dije pensando en cómo soltar del todo mi teoría- creo que Tanya te está engañando- vi como cómicamente sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta

-Porque carajos dices algo así- su voz sonaba seria y algo escéptica

-Como que por qué? ¿Es que no has visto cómo se comporta con su amigo James y el con ella?- negó sin mediar palabra- además y esto es totalmente cierto, el sábado anterior, cuando Rose y yo fuimos a tu casa para su despedida de soltera hable con James y sabes que me dijo

-No, no sé qué te dijo Bella- rio quedamente- no puedo leer mentes

-Lo se idiota- conteste- el caso es que el me aseguro que tuvieron una pequeña aventura un tiempo después de tu accidente y que él le preguntó a Tanya sobre la paternidad de la niña, obviamente ella asegura que es tuya pero como sabes tengo mis dudas

-Vaya, veo que has hecho un buen trabajo Sherlock, aunque yo también le pregunte por esto, aunque no lo creas también tuve mis dudas, pero me aseguro que es mía, así que no tengo que dudar- su ingenuidad en este tiempo es sorpresiva, incluso creo que raya en la estupidez

-Bien, te conozco, sé que no me crees, así que yo cumplí con lo que tenía que hacer así que me voy- hice intento de levantarme de la silla, pero su mano me lo impidió

-Espera, por favor- dijo mirándome a los ojos como con intención de llegar hasta lo profundo de mi corazón, o al menos eso pensé, pues su mirada de esmeralda era increíblemente intensa

-Que más quieres de mi Edward- dije y mi voz se quebró un poco, de repente tenía ganas de llorar, no me creyó y esta era la última bala- esperas que me quede contigo y tus amigos celebrando que te quedan tres malditos días de soltería, que te vea ser feliz al cometer la mayor estupidez de tu vida, y vaya que has hecho cosas estúpidas a lo largo de tus veintiséis años

-Ninguna de las personas sentadas en aquella mesa están de acuerdo en que me case el sábado, así que pierde cuidado no dirán nada- lo mire con mil preguntas en los ojos- así que no dirán nada

-Nada de que, cuanto bebiste antes de que yo llegara, te sientes cerca del coma etílico o el whiskey ya te quemo la única, triste y solitaria neurona que quedaba en tu cerebro- solo se rio, le lance un golpe al hombro con un poco de rabia, como es que se ríe de mí siempre que sabe que tengo razón en alguna cosa o que no entiendo que está pasando a mi alrededor.

Sin previo aviso rozo sus labios con los míos, me congele por un instante, se sintió como si de pronto hubiese metido el dedo en la toma de corriente eléctrica más cercana, se alejó de mi con una sonrisa de victoria y nuevamente lo golpee, pero no había broma en este golpe, realmente quería golpearlo

-No te quedabas callada- dijo y debo decir que le di un punto, fue una buena forma de hacerme callar- ahora, haz silencio para besarte una última vez

-No, puedes joderte si quieres, pero no voy a ser parte de este juego retorcido tuyo, ya no más, si tu no quieres elegirme, entonces no me elijas del todo, te casas en tres días por amor a Zeus, tú la elegiste a ella, así que vive con eso

Ahora si me levante, dispuesta a irme, dándome cuenta de que realmente Edward es un idiota que no puede ver más allá de su nariz, entiendo perfectamente sus ideales, pero lo que no entiendo es que siquiera ponga en duda todo lo que le dije.

Llegue a casa con una misión en mente, encontrar un lugar donde quedarme en Berlín cuando llegue el sábado, tengo pensado pasar en Alemania una buena temporada, pero aún no consigo una casa, además todo es prácticamente de último minuto por lo que reserve una habitación en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, donde tenía pensado pasar unos días en lo que encuentro una casa.

Sé que esto no es algo definitivo, pues me quedan tres días aquí y si allá arriba hay alguien que piensa que merezco ser feliz con quien creo es mi otra mitad, quien ha sido el complemento perfecto para mi corazón incompleto, cuyas piezas encajan perfectamente con las del suyo entonces no habrá boda, pero aunque yo ame por ambos y trate de luchar por los dos, no puedo nadar contra la corriente, porque mi amor y mis ganas de luchar no son nada, pues Edward ya se dio por vencido y no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Hola! he vuelto mas rapido de lo que pensaba, quedan dos capitulos y se acaba esta historia :D

De verdad muchas gracias a quienes aun leen esto.

Como ven la teoria de muchas puede que sea cierta, pero no hay que olvidar que todo son supuestos nada mas, esto les prometo que se resolvera en los dos ultimos caps.

De nuevo muchas gracias por los rr, favs, follows y por leer y permanecer en esta locura.

Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo, Geova.


	24. 23

23

A finales de mayo tuve una tarea, impedir la boda de mi mejor amigo en sesenta días, tiempo disponible entre su fiesta de compromiso y el día de la unión, después por vueltas del destino se me concedieron poco menos de treinta para nuevamente experimentar la felicidad, sin embargo, la vida es cruel y juega malas pasadas por lo que de nuevo hubo una nueva fecha en dos semanas, y el resultado fue fatídico, no lo conseguí.

Ahora no tengo nada, no tengo tiempo, no me quedan cartas que jugar y, sobre todo, no puedo luchar por alguien que ya se dio por vencido, a esta película le queda el desenlace y en las poco más de 48 horas que restan la balanza no se va a inclinar a mi favor.

Estamos a dieciocho de diciembre por la mañana, lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a trabajar, Jo necesita ayuda con unas fotografías de producto, algo que espero no me tome más de dos horas, apenas son las diez de la mañana cuando llegue, solo me encontraba yo aquí, por lo que me permití, por última vez contemplar el lugar en el que he trabajado el último tiempo, un espacio donde me he desarrollado como fotógrafa y que por el beneficio de mi salud mental debo dejar, al menos por un tiempo.

Pase unos minutos preparando el pequeño set que necesito, cuando estuvo listo espere a que Rose decidiera llegar, pasaron quince minutos, en los que me dedique a leer un poco. Al llegar solo me dijo que las fotografías son para un esmalte de uñas que dejo sobre mi escritorio.

Como lo esperaba dure una hora y cuarenta minutos entre las fotografías y la edición de las mismas, era bastante fácil, llegue hasta su oficina y la encontré bastante concentrada en algo en la pantalla

-Todo listo- dije y ella salto en su silla ya que no me había oído llegar

-Genial- contesto tomando nuevamente el envase- necesitas ayuda mañana

-No creo que sea necesario- profesionalmente hablando puedo perfectamente cubrir una cena de ensayo, pero si quiero que al final de la tarde no termine tras las rejas por homicidio múltiple creo que es necesario tenerla cerca- aunque ya sabes podrías ayudar a que no mate a nadie

-Hecho- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa malvada- aunque podrías decirle a Al, ella es la buena del grupo

-Alice también ira, el idiota contrato la comida con ella, así que ambas estarán ahí

-Genial, alguien se va a divertir entonces- rio

-Yo no creo que lo haga, yo tendré que trabajar- conteste con un poco de melancolía en la voz- sabes, voy a extrañarlas mucho

-Aun no cantes victoria chica todavía tienes tiempo- dijo con voz segura- sabes que tengo una especie de superpoder, siento que a esto aún le queda algo de tela por cortar

-Pues espero que tengas razón madame Hale- dije riendo sin humor- es hora de que me vaya, tengo que hacer la maleta

-Como quieras- dijo de nuevo enfocándose en la pantalla de su computadora

Salí y respire el aire fresco que daba directo a mi rostro, se sintió genial, siempre he amado la ciudad en invierno, con todas esas luces festivas y una que otra nevada que hace que todo sea un paisaje de película, deje de pensar en las musarañas cuando mi teléfono sonó indicándome un mensaje _A las 8 en mi casa, por favor necesito hablar contigo_ , Edward me escribió, he de decir que me sorprendió un poco, pero respondí de manera afirmativa, en este momento aprovechare cualquier oportunidad para hablar con él.

Llegue a casa media hora después, apenas el reloj va a marcar las dos de la tarde y yo literalmente estoy comiéndome las uñas esperando que el reloj avance y me dé luz verde para emprender la marcha hasta su casa.

En estas poco más de cinco horas hice varias cosas, la primera, seleccione la ropa que usare mañana en la cena de ensayo, un clásico vestido negro con zapatos a juego, segundo, hice la maleta con lo que es probable utilice en Berlín esta temporada, es una maleta bastante grande, proporcional al tiempo que pretendo estar ahí. También empaque cosas como mi segunda cámara, algunos lentes que no usare ni mañana ni el sábado, además de dejar listo el vestido azul que pienso usar en la boda, también deje mi atuendo de huida listo y prácticamente mi armario quedo vacío, salvo por las pocas prendas que usare en los próximos días.

Cuando finalmente el reloj marco las 7:45 decidí que ya no soportaba más la espera y salí de casa, maneje con lentitud, pensando en que quería hablar conmigo justo ahora, cuando ya todo está prácticamente dicho, mi conciencia me dice que es una mala idea, es un goteo constante detrás de mi cabeza que no me deja pensar con claridad, pero que trato de ignorar, dándole vueltas al asunto finalmente llegue.

Definitivamente soy una idiota, cómo es posible que hoy, dos días antes del día de la tierna unión este aquí, en frente de la puerta de la casa de Ed, debatiendo si debería tocar el timbre o no, aunque lo normal sería que lo tocara ya que él fue el que me llamó, aunque desconozco sus motivos, tras pelear conmigo misma y darle algunos puñetazos mentales a mi conciencia logrando noquear por unos instantes me arme de valor y toqué el timbre, tome dos pasos de distancia y espere.

-Hola ahí afuera- No me había dado cuenta de que me hablaban desde dentro hasta que vi a Edward de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sonriéndome como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado o peor aún, como si nada estuviera pronto a pasar en los próximos dos días. - Como siempre tan distraída, pasa por favor- se hizo a un lado, dándome espacio, entre en su casa y tomé asiento en uno de los sillones pequeños de la sala, de los individuales, para prevenir algún tipo de contacto no deseado.

-Y bien, para qué estoy aquí? - pregunte alargando las palabras, hablando más lento, como si su pequeño cerebro no fuera capaz de comprenderme.

-Bien, antes que nada, gracias por venir, sé que en estos últimos días lo que quedaba de nuestra amistad ha sufrido demasiada tensión y sé que está a poco o nada de romperse, pero, necesitamos hablar, hablar de verdad, sin comentarios sarcásticos de tu parte, sin que yo oculte cosas que quiero decir, esa es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras aquí, para que nadie nos oiga decir todo lo que tenemos que dejar salir

He de decir que me sorprendió la seriedad con la que pronunció su pequeño discurso, pero también me llena de pánico lo que tenga que decirme, este puede ser el fin definitivo de veinte años de amistad o puede ser el comienzo de algo de lo cual no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pueda ser.

-bien hablemos, tú primero- le di tiempo de que ordenara sus ideas

-Tengo tanto que quiero decirte que no sé por dónde empezar

-Pues por el principio genio- lo interrumpí, se rio sutilmente

-de acuerdo, lo voy a soltar de golpe, quiero disculparme contigo por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo el dolor que te he causado sin razón, por haberla elegido a ella en vez de a ti

-Porque demonios me pides perdón por quererla a ella, no fui yo quien te dijo Edward deberías salir con la hermana de tu pequeño e indefenso paciente, no me pidas disculpas por algo así, mucho menos por elegir, idiota, si la elegiste es por una razón muy sencilla de explicar es la madre de tu hija y la quieres- levanté un poco la voz, como se le ocurre pedir perdón por querer a alguien, eso no tiene sentido

-Respira de acuerdo, no te pido perdón por quererla, y se perfectamente que todo lo que nos ha traído hasta este punto ha sido producto de malas decisiones, pero por culpa de esas decisiones has sufrido, he visto como han sido estos meses para ti, lo difícil que ha sido trabajar como nuestra fotógrafa, vi el dolor en tu rostro y me odio por ello- se acercó a mí y secó una lágrima solitaria que no sabía que había dejado salir- por favor perdóname por todo esto

-No sé qué pensar de ti, ni siquiera debería dirigirse la palabra, era tu mejor amiga y me di cuenta de que tenías novia gracias a internet, no a ti, me di cuenta de que se iban a casar porque ella me llamo a mí, de entre todos los malditos fotógrafos para que fotografiara todo, y como si no fuera poco quiso que fuera su dama de honor, yo, como si fuera su jodida mejor amiga, y tú que dijiste Edward absolutamente nada, así que no me vengas a decir que quieres que te perdone- para ese momento mi temperamento hizo que explotara un poco mi ira por lo que le estaba casi gritando a la cara- además de eso tengo que soportar que serás padre y te aterraba recibir mi apoyo

-Claro que dije algo, le dije que era mala idea, pero para cuando le reclame por todo con que me respondió Tanya, con que tu habías aceptado gustosa, como sé que eres la persona más terca de esta tierra te deje- el también levantó la voz- pero no fue fácil para mí verte en esa fiesta, más hermosa que cualquier otra, viéndome con indiferencia, como si yo no significaba nada para ti- se alejó de mi- es eso verdad, logre dañarte tanto con alejarte de mí que me odias cierto?

-No te odio, pero te juro por el buen Dios que estoy a punto de matarte si sigues diciendo cosas así, se supone que yo no tenía que verme más hermosa que cualquier otra- dije haciendo comillas en el aire- en primer lugar, tendría que estar ella, tu futura esposa, el amor de tu vida, quien es la mujer perfecta para ti o no?

Mientras yo hablaba él daba vueltas por el salón como león enjaulado, viéndome con una mezcla de dolor, ira, desesperación y otra cantidad de emociones en sus ojos, se tiró del cabello sin pronunciar palabra, mientras veía como Edward perdía la cabeza yo no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, como se le ocurre decirme todo esto justo cuando pensé que por fin lo estaba superando, cuando con dificultad poco a poco había tomado mi decisión. Tome una respiración profunda para lograr calmarme y espere a que dijera algo

-Escúchame con atención Bella, para mí nunca, ni siquiera ella va a ser más hermosa que tú, tú eres hermosa sin proponértelo, proyectas luz en una habitación con solo reír, siempre te lo he dicho, eres más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer por lo que vale tu corazón, no por tu exterior, que también es hermoso- me dio una sonrisa triste que quebró mi corazón un poco

-Ya para por favor, no ves que todo esto me hace daño, no entiendes que me duelen estas palabras viniendo de ti, maldición se siente como si estuvieras atravesándome el pecho con un hierro ardiente con todas estas cosas, por eso después de tu fiesta de bodas no me verás en un muy pero muy largo tiempo- y es la verdad, con cada palabra sentía el dolor más profundo, ya desde hace días había decidido renunciar a él, alejarme de todo el mismo veinte, cuando por fin terminara de forma definitiva todo el circo y ahora me sale con todo esto

-Por favor no digas eso, no te alejes de mí, eres lo que me mantiene atado a tierra, te necesito, por favor perdóname todo lo que te hemos hecho, pero la quiero, eso no ha cambiado, además mi hija está de por medio- esas palabras empujaron el hierro un poco más hondo, al punto de casi atravesarme, no pude evitarlo y mi barrera de hormigón y mi Dragon entraron en acción por lo que solté una risa sarcástica, sin alegría, llena de falso odio

-No digas que me necesitas, eso no te lo cree ni un sordo, hoy me dices esto, pero que va a pasar mañana, o pasado cuando todo haya pasado? definitivamente tan poco sueño los últimos años te dejo más estúpido, me dices que lo sientes y te aseguro que pensaste que saldría corriendo en tu dirección como si fuera un maldito imán, pero sabes que _amigo_ es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas- me levanté dispuesta a irme, camine casi por inercia pero su mano me detuvo de abrir la puerta, me giro y me miró con esos malditos ojos azules que siempre han sido mi debilidad, llenos de tanta tristeza que me dejaron plantada en mi sitio.

-todo lo que acabas de decir me lo merezco, eso y probablemente muchas cosas peores, pero no te vayas así, ya que por lo que oí de ti no me vas a perdonar en un futuro cercano, por lo menos déjame despedirme de ti, en honor a nuestros veinte años de amistad, en honor a todo lo que hemos pasado

Y ahí lo vi con claridad, tan alto y endemoniadamente guapo, cuyos ojos estaban tan llenos de dolor como posiblemente los míos estaban llenos de furia y sufrimiento, vi al niño que me daba dulces en el jardín de niños, vi frente a mí el adolescente tímido, lleno de miedos por ser tan malditamente inteligente, y también vi al hombre que pudo romperme con solo una frase "la quiero, eso no ha cambiado", lo vi todo en él y recordé los momentos más felices de mi vida a su lado, eso es lo que me gustaría que quedara como recuerdo, la felicidad no esta noche llena de desesperación.

-Por favor, déjame ir, como yo te deje ir cuando la conociste, cuando deje de esperarte tras terminar lo nuestro, por favor recuerda todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos en tantos años, quiero que me recuerdes feliz junto a ti, así como yo te voy a recordar feliz y lleno de metas por cumplir, recuérdanos cuando íbamos a la playa cada verano, recuerda cada atardecer que vimos desde la orilla del mar jugando, o riéndonos de alguna travesura, pero por favor no nos recuerdes como hoy, como un par de locos que se gritan por cosas que no tienen solución, es mejor que guardes en tu mente los bailes improvisados en la cocina o las tardes de partidos de futbol, no estas cosas que le hacen daño a nuestra alma- lo abrace por última vez con todo lo que siento por él, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, fue un abrazo lleno de tristeza por parte de los dos, fue el fin de todo.

-De acuerdo, pero concédeme esto- y me beso, fue un beso rudo, lleno de desesperación, con sabor a despedida, de mi parte fue el final de todo lo que fue y lo que pudo ser algún día, fue el cierre de un ciclo.

Mi conciencia poco a poco iba despertando de su aturdimiento, por lo que decidió tomar el control de mi cuerpo, así que me separe de su cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad, lo mire a los ojos y pronuncie un adiós susurrado, un adiós definitivo, camine hacia la puerta, me voltee y lo vi de pie, estático.

-Tienes que olvidarme, por favor princesa hazlo- toco con la punta de sus dedos mi rostro, se sintió como el aleteo de una mariposa

-Olvidarte? Sería muy fácil, pero tú y yo sabemos que soy masoquista- reí sin humor y con violencia me seque las lágrimas de la cara- y que a pesar de que duela, siempre, maldita sea siempre te voy a tener aquí, en el lado izquierdo.

Ahora si me aleje definitivamente de su lado, atravesé la puerta con gran dificultad, como si dentro de esa casa quedara mi corazón, o al menos la parte que siempre me ha complementado porque él tiene la otra parte de su corazón, ya encontró el otro extremo de su hilo rojo y aunque yo también tengo medio corazón que late por inercia lastimosamente las piezas suyas y las mías son iguales y no calzan, por eso no puedo pretender que su alma complemente a la mía.

Edward definitivamente es la otra mitad que necesito, pero por desgracia, él no me ocupa a mí, perfectamente sé que puede vivir sin mi presencia incomoda en su vida, aunque yo no sepa cómo vivir sin saber nada de él.

-Te amo- no sé si fue producto de mi imaginación o fue un grito real, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cerciorarme de la veracidad del asunto, no sé cuando comencé a llorar, lo suficiente como para que mis ojos se nublaran, camine por la orilla de la calle por unos minutos, me detuve cuando note que se hacía de noche, espere un taxi, al subirme le indique mi dirección al conductor y no pude evitar que mis lágrimas volvieran, atrás dejé mi amistad más antigua, para convertirme solamente en la fotógrafa de una boda, que no es nada más que ella y su corazón roto.

Llegue a casa y no supe que hora era, solo sé que encontré un lugar donde llorar a gusto en mi cama, donde derrame las pocas lagrimas que quedaban durante todo lo que resto de la noche. Para cuando el sol asomo en el cielo mis ojos se habían quedado secos y me dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón ya no me dolían, se encontraban bajo un extraño sopor agradable que me impedía sentir la realidad del asunto.

Cuando el reloj dio las siete el timbre de casa sonó y me sentí tentada a no abrir, pero quien se encontraba al otro lado era bastante insistente así que me levante y con pesadez en los pies abrí, llevándome la sorpresa de encontrar a dos personas que no esperaba, ambos entraron, pero fue el chico de ojos extraños quien me abrazo sin mediar una sola palabra, haciendo que nuevamente llorara.

-Shhhh calma Bells, estoy aquí, todo está bien- Jazz utilizaba el tono más suave de su voz, haciendo que poco a poco mis lagrimas fueran disminuyendo bajo su abrazo

-Que hacen aquí- pregunte algo extrañada, como respuesta Alice balanceo las llaves de mi auto en su mano, en ese momento recordé que lo deje aparcado en su edificio.

-Vinimos a traerte esto, Ed se ofreció, pero yo se lo impedí- dijo mi amiga con el ceño fruncido por el enojo- después de ver el estado en que estaba su casa supe que no era una buena idea

-Que paso Bella, mi hermano no quiso decirnos porque destrozo todo lo que había en el apartamento- eso no lo sabía, sé que es impulsivo, pero no pensé que yo valiera tanta importancia

-Prefiero no hablar de ello, solo les diré que todo ha terminado de forma definitiva, no más lucha, no más pelear y amar por dos personas, él no me quiere, punto final

-Porque dices eso- Al se acomodó en su asiento

-Porque si, ya no queda nada- dije con la voz un tanto alta- yo no puedo seguir así, prácticamente suplicando por un poco de su amor, él no me quiere cerca, pero hasta ahora fui capaz de comprender que soy una tonta idealista- nuevamente volví a derramar algunas lagrimas

-No digas eso, sé que estas enojadas, pero sé que te quiere- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa alentadora, para ella es fácil decirlo, es una romántica sin remedio

-Saben que es lo peor?, por qué en realidad me siento así- les pregunte con voz plana- que no lucho por mí, que simplemente me dejo ir, así sin más, a pesar de que decía que yo era lo que más amaba en su vida

-Mira Bells, te voy a decir algo que sé que necesitas escuchar, aunque probablemente no quieres- Japser estaba usando su voz de regaño- No supliques amor, deja de ser tan estúpida, tu no naciste para obtener los desechos amorosos de alguien más, por favor te lo pido, aprende y manda a la mierda de una vez por todas esos estúpidos apegos que te dejan así de rota, sé que es mi hermano y que sería feliz viéndolos juntos, pero él no te merece, tu vales más que cualquier lucha que planees, el ya no lo vale, por favor déjalo salir de tu corazón

-No es tan fácil Jasper- me miro un tanto triste, sus hermosos ojos cafés brillaron con algo de lo que supongo es pena al ver mi estado lamentable- aun yo tengo esperanzas de que, en la noche, justo antes de dormir piense en mí, sé que es una estupidez, pero aún conservo memorias de cuando su corazón latía solo por mi

-Isabella, nunca digas que eso es tonto- Alice tenía una lagrima rodando por su mejilla- no es tonto amar a alguien como tú lo amas a el

-Pero- dije con una sonrisa metálica que distaba demasiado de la felicidad- ya es hora de cortar la cuerda que nos une- me encogí de hombros en los que me levantaba- Es hora de enfrentar la última parte de un trabajo y por fin seré libre de irme, me canse de intentar matar un Dragon enorme solo con una espada de madera

-Como que irte- creo que hable de mas, olvide que Jazz no sabía que me voy mañana- a donde

-Alemania- vi cómo me miro con el rostro contrariado en un gesto entre enojo y tristeza- no puedo seguir aquí

-Bien, sé que es lo mejor en este momento, necesitas espacio y tiempo, pero que lo sepas de una vez, mi hermano tendrá una enorme cuando lo vea, por su culpa una de mis hermanas pequeñas me va a dejar y no puedo hacer nada para hacerla feliz y que se quede

-No Jazz- le dije seria- prométeme que no dirán nada hasta que yo esté muy lejos, no dirán donde estoy, así no me va a encontrar, necesito espacio y tiempo lejos de su lado, porque no puedo si quiera pensar en que a partir de mañana es un hombre casado

-Acaso tengo otra opción- pregunto a lo que negué con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato ambos se fueron, sé que Alice tiene que correr un poco más de la cuenta pues debe entregar el servicio de catering antes de las 8, hora en la que dará inicio el penúltimo acto del espectáculo, la cena de ensayo.

El día lo pase sin hacer nada, no me sentía bien como para levantarme de mi cama, además, ha pasado un tiempo en el que me permití simplemente pasar el día entero sin hacer nada, al menos hasta que me di cuenta de que si de algo estoy segura es que ninguno de los dos merece que llegue con mi estado lamentable.

Razón por la cual duche de nuevo, lave mi cabello de forma concienzuda, lo seque y arregle en un moño desordenado, me maquille un poco y para las siete de la noche me veía en términos generales bien, estoy segura que de no ser por mis ojos algo apagados podría pasar desapercibida mi tristeza.

Antes de irme, vi sobre mi escritorio una pluma, lo que me dio una idea, por lo que tome una hoja del cajón y comencé a escribir como si no hubiese un mañana

 _Edward, si estas leyendo esto es porque…_

Cuando llegue al restaurante de Alice tanto Rose como Edward ya habían llegado, así como algún otro invitado y por su puesto Queenie, quien lucía un destellante vestido rojo que prácticamente me cegó. Lógicamente mi masoquismo es mucho por lo que no pude evitar que mis ojos cayeran en Ed, quien como siempre le daba el pego a su atuendo con esa camisa azul cielo a rayas y el pantalón negro, saco en una mano y sin corbata, como de costumbre, curiosamente su desordenado cabello bronce se encontraba peinado.

La primera mitad de la cena paso sin contratiempos, la entrada se sirvió a las ocho en punto, su familia y la mía charlaban amenamente, pero podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente gracias a un par de ojos de esmeralda que me seguían a todo lado.

No pude evitarlo y le tomé algunas fotos, como siempre mi cámara lo ama por lo que no tuve problemas en retratarlo, principalmente bromeando con su hermano, quien se veía algo más alegre que por la mañana.

Rose se encargó de familia de la novia y de ella misma, quien afortunadamente no ha lanzado ni un solo comentario mordaz o probablemente ya estaría en dirección a la morgue mientras yo voy hasta la comisaria.

De pronto, en medio de la cena Edward hizo sonar su copa solicitando atención, supongo que es para el brindis, prepare mi cámara, lista para disparar en el momento en que comience a hablar, lo hizo apenas se puso de pie

-Bien, seré breve espero- hubo algunas risas mal disimuladas- lo primero es que quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí, lo otro es que quiero brindar por el amor que no se borra- me miro y nuestras miradas se conectaron y me fue imposible despegar la mía de la suya- Sé que encontrar el amor que yo siento es de las cosas más difíciles del mundo, pero soy un hombre afortunado aunque por un momento no lo supe ver, claro que tal premio tiene su costo y yo pague el mío, pero no importa con tal de que sé que ella será feliz en el futuro, que no habrá un día en el que no sonría con esa sonrisa que puede llenar de luz una habitación a oscuras, la amo y seguro ninguno me entenderá por qué digo que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero solo soy un tonto enamorado que tiene la cabeza en el aire por su culpa, también soy un tipo que tiene sin duda problemas cardiacos, pues solo verla hace que se detenga mi corazón por instantes- no pude evitarlo y comencé a llorar disimuladamente, me estaba viendo aun a mí, así que supongo que es un mensaje para mí, o quiere decirme que me ama o que la ama a ella de forma tan hermosa que prefiere que me aleje, pienso en la segunda opción- Pero por sobre todo no puedo evitar celebrar el saber que todo el mundo la ve a ella, pero no hay nada mejor en el mundo que saber que ella te ve solamente a ti- levanto su copa disimuladamente en mi dirección, así que era la primera opción después de todo, por lo que de mi parte obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento y dispare una foto de él sonriendo falsamente con la copa levantada.

El resto de la noche paso como un borrón, viendo interactuar a todos los invitados y a la feliz pareja, me dolió verlos, no lo voy a negar, aunque su forma de comportarse me hizo pensar probablemente no hay nadie que lo haya amado tanto como yo, en silencio por tantos años y ya no sé cómo sacármelo del pecho y de la cabeza, aunque pensándolo bien, mi competencia, que no lo es para nada porque yo ni siquiera estoy inscrita en la carrera debe amarlo tanto como yo si tiene planes de pasar toda la vida con él.

20 de diciembre, el día cero, ya no me queda nada para luchar, así que al igual que ayer tengo que dedicarme solamente a cumplir con un trabajo más, aunque me destroce lo poco que queda de mí no pienso derramar ni una lagrima más principalmente porque ya no tengo lagrimas que derramar y segundo porque a partir de hoy espero que comience una nueva etapa de mi vida, una en donde lastimosamente no incluirá a Edward en ella.

Son apenas las 10 de la mañana cuando me pongo en marcha a preparar todo lo que ocupo, la ceremonia es a las tres de la tarde y mi tren con dirección a Londres sale a las 6, espero llegar sobre las ocho y tomar el vuelo que tengo pensado a las 10 de la noche, probablemente para mañana por la mañana todo sea diferente, incluyendo una nueva ciudad que se asome por mi ventana.

Como tengo el tiempo contado, deje todo listo cerca de la puerta, es decir mis dos maletas están en la sala, mi bolso pequeño también, en él está mi pasaporte, el pase del tren y el billete del avión, también deje la mochila con mi cámara, portátil y tableta cerca, pues son cosas que no necesito hoy, solo mi cámara verá la luz del sol por unos momentos pues solo me encargare de ir a la ceremonia, nada mas eso soy capaz de soportar, la fiesta se la dejo a Jo quien se ofreció voluntaria cuando le conté sobre el itinerario de mi plan de escape.

Casi no he comido, mi estómago ha decidió reusarse a aceptar alimento por lo que le hice caso y lo único que entro en mi estómago fue un tazón de cereal. Eran las 12 cuando comencé a prepararme, esta vez decidí que no era necesario que la gente me viera tan destruida como me sentía, pues un corazón roto es como tener las costillas quebradas, no se ve, pero como se siente cuando tratas de respirar, por eso, las personas no tienen que ver mi estado interno a través de mi apariencia.

El hermoso vestido azul fue acompañado por un moño de medio lado, algo desordenado, además de unos sencillos accesorios que han estado conmigo desde hace varios años, una gargantilla y pendientes que extrañamente combinan perfecto con el vestido, lógicamente fue un regalo de su parte en una navidad, los uso no solo porque son un recordatorio de los buenos momentos, sino también, porque será el único recuerdo que me lleve de su presencia en mi vida, el resto de fotos, regalos y otras cosas están empacadas en una caja en el estudio de mi casa.

Era la 1:30 en punto cuando llegue a la iglesia, Holy name chruch, hermosa de por sí sin tanta decoración como hoy, pero no puedo negar que le dieron al clavo con todo, colores suaves como el blanco y el turquesa, con unas notas de plata decoraban cada banca y el pasillo de la iglesia.

No lo evite y tome alguna que otra foto de los detalles de la decoración, poco a poco vi cómo iban llegando los invitados, a quienes también hice algunas fotos mientras no me veían, con el fin de que quedaran retratos más naturales. Cuando el reloj marco las dos vi como un auto aparcaba justo en la puerta, Edward había llegado y el pequeño sobre en mi cartera se sentía como si pesara una tonelada.

Se bajó acompañado de Jazz y Alice, ambos se veían estupendamente bien, Jasper con su traje clásico, y ella con un hermoso vestido verde botella que hacía juego con la corbata de Jazz, gesto bastante tierno a mi parecer.

Edward era una historia diferente, como siempre, me robo el aliento, pero no por cómo se veía pues es probable que ande encima una bolsa de basura y para mi seguirá viéndose tan guapo como si tuviese puesto el traje más caro del mundo. En realidad, lo que robo mi aliento fue verlo sin lentes, dejando al descubierto esos enormes, expresivos y tristes ojos verde bosque que me miraron como si me quisieran atravesar la carne y llegar hasta mi alma.

Lógicamente fueron retratados los tres, algo con lo que no tuve problema, poco a poco se fue llenando más y más la iglesia y para las 2:45 prácticamente todo el mundo estaba aquí excepto la novia, quien según Rose viene con el tiempo justo para llegar justo a la hora pues todo ha sido un caos, afortunadamente no me encargue de eso.

Quien no pasó desapercibido no solo para mi lente sino también para mis ojos y suposiciones fue James, quien estaba en la puerta principal de la iglesia, con la cabeza apuntando al suelo y pose de tristeza, quizá así también lucia yo, pero eso es lo de menos, afortunadamente más temprano tuve una pequeña conversación con las mariposas que gobernaban mi estómago cada vez que pensaba en Edward, les dije que era una lástima que no pudiesen vivir más conmigo, pero espero que el amor que siento por el desaparezca rápido por lo que morirán junto con él, por eso mi corazón no respondió cuando lo vi, o eso es lo que quiero pensar, pues un amor como el que yo le tengo no desaparece así porque así.

Tres de la tarde, pocos minutos faltan, Rose me envió un mensaje para que saliera unos momentos antes del inicio de la ceremonia, para poder capturar algunas fotos de Tanya quien deseaba varios ángulos, así que eso hice, espere pacientemente en la puerta de la iglesia, justo al lado de James quien me veía como queriendo decir algo pero que no se atrevía a decir, y en sus ojos puede ver que, si bien yo del todo ya desistí a impedir esta boda, el sí que sería capaz de gritar el YO ME OPONGO.

Queenie llego y obtuve las fotos que quería, Ro por su parte también, lo supe pues su asentimiento de cabeza me lo confirmo, este era el momento, era la hora del acto final del show por lo que comencé a caminar de nuevo hasta mi posición más cerca del novio, aunque no pasó desapercibido el apretón triste que James le dio a la mano de Tanya, fue tan triste que casi lloro, pero lo disimule al fotografiar el gesto.

También el pequeño apretón sumado a mis ganas de gritar, un poco de locura y la pérdida total de lo que quedaba de mi juicio fueron lo que me empujaron a correr en dirección a Ed, aunque no pude hacer mucho pues a pesar de la poca velocidad con la que sentía que me movía, no importo, justo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca el reloj llego a 0:00.

De pie, en frente del altar de la iglesia me di cuenta de que no lo conseguí, este es el día definitivo y no pude decirle, con cada minuto que pasaba sentía como mi corazón recibía una estocada más y más honda, viéndolo a la cara lo comprendí, vi su rostro ansioso y sus ojos llenos de emoción, vi la sonrisa de sus labios, esa sonrisa que por mucho tiempo fue mi favorita, al menos cuando me la dedicaba a mí, no pude evitarlo y disparé una foto, mire hacia la derecha y vi a su hermano y a mi familia, sonriéndome con tristeza, por lo que recompuse mi expresión, nadie jamás me verá derramar una lágrima más relacionada con este evento.

Dispare más fotos a los invitados, algunas a los detalles y otras a sus padres con él, en donde su rostro reflejaba la expectación y los nervios que sentía, me miro a los ojos, y lo que antes había sido felicidad se transformó en dolor, otra estocada en el pecho, poco a poco se está quebrando mi valentía, afortunadamente el sacerdote entró y las campanas sonaron, se abrió la puerta principal y preparé mi cámara.

En el momento en que la música se escuchó y ella atravesó esa puerta lo supe, justo en ese momento sentí la estocada final; lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

Cha cha cha chan... Cha cha cha chan

Hola he vuelto, como ven hemos llegado al dia, suenan campanas :D

Que les parecio el cap? espero que les haya gustado

Les cuento que termine de escribir esta historia hace unos dias pero hasta hoy logro subir algo aqui, quienes leen en wattpad sabran que subi todo de un tiron por lo que posiblemente mañana suba el proximo cap y el epilogo.

Nos leemos pronto y como siempre Gracias por leer, por los rr, follows y favs, y por sobre todo seguirme en esta locura.

Un abrazo, geova :D

* * *

PDT. Estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, les dejo la sinopsis y si quieren que la adapte tambien haganmelo saber :D

Esa pequeña, loca y retorcida cosa que llamamos amor llega a la vida de las personas cuando menos estas lo esperan y en las circunstancias más extrañas, pero cuando llega, da vuelta a todo a su paso como si fuera un tornado. Esto le paso a Stephanie, una chica a la que simplemente le hicieron una pregunta y desde ahí, sabía que se había enamorado de ese tipo sin nombre que veía pasar de vez en cuando por los pasillos de su universidad, al que ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre.


	25. 24

24

No voy a negar que verla caminar en dirección al hombre que amo me hizo sentir como si me apuñalaran con una lanza ardiente que me atravesaba todo el cuerpo, pero, yo sola me puse en esta situación al aceptar nuevamente y demostrarles a ambos que no me interesaba su vida, aunque por dentro estuviera apenas reconstruyendo los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue mi corazón.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, rápidamente me gire y vi un par de ojos amables, Al me miraba con ternura y para este punto no sé cuánto más aguantaría hasta que sintiera que ya era suficiente, en mi mano sostenía el pequeño sobre que contenía toda la verdad en caso de que no soportara terminar mi trabajo, se lo entregue.

-Por favor dáselo- le dije y ella abrió los ojos, de inmediato adivinando mis intenciones- me canse de luchar y ya no lo soporto

-De acuerdo, llámame cuando hayas llegado- asentí y de nuevo miré hacia el frente, Tanya aun caminaba apenas había recorrido medio camino hasta el altar, su caminata se me hizo eterna. Discretamente Rose venia unos pasos más adelante que ella fotografiando los eventos que yo no fui capaz.

Di una última mirada hacia el altar, Edward se veía algo nervioso lo sé porque movía sus manos de forma obsesiva, su mirada estaba enfocada en el frente, en la mujer que caminaba hacia él, el supuesto amor de su vida, prácticamente no podía contener mis ganas de llorar, pero gracias a un acto titánico mis ojos aguantaron las lágrimas, seguí disparando cuadros, con cada paso que ella daba más y más crecía la sonrisa suya, pero sus ojos se apagan un poco.

Cuando ambos se encontraron en el altar supe que no soportaba más esto, es difícil ver al hombre que amas hacer algo como esto, pero es lo que hay, pues puede que yo lo amé con la fuerza de mil hombres, pero el a mí no me quiere ni con la fuerza de una pluma movida por el viento.

Poco a poco comencé a alejarme del altar, moviéndome desde los laterales de la iglesia, disimulando al hacer una que otra foto, el sacerdote ya había comenzado la ceremonia y yo sinceramente no soportaba más, si allá arriba hay algo mas solo podía pedirle que parara.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos me permití nuevamente mirar al frente, desde mi posición ya no podía ver su mirada verde, una lástima ya que no pienso volverla a ver en un largo tiempo, pero que sé que es lo mejor.

Busque la salida lateral más cercana, estaba a más o menos unos diez metros, discretamente comencé a caminar en su dirección cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, pero no le di importancia a la sensación de cosquilleo sobre mi nuca que siento cada vez que Ed me mira, si lo hacía sería capaz de flaquear y no puedo permitir eso si pienso salir de aquí.

Llegue a la puerta sin que nadie me detuviera y antes de salir me gire de nuevo en su dirección, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba supe que me miraba de la misma forma que yo lo miraba a él, con un adiós silencioso, sin quererlo, una lagrima salió de mi ojo. Me gire nuevamente y salí sin mirar atrás, cuando por fin estuve fuera escuche como la música sonaba en un volumen más bajo, pero no le preste atención y corrí hasta donde estaba aparcado mi auto.

Aunque no me fui de inmediato, como he pensado en estos últimos días soy una persona masoquista, que prefiere escuchar el momento en el que suenen las campanas anunciando el final de la ceremonia, que huir de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir especialmente en estos dos malditos días, me sentía completamente vacía de cualquier emoción que no fuera la tristeza, pero como la loca que soy aguante hasta el momento en que los vi salir para encender el auto y salir de ahí como si me persiguiera el demonio.

Son las 8 de la noche en la fría Londres, hace unos veinte minutos que baje del tren que me traía desde Manchester hasta aquí, faltan dos horas para que salga mi vuelo con destino a Berlín, más o menos diez horas atrapada solamente acompañada de mis pensamientos, lo mismo paso en el tren y el resultado son mis ojos rojos por el llanto que sin querer he derramado en las últimas horas.

Desde que salí corriendo de la iglesia no he sido yo misma, me siento derrotada y tengo el corazón roto, pues hace unas horas el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, se casó con el mismo Satanás y yo no logré hacer nada para detenerlo.

Llegué a una casa vacía, mis perros estaban con mi madre desde hace una semana, no podía llevarlos conmigo, pero ahora veo que fue una pésima idea, no se siente igual mi casa sin ellos, pero estaré aquí solo unos pocos minutos pues voy con el tiempo justo.

Tomé la ropa que deje en mi cama, la única que no empaque, algo más cómodo que el vestido que tengo puesto, el resto estaba en las maletas que estaban junto a la puerta, tras cambiarme lo que hice fue guardar mi cámara junto a todos mis juguetes fotográficos en una maleta más pequeña junto a mi portátil y demás cosas del trabajo.

Cerré la puerta con un suspiro de tristeza, sintiendo que estaba huyendo, algo que no es del todo cierto, yo no estaba escapando de mi realidad, ni tampoco estaba poniendo en pausa mi vida, más bien estaba alejándome del dolor para continuar con ella en otro lugar, era más bien un cambio de locación en la película que es mi vida.

Llegué a la estación con los minutos contados, justo cinco minutos después el tren comenzó a moverse y con el comenzaron a salir lágrimas de ira, rabia, dolor, tristeza y frustración, lloré de forma intermitente durante todo el trayecto.

Salí de la estación con la mochila en mi espalda y arrastrando mi maleta, había mucha gente hoy entrando y saliendo de aquí, algo muy común en estas fechas, pero que para mí en este momento en el que mi cerebro funciona más o menos al 20% de su capacidad es difícil moverse, aunque al final lo logré, estaba casi a punto de salir cuando me imaginé que Edward estaba aquí, pidiéndome que me quedara, aquí pues soy su único y verdadero amor, la peor mentira que pudo mi mente imaginar, pero que de manera inconsciente logro que volteara mi cabeza en toda dirección, no había ni rastro de su persona.

Llegue al aeropuerto y en lo que me parecieron horas y horas de martirio por fin el avión despego, nuevamente pensé en que no me molestaría que apareciera cierto tipo de ojos azules y cabello negro pidiendo que me quedara " _vamos Edward, aún tienes tiempo para encontrarme, detenme…por favor"_. Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer presa de la bienvenida inconsciencia que trae el sueño.

Aterrice en Berlín cuando la cuidad no se encontraba aún del todo activa, pero si lo suficiente como para encontrar una tienda donde pude obtener un nuevo número telefónico con el que llame a mamá y a Alice, ambas se escuchaban tranquilas al saber que había llegado viva a Alemania, en donde quizá y decida establecerme de forma más o menos permanente.

Solamente duré un día en el hotel que había reservado, para el final del 22 de diciembre ya tenía rentado un pequeño apartamento, lo pedí con muebles pues no tenía nada más que mi ropa y equipo.

Lo peor de haber huido en pleno diciembre fue pasar el día de Navidad completamente sola, sin mi familia ni amigos, quienes posiblemente hayan disfrutado del día como siempre, con regalos, alcohol y bromas, mientras yo me encontraba aquí, con una película de terror reproduciéndose mientras como una hamburguesa. _Feliz Navidad Bella_ vaya estupidez, mi familia llamo hace rato, pero, no es lo mismo que sentir un abrazo de mi mamá lleno de amor.

La víspera de año nuevo fue más de lo mismo, no hice nada especial, solo me dediqué a leer, como de costumbre, pero al dar las 12 lo supe, no podía pasar un solo día más siendo una bola de dolor y tristeza, eso acabo en el momento en que el año termino, y esa resolución me mantuvo de pie por un largo tiempo.

12 de marzo, 2017, cumplo 28 años y aún sigo viviendo en Berlín, después de todo le encontré el gusto a la cuidad y termine cambiando de aire sin volver a Manchester en todo este tiempo, prefería que amigos y familia vinieran aquí que yo tener que volver, pues ese momento de mi vida trato de recordarlo lo menos posible.

Dicen que con el tiempo todo se cura, y es verdad, no sé en qué momento solo desperté una mañana y simplemente ya no dolía respirar como si mi pecho tuviera un hoyo atravesándolo, después de un tiempo finalmente logré olvidar a Edward y todo el daño que me hice al quererlo de forma tan autodestructiva, no sé ni siquiera como esta, o si es que aún continua con su trabajo como médico en el North Manchester GH, y para ser honesta ya no me interesa su vida, ni un poco, o eso es lo que quiero creer, pues yo misma me autoimpuse la regla de no saber nada sobre él, regla que he cumplido al pie de la letra, aunque no sé cómo voy a hacer cuando tenga que viajar a Inglaterra para la boda de Alice, finalmente Jazz se decidió y un hermoso diamante adorna el dedo de mi amiga.

Prometí que iría, mi vuelo salía dentro de dos horas y aquí estaba yo de nuevo, en el mismo aeropuerto al que llegué hace tiempo, siendo una persona totalmente rota por creer que había perdido a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida, y hoy salgo de mi círculo de seguridad a un encuentro seguro con todo lo que he tratado de olvidar, quizá me topé con que la niña de los anillos es su hija, que él sea el padrino o Queenie este nuevamente embarazada, no lo sé y la verdad me aterra saber que me voy a encontrar.

Si bien es cierto que asistiría a la boda de dos de mis mejores amigos, a lo único que no accedí fue a ser la fotógrafa de la boda eso es un asunto que no se encuentra a discusión, deje las bodas por un tiempo y desde que vivo en Alemania trabajo en una revista de alta costura que paga mejor de lo que pensaba, incluso mejor que los trabajos llenos de miel que derrochan las bodas, aunque a lo que si accedí, con todo el gusto del mundo fue a hacer una sesión pre boda con ambos, ese es mi regalo, las mejores fotografías que posiblemente tengan pues cualquier fotógrafo que tengan contratado no pondrá su cariño en cada toma, así que antes de viajar todos a Manchester, mañana hare una sesión en el puente Blackfriars y algunas otras fotos en Hyde Park, algo casual.

Diez horas, eso fue todo lo que duro mi vuelo, aterrice en Londres cuando la noche ya estaba cayendo, salir fue una tarea fácil incluso con mi pequeña maleta rodando a mi lado, misma que deje de lado cuando vi que tenía una pequeña comitiva de bienvenida, ahí de pie destacando de entre todas las personas se encontraba Jasper, a quien por seguridad no había visto desde que hui, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí y lo abrace como si no lo hubiese visto en años, cosa que era verdad.

-Te conozco? - bromeo haciendo que riera- pero mira nada mas quien vino solo para ver que me caso

-Pues sí, solo a eso vengo- conteste- no te hagas ilusiones, que me voy después de tu boda, tengo trabajo por hacer

-Pues no pienses en eso, por lo menos los días que estarás aquí, de acuerdo? - asentí recibiendo un nuevo abrazo de su parte- Dios, como te había extrañado

-También yo, en serio siento no haber hablado contigo en todo este tiempo, pero era menos doloroso estar lejos si solo sabía que estabas bien y no me tentaba a preguntar por tu hermano.

-Lo entiendo, pero solo quiero que sepas que te sorprenderías, las cosas han cambiado algo desde que te fuiste- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia- ahora, vamos a casa

-De acuerdo

Llegamos a su casa treinta minutos después, debo decir que me sorprendió gratamente ver la hermosa casa que Jazz diseño para Al, es enorme, con un hermoso jardín.

Hace un año Rob recibió una oferta para trabajar aquí en Londres que no pudo rechazar, claro que tuvo que primero convencer a Alice de venirse a vivir con él, haciendo que abriera su segundo restaurante y que el de Manchester fuera manejado por Fai, su inseparable mano derecha.

Abrace a mi amiga como si no hubiese un mañana y luego cenamos entre plática para ponernos al día, aunque no quiera admitirlo del único tema que quería hablar era Matt, aunque de él o su familia ninguno menciono palabra, tras un rato alegue que no aguantaba un minuto más en pie por lo que termine yendo a dormir temprano, fue una noche sin sueños, aunque, un par de ojos de océano aparecieron en cierto momento.

La mañana siguiente, para mi buena fortuna, hacia sol por lo que aprovechamos la pequeña ventana de tiempo que nos ofrecía el buen clima, cuarenta cuadros después el puente Blacfriars quedo atrás y las hermosas fotos que tome reflejaban no solo el amor que Jasper siente por Al, sino cuanto había extrañado a mis amigos.

La sesión de Hyde Park fue algo más casual, de paso logramos conseguir cuatro enormes globos de colores vivos inflados con Helio, lo que le dio el toque divertido a la sesión, definitivamente había extrañado mi verdadero trabajo, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo volvería a trabajar como fotógrafa de bodas, al menos, no por ahora.

Partimos en el tren de las cuatro de la tarde a Manchester, llegando casi a las siete de la noche, me sentía cansada, el viaje desde Alemania me dejo casi destrozada, además, los nervios de saber que quiera o no me encontrare con Edward no han dejado mi cabeza.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo pasa el tiempo y en como este nos cambia, hace dos años hui de esta ciudad alejándome de todo lo que me destruyo gracias a mi amor por el dolor y ahora hoy la piso nuevamente por amor a mis dos mejores amigos, quienes siempre han estado ahí para mí, en especial en la época más oscura.

No hubo tiempo de hacer turismo, por lo que pasamos a la antigua casa de Jazz a cambiarnos para la cena de ensayo que sería en el restaurante de Alice, como no podía ser de otra forma, aunque el miedo me embargo al saber que podía encontrarme con la persona que menos quiero ver, pues esta también es su casa, pero que mi corazón mataría por mirar una vez más.

Me cambie en un tiempo record, algo bastante sencillo, un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, zapatos del mismo color y accesorios sencillos, en resumidas cuentas, mi atuendo no era algo que llamara demasiado la atención de los presentes, que sin duda debería estar puesta en Alice y Jasper quienes se veían mas enamorados que nunca.

Llegamos rápido, o esa fue mi impresión, pues desde que pise Manchester más temprano no he podido eliminar de mi mente los nervios previos a encontrarme, quiera o no a Edward, después de todo, él es el hermano del novio y no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer para evitar lo inevitable, además, también estoy algo ansiosa por verle, quizá solo sea para saber que está bien, que es feliz siendo un buen padre y por sobre todo, que yo tome la decisión correcta al salir de su vida, después de todo, fui su mejor amiga por veinte años, aún quedan conductas inconscientes y me preocupo un poco por él.

Llegamos unos treinta minutos después, el restaurante estaba como lo recordaba, no había ni un solo cambio, más que las personas sonrientes en las mesas esperando a la feliz pareja, de inmediato vi a mi madre y a mi hermano, a quienes abracé apenas entrar pues no es lo mismo una video llamada por Skype que un abrazo de tu madre, claro, estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin ella, pero al menos estaba a tres horas de viaje en auto cuando vivía en esta ciudad.

-Bella te vez hermosa- me dijo mirando mi ropa, hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- no lo niegues, como se sienten los 28?

-Igual que los 27- reí, Taylor me miro y rodo los ojos- como están las clases de ingeniería mecánica?

-Bastante bien- como de costumbre, su sonrisa malévola adornaba su rostro, posiblemente recuerde alguna fechoría

-Excelente- conteste, Ty y yo nunca hemos sido de muchas palabras el uno con el otro, en eso vi a Carlisle y Esme, quienes al verme sonrieron, los salude con la mano, quizá luego conversaría con ellos como es debido.

Converse un rato más con mi familia, hasta que oficialmente la cena comenzó, pero ni rastro del doctor de ojos esmeralda, si bien es cierto que mi mente no quería verlo ni a un kilómetro de distancia, mi corazón aun y bajo todas esas capas de hormigón que le había puesto deseaba verlo, pues si bien es cierto que casi me destruí en el proceso, un amor que ha ido creciendo por tanto tiempo no se olvida con solo la distancia, algo que aunque no quiera aceptar es cierto, aun lo amo y posiblemente nunca deje de quererlo, aunque ya no me duele amarlo.

Debo decir que me sentía algo más tranquila después de creer que no iba a venir, no me atreví a preguntar ni a Jazz, Alice ni a ninguno de mis otros amigos por miedo a ser descubierta, por lo que deje que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, así que pase de los momentos más divertidos con los chicos, reí como hace mucho no lo hacía, o al menos hasta que lo vi caminar en mi dirección.

No sabía en qué momento había llegado y la verdad no me importo, la sensación de verlo nuevamente se sintió mas o menos como la dinamita cuando derriba un edificio, con todo el polvo y los escombros destructivos, quizá fueron las malas pasadas que le gusta a la vida jugarme, pero en el preciso momento en que lo vi sus ojos chocaron con los míos y el efecto fue el mismo que hace años, venía acompañado de una niña, quizá de unos cuatro años de edad, algo grande para ser suya, pues cuando me fui Tanya aún estaba embarazada, debo decir que era una niña hermosa, de enormes ojos grises y preciosos rizos castaños, al verme sonrió y algo le dijo a Edward, quien solo negó con una sonrisa, mi corazón latió algo más rápido al ver como se acercaban a nosotros, a mi principalmente pues su mirada no se despegó de la mía.

No pude evitarlo y lo miré completamente, estaba algo más delgado que la última vez que lo vi, pero sigue siendo el mismo hombre malditamente atractivo, se ve bien con la barba de tres días y ese cabello desordenado, traía un traje negro, completamente, al igual que su camisa, dejando que el único toque de color de toda su persona fueran sus impresionantes ojos verdes, a los que mis recuerdos no les hacían justicia en lo absoluto.

-Bell- dijo mirándome con algo de dolor en sus ojos- ha pasado un tiempo- su mirada, como de costumbre hizo que se me olvidara todo mi entorno

-Dos años si- me encogí de hombros como restándole importancia- quien es esta chica tan hermosa? - particularmente no soy muy fan de los niños, pero está en específico es bastante linda, la aludida solamente sonrió

-Hola, me llamo Emma, eres la chica de las fotos de papi? - si estuviera bebiendo algo estoy segura de que me habría atragantado

-Hola Emma, yo soy Bella- la niña solo asintió- lo lamento, pero no sé de qué hablas, solo soy una vieja amiga de tu papi- le dí una mirada de interrogación, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Oh- dijo con un tono de voz algo decepcionado, pero aun así dándome una sonrisa- bueno no importa, papi puedo jugar con el tío Emmy? - los mire a todos enarcando una ceja, tío Emmy? Desde cuándo?

-Seguro princesa- Edward contesto por ambos, haciendo que Rose y Emm se llevaran a Emma, el solo le dio una sonrisa, mi sonrisa, me sentí bien al saber a quién se la dedicaba cuando dejo de hacerlo por mí- Bell, podríamos por favor hablar por un minuto? - negué con una sonrisa dulce, aunque por dentro moría de curiosidad al saber quién es esta niña y porque dice que su padre tiene fotos mías- por favor Isabella, solo será un momento, prometo no volver a molestarte de nuevo.

-Si con eso dejas de mirarme, bien- no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios

Lo seguí hasta la salida del restaurante, mire alrededor en busca de ayuda, tenía miedo de estar a solas con Edward, no lo había hecho desde que lo bese por última vez hace más de dos años, dos días antes de que se casara, al salir simplemente me recosté contra la pared, si quería hablar, que lo hiciera aquí.

-Solo tengo una pregunta para ti- enarque una ceja- se puede saber en dónde demonios has estado los últimos dos años?

-No te importa Edward- abrió mucho los ojos, fue cómico- mi vida dejo de importarte cuando salí de la tuya

-Veo que no importa que, tu no dejas los comentarios ácidos

-Porque debería de hacerlo- me reí sin humor, creo que producto de unos nervios sueltos que andan rondando por ahí por culpa de su presencia- un poco grande la niña para ser la hija de Tanya

-Emma no es mi hija biológica, sus padres murieron en un accidente unos meses después de que te fuiste, no tenía más familia, casi muere en mis manos y desde ese día no pude dejarla, la adopte después de eso

-Es una niña preciosa- me dio una sonrisa encantadora, llena de orgullo, la típica mirada de un padre- han hecho un buen trabajo, por cierto, porque es tan unida a mis amigos?

-Porque tras tu escape, ellos también se convirtieron en mis amigos- no puedo negarlo, me sorprendí- no sabía dónde estabas, no dormí por semanas pensando en todo el daño que te cause, me preocupaba no saber si estabas bien, cielos Bell, estuve a punto de contratar a un investigador para encontrarte, pues ninguno de ellos soltó palabra sobre tu paradero, supe, con el tiempo que estabas bien, pero no sabía dónde y eso me ha matado por todo este tiempo- se llevó la mano a su cabello, gesto típico de exasperación, no había anillo

-Y que dice tu esposa sobre eso? De seguro que no soy su persona favorita, ahora mucho menos- me miro algo sorprendido

-No lo sabes cierto-hubo una sonrisa triste en su rostro- Tanya murió al dar a luz a su pequeña Laura, quien vive con su padre en este momento

-lo lamento Edward, no lo sabía, así que tienes dos niñas- si bien es cierto que Tanya no era de mi agrado gracias a su mera existencia dedicada a fastidiarme, jamás le desee algo tan terrible

-Su padre es James, en serio nadie te conto nada de esto? - solamente negué, así que no me equivocaba después de todo

-Preferí mantener todo lo relacionado contigo en blanco, ya sabes, para evitar pensar en ti y todo eso- ahora quien sonreía tristemente era yo

-Princesa lo lamento tanto- sin previo aviso me abrazo, solamente eso basto para romperme un poco, creía que tenía el asunto cubierto, pero solo hizo falta que me tocara para que los recuerdos de mi amor por el volvieran

-Trate de olvidarte sabes? - le dije separándome discretamente de el- pero eso no se puede, eventualmente dejaste de dolerme y deje de pensar en ti, pero nunca pude hacerlo del todo

-Bella- bajé mi mirada al piso, que de pronto me pareció de lo más interesante, pues no podía ni quería enfrentarme a su mirada- mírame por favor, mi Bell, por favor perdóname por todo lo que te hice, sabes que soy un idiota que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus decisiones, pero por favor perdóname

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward, sabes bien, si es que leíste mi carta que no me aleje por estar enojada contigo, sino porque estaba tan rota que no podía si quiera verte- una pequeña lagrima salió de mi ojo

-Lo lamento- dijo de nuevo

-Eso ya lo dijiste, ahora por favor dime porque tu hija habla de unas fotos mías?

-Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, por lo que cada que puedo, como el acosador que quizá soy veo tus fotos, un día Emma las vio y pregunto quién eras, solo le dije que eras alguien especial, pero te amó cuando le conté una que otra historia sobre ti, sabias que en casa de tu madre Hades es su más fiel amigo?

-No lo sabía- como tampoco sabía que mi madre conocía a esta niña, pero siendo la mejor amiga de su madre, era lo más lógico- es bueno saber que Hades tiene compañía con quien jugar, es un perro viejo, pero leal a quien le da amor

-Lo sé- dijo y su silencio se sintió extraño, algo que nunca había pasado entre nosotros

-Sera mejor que entre, hace frio- mencione solo para romper el silencio- supongo que los veré mañana en la boda- iba a entrar cuando su mano me detuvo

-Bell espera- me volví y mire sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda, note que su mirada tenia algunas diferencias, algo de tristeza, brillaban más, cierta soledad, pero sobre todo no veía más que amor en ellos, como de costumbre no pude dejar de mirarlos- no puedo dejar que te vayas nuevamente

Y con eso me beso como si su vida se le fuera en ello, había pasado tiempo, pero no tanto como para olvidar como se sentían sus labios contra los míos, había necesidad en ese beso, también tristeza, anhelo, pasión, me resistí por un momento, pero poco a poco fui cediendo también a mis deseos de besarlo y le respondí con la misma intensidad, no puede evitarlo, lo amaba y me estaba besando, y lo hizo hasta que ambos tuvimos problemas para respirar.

-Te amo- dijo uniendo su frente a la mía, había pasado tanto tiempo esperando que dijera eso, negué solamente con la cabeza evitando hablar- te amo Bella, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y creo que nunca lo hare, por favor, una oportunidad de nuevo.

-No Cullen, no puedo- conteste poniendo distancia entre nosotros- te supere, aunque no lo creas, ya no soy esa chica que salta a tus brazos con una frase bonita, ya no dueles, déjalo así

-No quiero hacerlo Isabella, yo te amo, lo he hecho por veintidós años, y lo voy a hacer por cincuenta años más, y cuando no sea más que abono para el pasto de un cementerio lo voy a seguir haciendo.

-Debería irme, solo vine a la boda de tu hermano, luego volveré a casa- llore por sus palabras, pero también por el dolor que sentí al negarme a una nueva oportunidad, pero me daba miedo volver a sufrir- déjame ir, vuelve a tu vida, con esa niña hermosa que es tu hija, yo volver a la mía y nos veremos en algún otro momento si la vida quiere

Comencé a caminar nuevamente, pero esta vez con el objetivo de buscar mis pertenencias, debía volver a mi antigua casa, donde está la maleta que envié hace unas semanas con algo de ropa, no podía quedarme más tiempo, si lo escuchaba nuevamente decir que me ama me voy a dar por vencida y no quiero.

-Te equivocaste en algo en esa carta sabes? - hablo algo más alto, pero aun así no me volteé- tu si eres el amor de mi vida, así como yo soy el tuyo

-Ya no- dije y entre con el único objetivo de irme a casa.

Entre con la cabeza en alto, una sonrisa dulce en mi rostro y mis ojos sin un solo rastro de preocupación, no tenía caso que diera pistas sobre lo caótico que puede ser en este momento el huracán que arrasa mi mente, todo pasa demasiado rápido, recuerdos, sonrisas, lágrimas y los dos últimos dos años, que, en su presencia, no lo voy a negar pues no tiene caso, se sintieron como si hubiese estado presa de algún sueño; estuve cerca de irme cuando Emma me intercepto.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo, le respondí la sonrisa- ya te vas?

-Debo irme a casa- le dije nada más para ser cortes, mirando discretamente en busca de su padre- Fue un placer conocerte Emma

-Adiós Bell- me respondió y juro que mi corazón se detuvo por un microsegundo, como sabía que solo su padre me llamaba así es un misterio

-Porque me llamas Bell? - no pude evitarlo y nuevamente me senté en la silla que había estado toda la noche, con la única diferencia de que la mesa se encontraba vacía

-Papi siempre le pregunta al tío Jazzy como está Bell, y en casa papi tiene un libro lleno de fotos de él y de ti- se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia- además siempre habla de ti con todo el mundo

-No me digas- sonreí sin querer, al menos parece que aún me quiere un poco

-Si- hizo un gesto como para que me contara un secreto, así que me acerque- tú en verdad eres una princesa?

-No soy una princesa- quise reír- Quien te dijo eso? - ya tenía una idea de quien carajo le había dicho algo así, pero es mejor confirmarlo

-Papi- rodo sus ojos en un gesto de lo más tierno

-Ah sí? Y que más te dijo- sabía que esto era algo que no debería de haber hecho, pero dicen que los niños nunca mienten

-Solo que te quiere mucho, y que eres su amiga, pero que te fuiste de viaje, tú quieres a papi? - me miro seria, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, se parecía bastante a Edward haciendo ese gesto

-Si yo también quiero a tu papa, pero Emma, en serio debo irme, te parece si te veo mañana en la boda del tío Jazz?

-De acuerdo, Adiós Bell- y así como vino se fue corriendo hacia su padre, que la esperaba a unas dos mesas de distancia por lo que puedo asegurar que escucho nuestra conversación, además de claro, la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

Me marche solamente despidiéndome de mi madre y de Alice, con la promesa de vernos todas en mi casa desde primera hora de la mañana, algo que ya estaba planeado desde hace tiempo.

Llegue a casa en tiempo record, el taxista conducía algo apresurado, pero no me queje, solamente deseaba estar sola, con todas las sensaciones, pensamientos y recuerdos que ver a Edward me hizo sentir, sabía que es eventualmente este día llegaría, pero, jamás pensé que se sintiera de esa forma, pues; en mi mente creía que el amor que sentía por el había quedado encerrado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero solo una mirada suya basto para desenterrarlo.

De lo que si estoy parcialmente orgullosa es de que si bien es cierto que ese beso fue algo con lo que no esperaba lidiar, al menos mantuve la calma como para mantenerme firme en mi decisión de no volver a creer en su supuesto amor hacia mi persona, lo que según esta niña sin filtro es cierto pues su padre se lo ha dicho, lo que no voy a negar, me saco una sonrisa, misma que duro en mi rostro hasta que caí rendida presa del sueño, en esta casa llena de sabanas y polvo que son el recordatorio perfecto de que me voy en dos días nuevamente a retomar mi vida donde la deje en Berlín.

Me desperté dos horas después, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana y no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que, tras ducharme y secar mi cabello, negro nuevamente, me dediqué a jugar con la consola que había dejado aquí, fue divertido mientras duro, es decir, antes de que el timbre comenzara a sonar.

Las chicas, mi madre y Esme llegaron junto con el desayuno, además claro, dos maquillistas para preparar a Al para que finalmente uniera su vida a la de Jasper de forma definitiva, la chica se veía radiante con esa sonrisa en su rostro que era más o menos del ancho de su cara, así que no pude evitarlo y le tome una fotografía a hurtadillas, como las muchas otras que he hecho esta mañana.

-Espero que todas esas fotografías me sean enviadas- me dijo sonriendo- tú crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tienes todo el día de estar tomando fotografías?

-Es que no puedo evitarlo- me encogí de hombros- Te ves hermosa Alice

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo tocando el material de mi vestido rosa de gasa- este vestido es mucho más alegre que el ultimo que te vi usar en una boda

-Que te voy a decir, esta es una boda en primavera- reí viendo como solo negaba con la cabeza

-Eres feliz Bella? - sabía que en algún momento preguntaría por eso, como todo el tiempo que hablamos, aunque conoce la respuesta siempre sigue haciendo la misma pregunta

-Sabes que si- levanto una ceja- soy feliz, aunque no te voy a negar que ayer fue algo incómodo, han pasado dos años Al

-Exactamente, dos años en los que ese hombre ha preguntado todos los días por tu paradero, verdaderamente Ed es testarudo- rio

-Pues hicieron bien en no dejarlo solo, así como también hicieron bien en no decirle donde estaba- suficiente charla por el día- creo que es momento de que salgamos, solo en caso de que Jazz se ponga algo nervioso.

Tras eso unos pocos minutos después estuvimos listas para salir, el camino se me hizo bastante rápido, sentía a Alice nerviosa a mi lado, por lo que solo me dedique a tranquilizarla, al menos hasta que la puerta de la iglesia se abrió para ella y el mundo de Jasper se detuvo, o eso fue lo que vi desde mi posición como dama de honor, su mirada de estupefacción será algo que recordare toda la vida, así como la sonrisa de felicidad de su hermano, quien estuvo mirándome toda la ceremonia.

Creo que en este momento no hay nadie más feliz que la pareja recién casada, pues no podían dejar de sonreír y bailar, fue una fiesta épica, muy al estilo de ambos, elegante como Alice, pero tan divertida como Jasper.

-Me permite bailar princesa? - su voz sonó detrás de mí por lo que no pude evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió

-No y por favor no me digas princesa- mi voz sonó más severa de lo que deseaba

-Solo será un minuto, además, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que quizá será la última vez en un tiempo en que te veré- Ese tono fue tristeza?

-Tienes toda la razón Cullen, pero mi respuesta seguirá siendo no- me encogí de hombros

-Sí que eres testaruda- rio

-Al igual que tú, que no te das por vencido- pude sentir su risa a mi espalda, pero no le preste importancia pues pronto lo vi parado frente a mí con una risa malvada, me tomo la mano y me levanto- ni te atrevas Edward

Me ignoro y comenzó a guiarme al ritmo de la música que sonaba, pude sentir varios pares de ojos en nosotros por lo que por temor a una vergüenza mayor decidí seguirle el juego.

-Emma no paraba de hablar de ti anoche- dijo sonriendo como un tonto- creo que eres algo así como su nueva persona favorita

-Es una niña encantadora-conteste con la verdad

-Al menos podría intentar ser tu amigo? - no esperaba una pregunta como esa

-Me voy mañana Edward, creo que sería algo difícil no crees?

-La verdad es que no, has continuado tu amistad con todos por todo el tiempo que has estado en no sé dónde sin problemas, porque no hacerlo también conmigo?

-En serio preguntas eso? - gire y gracias a mi torpeza quede algo más cerca de su rostro de lo que quería

-Déjame volver a tu vida Bella- dijo con su rostro tan cerca del mío que podría besarlo si me acercaba solo unos pocos centímetros

-No por ahora Edward, quizá algún día- pero ese día no es hoy, termine para mí.

-Como tú quieras, pero de algo estoy seguro, te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

La canción termino por lo que aproveche y me solté de sus brazos y del océano de sus ojos, volví a sentarme en mi mesa, sonriéndole a mis amigos como si ese baile no hubiese significado nada, aunque para mí fue algo agridulce pues, aunque lo volví a ver y obtuve una que otra sonrisa de su parte que atesorare por mucho tiempo, este es el último día que veré a Edward Cullen en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hola a todxs! he vuelto! como ven he escrito un final alternativo para la historia, tenia vario tiempo de estar rondando por mi mente y no crei que fuera una mala idea publicarlo, he de decir que tambien estoy feliz con el resultado de este, despues de todo el desenlace de una historia puede tener multiples posibilidades, pero lo importante aqui es saber si a ustedes tambien les gusto, asi que espero su opinion.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por haber leido mi historia, los invito a que se den tambien una vuelta por la historia que estoy desarrollando en este momento que es algo menos dramatica que esta y que me divierte mucho escribir.

Como siempre, un abrazo; Geova :D

Pdt. Quieren un epilogo con base en este final?


	26. Epílogo

Decir que la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida fue volver a Alemania después de pocos días en compañía de amigos y familia sería una mentira, pues si bien es cierto que me costó un mundo subirme en el avión que me trajo de vuelta a casa, no fue tan difícil como hace tiempo, pues me di cuenta de que tome la decisión correcta al alejarme de Edward; ambos estamos algo mejor separados el uno del otro, pero, aun no puedo creer que su vida tomo un rumbo tan distinto al que yo imaginaba.

Los meses pasaron, siguiendo su marcha implacable haciendo que el paso del tiempo se sintiera como si fuese un borrón, pero no puedo quejarme, han sido unos buenos meses, hay trabajo de sobra, lo que mantiene mi mente ocupada, he hablado casi cada día con mis amigos, especialmente con Jazz quien está según sus palabras recuperando el tiempo que lo mantuve alejado de mí.

Aunque de todo lo que mantiene mi cerebro a flote sin temor a que vuele por los aires son sus pequeñas llamadas y largos mensajes de texto, primero, un día de abril recibí un correo a mi dirección en la revista, de Edward sin embargo, no eran nada más que algunas palabras "Hola soy Emma" a lo que respondí de manera más o menos parecida, recibiendo como respuesta una disculpa por parte de su padre pues afirmaba que me había buscado y al encontrar este contacto le conto a la niña y está en un momento de descuido había enviado el correo; esa fue la primera vez que hicimos contacto en años de manera voluntaria.

Con el paso de los días el contacto fue cada vez mayor, todo siempre desde el correo que tenía, hasta que un día le envié mi número telefónico tratando de evitar tanta formalidad, no se sentía correcto y de alguna manera sentía que era lo indicado, así que al menos una vez al día justo antes de la hora de dormir de Emma en la pantalla de mi teléfono veía sus rostros sonrientes deseándome buenas noches, claro que tras dormirse Edward y yo hablábamos un poco manteniendo siempre los buenos términos y la amistad cordial.

Cierto día de agosto en un mensaje me llamo princesa y no pude evitar sonreír como una loca durante toda la tarde, en setiembre Alice y Jasper vinieron de visita y no pude evitar ocultar mi dirección nunca más para ninguno de los dos hermanos Collins, pues sabía con certeza que Ed y yo estábamos en buenos términos por lo que Jazz, siendo el bocazas que ha sido por los últimos veintidós años le diría mis datos.

La confirmación del asunto la tuve un mes después, dos semanas tras la pérdida del compañero más fiel que alguien pueda tener, Hades murió debido a su vejez, algo que sabía que podría pasar en cualquier momento pero que no creía fuera tan pronto, cuando el servicio de mensajería trajo a casa dos paquetes, ambos bastante sospechosos debo decir, el primero, una caja con una correa, un collar y una placa con el nombre "Ares" grabado en ella, todo esto acompañado de una pequeña nota

"Princesa, sé que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda reponer a Hades, pero sabes que vivió una increíble vida a tu lado y el de tía Renee, pero como sabes haría cualquier cosa por hacerte sonreír así que acepta nuestro pequeño obsequio, idea de Emma, espero que te haga compañía.

P.D. El nombre fue su idea, no mía

Edward y Emma te envían un beso enorme"

El otro paquete, era en realidad una jaula de viaje, lo bastante grande como para saber que el pequeño perro dentro de esta era bastante grande, lo abrí como si la vida se me fuera en ello y de la misma salió un hermoso cachorro de samoyedo, blanco como la nieve y cuyos enormes ojos negros me miraban como esperando que lo abrazara, cosa que hice de inmediato y sentí lo esponjoso de su pelaje como un recordatorio de lo sola que me sentía en esta enorme casa, llore un poco sin poder evitarlo recordando que Hades no solo fue un perro, fue el único recordatorio viviente de mi padre, además de claro, el encargado de hacerme reír por mucho tiempo.

No pude evitarlo y lo llamé, respondió después de unos pocos tonos

-Es Edward- dije sintiendo como Ares jugaba con mi zapato- Pero Ares ¿en serio que tenías que llamarlo como el Dios de la guerra?

-Ya te dije que fue su idea, Emma también ha aprendido de Dioses, recuerda que le he leído las historias del chico semidiós sobre ellos y amo el nombre- me contesto riendo- Además, cuando vimos la foto del perro solo pudo pensar en ese nombre y yo creo que es perfecto para una fan de la mitología como tu.

-Pues dieron en el clavo, gracias Ed, sabes que significa mucho- fui sincera

-Lo que sea por verte sonreír princesa- yo solo rodé mis ojos ante el sobrenombre, si bien es cierto que solo hemos establecido contacto de manera amistosa, por su parte se que hay otro tipo de intenciones, afortunadamente estamos a un uso horario de distancia, al fondo se escuchó una voz- Bell debo irme, me llaman para una consulta en urgencias, te queremos

-Yo también, suerte superman- no pude evitar contestarle, tras eso, cortamos nuestra comunicación y yo me hice cargo de Ares.

Días más pasaron, mi pequeño cachorro creció a una velocidad impresionante y poco a poco dejo de ser el pequeño perrito que había llegado en un paquete por cortesía de Emma y de su padre, con quiénes no he dejado de tener contacto en el último tiempo, poco a poco ambos se han ganado un espacio en mi corazón, claro que para ser honesta, Edward nunca desalojó su lugar en este, solamente mantuvo un bajo perfil.

Hablamos cada día al menos una vez, principalmente para conocer cómo está nuestro día y esas cosas, aunque claro, eso al menos de mi parte pues se con certeza que el Dr. Cullen desea algo más que una amistad, algo para lo que no me siento preparada del todo pues la última vez que deje que nos acercaramos de esa forma el resultado lo dejo viudo y a mi en otro país.

No voy a mentir, me hace falta algo más que su amistad que va con pies de plomo en caso de que ocurra alguna catástrofe, yo no solo extraño su voz, sino también el poder hablar de lo que sea, cuando sea, sin importar si el otro se enojaría o no, además, claro que extraño el amor romántico que me ha acompañado por años, pero quizá es mejor así, cada uno por su lado con intercambios amistosos de vez en cuando, como por ejemplo el cumpleaños número cinco de Emma que fue hace unas semanas.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, el ojito derecho de Edward quería ser una princesa en toda regla y su padre no pudo evitar negarle algo por lo que su fiesta, que desafortunadamente me perdí, tuvo tema de castillos, hadas y magia, siendo Emma la princesa del bosque encantado, se veía hermosa con su vestido de color azul que combinaba a la perfección con el traje de rey de su padre, se veían felices, demás está decir que Ed se veía insoportablemente guapo.

Tras recibir las fotos de la fiesta recibí una llamada de la niña agradeciendo mi regalo, un oso de peluche del tamaño de Jasper que estaba hecho para decorar su habitación, mismo que se convirtió en su asiento favorito para que su padre le leyera, claro que mi idea de regalo era mucho más pequeña e incluía más cuidados pero Edward no me dejó regalarle un perrito pues no tenían espacio en su departamento.

Más días pasaron y yo pronto me paso las tardes caminando por las calles de Berlín en búsqueda de regalos de Navidad para todos, algo que casi nunca me tomaba demasiado tiempo, pero que estaba año me estaba costando un poco más, no podía simplemente decirme en regalos para ninguno, lo que me llevó varios intentos, pero termine adquiriendo y enviando a Manchester, Londres y Wiltshire todos los presentes para amigos y familia el 22 de diciembre.

Este año decidí que no iría a casa, pero mi familia tampoco vendría, Sam tenia una nueva novia que no quería dejar y mi madre aseguró que tenía mucho trabajo para las fiestas por lo que no insistí demasiado, este año solo seríamos Ares y yo.

Veintitrés de diciembre, hacia un frío del demonio y este cachorro hiperactivo solo quería dar un paseo, por lo que antes de que destrozara el sofá salimos a dar un pequeño paseo, al llegar había algo atado a la reja de mi casa, un paquete de mensajería, dentro una pequeña caja blanca atada con un lazo rojo, la tomé y entré sin abrirla.

Ya dentro y a resguardo del frío la abrí, dentro había unos pendientes en forma de cámara fotográfica acompañándolos había una pequeña nota "Feliz navidad, regalo atrasado número 1, Edward" no pude evitarlo y sonreí, el chico puede ser una ternura cuando se lo propone.

Pase el día sin hacer nada productivo mas que ver televisión, avanzar una que otra pagina en el libro que estoy leyendo desde hace unos días y jugar con el perro, un día bastante tranquilo, lo único atípico fue que más allá de su pequeño presente, el cual aún no me explico como apareció en la reja de mi casa, no había dado señales de vida, pero no le di muchas vueltas al asunto, de seguro que ha tenido un día de lo más ocupado en el hospital.

Esa noche, cuando mis ojos comenzaron a caerse mientras leía dormí unas pocas horas soñando con un par de ojos de esmeralda que hacia vario tiempo que no me acompañaban en el mundo de los sueños.

La víspera de navidad fue mas de lo mismo, un día sin mucho que hacer, leí, jugué video juegos y recibí dos pequeños paquetes ambas cajas numeradas con 2 y 3, así que siendo la curiosa que soy, abrí primero el marcado con el numero dos.

Dentro había un suéter enorme, quizá le quedaría genial a alguien mas alto que yo, pero eso no era lo importante, lo ame apenas verlo, era el tradicional suéter navideño, con un reno en el pecho cuya nariz roja combinaba perfecto con el verde del fondo, al fondo de la caja había otra nota "Navidad atrasada numero 2, esperamos que te guste, Emma y Edward" no pase por alto que en esta nota incluyo a Emma por lo que asumo que fue el primer año que pasaron juntos, con el suéter aun en mis manos tome el paquete número tres, dentro había algo que no esperaba, Matt sabía que odiaba que gastaran dinero en mí, pero aun así lo hace de vez en cuando.

Sonriendo tome la cámara que estaba dentro de un envoltorio de papel, había buscado este modelo para mi colección desde hace vario tiempo, pero si lo encontraba estaba dañado o a un precio tan elevado que era ridículo, desventajas de coleccionar cámaras descontinuadas. Al igual que los otros paquetes este también tenía una nota.

"Feliz navidad atrasada numero 3, espero que sea la ultima, Te amo Isabella Swan. Disfruta de la cámara. Edward y Emma"

Listo, ahora si Bella Swan murió y con solo una pequeña nota, dice que me ama y para qué negarlo, yo también lo amo, es mas nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni siquiera con los años que pase tan alejada de el que no era capaz ni de pronunciar su nombre, pues como es que dejas de amar al amor de tu vida, simple, no puedes dejar de hacerlo.

Admitirlo nuevamente no fue algo que me alegrara del todo porque cada uno tiene vidas separadas, vivimos en países diferentes y al menos de mi parte recordar todo lo que me hice solo por amarlo me asusta, pues, aunque nunca lo haya admitido, amar a Ed de la forma en que lo hice años atrás se llevo un poco de mi persona en el proceso y eso me aterra más que saber que el también me ama.

Tome mi teléfono al menos para agradecerle por los regalos, lo llame una, dos y tres veces y no contesto, no me preocupe, quizá esta en el hospital, al cabo de unos minutos un mensaje suyo "No entres en pánico, estoy en cirugía", me reí al ver que aun a kilómetros de distancia sigue conociendo lo paranoica que puedo llegar a ser cuando no me atienden el teléfono.

Respondí con un simple te llamo luego, para dedicarme a hacer lo que es costumbre en estos últimos días, hacer de esta la navidad más aburrida de mi existencia, pero no me quejo, ha sido un buen año, lleno de éxitos y agregándole además que nuevamente establecí contacto con dos de las personas que más extrañaba, los hermanos Cullen.

Me dormí cuando el reloj marcaba las 2 am y el libro que leía llegó a su última página, después de todo no llame a Edward, quizá mañana no esté en cirugía, después de todo es navidad y no creo que Emma le de algún respiro cuando de abrir sus obsequios se trata.

Desperté cuando mi teléfono sonaba como si quien estuviese al otro lado de la línea fuera un loco desesperado, respondí cuando pude sacudirme el aturdimiento que trae un sueño largo.

-BELL ES NAVIDAD- gritó una voz de niña al otro lado de la línea, debo decir que me asusté un poco al escuchar a Emma gritando- Ya viste si santa trajo tus regalos.

-Hola para ti también Emma- reí por su ocurrencia- no, no he revisado mi árbol de navidad- la verdad es que no tenia uno

-Pues deberías revisar si tienes algún regalo en tu puerta- Esta vez quien hablo fue Edward- No lo se, quizá santa no haya podido entrar en tu casa por miedo a que lo golpearas

-Edward- dije con voz seria- ya fueron suficientes regalos por una sola navidad, por cierto, gracias por todos, pero no debiste gastar tanto con la cámara

-Corrección, esos fueron los regalos que me perdí de darte en las últimas tres navidades, todos los compré con la esperanza de poder dártelos en persona, solo que, al no saber de ti, los guardé hasta que el momento fuera el adecuado

-Bien, pues, de todas formas, no era necesario que me enviaras un regalo por esta navidad

-Estás loca Bell, te digo que guarde regalos para ti aun y cuando no tenía la más mínima esperanza de verte y ahora que puedo hacerlo ¿tú piensas que no lo iba a hacer?- le di la razón a su lógica- Solo sal Isabella.

Hice lo que me pidió aun con mi teléfono en la mano, hacia frio, por la ventana vi que la noche anterior había nevado por lo que me coloque un abrigo por sobre el pijama, al salir busque en el pie de la puerta por su dichoso regalo, pero mi sorpresa fue que no había nada.

-Cullen si esto es una broma te juro que cuando te vuelva a ver te voy a golpear hasta el cansancio, tienes idea del frio que está haciendo hoy, día de navidad a las ocho de la mañana

-Claro que lo sabemos, ¿que no nos ves esperando que abras la reja?- dijo y yo alce la mirada y ahí estaban con ropa de invierno Edward y Emma.

Rápido corté la comunicación y corrí en su dirección, abrí el portón y la pequeña niña corrió en mi dirección dándome un abrazo cálido, yo hice lo mismo

-Podrías haber iniciado por la parte en la que ambos estaban afuera de mi casa congelándose- Edward solo me miro sonriendo- van a pasar o pretenden solamente convertirse en un helado?

Emma salió corriendo hacia el calor de la casa cuando vio a Ares sentado en la puerta viéndola con curiosidad, como hizo conmigo abrazó al perro por el cuello y este solamente le lamió la mejilla haciendo que la niña riera. Comencé a caminar con precaución de no carme cuando sentí que su mano tomaba la mía y me giraba para quedar atrapada en sus brazos.

Han pasado tres años y unos pocos días desde la última vez que me abrazó de esta forma, sin problemas a nuestro alrededor, ni preocupaciones estúpidas, tampoco había malos sentimientos en ese abrazo, solo la típica calidez que rodea sus abrazos, mi cabeza descansaba contra su pecho, podía escuchar el constante latir de su corazón.

-No tienes idea sobre cuanto había deseado hacer esto- me dijo cuando ya estábamos dentro de casa- por cierto, te trajimos esto

Me tendió una pequeña bolsa de regalo y yo lo miré mal, el solamente me dio una sonrisa, mi sonrisa, la que hizo que mi corazón quisiera detenerse, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo, la abrí y mis ojos se abrieron mucho al ver su contenido, era una cadena, cuyo dije era una letra, una E, idéntica a la E que ya tenía y que esta guardada en una caja con todo lo que me recordaba a Edward en mi apartamento de Manchester.

Miré a la niña a la que pertenecía la inicial con una sonrisa, amo a esta niña como también amo a su padre, y esta al ver lo que sostenía en mi mano me dio una sonrisa radiante y me mostro el dije que colgaba de su cuello, era una B igual a la que tiene su padre.

-Papi me dijo que el nombre de una princesa iniciaba con B- solo rodé mis ojos- y que él quería mucho a la princesa Bell

-También le dije que las iniciales que tenemos son para recordar a los que amamos, por eso ella quiso tener la tuya cuando se la mostré además de que quiso darte una a ti- Ed se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Emma, me encantó el regalo- me lo coloqué en muestra de mis palabras, ahora miré a Edward algo más seria- Pero esto no explica por qué están aquí, no que me molesté en absoluto, pero, podrías haberlo enviado por correo.

-Te diré un secreto, ninguno de todos fue enviado por correo, todos los trajimos nosotros- dijo sin más

-Y bien por qué hicieron eso?

-Porque nadie merece pasar navidad solo, además hay algo que he querido hacer desde que desapareciste de la boda de Jazz- acto seguido me beso dejándome estática.

Me beso con amor y ternura, pero también como si la vida se le fuera en ello, un beso lleno de alegría, como hace tiempo que no me besaba, le respondí de la misma forma sin importarme realmente que me quedaría sin aire si no me separaba de él.

Al hacerlo descansó su frente contra la mía y me miro con intensidad, sus preciosos ojos de océano estaban llenos de amor, conozco esa mirada y esa sonrisa, es la misma expresión que tenía cuando me vio al despertar tras el accidente, como si me viera por primera vez.

-Te amo Isabella Swan, siempre lo he hecho y nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni tampoco va a desaparecer de mi corazón en algún momento, tu eres lo que le da sentido a mi vida, aun y cuando no sabía dónde estabas, cuando nadie me dejaba buscarte porque no querías saber nada de mí, te amo, te amé y te amare cuando no sea más que un viejo sentado en su mecedora, por favor dime que me amas también.

Como le respondes que no a algo como eso si todo lo que dijo es lo mismo que yo le diría si estuviera en sus zapatos, yo nunca he dejado de amarlo, es el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo y el solo hecho de estar alejada de su lado ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, no puedo decirle que no lo amo, porque sería la mentira más ruin que podría salir de mi boca.

-También lo hago- fue lo único que dije pues Emma comenzó a dar grititos y saltos de alegría, tan parecida a Jasper que comencé a reír.

-¿Serias la novia de papi?- me miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado, esa maniobra de manipulación la conocía perfectamente por lo que fije mi mirada en unos ojos que me miraban de la misma forma.

-Bueno eso es algo que tu papi tendría que preguntarme- le dije con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo tuve miedo de que si decía que sí y todo resulta mal, como la vez anterior no sería capaz de recuperar nuestra amistad pues si todo fracasa no habrá nada para sanar- pero no lo sé Emma, yo vivo muy lejos de tu casa como para ser la novia de tu papá

-Pues entonces yo me mudaría más cerca de ti- al parecer este fue un plan bien desarrollado

-Y si te dijera que no?- quise saber, tengo miedo de intentar algo pues el amor no siempre es suficiente como para mantener una relación.

-Entonces cada día haría algo diferente para tratar de obtener un si como respuesta- me dijo tan decidido que le creí, lo que me dio una idea, lo haría sufrir un poco, después de todo, conmigo siempre ha tenido las cosas fáciles.

-Pues has eso justamente- ambos me miraron con la duda en sus ojos- busca la manera de que te diga que sí, pues hasta el momento esto es un tal vez- le dije y sonreí, está claro que no le diría que no del todo, pero, tampoco es justo para mí que le diga que sí.

Si logra demostrarme que esta vez es el intento definitivo por estar juntos y que no habrá nada extraño apareciendo por el camino, además de claro, demostrar que me ama en serio, no producto de la adrenalina de un beso, quizá yo pueda convencerme de que puede funcionar.

-De acuerdo, tenemos un trato entonces, solo que te advierto Bell usaré cada estrategia y ayuda que tenga a mano para obtener ese si de tus labios- me dio una sonrisa ladeada que me hizo respirar profundo.

-Una condición nada más- esto lo hará aún más interesante- tendrás un plazo, no podemos esperarnos para siempre.

-Cuanto tiempo- me miro algo alarmado

-Bien veamos- simule pensarlo- yo tuve 60 días para intentar convencerte a ti de que cancelaras tu boda y falle, lo justo sería entonces que tu tuvieras el mismo plazo para que yo cambie de opinión, pero, como soy un alma buena te daré el doble de tiempo, ¿te parecen bien 120 días?

-120 días es un tiempo perfecto- dijo y me miro con alegría en los ojos- comenzando desde hoy- y con eso volvió a besarme como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

Si su plan consiste en besarme hasta el cansancio puede que yo me rinda antes de tiempo, los próximos días van a ser muy interesantes.

Hola a todo el mundo, he vuelto para terminar esta historia, de manera definitiva, espero que les haya gustado.

Lei en un RR que era una buena idea que hiciera una segunda parte por lo que después de considerarlo me encantaría hacerlo asi que aqui hay una sinopsis provicional de la segunda parte, que llevara por título 120 dias.

Sinopsis

Los doctores tienen al menos un caso impresionante durante toda su carrera profesional, o eso es lo que se cree, pero, que pasa cuando este caso en particular sea conquistar nuevamente al amor de su vida?

Edward Cullen ha amado a su mejor amiga desde que la vio pasar en el auto de sus padres cuando era un niño y pensó que era una princesa, lo que el no sabia era que Bella nunca habia querido serlo, ni siquiera cuando el ofrecio reparar todo el daño que le causo al casarse con otra y hacerla pasar por el peor momento de su vida.

Ella es una exitosa fotografa que dejo su vida atrás alejándose del dolor

El es un doctor que intentara sanar todas sus heridas

Ambos tienen una apuesta, el tratara de conquistarla en 120 dias, si gana, El se queda, si pierde, la perderá para siempre.

Mientras, Bella intentara ponérsela difícil aunque su mayor deseo sea que su doctor de ojos zafiro se convierta en el caballero de brillante armadura que una vez prometio ser.

Les gustaria que lo publicara aqui?

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme, por los favs, follows y rr.

Un abrazo, Geova :D


End file.
